Bite Me
by PerditusFic
Summary: Modern-ish AU. Finding time for a vacation wasn't easy but Emma didn't think finding a place to relax would be so hard. From the beginning it was all Regina's fault. She was the mayor - with her tight dresses, eye sexing, and secrets - and it was all her fault. It would always be her fault. In all the best and dangerous ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know it's getting ridiculous with how many stories I have. They will be finished, that I can promise. Publishing them is the only way I can finish a story beginning to end anyway. So onto the story...**

 **Beta:** Withgirl (Although I did publish this without permission, so I wasn't necessarily thorough.) All mistakes are mine this time.

 ***Side note:** Anyone reading Devil's Hangman, expect an update a couple hours from now or first thing in the morning. And since I'm here now...Happy Labor Day Americans. Enjoy your Monday off.

 ****Another Side note:** As far as Emma's occupation...I know little to no detail about police officers and detectives. Although I do know it real life transfers are not like the tv shows. This is for entertainment purposes only so being 100% wasn't on the agenda but I tried to make sure it made sense.

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the longest ten minutes ever. Her last ten minutes there as far as she was concerned. Working for the NYPD was great. She loved her job but there had always been this nagging feeling in her. It made her feel unsatisfied with what she was doing with her life and it pissed her off.

She sighed tiredly, catching the attention of one of her coworkers as he passed by her desk. He gave her a sympathetic grin as he left the main room. She sighed even harder until she her a ping of an incoming text.

She glanced around and then pulled her phone from the belt clip on her waist. Her thumb swiped over the lockscreen and she was instantly met with a series of impatient looking emojis in a text from her son. She scrunched up her nose at the message and shook her head as she typed out a reply.

 _Seriously kid. Don't you have hw or something to do?_

A reply came within seconds.

 ** _End of school yr ma. No hw._** **_Hry up._**

 _I barely understand what you say most of the time. I'll be home soon._

She sat her phone down and leaned back against her chair, scooting closer to her computer to open her email. As soon as she opened it, it dinged with two new emails. Her eyes widened at the first one and she clicked it immediately.

 ** _Emma Swan,_**

 ** _It has come to our attention here at the LAPD that you've taken your leave and could be potentially looking for another position in your line of work. Your accomplishments are widely known and you would be a great asset to any department. Due to this information, I am extending an offer to you for a position here for the LAPD as a detective. Take all the time you need to think on it as we're aware someone of your skill set has already been widely saw after by other-_**

"Swan." Emma jumped in her chair with a hand over her heart. She quickly glanced to her desk still rattling from her surprise and then looked to the man walking by to sit down on the corner of her desk.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked with a grimace as she got back her stolen breath.

"Those are dangerous emails to be reading in here." He chuckled, glancing at her computer screen. Emma rolled her eyes and sat forward in her chair. "Pick a place yet?"

"No, but I'm being pulled in a hundred different directions. I may as well let Henry pick, I'm open to a new place and the kid is up for some adventure."

"Henry's really okay with moving?"

"Absolutely."

"Great kid you got there. Most are opposed to leaving behind friends."

"Killian, Henry is a free spirit and an aspiring writer. Of course he wants to go everywhere and anywhere."

"Ah, I see." The brunette man grinned softly. "I'm gonna miss you Ems."

"You too, Killian" Emma gave a half smile as she stood from her desk. She shoved her phone in her back pocket before turning off her computer screen.

"Best partner I ever had. Friend..." Nate said putting his arms out as he stood up to her. She embraced the hug, noticing how tight he was holding on. She couldn't blame him either they'd been friends for years.

"Well…" Emma joked.

"Hey, I'm your only partner, Swan."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, pulling away. She started to walk out backwards. "You never know though I could be back in the fall."

"Could be. I'll save you a seat, Swan. Don't forget to check in."

"I won't. Call you when I get there, Jones."

* * *

"You tricked me you know?" Henry muttered.

"Really? How's that?" Emma asked smirking at him.

"You said we were going on a summer vacation…" He started, sitting his phone in his lap.

"Right." Emma nodded.

"You said somewhere cool."

"Yes."

"Mom, Storybrooke, Maine is not cool. It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Henry, you're supposed to be open minded about exploring. Why not?"

"I just don't get it. What's so great about Maine? Let alone Storybrooke, Maine? Sounds stupid."

"It's a change of scenery kid. Lighten up. You were excited before." Emma rolled her eyes. He slumped in his seat and frowned, pulling his phone up to his face. The car fell into a silence that had Emma fidgeting and she reached for the radio. Henry looked over the top of his phone at her moving hand.

"Are you going to let me drive?" He interrupted on purpose. She dropped her hand and glared at him.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm fourteen."

"So?"

"You said you started driving when you were fourteen." The teen argued.

"Your childhood and mine are completely different. I was hotwiring cars and joy riding-"

"And I won't be doing any of that." He grinned mischievously. "I'm actually a good kid."

"You're a little shit." Emma rolled her eyes and his grin got even wider. She slapped her hand over the radio and Aerosmith started blasting from the speakers. Henry cringed at the sudden assault on his eardrums. Plugging his ears with his index fingers, he grimaced at his mother who was all smiles with the windows down and the wind whipping around them.

And then as if on cue, Emma started singing along with the radio.

"Mom, no." Henry warned.

"Huh?" Emma questioned laughing. "I can't hear you. You said sing?"

"No!" Henry yelled. "No. No, singing."

"Walk this way! Walk this way!" She started to sing and he groaned glancing out the window before letting his head drop on to the glass for the entirety of the song.

"Ma, would you shut up!? You're singing sucks." He shouted as a Metallica song switched on. She turned down the radio and looked at him with an offended expression. Okay, so maybe he was lying and she could sing really well but she couldn't sing rock songs. They just weren't her thing even though she loved them. Henry dropped his hands and murmured a sorry that wasn't really necessary.

"You're lucky I'm a cool mom or you'd be in trouble." Emma smirked. Her smirk turned into a smile at the town line starting to come into view. "We're here."

"'Welcome to Storybrooke.'" The teenager read as they passed into town. "Not seeing the appeal."

Emma sighed and continued to drive into the sleepy town. She was actually excited to be in a new place. It was different from the previous two big, busy cities they lived in before. It was going to be nice to have a little vacation where she didn't have to think about having to pick the place she was going to transfer to in two months. Henry would complain but would simply be satisfied with getting to write without the interference of homework and to be away from school.

"So what are you thinking, Hen?" Emma asked as they drove by the big clock tower.

"It's alright. A little…old fashioned though."

"Change of scenery."

"Yeah I get it."

"It's not like it's completely dead here." Emma shrugged seeing the town bustling already. "How about a summer job? Or you know maybe a place setting for you book? That'd be interesting."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. The place looks nice." The blonde parked on the curb near a small diner. "Granny's Diner. How 'bout it kid? Hungry?"

"Starving." He replied shoving out of the car. Emma shot him a look. He'd made her stop more than a few times on their way here. "I mean…I can eat."

"You're my son, of course you can eat." Emma was right behind him as her made it to the door.

"We don't have similar tastes in changes of scenery though." He mocked walking through the door and not giving a single look to the area around him, taking a seat at a booth.

"Will you give it a rest, you little turd..." The blonde said playfully taking in the atmosphere of the place. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of probably the best apple pie she'd ever come into contact with. She made note to order some almost immediately. She sat down across from Henry with a full view of the rest of the place. The windows, the diners, and the front door. Although her eyes snapped back to the diners who happened to be taking glances at them.

"Guests." A tall brunette said coming up to their table. Henry looked up from his phone and Emma turned her eyes to the young woman smiling smugly at them with a raised eyebrow.

Her days as a bail bonds person forced her to learn how to catch details in a split second. Although the brunette woman was almost like an open book, making her skill practically unneeded. Unlike the rest of the waitresses around, she was wearing skin tight jeans, boots that traveled mid-calf, and a flannel button up neatly folded to her elbows but still holding a pen and pad in her hands. There was a spark in her eyes that Emma couldn't quite identify but it didn't feel threatening so she grinned back.

"Don't get a lot of those around here?" Emma asked.

"They come and go. Not much excitement coming from outside the town than there already is here."

"Well, we're not here to rock the town unfortunately."

"That's too bad." The brunette chuckled. Henry suddenly got an idea in his head and started typing furiously on his phone. She nodded the movement from the corner of her eye and watched him in amusement before turning back to Emma and offering a hand. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"I'm Emma." the blonde said taking her hand. She gestured to her son across the table and Ruby and Henry shook hands as well. "This is my son Henry."

"Passing through or staying a while?" Ruby asked.

"A little of both actually. We're here for two months or so. My boss at my previous job, Robert Gold, he's an ass but he suggested this place. Said it was a nice place to go and relax. He had a cabin here once I think."

"Robert Gold? Sounds familiar but I'm not one to remember every person I come across." Ruby shrugged with a grin. "Where you from?"

"Chicago originally but I moved to Boston and after I had Henry I high tailed it to New York." It didn't seem to cross her mind that she felt comfortable enough to talk with the woman about things she usually wouldn't say to strangers. There was just something about her that was easy to trust.

"City people. I can relate. I'm originally from England but I jumped ship to America."

"England?" Henry asked, looking up from his phone. "You don't have an accent."

"It's been a while."

"It can't have been too long. You're definitely younger than my mom. Like 22 right?"

"Henry." Emma hissed.

"More or less." Ruby answered without hesitation, chuckling at Emma's partially mortified expression. "So, what can I get you guys?"

The pair glanced down at their menus and then instantly came up with what they wanted.

"Chicken salad and a chocolate milkshake." Henry answered first, immediately going back to his phone again.

Emma shook her head at him and glued her eyes back to the menu. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, too. Oh, and definitely a slice of that pie smelt from outside."

Ruby snorted and nodded. "Can do, blondie. I'll be back with your order." Ruby smiled heading towards the kitchen window with their ticket.

"Huh…that was…weird." Henry looked away from his phone at her. "Just something about her. Friendly…I don't know what it is."

"She's cool I guess." He shrugged.

"I feel like you're planning something but I'm not going to ask what." Emma looked away and around the diner. Her eyes landed on a new patron walking through the door. Her eyes widened as she watched the brunette make her way up to the counter. Her jaw slacked and she practically squeaked. "Oh…"

The sound caught her son's attention. Henry looked over at her and then turned in his seat to the woman she was ogling with wide, puppy like eyes. He'd seen the look before and unfortunately all the people it was directed at had in one way or another forced his mother into a social shell. She was shy and nervous and awkward, which only worsened with every heartbreak she suffered.

Still, he gave the woman a glance, at first not finding her, and then she was suddenly in full view. The woman was in a red dress and a gray blazer with dark locks grazing her shoulders. He looked back to Emma. "Yeah, mom. She's really pretty."

"Sure she is." The blonde shrugged evasively.

"You look like you're ready to move here. Please don't tell me you're going to spend all summer staring at her."

"Hey, I'm offended. I don't stare." Henry raised an eyebrow at her and she deflated with a frown. "Maybe I stare a little…"

"A lot and you never say anything."

"Say what?" Ruby asked coming back with their food as Henry smiled at her. She gave him a suspicious look.

"My mom needs someone to talk girl problems with." Henry said casually, shrugging his shoulders as a started on his milkshake.

"Henry." Emma hissed in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to say that. He was her son but she couldn't ever seem to catch what was coming out of his mouth beforehand. It would have been useful. Her eyes darted over to the brunette at the counter as if he had said it loud enough to hear. Although even if she did, it was highly unlikely she would think it has anything to do with herself. Which it doesn't…

Ruby smirked catching the look the blonde threw over to the counter. She chuckled gently touching the woman's shoulder. "Emma, don't sweat it. I can always lend an ear or two."

"Thanks but-"

"Maybe…we can hang out later? I'm always in the market for interesting friends."

"Oh..." Emma blushed and scolded herself for it instantly. _Why did she have to smile like that?_ "I don't know about interesting…"

"I like you anyway." The blonde still looked apprehensive about it. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. I promise I'm not inviting the town either."

"Well, okay. I could use some fun, I guess." Emma picked at her fries, tucking blonde curls behind her ear.

"Great. My shift's over at six. Meet me here?"

"Sounds good." The brunette woman grinned at her as Henry snickered. Emma kicked him under the table, satisfied at his cringe. Ruby started to move back over to the counter after laughing at them when Emma thought of another question. "Ruby?"

"Yeah. What's up?" She turned back to the table looking expectantly at Emma. The blonde still couldn't point out why she was so…so something. "Let me guess. Looking for the Marriott Inn right?"

Psychic. That had to be it. She was psychic.

"Uh, yeah. That's right actually."

"Unfortunately, no fancy Hampton here. All we got is Granny's good ol' Bed & Breakfast."

"Does Granny run the town then?" Henry asked.

"I wish. Things might be a little easier around here." Ruby laughed as she walked away behind the counter.

She was excited now. New people in town was always interesting. Nothing much ever happened but it was still a break from the normal.

Ruby dropped her pen and pad and leaned against the counter, grinning devilishly at the brunette across from her. The woman slowly brought her gaze up from the newspaper in front of her. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Ruby and then narrowed her eyes, yet the grin still stuck.

She sighed and pulled the paper down. "What?"

Ruby sighed dramatically and slumped her shoulders before glanced on either side of them to ensure no one would hear. Then she leaned over. "Don't you smell the tourists in town?" she asked nodding to Henry and Emma in their booth. The brunette turned to eye the blonde and instantly caught the woman's eye. The blonde. Turned red in the cheeks from getting caught staring and she gave a half smile before dropping her eyes back to her plate.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Ruby sighed.

"Adorable?"

"Come on Regina." The younger woman pouted. "Don't act like she's not. She blushed when you looked at her. She likes you."

"You're speaking as if we're talking about a puppy, which we are not." Regina said flatly. Ruby was about to pout more but she raised her hand and added. "I don't do adorable."

"But you _do_ blondes. You love blondes… _adorable_ blondes." Regina frowned at her. "I bet she's a cuddler."

"I'm waiting for my coffee Miss Lucas." the older brunette said in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll try to resist sabotaging your afternoon pick me up." Ruby groaned moving to prepare her friend's expresso. "But you think she's attractive right?"

"Ruby-"

"She's blonde, gorgeous green eyes, and she smells like vanilla and mint."

"You were sniffing her?" Regina asked, feeling a headache start to creep up on her, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, I wasn't sniffing her. That's weird." Ruby said pushing the steaming mug over to the older woman as she scanned the room. "I think you should ask her out."

"Ruby, I really want my coffee…in peace." the older brunette nearly growled.

"Careful…fangs are showing."

Regina tilted her head and tensed her jaw to relax her canines, throwing a deathly glare in Ruby's direction. The younger woman rolled her eyes and reached over to get a to-go cup and gave her another fresh cup of coffee for her to take. Just before Regina moved for the cup the bell rung signaling another patron's arrival. Ruby grinned and watched him take a seat next to Regina and she pushed the mug of coffee over to him and quickly dropped a shot of whiskey inside.

Regina eyed him as he took a sip and stood from her seat with her coffee in hand. "Sheriff."

"Uh, afternoon." the man said questioningly watching her retreating form leave out the door. He looked back to Ruby knowingly. "What did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing. Everything bothers that woman."

"You're her friend, Ruby. You know what bothers her and you constantly continue to do it."

"Regina always has a stick up her ass."

"Seriously, Ruby." Graham gave her look. She gave him one in return and his eyes widened skeptically. "Who is it?" Ruby nodded over to the blonde in the booth with her son and Graham glanced over with interest. It had to be someone special for Ruby to be pestering Regina about her love life, or lack thereof.

"Her name's Emma. From Chicago moved to Boston then NYC."

"Huh." Graham murmured turning back and lifting his coffee to his lips.

"I know right. She's gorgeous."

"No argument here." he responded but sat his cup down seriously. "Ruby, don't bug Regina about this."

"But I can see it. They're…they're…they just go together. I know it."

"Ruby Lucas-"

"Oh don't start with me. She's Regina's cuddle monster and you know it."

"Cuddle monster?" He shook his head as she nodded animatedly. "You didn't actually say that to her did you? Because if you did, she'll be in a foul mood for the rest of the week."

"No, I didn't." Ruby sighed looking over to Emma.

* * *

"Knock, knock. Wolf incoming." Ruby cackled walking through the door to the mayor's office. Regina looked away from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes. "Okay. You're still pissed from a few minutes ago."

"I'm not upset." Regina said pushing back from her desk. Ruby gave her the side eye as she sat the brown take out bag down on the table. "Slightly agitated at your choice in conversation earlier."

"I don't see a problem in what we were discussing."

"Ruby, I told you there are some things we do not discuss. You know my private life is none of your business." Ruby recoiled and looked genuinely offended at the statement. A bit of hurt flashed across her face and Regina sighed, rubbing circles into the temples.

"None of my business?" the younger woman questioned.

"You know what I mean. My love life is something we don't talk about."

"What's the point of having a best friend if she never wants to talk about anything?" She folded her arms and dropped down moodily into her seat. Regina rolled her eyes affectionately at the woman.

Before she could round her desk, she was abruptly struck with lightheadedness. A gasp slipped from her lips as gripped the side of the desk firmly just to stay up right. As expected Ruby was up and at her side in less than a second, grabbing her forearm and putting a hand around her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-"

"Regina, seriously. Be honest."

"I've had a headache for at least an hour. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded that's all."

"That's all?" Ruby exclaimed, startling the older woman in the process. "Regina when was last time you fed?"

"A week ago…I think." Regina sighed, letting Ruby lead her to a chair and sit her down gently.

"On what?" Regina cleared her throat, turning away from the younger woman. Ruby pouted impatiently. "Regina."

"A…a fox." she admitted shamefully.

"That's new."

"Please, don't make any further conversation about this."

"I'm not judging, Gina." Ruby sat down in the chair next to her and turned so they were both facing each other. Regina watched her pull up her sleeves and hold her wrists out, closing her eyes in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose again.

"Bite me. Get it over with quick."

"What…?"

"Regina you need to feed. Hurry up."

Sighing, the older brunette agreed silently. Ruby peeked her eyes opening leaning back at seeing her friend so close to her face. "What are you doing?"

"Stop panicking." Regina grabbed her wrists and leaned forward. "I know you haven't done it in a while but the neck is more effective. Relax, dear."

"Is it going to hurt? I don't remember last time."

"Shh."

Ruby bit down on her lip feeling the warmth radiating off Regina as she invaded her personal space. She winced at the nails digging into her arms in warning.

"Relax, Ruby." she said pressing her lips to younger woman's neck.

"I'm trying. Is it going to hurt?" Ruby asked again before lightly gasping at the feel of two sharp teeth invading her skin. That definitely answered her question. It hurt. She gripped Regina's forearms back, completely submitting to the intrusion. She gritted her teeth at the short pain and then quickly relaxed at the tingling feeling running through her blood. Her head started to feel different. Blissful maybe. Or she was about to pass out.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." Ruby murmured. In response Regina bit down a little harder and Ruby groaned. "Okay, I'll stay awake…stay awake." resisting the urge to shove to the older woman away.

Just as Regina was beginning to pull away, fearing she might actually make Ruby pass out, a frantic knock came at her office door. Ruby glanced over at the door, worriedly.

"Madame Mayor your meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow but there is paperwork you have to go over before then." her secretary informed from behind the glass. Ruby yelped and she slapped her hand over the younger woman's mouth.

"Pull yourself together Miss Lucas." Regina straightened her blazer and moved to stand. Ruby pulled her back down into the chair.

"You got a little…" She pointed to the corner of her mouth and then just reached into her jacket pocket. Regina took the offered cloth and wiped away the evidence of their activities. Ruby took the cloth back and shoved it back into her pocket and grabbed the take out as Regina went to go open the door after checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Hey, you want this later?" Ruby asked quietly.

Regina lifted her hand from the door handle and turned around. The younger woman looked a little flushed and her hands were a bit unsteady. She took a few steps forward, putting a calming hand out. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little funny. Like the very first time. I'm okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." She paused. "You didn't answer about the food."

"Sure. I'll have it later. You can leave it."

"Okay, cool."

Regina nodded shortly at her.

"Thank you." she said taking the files her secretary immediately started handing her as she opened the door. Ruby slipped passed them quietly, waving as she left. "Thanks for lunch, Gina."

Regina sighed and narrowed her eyes at her back. Her secretary responded with a chuckle. "Because she's your best friend."

The brunette's shoulder's slumped at the statement and nodded. She had once questioned out loud why she bothered to deal with Ruby Lucas all the time and because her secretary actually paid close attention to her, she always gave her that answer to remind her they were best friends. Regina couldn't deny that either since she had once mentioned those exact words very briefly.

"Thank you, dear." Regina said giving the girl a small smile. Shame she was leaving for an internship in Denver next week.

* * *

 _Regina sat perched in a tree waiting for prey to come strolling by. It wasn't rare that unsuspecting travelers or just incompetent, ignorant citizens of the town a barely mile down the trail roamed into the forest. The Dark Forest. Only the foolish dare pass through and not surprising enough, far too many people still passed through._

 _She sensed it as soon as the footsteps started to crunch against the leaves. Though it seemed they were taking their time and it was bothering Regina. She glanced around in annoyance suddenly feeling them coming closer to her._

 _"Must we take forever." she mumbled to herself adjusting her bodice slightly. She had to remember to remind the next person she requested her clothes from to make them a bit more conforming to her flexibility. She had no problem being up there but the clothes were restricting._

 _The brunette snapped from her thoughts at the sound of a twig snapping below her. She looked down to a young woman with dark hair walking below the tree she was perched on. She looked lost and moved hesitantly with her shaking hands clutched close to her chest. Regina chose to ignore the fact and, without hesitation she jumped, pinning the woman under her. She put a hand on her dagger._

 _"Please." she heard with terrified eyes looking up at her but her grip stayed firm on the younger woman's neck. Her body was cold underneath her and she was shivering from it as well as from being terrified. Regina leaned in close until she stopped abruptly recoiling at the smell. She was a wolf. Obviously, recently turned considering how jittery and scared she looked._

 _"You've been bitten."_

 _"Please, don't hurt me." the girl begged, a tear slipping down her cheek._

 _Regina loosened her grip at the quivering voice. "What's your name?"_

 _"Ruby."_

 _"Regina." she replied removing her hand from her throat completely._

 _"I don't have any money." Ruby said instantly in a panic. Regina glanced up and down her body noticing her attire the statement quickly becoming a fact. Ripped and worn plain dress stained with blood in large quantities. The older woman softened her expression knowing what that meant. A violent turning._

 _"I can see that. You're a slave girl taken from that farming village in the north aren't you?"_

 _"You can't take me back." Ruby said urgently and pleadingly quickly clinging to the woman's arm._

 _Regina sighed and gently pulled herself out of the grip. She stood up tucking her dagger back into place, looking over the young brunette and realized she barely was a woman as is. So maybe she could get a stack of coins for returning her back to the kingdom grounds. Although, obviously once they figured out she'd been turned, they'd kill her or hand her off to the first hunter they come across. Either wasn't a very promising fate especially if a hunter caught wind of herself as well. It took too much time to get out of a hunter's track once you were given away._

 _"It's not in my interest to take you back, dear. Being found a werewolf or any other creature isn't very promising for you. You're young, you can start fresh somewhere. I'm doing you a favor."_

 _"Thank…thank you." the younger brunette nodded as she stood up. Her eyes were immediately cast down as the older woman looked at her. "I'm sorry. I have nothing of profitable value to you."_

 _She tilted her head in question. "Profitable value?"_

 _"No…All I can offer you to please you. As best I can." Regina frowned in confusion, not understanding. She glanced to the young woman for a moment and it finally dawned on her what she was referring to._

 _"Oh, no. My dear, I don't want that from you. You owe me nothing. It's an honest favor."_

 _Ruby looked surprised that she had not accepted. She smartly chose not to question it. There's always the chance the person changed their mind and decided to take what she offered. So, gratefully, she nodded and expressed her appreciation again. "I…thank you, Regina."_

 _"You're welcome." Regina said nodding, turning to take her leave. A shudder crawled up her spine thinking of the possibility that Ruby had no choice but to offer only that because she had nothing else. She could only hope that by showing her the kindness of not trading her in for gold coins that it would be a fresh start._

 _Although she tried not to think about it as much. Maybe it's best if her main priority was finding someone to nab some gold from. And there was the option to be the survivor that she was and hunt for food but at the moment she wasn't feeling like telling herself that survivor pep talk ever again._

 _She only got a few dozen paces away before she stopped. There were timid footsteps behind her and she attempted to ignore it but it only continued. Eventually she'd had enough of not knowing who was following her, never thinking it could have been Ruby, and turned around to the same brunette following behind her._

 _"You're following me." Regina stated._

 _Ruby looked around nervously. "I don't have anywhere else to go."_

 _"And what can I do?"_

 _"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Ruby asked in response and Regina shrugged. "You can help me."_

 _"How do you figure that?"_

 _"I could come with you. I have a lot of skills. I could do the things you don't have the time to do."_

 _"I don't have-"_

 _A branch snapped behind Ruby and the younger woman spun around in a panic even though the last thing she wanted to see was whatever was out to get them. Because surely anyone sneaking about now would be here for something unpleasant. Regina stiffened sensing a bristling presence coming up to them. She glanced over to Ruby and noticed that she wasn't worried about who was approaching. It was safe to assume her abilities probably weren't nearly developed._

 _Another branch snapped and Ruby turned to Regina nervously. The woman met her eye and noticed her shaking hands. She moved to speak when an arrow flew her way narrowly missing her face by mere centimeters._

 _"Hunters." Regina muttered. The younger woman heard and her eyes widened in terror. "If either of us gets caught, our deaths will be slow and painful."_

 _"So run, right?" Ruby questioned shakily._

 _"Yes."_

 _They both took off as arrows started to fly at them. Naturally, the brunettes left in different directions. Regina darted quickly to the west arrows whizzing past her. A few came close to her face again and one clipped her hand, leaving a nice gash on her. She hissed in pain and came to a skidded to a stop and glanced around her and then she eyed the tree next to her and sighed. The older woman tried to adjust the bodice but didn't have the time. Taking a few steps back, she took a deep breath and ran full speed forcing herself off her feet. Quickly, she climbed to the highest point she could get to in four cat like movements and sat down on a branch to look at her hand._

 _The running was getting tiring but at least once she made it across the border she could finally step foot on a dock and not be recognized. She could escape to another country. France seemed to be teeming with vampires who weren't always on the run and they were the ones always out to kill someone, Regina didn't see the appeal in hunting humans for very senseless reasons._

 _Swiping hair out of her face, she pulled her dagger from her waist and glanced down just as two men crept below where she was perched. Regina dropped from her hiding spot much as she'd earlier but this time her dagger was violently imbedded into the man's neck. She jerked the blade to the side causing a loud crack to echo off the trees. The other hunter fumbled with his crossbow and was subdued instantly by the blade that left Regina's hand._

 _She cringed at the gushing blood from his throat as he dropped to his knees and fell forward, effectively severing his spinal cord as the blade pushed completely through his neck._

 _"So much for peace and quiet." the brunette murmured getting to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping Ruby had gotten away._

 _Night came and went slowly for three days. It was three days of torture for Regina. Animals seemed to know she was starving and not a single person had traveled into the forest as far as she knew. It had never happened before for her to come up empty on food or anything else for that matter. For just a moment she'd believed maybe she was even more cursed than being a vampire._

 _The first day, she'd had a deer in her sights and was ready to put an arrow through it for enough meat to last her for a few days if she could preserve it properly. Unfortunately, hunger overpowered her senses. She stepped forward to get a better aim and subsequently tripped, startling the deer. Day two, she went foraging. Her lack of knowledge on what plants not to eat had her suffering greatly. The blue berries were poisonous. The red ones weren't and she knew that now but it didn't help in the 24 hours of vomiting constantly she was victim to._

 _On the third day after the stomach pains of her sickness subsided and laying restlessly in her makeshift camp, she decided to stop avoiding villages. She had taken the silver pieces off the hunters and swept up her camp. By the time she made it into town her abdomen was cramping in ways she didn't know possible._

 _Under the shadows of night, Regina slipped into a tavern and took the first seat she could find. The smell of food was almost a wonder but it wasn't as hardy as what the nobles were eating. She didn't think too hard on that as a barmaid came up to her._

 _"What can I get you, m'lady?"_

 _"Something strong to drink…and surprise me on the meal." Regina said tiredly. The woman nodded and left, returning almost in under a minute with the strong drink she requested before disappearing again. The brunette took a swig from it and sighed in relief but still glanced around cautiously. The only way to know if the town had caught wind of her was to take the risk in roaming around and it seemed no one here knew of her yet. So, the only reason for stares were from shady men looking to maybe catch her alone once she left._

 _The thought reminded her of what the young woman had said to her. Another shudder climbed up her spine. She had offered sex as a thank you for sparing her and then Regina was sure Ruby had hinted at offering to be her slave or at least a servant. It worried her what she might have gone through before they ran into each other and it was currently worrying her happened to her after the hunters showed up._

 _She rubbed the bandage wrapped over the wound on her hand and took another drink. The barmaid came back shortly and placed a plate full of food in front of her. Regina looked up to her suspiciously and the woman raised her hands calmly. She leaned forward spoke lowly. "I know a starving vampire when I see one."_

 _Regina looked shocked and was seconds from running out of there until a hand came down over her own. She looked up and the woman bared her teeth revealing a set of fangs that had her relaxing at the sight._

 _"Your secret is safe with me." the blonde said pulling aside her dress over her shoulder showing the mark of her clan. Regina nodded gratefully and she left her to her meal. Regina slowly picked up the bread and bit into it with a satisfied hum. It was rare to find bread loaves fresh and it was something amazing if you did. She devoured the plate, unconcerned with how unladylike it may have been to actually eat like you're starving when you really are starving._

 _Without a hint of shame, she was cleaning off the bone of meat she was too hungry to identify what it was. Just as she dropped it back onto the bronze plate a door slammed closed heavily. Normally, something like that didn't bother her but there was a strained yell. She was the only one to hear it considering her eardrums were overly sensitive to sounds even far away. Although, she chose to ignore the noise. Taverns weren't necessarily known for their quietness._

 _There was thud and sounds of scuffling. It had to be around back and she probably was the only one who could help out whoever was getting their ass kicked. She sighed and finished off the drink standing up from the table and dropping a two gold pieces just for her fellow vampire. The woman happened to turn her way and gave her a look. The blonde nodded towards the back door with a worried expression._

 _Regina walked to the back and through the narrow corridor before walking out of the back door expecting to find maybe a drunk man getting bullied into giving up the last of his money but that's not what she found. There were two men and one…Ruby._

 _The brunette gasped lightly in shock seeing this girl again, this time being hassled by some drunk men. One of them was deep in her personal space. "Stop struggling. I'm going to have my way with you slave."_

 _Regina saw Ruby's eyes flash in even more terror at the mention of knowing who she was. She'd seen enough. His words alone had her fluming. She grabbed the knife tucked in her boot and raised her hand as she crept up behind the second man just watching. Ruby saw her and her eyes widened. The man noticed and turned but by the time he was about to turn, his partner was hitting the ground with a blade planted in the back of his neck. He only got a glimpse before Regina was grabbing him and forcing her fangs into his neck. He choked on a shout, shaking violently until his body stiffened. The brunette jerked away, his body falling heavily to the floor, hissing at the burning of his blood against the inside of her mouth._

 _Ruby blinked out of her surprise and reached out tentatively to make sure she was okay but pulled her hand back. Regina spat the blood out with a grimace, wiping at her mouth as the burning receded._

 _"Thank you." Ruby murmured weakly._

 _"Did they hurt you?" Regina asked, dismissing the gratitude._

 _"No. I'm fine…only because you showed up."_

 _"I keep running into you. I have a feeling saving you is going to be a reoccurring thing." Regina chuckled. Ruby looked up from her feet at the sound and let herself smile._

 _The older woman reluctantly brushed her hand on her shirt and pulled up her hood. Ruby was sure she was going to leave again and strangely she didn't want that to happen, not unless she could go with her. She reached out again this time grabbing Regina's arm. She turned around curiously watching as Ruby handed her a pouch._

 _"What is this?" Regina asked opening it. Any other words died in her throat seeing the gold pieces flash in the candlelight as they fell into her hand. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

 _"You saved me from having to go back to my masters and you just saved me again."_

 _"I told you, you don't owe me anything."_

 _"I want to go with you. I was a pickpocket in my village. I could steal for you. I can get you money." She looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want to be alone. I'll do whatever you want…please?"_

 _Regina sighed to herself, shoving the coins back into the pouch. She looked up at Ruby and saw the look in her eyes. There was fear. It was probably for numerous things but she could bet everything it was because she was now a wolf. There were a lot of hindrances for bringing her along but that could always be fixed with some combat training and a fresh set of clothes that didn't look like everyone should be suspicious of her._

 _What couldn't be fixed was if she said no and left her here. She'd be worrying about what had happened to her forever and there was no doubt in her mind that without having someone who wasn't going to kill her, Ruby would be dead in only a few days. Inexperienced and young and very scared but at least Regina wouldn't have to wonder and worry._

 _She pushed the pouch back into the younger brunette's hands and instantly raised her hand at the hurt and terrified expression preparing to come over her face. "Alright, I'll take you in. Let's move before people discover these bodies."_

 _"Th-"_

 _"That's rule number one: stop thanking me. I'll let you know when you should."_

 _Regina turned on her heel and began walking off into the shadows. Ruby held on tightly to the pouch with a bright smile on her face. It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for as a child but she felt like the woman had just given her a home._

 _"Come on, pup. We need to be far away from this town before those bodies are found." Regina called._

 _Ruby nodded, still smiling, and picked up her pace to catch up. "Okay."_

* * *

So let me know what guys think. Shall we continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Henry stared into his laptop screen intensely as he typed. Emma looked at him like he was crazy but didn't say anything. The boy looked like a madman though.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't burning or something?" Emma asked from the other bed in the room. He glared at her still typing and then turned back to his screen.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

Emma rolled her eyes and suddenly blurted out, "Do you think Ruby really wants to hang out?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Smartass."

"You asked and I answered with my honest opinion. Ruby's nice and I think she really likes you."

"Really likes me?" Emma frowned.

"Not like that…well I don't know maybe. Somehow you charmed a lady on your first day," Henry snickered.

"Haha, funny." The boy ducked the pillow flying his way and quickly threw one back. He choked back a laugh at the look on his mother's face as the pillow hit her square in the forehead. There was a pause and Henry looked at her carefully watching her every move. She swiftly scrambled off her own bed and jumped onto his, ready to pounce on him.

The teenager grabbed a pillow and leaned away to protect himself. He put a hand out to stop her attack, which was no doubt going to consist of sever tickling, "Whoa, wait…you have somewhere to be. Ruby gets off in five minutes. You're going to be late."

Emma retracted her hand from his waist and sat back on her knees, checking her watch, "You're lucky. I'm going to get you eventually, kid."

Henry groaned in response, "Not the sneak attacks."

"Yes, the sneak attacks." She got and flew the laces of her boots and grabbed her jacket. Her hands hovered over her keys and she turned around to Henry already back to his writing, "Do I look okay? Should I change?"

"You look fine, Ma."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He looked up from his screen. "You know this is exactly why you need Ruby."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ask your fourteen-year-old son for advice and if this outfit or that one will impress that guy or this girl. I don't know. I haven't even had a girlfriend before."

"Oh…" Emma had never really given it much thought. "I'm sorry, Hen. I never realized I was putting that kind of thing on you. I really do need some friends. Nate was no help for the same reason."

"It's okay mom. I'm not upset about it. I just don't think I'm much help."

"You do okay for a secret wingman, kid." Emma smirked walking over to the bed as he crawled to the edge and sat up on his knees. She ruffled his hair and he pretended to hate it like always but still hugged her. Emma kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't stay up too late."

"Of course not," he said watching her pick up her keys and head for the door.

"And no wild parties. No drinking…"

"Ma, seriously?"

"And definitely no girls."

"I got it," he called after her.

Emma shook her head as she closed the door behind her and exited Bed and Breakfast and hurried carefully across the street and over to the diner. As she made it to the door, Ruby rushed out the door out of breath with someone yelling after her. The blonde stared at her a little wide eyed as she panted and started chuckling to herself.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked in concern.

"I'm great. If you heard the yelling that was Granny…don't cross her like ever," Ruby laughed walking over to the blonde and looping her arm into hers. She started to lean them down the street towards their destination. Emma didn't bother to question it.

"Um, I don't plan on it. Are you sure you fine?" she asked instead.

"Worried I'm drunk already?"

"No you just-"

"Couldn't get out of there fast enough. All the needy assholes of the town show up when I have to get off."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, couldn't move quick enough." Ruby laughed unconsciously holding Emma's arm closer. The blonde noticed and grinned slightly but ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Ruby stopped laughing, her ears twitching at a particular sound and she felt Emma stiffen a bit in her grasp. The brunette woman relaxed her grip and thought to apologize until the bright neon flashed in their faces.

"Hey, there's our stop."

"Whoa. That's a hell of a spot," Emma said seeing the obvious partying going on inside. It was a little surprising for her to see on a Thursday night.

"Yep. Come on."

Emma let herself be dragged in and she pleasantly noticed the calm atmosphere despite the appearance of a rave from the outside. She didn't have much time to roam the room as Ruby pulled her over to the bar counter and planted her in a seat.

"Four shots Oliver. I had long shift," Ruby called to the man behind the counter. He winked at her and fixed them up with shots quickly. "Thanks Olly."

"Shots already?" Emma asked glancing at the four glasses in front of them.

"Hope you planned to be out all night."

"I'm sure it's possible," the blonde said picking up her shot.

"So, what's your story blondie?" Ruby asked before knocking back her shot.

Emma's smile faltered. Ruby caught wind of it but didn't correct anything or brush it off. She just waited.

There was something in the woman's eyes. Emma couldn't pick out what it was but it was just natural to feel like she could trust Ruby with all her secrets and the woman wouldn't tell a soul. She trusted her even though they just met and she'd never felt like that with anybody. The brunette noticed her contemplation and she knew the blonde was catching on to the innate ability to get people's trust but she also was naturally loyal to respect that trust as well.

"I, uh…" Emma shook her head and blinked, "I grew up in Chicago like I said before. I was…an orphan. Went from home to home my whole life, ran away when I was 17, got into some trouble, had Henry, and got my life together. It's a real rollercoaster."

"Believe it or not, other than having a kid, I know exactly how that is."

Emma cocked her head to the side seeing absolute truth in the brunette's words. She nearly smiled at having someone understand her.

"What?" Ruby chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You keep giving me this look. I've seen it a few times," Ruby said taking down her shot.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…Henry says I have this superpower. At first I didn't believe him but I know when people are lying. And you weren't lying."

"Nope, not at all. I've been an orphan my whole life too and I've never stayed stationary until Storybrooke."

"I was somehow almost starting to think I was the only one," Emma smiled taking her shot and picking up another one. Ruby shook her head agreeing it felt weird to relate exactly to someone even if she was leaving out major details of her life. "So what was it like being an orphan in England of all places?"

"No better than here in America. It was hard. It was even worse not having anyone for so long. You kind of lose hope until someone drops into your life and makes it all better without even trying."

"Oh, yeah. I know that feeling."

"So what about you now? What did you do in New York?" Ruby asked smoothly shifting the tone of their conversation. Her life was just as she had vaguely explained it. There was something more emotional than that, if it could get any deeper than someone saving an orphan. Emma caught onto the emotion behind Ruby's short story and completely understood not wanting to talk serious details about it.

She smiled and answered, "I was a bail bondsperson for a while and then enrolled in the police academy. Spent four years working for the NYPD. I was a detective."

"Hot shot," the brunette said sounding impressed. "That's a hell of a career. Why did you say was?"

"I can stay in one place for too long. It's just not me. I was worried about uprooting Henry but as soon as that kid caught wind that I wanted to move, he was all for it. I've been getting transfer offers in my email for days now. I'm not sure where I want to go."

"I feel like I'm missing something…" Ruby said chuckling. "Detective…?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Oh," the brunette said incredulously, "I think I've heard of you…"

"Really?" Emma frowned. "I'm famous?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Not that I know of. It'd be cool if I was though." The blonde thought out loud. "Henry would love it."

"I'm sure he would." Ruby laughed. "So, it's just you and Henry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just me and the kid."

The brunette was about to respond when a loud crashing interrupted her. Holding her shot glass in her hand, she turned in her stool to get a look at the commotion going on. She bit her lip trying not to grin at a how Emma startled was by the sound. She had to be the most adorable person ever. She could only imagine how much better it was knowing she could be a badass detective and still be…cute. Regina would so not be happy with her thoughts.

"What is…happening?" Emma asked in surprise. Her face fell into total shock at the fight breaking out across from them.

The brunette gulped her shot, grinning in amusement, "That is drunk Leroy and some new guy he's fighting."

"New guy? Don't you guys get new people here all the time?"

"Yes and no," Ruby explained distractedly, watching the short man tackle the ginger man into a pool table. Emma watched as well feeling her urge to break it up become nonexistent. Usually when she was at a bar and a fight broke out, even though she was off duty, she still took it upon herself to stop it. This time, however, she was relieved at the thought that she didn't have to. She could look on in amusement.

"I just meant Leroy fights a new person every night. He's our town drunk. If you're ever looking for him, you'll find him more often than not…with that guy." Emma followed her finger to the tall man suddenly in between the two drunks. He was in a brown sheriff's coat and the badge on his hip shined brightly as it hit the light when he moved.

"The sheriff?" The blonde frowned looking over to Ruby who immediately met her eyes with an amused smile. Emma sighed internally, silently request the brunette stop smiling at her. It was not at all uncommon for this woman to be considered attractive.

"Yep. That angry little man spends most of his time in a jail cell at the station."

"That's…" Emma glanced over to the short man trying to overpower the sheriff and was painfully unsuccessful. Surely he should have known that. The taller man looked like a brick wall from a mile away. "Actually hilarious."

"Ruby heads up," Graham called across the room seeing as Leroy made a fast moving, drunken beeline for the two women at the counter.

The brunette turned away from Emma just in time to see him coming and leaned away as her collided with the counters edge, tipping Emma's drink onto herself. Ruby huffed, irritated, "Leroy, you idiot." Graham appeared shortly, cringing at the narrow look he received from Ruby, as he pulled Leroy away from the bar.

"Sorry, ladies," he said pulling the drunk man towards the Rabbit Hole's exit. "Next round's on me, 'kay."

"Whatever, Graham. I'm running up your tab," Ruby called after him. He smirked back at her as he left off with both men cooperating out of alcoholic exhaustion.

Emma watched the exchanged and gave Ruby a look, "Are you two…?"

"Oh, um…" the brunette didn't know how to respond. Emma would know if she was lying but she also wasn't going to publically put a label on her relationship with him. Regina would be pissed since even she wasn't aware of anything. "It's…complicated."

"Hm, do I get the details of this complicated relationship?"

Ruby looked at her with an amused grin, "Something tells me you don't get to pry for that kind of information often."

"Yeah pretty much." Emma grimaced at the liquor stain on her shirt. Ruby looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. My car isn't too far. I might have an extra shirt in the back."

"No it's fine. Really."

"Emma."

"I'm serious," the blonde said pulling her jacket off and then beginning to undo the buttons of her shirt. Ruby looked at her like she was crazy but didn't say anything. After the third button, Emma revealed the white t-shirt under it and watched the brunette deflate in relief. "Afraid, I'd quit my day job to be a stripper."

"You'd be pretty damn good at it, though."

Emma looked up at her not knowing what to say. She clenched her teeth wishing for her cheeks to stop burning. She wasn't even interested in the woman like that yet almost everything she said had her blushing. Popping the last button of her shirt, she ran her hand across her face not seeing that Ruby was snickering at her.

"Don't worry, Swan. I naturally charm everyone I meet."

"No…" Emma started to shake her head but Ruby stopped her.

"Relax, babe. We're strictly platonic. Not that I don't think you're attractive because you are the best looking blonde I've met…"

"Oh…is it getting hot in here?" Emma took her last shot with her brow scrunched up.

"Okay, I'll stop. I promise." Emma sighed in relief, shrugging out of her shirt and dropping it on top of her jacket. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

She pulled the blonde up and they left off for a table after Ruby said only a few words to the bartender and he nodded. Emma looked between them in confusion with her shirt and jacket in hand. They slid into a booth and Ruby looked her in the eyes flashing her a smile, "You have a question."

"Maybe," Emma said uncertainly.

"Shoot. I'm an open book…within reason, of course."

"What's your story?"

"Oh…" Ruby breathed out a heavy breath. "I, uh, was an orphan like I said. I was adult when I finally got 'adopted' I guess."

"Really?"

"Regina Mills…"

"The woman that came in for coffee?"

"So you noticed the mayor?" the brunette chuckled. "Yeah, her. She saved me in more ways than even she knows. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for her. It certainly wouldn't have been here. I've spent every moment of my life with her since we met and I can't imagine that ever changing."

"She means a lot to you."

"Yeah, she does but you'd never notice. Regina likes to act too snooty to have friends but she's got the protectiveness of a brown bear…or worse."

"She does seem a little standoffish from afar."

"She's teddy bear but don't mention that. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Assuming I ever have a conversation with the woman," Emma shrugged.

"You will." The blonde blanched at her words. Ruby bit her lip and continued, "If we're friends, you'll probably be introduced to my little circle. And the town is not that big you guys could run into each other often."

"Good to know."

"Oh she doesn't bite," Ruby laughed. Emma's timid grin fell away. She was lying and that worried her. The brunette noticed and corrected herself, "Okay she doesn't bite often."

"Funny…" Emma said. "Very funny…"

* * *

"Ruby, it's two in the morning," Regina sighed opening the front door.

"But your house is closer than mine," the younger woman argued tiredly. She received a raised eyebrow in return. "Come on, you wouldn't leave a pretty girl out in the middle of the night to get kidnapped."

"I have and I can if I want to. Unfortunately, no ever wants to kidnap you." The older woman step aside and let Ruby sluggishly walk through the door. As she passed by Regina scrunched up her nose at the liquor smell on her but then she jerked the woman backwards, who stumbled into her but didn't resist. Regina leaned close to her and squinted her eyes suspiciously. "You've been with a woman."

"Yeah, Captain Obvious. I was out with Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes, "That woman from the diner?"

"Yes, can we go to bed now?" Ruby asked leaning into Regina with the intention of closing her eyes for a minute. The older brunette only pursed her lips and pushed her off and in the direction of the stairs.

"You're going to be a pain in the morning."

"You love me and you'll put up with it. Now come on," Ruby said dragging Regina up the stair right as the woman closed the door behind her. Regina sighed but followed anyway hoping to catch up on some sleep. Although she had a feeling Ruby would disrupt her plans. They walked up the stairs and made it down the hall in record time before Ruby started to lose her legs. Impatiently, Regina grabbed her around the waist and pushed her bedroom door open to get them both inside and deposit the sleepy woman onto the bed.

As soon as she felt the silk sheets under her, she fell backwards, sprawled out over the bed. Regina slipped out of her robe and felt into her spot on the bed, shoving Ruby out of her space. The younger woman cuddled up to her when she laid down against her pillow.

"Go change and brush your teeth." Regina grimaced turning over on her side.

"My tooth brush is in the guest bathroom." She felt the heavy sigh that fell from the woman's lips and smirked lightly.

"Just take your shoes off at least…"

"'Kay." There were a few shifts as she slipped out of her shoes and laid back down under the sheets and pressing her back against Regina's. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Yeah, yeah," Regina mumbled into her pillow.

"I'll make you breakfast tomorrow…promise…" Ruby murmured, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Regina adjusted herself and shook her head, "Goodnight pup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the disappearance. Life and writer's block in the way.**

 **Enjoy painfully awkward yet really adorable Emma and the usual intense Regina. Meddling Ruby included.**

* * *

First thing that morning, Regina woke up to the smell of food coming from outside her bedroom and a certain brunette missing from the other side of the bed. She never worried when that happened whenever Ruby was over considering the younger woman was always up at 6am every day. And her mind was almost always on food.

So she got up, stretching out her back and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. She came down the stairs twenty minutes after feeling more relaxed than she had in a few weeks.

"You look refreshed, boxer briefs," Ruby snickered, sitting down a mug of coffee on the counter as she walked in.

"Must you always say something about my underwear," Regina sighed sitting down on a stool and grabbing the offered mug.

"Kind of," the younger woman shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well, a woman like you does not look like she willingly owns even a single pair of boxers…or briefs."

"And what exactly does it look like I should own?" Regina questioned as a plate was sat down in front of her. Ruby stopped across from her a bit into a piece of toast.

"Really? You have to ask that question? Lingerie. Silk panties. Lace...Everything normal people can't afford." Regina rolled her eyes. "But no you have superhero boxers."

"No I don't."

"Regina-"

"You and Graham thought that would be a funny birthday gift."

"You still wear them," Ruby laughed.

"They're comfortable," the brunette muttered.

Ruby chuckled and patted her on the shoulder as she walked by, "Enjoy breakfast I'll see you for lunch."

"Thank you Ruby," Regina said gratefully sitting down her piece of toast and turning around to her.

"Anytime, babe," the younger woman said. She slid over and put an arm around the other brunette and squeezed her shoulder. She swiped a piece of bacon off her plate and Regina swatted at her hand, too late to catch her. She sighed into her coffee, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. The front door open and closed echoing off the walls and Regina glanced over her shoulder. It was uncomfortably empty in the big house but she was used to the feeling. She went back to her breakfast, grabbing the newspaper next to her and sat in silence before getting ready for her day.

* * *

Ruby slipped in through the front door of the diner, searching the place for Granny. She didn't seem to be out so maybe she could avoid being yelled at for being late. She shrugged out of her jacket and snuck to the back to drop it and grab her name tag. When she came back through, she smelt something that was beginning to become familiar to her and spotted the boy at the counter alone.

"Henry, you're out and about already."

"It's noon," the teen frowned with a tilt of his head.

"Most teenagers are still asleep at this time. Where's your mom?" she questioned. "Still sleeping?"

"Nope," he said licking his straw that had been submerged in his hot chocolate. "I told her I'd rather be here writing than grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah. Why?" Henry asked.

"No reason." The brunette dropped her name plate on the surface below her and came from behind the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do."

"You just got here."

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell Granny that though."

"Aren't you still going to get in trouble?"

"I'll call in sick later."

"But-"

"I sleep a lot when I'm sick, it'll be fine kid. No worries."

"Okay," Henry said skeptically and went back to his writing as she disappeared out the door.

Ruby got out her phone as soon as she got out of the diner. She tapped on her most recent contact and sent out a text: **Introducing Regina to Em. Cover for me.**

 _Ruby, butt out. Regina is going to kill you. -Graham_

 **She'll kill me later in life if I never introduce her to the sexiness that is Emma Swan.**

 _Sexiness? Meaning what exactly?_

 **Meaning she's really hot and Regina needs her in her life obviously Graham where is your head at right now.**

 _Whatever. Don't SOS me if she's strangling you by the end of the day._

 **Cover Graham.**

 _Alright whatever._

 **Love you. Thanks. xx**

"Ruby?" Regina questioned as the woman nearly walked into her. The younger brunette looked up from her phone and grinned widely.

"Just the lady I was looking for," she said hooking her arm around Regina's and turning the woman around.

"You were?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Regina asked skeptically. Ruby looked over to her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't look so terrified. We need milk so we're going to the store."

"There are so many things I need to say that statement," Regina said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" the younger woman huffed.

"As well for one you should be at work."

"I took the day off," Ruby interrupted.

"Secondly, _we_ don't need milk. _We_ don't live together."

"I'm the reason you don't have milk in the first place. I'm over at your house more than you are, it's only logical to go get milk…oh, and cake. Definitely, craving some cake today." She glanced over to Regina who was just glaring at her. "Was there a third reason you wanted to get out into the air?"

" _We don't live together_."

"Okay so apparently not. Where's your car?"

"I was taking a walk."

"Why are you so tense all the time?" Ruby stopped and stood in front of her friend, folding her arms. "You need to loosen up a little. We should go to the bar tonight."

"No thank you," Regina said curtly continuing to walk in the direction of the grocery store and Ruby followed behind her with a smirk since she had the woman unconsciously doing what she wanted.

"We never go out," the wolf pouted.

"You are friends with that blonde woman now. You can go with her."

"That's true but she's not you. You're my best friend, Gina." The older woman only rolled her eyes and shook her head, not at all convinced. "Okay you're like my older sister, who is such a fucking prude. It's kind of tragic."

Regina abruptly spun around on her heel and Ruby skirted to a stop, nose to nose with her and her eyes wide, "I will buy you milk and cake, if you stop talking."

"But-"

"Pup," Regina hissed, raising a finger at her. The younger brunette sighed and nodded her agreement. Satisfied, Regina went back to her walking.

"I would keep going but I really want cake," Ruby grumbled as they came up on the grocery store. She instantly spotted the yellow Bug in the parking lot and a smile came over her face. She was practically vibrating with excitement by the time they made it through the door. Regina gave her a look at her behavior.

"I didn't know you got this excited about cake," Regina commented as Ruby grabbed a cart. She sighed knowing that meant they were going to be in here for more than just those two items. It wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her day off but she had to admit this was the most eventful her day could possibly be.

"I love cake," Ruby nodded and narrowed her eyes playfully in Regina's direction, "You love cake too."

"Why do I have a feeling we are no longer talking about food?"

"Probably because we're not," she laughed and led the way deep into the store, "You need some aspirin too."

"If I need this much stuff, I can only imagine your house is a desert."

"It's…possible," Ruby shrugged. Movement quickly caught her attention and due to her senses she knew Emma a mile away. Especially after spending a night in close proximity to the woman at the bar, she'd know her presence for the rest of her life.

She walked over to the aisle and then stopped quickly and taking a turn to the aisle before it, leaving Regina in between them. The brunette glared at her before moving next to her but a wisp of blonde hair caught her attention and she glanced over to see Emma examining bottles of vitamins.

"Ruby," she scolded in a whisper.

The wolf grinned at her and hip bumped the shelf forcefully before Regina could move in her direction and on Emma's side, several bottles fell from the shelf. The blonde looked distraught and her cheeks flushed red as she glanced around at the mess, squatting down to pick them up with her glasses sliding down her nose. She scrambled to pick up as many as she could, seeming embarrassed despite the fact that it wasn't her fault in the slightest.

Regina frowned at Ruby for two reasons, the primary one being that she was meddling - something she was instructed not to do - and she was technically giving Emma a hard time in the process.

Sighing, she straightened her coat and walked down the aisle. She got down out of natural courtesy and helped her pick them up. Emma immediately froze and slowly looked up to the brunette. Regina glanced at her as she picked up a few bottles before averting her eyes back to the mess below them. The blonde quickly went back to grabbing vitamins. Once the last one was collected they silently shoved them back onto the shelves as neatly as possible.

Regina pushed the last one into place and Emma turned to her shyly, pulled her glasses off and hid them behind her back in her right hand. The brunette looked back at her and gave a small quirk of the lips. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing willingly left her lips. It looked like she had a few things to say. She shapes her mouth made changed as she tried to speak but Regina noticed she just settled for something that required less effort.

"Thank you. Sorry for the mess."

"Of course," Regina said casually. Knowingly, she said, "No need to apologize, didn't seem to be your fault anyway."

Emma opened her mouth to speak again but clamped it shut again and just nodded. She tried to smile but from what the older woman could tell it was forced out nervously, considering that heart was beating pretty fast. Putting the blonde out of her misery, she extended her hand, internally rolling her eyes that Ruby had accomplished her goal, "Regina." Her hand was taken and she sighed to herself, noticing how soft her hand was. The blonde was moments away from giving her own name, not without nervousness, until she was startled by Ruby.

"Emma!" The other brunette said appearing from the other side of the aisle with milk and a chocolate cake in the cart as well as some other stuff Regina shook her head at. She stopped right next to them and shot a quick glance to their joined hands, swiftly forcing any squeals from escaping her. "I see you've met my good friend, Regina, here." The brunette threw an arm over the older woman's shoulder and Emma quickly removed her hand from Regina's. She nodded lightly.

"Well, technically we were in the middle of an introduction until you showed up," Regina said rolling her eyes. "And don't you want to apologize for knocking all those bottles over on your new friend?"

"Oh," Ruby said faking her surprise. She detached herself from Regina and moved over to Emma, hugging her shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Em. I figured the teenagers working here needed something to do."

"Yeah," Emma chuckled lightly, her eyes traveling over to the unmoving expression on Regina's face. She quickly swallowed her amusement and directed her stare elsewhere.

"Good thing you two met, me and Regina were just talking about planning a night out one day." Regina narrowed her eyes at the younger brunette.

"I don't know…" Emma started, "I really should focus on getting settled."

"Bummer, maybe another time." There was a short lived pause before Ruby spoke again, "Oh! Regina, did you know Emma worked for the NYPD? She had a fancy squad car and everything."

"Very impressive, Miss Swan. I imagine you're a brave woman to have such an occupation."

Emma blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Thank you. It's not really as exciting as people think though."

"No cops and robbers?" Ruby frowned.

"A lot of paperwork actually. Kind of only for people who have the patience enough to solve really long, complex puzzles. You probably get more action pretending as a kid."

"Well it's still pretty badass to me. Right, Gina?"

"Yes, as I said it's very impressive."

"Yeah, so I figured she'd be perfect for the Sheriff's position while she's here."

"Oh, no…" Emma shook her head. "I couldn't do that. Don't you have a sheriff already?"

"Graham is…it's a long story for another day, honestly. He's 'retiring'. You're perfect for it Em." Emma glanced between the two women and looked down to her shoes. Honestly she could barely make out their faces but she wasn't going to put her glasses back on in front of Regina. Her cheeks turned hot at just thinking about her name.

"I don't see why not. I have no objections to it, Miss Swan," Regina said, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts.

"I-"

"You should definitely apply. No one to oppose you really. Town's full of lazy bums," Ruby laughed.

"I'll only be here for the summer," Emma replied weakly.

"That's time enough to find a permanent replacement. It'd be nice to have someone who qualified for the job. Graham was a park ranger for 6 months and he was more qualified than anyone else in the whole town," Regina said in annoyance. "You're a professional. I expect you'd get your work done."

"Well…" she looked over at Regina, "I…I guess I could do it…if you want."

"Miss Swan, it isn't about what I want, it's about what's best for the town. Although as the mayor, I do find your previous experience very tempting. So personally and professionally, yes, I would appreciate it if you would consider it."

"Yeah, sorry. Okay…yeah. I'll apply," Emma stumbled through her words and mentally smacked herself for it.

"I look forward to it." Emma gave a nervous smile again and a single nod. Regina nodded back and cleared her throat, "Well, we should really get going. It seems Ruby has grabbed all the perishable items in the store in only a few minutes."

Emma's shoulders deflated despite how anxious and uncomfortable she seemed during the whole conversation. Regina noticed the disappointment in her expression and quirked an eyebrow watching the blonde nod silently with a polite smile. Ruby moved back over to the cart examined their stare before smirking.

"Text me later, Emma," Ruby said pushing forward.

"Bye, Ruby," Emma waved shyly. Her eyes roamed back over to Regina beginning to turn around. "Um…goodbye, Madame Mayor."

"Have a nice day, Miss Swan," Regina said, retreating down the aisle to follow Ruby. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

Regina turned the corner and caught up to Ruby. Before she could say a word, the younger woman interrupted knowing she was going to get scolded, "Jeez, Regina. Could you be any more terrifying? Any longer and she would have pissed her pants and died of embarrassment."

"What are you talking about?" Regina sighed.

"She has a crush on you and you're… _you_ so she was scared out of her mind."

"Ruby I told you to stop playing with relationships. You are not a match maker, so stop it."

"But Regina-"

"No," Regina warned. "Go get this stuff rung up."

"Where are you going?"

"With the way this day is going, I'm going to need alcohol," Regina said waving her hand dismissively as she walked towards the selection of beers and hard liquors at the back of the store.

"Are we playing chess tonight?" Ruby asked

"Go, Ruby."

The wolf pouted and continued on to the checkout counter.

* * *

Glancing between the two women on either side of him, Graham frowned in attempt to suppress a belch. It was unsuccessful considering his companions could hear everything without even trying. Regina paused her movements, wine glass in her hand stopping just before her lips as she cocked an eyebrow at him. The huntsman put a hand over his mouth to stop another one and her eyebrow rose even more. Ruby snickered with a mouthful of food.

"Sorry," Graham mumbled, grabbing his beer. Regina sighed into the red wine. "Dinner was great once again."

"Thank you," Regina smirked.

"Although this is bar food. Gyros, thought it was a dream when you texted me."

"You have a big appetite. And Ruby insisted on it..as well as chocolate cake."

"Who doesn't have room for that?"

"Regina," Ruby mumbled in between her bite of the gyro.

"Chew with your mouth closed, pup," Regina chided and the younger woman clamped her mouth shut and continued to chew.

"Slow eater," Graham teased and Ruby kicked him under the table. He groaned before striking back in retaliation.

"Children," Regina interrupted, grabbing her lone bottle of wine to finish it off. "It's nice and quiet. Let me enjoy it."

"I'm going to get cake so enjoy your quiet," Graham said. He grabbed his empty beer and plate and disappeared off into the kitchen. Ruby slowly looked up from her plate, her chewing coming to a stop as she glanced up to Regina.

"You should be punished for today," Regina murmured into her glass.

The younger woman rolled her eyes. She dropped her hands into her lap and leaned back in her chair, "You're not my mom and you liked it."

"You're delusional. You could've injured her pushing the shelf like that. Then you'd have to explain yourself while she's in the hospital."

"I'm not the one who made her practically shit bricks. You're terrifying when you can't be nice."

"I was plenty nice," Regina waved dismissively and gathered her plate. Ruby followed her lead with a scoff.

"Shit. Bricks."

* * *

"Checkmate," Ruby said haughtily.

Graham frowned at the board and sighed as he looked over to Regina, "Is that legal?"

"Afraid so dear." He sighed and passed the bottle to the older woman. She took a drink before settling it in her lap as she watched the two continue their game. Graham reached across the board and picked up one of his pieces to move it and Regina sucked in a breath. He looked at her questioningly and Ruby frowned at her. Taking the hint, he sat the piece back down and started to debate his next move.

The older woman really did feel a little guilty at his sullen expression. She'd been counting and by the looks of the chessboard, this was about to be Graham's 102nd loss. She practically groaned that actually had this much time on their hands. Knowing them for as long as she had it was surprising they enjoyed playing such a thought provoking activity. They were both children in adult bodies.

Surely it would have helped if she had taught the game to him as well and not just Ruby. The younger woman loved winning so she didn't bother to teach him. Usually between games there was too much action for him to remember any single thing he'd learned.

Regina analyzed the board, scanning every piece with her eyes and making judgments on how destroyed the game was for him. The results weren't too shabby this time around. It'd been awhile since she last played a game of chess against a formidable opponent.

"Graham let me give it a go," she said brushing his shoulder with the bottle of Tanqueray. He glanced between her and Ruby and shrugged his shoulders, getting up and changing spots with her. He drunk from the bottle and watched Regina quickly move a piece and snatching up one of Ruby's.

Graham frowned instantly, "Is that illegal?"

"She's been using that move since before we were born." Ruby shook her head reaching for the bottle. As she lifted it to her lips she looked over to Regina, "Is it even fair we can play a professional game of chess without actually getting drunk?"

"Probably not." The brunette answered.

"What's your point?" Graham questioned.

"We should be drunk as hell right now. This is the second bottle of gin we've shared tonight, one of us should be naked. Another hanging from the ceiling singing a Beatles song…hell we're all supposed to be singing the Beatles."

"You know I think you're beginning to hit your limit, Ruby." Regina reached over and took the liquor and the small saucer with a bite of cake left from her hands. The younger woman pouted and slumped her shoulders, watching Graham casually shrug his shoulders and ate the last piece.

She grimaced at him and then turned back the chessboard, "So, anyway, Regina met Emma today…"

"Oh not this again," Regina groaned.

"What again?" Graham asked.

"Regina likes Emma."

"Her assumptions are incorrect as always," Regina interrupted. "We met after Ruby almost knocked a shelf over on her."

"You what?" Graham raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like Regina was going to willingly introduce herself and Emma, as gorgeous as she is, is a social wreck just waiting to happen. I gave them a push in the right direction." She only received another skeptical look from him. "The whole point of this is that Regina really likes Emma and sadly enough she terrifies her in more ways than I care to find out."

"Ruby-"

"She has a point, Mills," Graham said. Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "You can be very terrifying even when you're not doing it on purpose."

"You know what…this is not what we're talking about right now." The brunette stood up from the floor and grabbed the empty plate and started to leave the room, "If we are talking about Emma Swan, we're discussing her as a potential stand in sheriff."

"Sheriff?"

"Oh, yeah. Emma is amazing. She was detective for the NYPD…and definitely more qualified than you," Ruby inserted.

"Hey, I've spent over 200 years protecting vampires and like 50 as a bounty hunter. I think I'm qualified enough."

"On paper, you big idiot," Ruby exclaimed. "You want to write all your experiences down on your resume and see how that holds up?"

"Okay fine. She's qualified. What are we thinking?"

"You're going to make it look as official as possible. Interview her and then give it few days then she gets the position. I may consider having a small celebratory gather at town hall and that's that." Ruby looked over to the older woman and shook her head. For someone who didn't want to hear a word about Emma she surely stuck around instead of going into the kitchen.

"I agree with all of that…except one thing." The younger woman smirked.

"And what's that?"

"You need to be there at the interview. It looks more professional that way."

Regina tensed her jaw and sighed, "Fine." She took off finally and left the two sitting on her living room floor.

"Ruby, leave her alone," Graham said as soon as he was sure she was actually in the kitchen. The woman looked at him incredulously and opened her mouth to speak until he put his hand up to stop her, "I get what you're doing, Ruby. I really do. You want her to be with someone who might actually deserve a moment of her time but you can't push her. You know Regina, she's not who she used to be. This dating thing isn't going to come easy-"

"But-"

He kept his hand firm and she stopped again, "Forcing women on her is not going to help."

"Have you even met Emma? She's everything Regina used to love…used to be."

" _Used to_. Now her only love is you and she's hellbent on protecting you. That's her priority. If you must meddle, at least don't be abrasive about it."

Ruby pushed his hand down and agreed silently. Then she glanced at him, "Since when do you know her better than me."

"Just using everything you've told me about her," he chuckled. "She's my friend too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Regina forced the cloth into the wolf's mouth as she grabbed the only liquid around with an alcohol content. The younger woman panted erratically and looked at Regina with wide, pleading eyes. Regina looked away trying not to give in to her. Ruby didn't want it but it was probably the only thing keeping her from infection._

 _"I'm sorry, pup. I have to." The younger woman shook her head in response but by then Regina had already pulled the cork away and tilted the bottle towards the bleeding wound. There was already a puddle forming under her leg and her skin was turning a sickly pale color. Ruby squirmed under a strong hold Regina had on her arm, shaking her head frantically._

 _The fear in her eyes gave Regina pause and Ruby stopped moving for a moment to look at her hoping she wasn't going to continue. The older woman leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to her sweating forehead before she tipped her hand more and the alcohol spilled onto her leg._

 _The wolf let out cry that ripped through the cloth and probably vibrated the trees for miles. Regina grimaced not wanting to inflict anymore pain than she was already enduring but she needed to clean it a bit more. Ruby cried out again as the liquid burned her flesh. Regina watched her tears trail down her cheeks and pool up at her hand that was over the younger woman's mouth. She pulled away and slid her hand behind Ruby's head and lifted her up, pressing the bottle to her lips._

 _"Regina…" Ruby rasped._

 _"Shh. It's fine," Regina soothed. "This is all we have."_

 _"Take it out."_

 _"I can't. It's too deep. It wouldn't be safe."_

 _Ruby nodded weakly and parted her dry, quivering lips to drink the raw liquor. She gagged and coughed turning her head to the side. Regina laid her back down and went about tying up the wound to stop the bleeding. Ignoring the whimpers of pain, the older woman lifted her bare leg into her lap and began to wrap it in a thick bandage, applying a healing oil to the wound before and after every layer. After tying a tight knot, she glanced over to Ruby staring up at the ceiling._

 _"Am I done?"_

 _"Done what?"_

 _"Done fighting. Cripples can't be wolves…fighters. I can't be your partner with a piece of silver in my leg."_

 _"You'll heal. You must be patient. It will take time but I forced you to adapt once, I can train you again, little one."_

 _"Little one? I'm no pup despite what you think," Ruby chuckled pushing herself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall behind her. "It's been years since you called me that. 60 if I recall correctly?"_

 _"80 years, wolf."_

 _"You'd think after all this time we'd know how not to get ourselves maimed by now."_

 _Regina hummed her agreement as she nodded lightly, "Are you hungry?"_

 _"Aren't I always?"_

 _"I'll get you food."_

 _Days passed by in peace, though Ruby stayed wary. She was bed ridden, confined to the cot for most of her days with only opening a window being her only form of feeling the breeze of spring. Every time the door opened she firmly gripped the crossbow Regina agreed to let her keep close by. It was the older woman every single time but that didn't stop the wolf from almost putting an arrow between the woman's eyes._

 _Eventually the lack of excitement made her restless and after several days and nights Regina finally let her wolf free of her prison as she called it. Usually, opening the door would result in the younger woman changing form and running off into the woods, leaving Regina to occupy herself until she came back panting and happy to have a run. This time wasn't anything like that. Ruby transformed and left as usual but when Regina decided to settle down with a book for once after almost twenty years, she heard the distinct sound of Ruby's whimpering._

 _"I told you to take it slow," Regina scolded walking back with the younger woman. "You're lucky I could hear you all the way out here."_

 _"Would you not have come for me?" Ruby questioned with a small smile as she focused hard on her footsteps. Every step was painful but she took pride in being able to walk herself even if she might wobble into a tree every now and again but it was certain better than the alternative. She didn't mind having someone to care for her but she drew a line between safe and at home and her dignity._

 _Regina elbowed her lightly, "Of course I would have but you're gone for hours at a time normally. You wouldn't like the state you'd be in if I had waited until I should've started to become concerned to come after you."_

 _"I'll need a walking aid unfortunately."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"I know I will. Unless you're volunteering yourself?"_

 _"I'd rather not. We need to start training again. I'm sure this injury has messed up everything I've taught you."_

 _"Not everything," the younger brunette said. Regina stopped walking and turned to her. She pulled her bow from her shoulder and snatched an arrow from her quiver, handing it to Ruby. The playful expression fell from the wolf's face as she took the weapon from her hands. After a quick glance around Ruby turned to her picked target, at a drastically slower pace than she had before, limping as she did and lined up her shot._

 _"Posture," Regina directed._

 _Ruby straightened herself up and instantly winced at the pain shooting up her leg and through her back. She bit down on her lip and swallowed the agony she was experiencing and kept her back straight. She pulled the arrow back slowly, trying not to show that Regina was right. Brown eyes glanced over to her shaking hand and she took a steeling breath._

 _"Stance," Regina ordered firmly._

 _Ruby thought to adjust herself but found she was stiffly in place and her proper stance was unobtainable. She tried to move her leg but it wouldn't budge. Pain flashed across her face and Regina's stern, mentor expression softened and she repeated, "Stance, pup."_

 _The younger woman looked over to her and then back to her target. She released the arrow, feeling the feather fletching brush against her fingers. They both watched the arrow fly far from Ruby's intended destination and continued on until it hit another tree nowhere near the tree she wanted._

 _Her shoulders slumped and she dejectedly handed the bow back to the older woman. Regina took it from her and put a hand to her shoulder, "It's alright. We'll work it out."_

 _"Don't move," a voice commanded from behind them. "Hands."_

 _Regina dropped the bow and raised her hands as did Ruby. They listened closely as boots crunched against the twigs on the ground. Soon they were met with a tall man with dark hair and cold blue eyes. Regina looked at him closely noticing the haunted look in them. Not just anyone would have that kind of look._

 _He didn't speak, leaning close to Ruby and patting her down to check for weapons, with the crossbow in his other hand pointed at the older brunette. His hand grazed Ruby's inner thigh and she growled at him, unfazed by the action. He moved over to Regina to the same but after touching her waist, the brunette retaliated, moving to twist his wrist behind his back as her speed normally caught most off guard. However, he was just as fast and countered her movement taking his elbow to her cheek causing her to fall backward onto her hands._

 _"What do you want?" Regina questioned hostilely, wiping the blood from her lip._

 _"My bounty."_

 _"Bounty? What bounty?" Ruby asked when Regina fell silent._

 _"You."_

 _"Me? What do you want with me?"_

 _"You're a runaway slave. Your masters want you back."_

 _Ruby froze her mind drifting back to the suffering she had endured from them. She wouldn't go back to that, not after the freedom Regina had given her. But her refusal didn't stop the thoughts of what they'd done to her from flooding back. Her breathing picked up, looking the man in the eyes a frown beginning to form, "My masters? They should be dead by now. That was decades ago."_

 _"Yes but you did escape from an estate. The family is very adamant about having you returned as well as others."_

 _"They shouldn't know about me. I'm dead as far as they should be concerned."_

 _"They know you were turned into a wolf. Now I don't have time to explain anything to you. We should get going." He pushed her with the crossbow causing her to stumble forward._

 _"Wait," Regina called. The man stopped and turning back to her. "A bounty hunter can be bought. What's your price?"_

 _"Why does it matter to you?"_

 _"She's mine," the older woman growled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "She's my pup. She's family…I'll pay your price."_

 _"They'll send more than just me."_

 _"You think you're the first. You're just the only one to get this close."_

 _"Regina what are you talking about?" Ruby stepped closer to the woman, trying to mask her limp. "Tell me."_

 _"Bounty hunters have always been after you. After that first year when I found you, I started to notice. I paid them off so they wouldn't hurt you. That's why the jewels and gold we stole would be gone."_

 _"You wasted all those treasures on me? How could you be so stupid Regina?!"_

 _"It wasn't a waste," Regina sighed. She turned back to the hunter, "What's your price?"_

 _"I don't bargain," he said lining up the crossbow with Regina's forehead. Ruby took a breath and threw herself at him and they both went tumbling down. He was the first one and took a dagger from his boot but stopped feeling the shadow over him. Regina was hovering over them with her bow and arrow ready._

 _"Name."_

 _"Graham."_

 _"I should just kill you," Regina said walking around him._

 _"But you what? Don't like to kill?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Then let me kill him." Ruby limped up to her and put her hand out for the bow._

 _"Pup-"_

 _They erupted into an argument, their eyes leaving the man uncovered. He thought to get away and collect himself so he could go about setting up another plan but his eyes wandered over to Regina and the more she argued and her brow creased in frustration the more her face seemed so familiar. At the eye roll she gave realization hit him like a brick, a gasp escaped him unintentionally._

 _The pair looked down at him as he moved to kneel in front of Regina, "Princess."_

 _Ruby frowned and looked to Regina and back down to him again, "Princess?"_

 _"It's you, isn't it?" Graham asked standing up to them. Ruby eyed him suspiciously. "Regina."_

 _She nodded silently and pulled up her sleeve, revealing the mark of her clan. He looked at it in awe and quickly moved to show his. Regina looked over it before accepting it for what it was and he bowed to her._

 _"Huntsman."_

 _"My Queen."_

 _"Queen?" Ruby questioned. "You're a queen? Regina why didn't you tell me this?"_

 _"I'm not a queen."_

 _"But you are. Your mother…she was killed." Ruby looked over to her companion expecting to see a flash of pain go through her but her face stayed stoic. She wanted to frown at that but Regina vaguely spoke of her mother and the few times she did were nothing great to hear. If anything the woman was terrible to her daughter in more ways than Ruby cared to think about. Graham, not caring for the brunette's lack of emotion, continued, "After your mother's passing, it had been too long to think you were still among the living. You'd been missing for over a century. No one was there to take the throne…no one wanted it."_

 _"And what of the clan?"_

 _"Scattered like strays. Why did you never return?"_

 _"My mother wasn't a kind woman. I'm sure if you spent so much time with the clan you should have heard the rumors." Ruby stared at her friend intensely wanting to hear what had happened. "She murdered my lover…right in front of me...no remorse. All because she was a human. She was an innocence girl with no business chasing after me but I let her. She paid the price for my mistake."_

 _"Of loving?"_

 _"Of disobeying," Regina corrected with a rise in her voice._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, my queen."_

 _"Stop calling me that," Regina demanded in frustration._

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm not going back."_

 _"But you have to re-establish the clan."_

 _"I don't have to do anything. I'm not going back."_

 _"Well…" He started._

 _"Well?"_

 _"Is this your clan now?" He said gesturing to Ruby. The younger woman glanced at Regina curiously. Regina looked at Ruby and gave her a small smile._

 _"Yes it is. So I won't return."_

 _"So be it," Graham nodded, gathering his stuff. He looked at the women expectantly._

 _"What are you doing?" Ruby frowned._

 _"Obviously I'm coming with you. I'm a guardian. Forever bound to your clan and if this is your clan now, I shall serve and protect it with my life."_

 _"Fine. You go first," Regina gesture in the direction of their cabin. He started walking without question causing Ruby's frown to deepen. Regina began to follow until Ruby grabbed her wrist._

 _"You're not serious are you? He could try to kill me or something…kill you."_

 _"Pup, relax. As long as you are accepted as a part of my clan…my pack, he will only do what it takes to protect you and nothing else."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"Elves. It was an ancient agreement. Elf tribes pledged their allegiance as guardians in exchange for refuge during the wars." Ruby looked at her in complete confusion. "It just stayed that way even when it was no longer necessary. Elves are very loyal beings almost more so than wolves. Since the agreement happened elven children have been bred to be hunters…protectors. As children they drink the blood of the clans they are meant to become a part of and are branded with the mark along with vampire children when they come of age."_

 _"So…he's naturally going to protect anyone with your mark?"_

 _"Yes," Regina confirmed gently grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling up her sleeve. She brushed her thumb over the black symbol inscribed on her forearm. "I promise you'll be safe."_

 _"Okay, but only because I trust you." Regina touched her cheek and nodded. The wolf leaned into the warm touch just realizing how cold she'd been all this time._

 _"At least this way you have an immortal person to use for target practice," Regina chuckled pulling the wolf along to follow the huntsman. "He won't mind…"_

 _"I guess I could learn to like him."_

* * *

Ruby stood at the window of her bedroom, watching the sunrise. Graham had a smile on his face and he turned on his side, propping his head in his hand. She glance over her shoulder to him, rolling her eyes at his stare.

"It's hurting again isn't it?" He asked.

"A little. It's good thing I don't do a lot of ass kicking now, isn't it?" She laughed, moving back over to the bed, ignoring the throbbing in her leg.

"The quiet is nice. Just you and me. No hunters, no vampires."

"Graham!" She slapped him in the arm and he winced with a frown. "Regina is a vampire, you idiot."

"She's not the only vampire in the world. Probably not the only one in town."

"That doesn't help anything." Ruby sighed, throwing herself back into her pillows. "I feel bad."

"About?"

"Regina. We've been sleeping together for a long while and she hasn't been with anyone in like thirty years. We - you and me - we're happy together."

"What's your point?"

"Regina is alone. I can't really think about getting married with you while she's stuck in that big house with just herself." She tilted her head over to him with a serious expression. "You know how lonely she must be when we're not around..."

"Ruby." Graham sighed, scratching his head.

"I'm serious Graham. I know her. After all this time you haven't noticed the way she looks when we leave?"

"I…" He did notice. "I guess she…yeah, I do."

"I just feel terrible for hiding this from her and her not having anyone. Not trusting anyone enough to try and be with someone. I just know Emma is the one, I want her to see it."

"Ruby, you could tell her about us anytime you wanted."

"She'd never talk to me again. It's been fifteen years of hiding this from her."

"You're exaggerating." He breathed against her shoulder as he trailed his finger down her chest.

"But-" she started, but stopped as Graham moved and slipped his arm under her body and pulled her against him. Her hands pushed at his bare chest and allowed him the kiss he was seeking out.

"I will help you, if you really believe Emma is the woman who deserves Regina's heart."

"I do. I see it."

"Well I guess we'll just have to make her see it too…" The huntsman said softly before swiftly moving on top of her, settling his hips between her legs. He kissed her shoulder and then her temple before she shoved him for grazing his fingers against her sides. He leaned forward and captured her lips as she slipped her arms around his neck. "We'll do that _after_ we actually make it out of bed."

"Of course you say that." She laughed.

"You love me."

"I've learned to like you."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry scrunched up his nose as he pulled an arm into his shirt. Emma was pacing frantically across the room. "Mom?"

"What?"

"Why are you freaking out?" He questioned looking at her appearance. She always looked nice but today she looked like she was trying to impress. She was in a soft, off white silk shirt that he'd seen a grand total of two times, her best black skinny jeans, and heeled boots. She was definitely trying to impress someone. "I know what this is…"

Emma frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"This is about that lady, isn't it? The mayor?"

"What?! No!" He gave her a look and her shoulders deflated. "Is it that obvious?"

"So you are trying to impress her?"

"Well, yeah…" She watched a smirk grow on her son's face and she shook her head in rejection to whatever ideas were sprouting in his head. "Hey, it's not what you're thinking kid. I have a…job interview."

"She's going to be there and you want to look nice."

"Duh, she's gonna give me a job if I look nice and talk like a smart person. The least I can do is get one out of two things right."

"You are smart, Ma. You're just…awkward."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"It's okay to be nervous, you know." Henry tried his best to be encouraging as always though it never really worked. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. "You'll do fine."

She squinted at him and nodded. Suddenly she changed the topic. "Have you seen my contacts?"

"Uh oh…" The teen said.

"What? What 'uh oh'?"

"I may have left them on your dresser at home."

"What?! Henry!"

"You told me to make sure your retainer was in there and it was either that or the contacts and you have glasses. You're suitcase was really full."

"Henry, I need those."

"You have glasses. Once again I say, you'll be fine." He said leaving out of the room to continue his exploring of the town.

Emma dropped on her bed and glared at the pair of glasses on the dresser next to her duffle bag. She could barely see them but she knew they were there. Taunting her. Everything appearance wise was going fine until Henry dropped that bomb on her. Maybe she could get away without wearing them. She'd done fairly well getting ready without them so maybe she could get through the interview.

She sighed to herself and dropped her head in her hands. "I'm fucked…"

* * *

"Alright here's the plan…" Graham started. Regina shut him up with the raise of her hand.

"There is no plan. We're interviewing Miss Swan for a job position and that is all." Regina said firmly.

"I was just going to say: I talk; you try not to scare her."

Regina rolled her eyes but eventually nodded. Graham adjusted his tie and straightened his vest. The older woman quirked an eyebrow at him, watching as he ran a hand through his short hair. Clearing her throat, she sat down on the edge of his desk and settled her hands in her lap.

"So are you my competition?"

"Huh?"

"Ruby is intent on trying to set me up with this woman and now you seem…interested," the brunette said trying not to seem overly invested in this situation. She'd agreed to Ruby's terms so long as Graham wasn't involved in her plotting but knowing him he probably was though.

"You'd be wrong there, Mills. She's a pretty lady but not my type."

"Not your type?" Regina asked with an amusing smile appearing on her face. "What exactly is your type?"

He looked at her and turned around to her, placing both his hand on either side of her on the desk. She raised an eyebrow at him as he got really close to her face, their noses just barely touching. Even with the lack of space between them and a thick layer of sexual tension suddenly spiking in the room, Regina kept her amused grin.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Why not, Graham? What's the worst thing you could tell me?" Regina rolled her eyes. "You're gay? More for me."

"You wish that was my answer…"

"What is it?"

"You."

"Me?" The older woman questioned with a frown. She was confused.

"Yes. Being stuck with you has taught me plenty of things and one of them has been the appreciation of bad girls with dark secrets. So far they have been the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"It's not necessarily a good thing to be attracted to." Regina sighed.

"I have a feeling about it. Just waiting for the right one…and fortunately for you and Ruby, it's not Emma Swan."

"Fortunately for me?" She asked as if it was a surprise that everyone was pushing her in the blonde's direction.

"For Ruby then." He laughed.

A knock sounded behind them and Graham stood up straight as Regina looked around him to see said blonde standing just outside of the office with a folder in her hand. Her eyes were squinted slightly and Regina looked at her skeptically before her eyes dropped down to her outfit. She looked really nice and for once Regina decided not to deny the thought.

Graham turned around and walked up to Emma and she looked up to him, taking the hand he offered her, "So you're the big city cop I've been hearing so much about. Graham Humbert, Storybrooke Sheriff."

Emma shook his hand and nodded with her best smile. "Emma…Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you – officially – Emma. So sorry about spilling that drink on you the other night."

"It's alright. No harm done."

"Great. Uh, I'm sure knowing Ruby you've met my boss." He said gesturing towards Regina who was still perched on the desk. Emma tried her best not to squint at the blurry figure but she couldn't make out anything very distinctive about them but she knew she might have interrupted something between them considering how close they were to each other.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Swan."

The blonde's face drained at the voice. Sure she would've been okay with Graham wondering why she was squinting the whole time but having Regina there made the revelation of her contacts, her saving grace, being all the way in New York ten times worse.

"Hi…" Emma stuttered, instantly turning red. She couldn't sit through the interview without her glasses. Even though it was habit that she avoided eye contact with the woman she wanted to still see her face as if stealing glances at the woman was not already strange. "Could I…use the restroom before we get started?"

"Of course." Graham nodded. "Second door on your left."

"Thank you."

Emma rushed out and felt her way around the hallway knowing it was empty until she reached the second door and pushed it open. It was completely silent and she didn't think anyone else was inside so she made her way up to the sinks and looked into the mirror. A blur looked back at her and she sat the folder down in the space between the sinks, sighing to herself.

Everything was going wrong and even though she wasn't here looking for a job it would be nice to at least not look like a complete and total idiot during the interview. The blonde reached into her back pocket and pulled out her glasses. Solemnly, she slipped them onto her face and hesitated to look up at herself.

She sighed at herself. "I don't look terrible, I guess." Biting her lip, she decided to suck it up and get it over with. She grabbed the folder and exited the restroom, walking back to towards the waiting interviewers.

They both looked up at her from where they were. This time Graham was pacing in front of the woman instead of leaning down into her personal space, which brought Emma back to what she was sure she had walked in on. She was almost positive they had been kissing or at least something she wasn't supposed to be seeing. For some reason she didn't care to acknowledge, she felt her heart sink. But then another thought struck her. Neither of them sounded like they'd just been caught doing anything so maybe she just saw it wrong…could've been anything.

"Now down to business." Graham said sitting behind his desk as Regina moved over to the seat on the other side of the desk. Emma eyed the chair before taking a seat. She kept her eyes on Graham, busying herself with handing him the folder, as looking over to Regina meant acknowledging that the woman's chair was turned slightly towards her. "Emma Swan."

"Yes?" the blonde said nervously.

"Even though Ruby goes on and on about you, I'd like to hear about you."

"Okay…well um…" Emma looked down into her lap and took a breath. "Where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere you like. Anything you want us to know about you."

"I…I'm from Chicago. I moved around Boston and New York growing up."

"Where in Chicago?"

"Washington Park." Emma admitted quietly. Regina raised a curious eyebrow.

"Wicker Park." Graham said and they shared a grin with each other before the man threw a glance at Regina who was quiet. She wanted to roll her eyes, remembering the time they spent there in Chicago. "Anything else interesting about you, Chicago?"

"Well…I'm sure you already know but I went to prison when I was eighteen. My ex left me to take the fall for thousands of dollars' worth of stolen watches. It made it a little difficult to get a job afterwards…no one wants a criminal." Emma laughed humorlessly.

Graham nodded silently, giving her an understanding smile. Emma berated herself for letting all that spill out. It never just slipped out of her so easily even when she was drunk but something about them, it was just hard for her to think they would use that against her. Still she regretted the confession.

"I see you've come a long way since, Emma. Top of your class. Was that your motivation?"

"No, actually…I…I did it for my son, Henry. I wanted him to be proud of me. Someone to look up to." Graham thought to speak but shot Regina a quick glare because of quietness that he was sure was making the blonde woman even more nervous.

Regina rolled her eyes at him and cleared her throat. "You've done a wonderful job. I'm sure he's very proud."

"Thanks." Emma flashed a shy smile in the older woman's direction.

"So I see here that you were a bail bondsperson for two years _after_ six months at a tech company?" Emma nodded her confirmation. "And Park Ranger for three months. Very nice. Admittedly, yes you are more qualified than I am. Especially on paper. I think I'm sold but I guess we have to stick to policy and all that. Why do you want the job?"

"I'm all for new experiences…I guess. I mean, didn't really give the job much thought when I got here." Emma started but she quickly moved to correct herself. "I'd still love the opportunity to…it was just…unexpected."

"Why are you here?" Regina asked catching the other two in the room off guard. Emma shrunk down in her chair slightly and opened her mouth to speak.

"I…I don't-"

"What brought you to Storybrooke?"

"I needed a change of scenery I guess. I moved so much as a kid, it kind of became a habit for me. I wanted to take the summer and think things over. About moving. My boss, Robert Gold, he suggested this place to relax."

Graham and Regina exchanged a look before looking back to the nervous blonde. Regina adjusted herself in her chair and cross a leg over the other. Emma caught the movement and tried not to stare at the stocking clad leg as it moved but failed miserably as her eyes roamed over to the other leg and then down to the intimidating stilettos on her feet.

Graham noticed the brunette becoming uncomfortable under Emma's intrigued gaze and smirked at her. He tried not to enjoy it but it was actually satisfying that Ruby was right about most of this. He cleared his throat, breaking the women away from their thoughts. "Well, I believe we have all we need."

"Yes." Regina nodded catching Emma's eye as she looked up at her. The blonde blushed intensely before turning away. "You should receive a call with a final decision in the next few days."

"Okay." Emma nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose before getting out of her chair. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Of course." Graham got up and walked her out of the office. "Nice meeting you again, Emma."

Regina watched them go and shook her head. Ruby wouldn't be right about anything. She had no feelings for this woman at all and that would not change no matter how strange it felt to be in the same room with her. Feelings she no longer identified with herself started to sprout and Regina Mills absolutely did not do feelings of any form.

* * *

"What's with the brooding city girl?" Ruby questioned with a grin as she dropped down in the seat next to the blonde. Emma looked over to her with a slightly disappointed expression. Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she flashed a sympathetic smile to the younger woman in her glasses. "What's wrong, Em?"

"Nothing." Emma mumbled hunched over her glass pushing the black frames up her nose.

Ruby looked to the glass and inspected it. A tumbler filled to the brim with what distinctly smelt like Jack Daniel's on the rocks. She had no clue what had brought this on. She blew out a breath, whistling lightly as she gestured to Oliver for a beer. "That bad huh?"

"Hm?" the blonde knitted her brow in confusion as she looked up from her drink.

"Jack Daniel's on the rocks only means one thing to me: Fucked. So who screwed you over today?" Emma shook her head. Ruby elbowed her lightly. "Hey, come on. You can tell me. I'll rough them up and tell them to quit fucking with the new Sheriff."

Suddenly, Emma's expression turned into a grimace and the brunette looked at her in surprise as she shot her head back down to her drink. She deflated at the realization that it was about getting the job. She didn't want it in the beginning but something must have motivated her to really want to go for. She secretly hoped Emma's issues had something to do with Regina.

"This is about the job?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Emma muttered.

"What about it?" Oliver slipped over and pushed a drink in from of her before moving on to the next customer. "Something happen?"

"No…"

"I-"

"That's the problem." Emma said, finally giving the wolf more than a one word response. "Nothing's happened."

"What did you want to happen?"

"They said they'd call about the final decision…it's been three days. I thought you said I was the only one even qualified to do it."

"You are." Ruby assured putting a hand to her arm. "But just because you're the best out there, doesn't mean they shouldn't follow policy…think it over even though there's no reason to."

"But what if…what if I don't get it?"

"Why wouldn't you have gotten the job?"

Emma looked at the frown on her friend's face and then sighed. "Because…I kind of let everything spill out. Being an orphan and going to prison…"

"Emma-"

"They probably think I'm an emotionally unstable criminal."

"What did you go to prison for? You never told me that about you."

"My ex stole some thousand dollar watches and left me to take the fall for him. I found out I was pregnant there."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Em. That guy sounds like an asshole."

"It's fine…I don't regret having Henry." Emma said softly. Ruby moved her hand to the blonde's back in a comforting gesture and Emma didn't pull away from it. "I really messed up this interview…"

"It's okay to have a messed up past, Emma. I promise it is. Regina and Graham will understand that it doesn't affect how you do your job. It's obvious from all the kickass stuff you did back in New York, right?"

"I…I don't know. I've never blurted out that stuff before, especially not in front of someone who I was asking for a job."

"It'll be fine, babe."

"Just forget it…"

Before Ruby could overlook the dismissal of the subject like she always did, Emma moved away from her hand and reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Ruby eyed it curiously while the blonde just frowned at it, considering putting it back in her pocket and disregarding it. She moved to do so but Ruby reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Could be good news for all you know…"

"It's an unknown number."

"What's the worst that could happen if you answer it? You could always hang up if you don't like what you hear."

"Fine." Emma sighed. She pulled the phone up to her ear as she answered the call. "Emma Swan."

"Emma." Graham's voice called out through the speaker. "Good thing…I thought this might have been the wrong number for a second there."

"It's me." the blonde replied awkwardly. "How can I help you, Mr. Humbert?"

"Please, call me Graham. I just wanted to call and let you know that if you're still interested, we'd very much appreciate it if you would take the position as Sheriff."

"What…?" Emma questioned, slack jawed and completely caught off guard by his words.

"Obviously, you know, you're the best…and only candidate. You got the job, Chicago."

"I…I did?"

"Yes." Graham smirked as he sat back with his feet propped up on the coffee table in Regina's living room.

The brunette beside him was too caught up in the movie playing on the tv in front of them in shorts and a black wife beater that hung down to her knees. He was definitely tempted to give that bit of information to the blonde on the other end and give her a visual of the woman that wasn't as terrifying. He rolled his eyes to himself at the thought. Too much time with Ruby could do that to a person.

"But I – but…why?" Emma questioned with a frown.

"Well…" he glanced over to the older woman next to him still preoccupied with the popcorn in her lap to tune into the conversation. "The mayor liked you."

Emma's eyes widened at the statement and she felt her breath catch in her throat. The terrifying, beautiful woman actually like her? It was almost too good to be true. She shook out of her thoughts hearing the man on the other end hiss in pain and she was sure she heard the brunette's name escape him in a scolding manner.

"So anyway…congratulations, Miss Swan."

"Thank…thanks."

"If you'd like, we could go over your salary and all the other little details tomorrow morning. Maybe I could show you around town to get a feel for things and you can clock in a few hours tomorrow."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"Alright, so bright and early at 7 then?"

"Perfect."

"See you then. Have a good night Emma."

"Thanks. You too." Emma ended the call and then turned to Ruby.

"So…?" the brunette asked with a smirk on her face.

"I got the job. I start in the morning."

"What did I tell you?"

"Yeah I know. You were right." Emma reached over and grabbed the woman's drink and switch it with hers. Ruby raised an eyebrow her and shoved her playfully. The blonde confidently pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm feeling better now."

"Good to hear, blondie." Ruby chuckled. "So…shots?"

"Why not? I'm in a good mood. Shots on me." Emma nodded.

"Awesome…but not too many, Em. You start your first day tomorrow."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and the two brunettes looked away from the tv. Graham quickly went back to shoveling popcorn in his mouth implying that he wasn't going to get it and Regina rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, pushing the bowl into his lap as she stood. She fought off a shiver at the cold that shot through her when her bare feet connected with the hardwood.

She pulled the door open and expected to hear an excuse on why Ruby didn't have the key she had reluctantly given her. Instead the first thing that happened when she opened the door was the wind being knocked out of her. In a blink she found herself stumbling, struggling to keep her balance as the younger woman she was expecting pounced on her.

"What the-" Regina started glaring intensely at the brunette now in her arms.

"You know I love you right?" Ruby said throwing her arms around the older woman and kissing her all over her face. Graham tore his eyes away from tv and looked over to the foyer, his face breaking out into an overly amused smile. Regina was frowning at Ruby who she was holding in her arms bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" The older brunette questioned.

"You made her so happy."

"Ruby-"

"Emma was so depressed until she got that call. She said that Graham said you liked her."

Graham cleared his throat to stop it from going any further. "Wolfie, I'm going to have to ask you to please remove yourself from Regina. If you break her, we're kind of screwed if something goes wrong."

"Right." Ruby nodded pulling away from the woman who willingly put her down. "You're great y'know…awesome."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't do that again."

"Yeah, sorry. I just got a little excited. Thanks though. She was so happy. Glad to know you haven't completely lost your soul." The younger woman pinched her cheek only to have it swatted away. "Look at you. I can see the mischief brewing in your eyes again. There's my old Gina."

"Doubt it." Graham snorted. "Any mischief you see is probably from the movie."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room to settle back down into her spot on the couch. Ruby kicked off her boots and tossed her jacket onto the coat rack. She followed behind the older woman and dropped down in the spot right next to her leaving Regina stuck between herself and Graham.

"So what are we watching?" Ruby put her legs up over Regina's lap and the brunette just lifted the popcorn out of the way before sitting it back down on top of her legs.

"Salt…again." Graham replied, faking a tired sigh.

"Shh." Regina hissed.

"She's cute when really into a movie." Ruby snickered over to him. Graham chuckled, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Shh." Regina threw a glare at both of them. "You two keep talking…"

"Sorry." Ruby muttered sheepishly but then smiled ready to start planning a way to get Regina to fall in love with the new sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

**More SQ interactions as requested.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"So?" Graham questioned sitting down on the edge of his now former desk. "What do you think?"

"I…It's great. Kind of quiet." Emma answered putting her hands flat out against the surface.

"Quiet is good, no?"

"Well I did plan to relax a little while I'm here so I like quiet. Definitely like quiet."

"You'll do perfect here and your deputy isn't a complete moron." Graham said shoving his finger in the direction of Deputy Shawn shooting ruined reports into a trash can across the room. Emma chuckled and Graham shook his head. "And just in case he really is an idiot, then you can always call me. Plus, Ruby is part time deputy when you need her. She knows the ropes. Oh and so does Regina. Truthfully, she might be the most helpful if you have a question."

"Thanks." Emma said tightly.

He noticed her tense up and sighed. He leaned over and pulled out a drawer next to Emma. The blonde peeked inside and noticed the pink pastry box inside still giving off a comforting warmth from just coming out of the oven fresh. She looked at him and received a wide, innocent smile from him. She opened the box and groaned at the six bearclaws sitting inside.

Graham laughed at her as she grabbed one and took a large bite. She moaned at the punch of flavor that hit her tongue. "Oh god this is the best bearclaw I've ever tasted."

"Skipped breakfast?" He laughed.

"That too. How did you know?"

"I asked Ruby since you're best friends now."

"Why?" Emma asked suspiciously. "You want something."

"Well…"

"Spill it, beard boy."

"Quite like my beard." He muttered pressing fingers to his face. He shook his head and continued. "Ah well…I have a prior arrangement." Hopefully Ruby's idea of bribing her would actually work. "And I was hoping I could ask you to deliver these papers…"

"Oh well if that's all-"

"To the mayor." Emma blanched and he bit his lip at her reaction. "I know you don't necessarily like her but-"

"No! No…" The blonde exclaimed. "It's…It's not that I don't like her. She's just…"

"Intense." Graham finished, rolling his eyes.

"Intimidating." Emma corrected, sitting the bearclaw back into the box. "I just don't really think she likes me all that much, y'know…maybe there's something about me that rubs her the wrong way."

"Regina is just like that. She can't be like Ruby and run the place to be honest. The council is a bunch of assholes so she handles herself like a stern pro…unfortunately she does it all the time. It's nothing against you."

"Well…" The younger woman nervously twirled her thumbs in her lap and looked up to Graham giving her a pleading stare. "Fine, I'll do it."

"You really are great." He chuckled standing up from the desk.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of out there."

"Your out there and Ruby and Regina's out there has no comparison. I can deal."

"Are you and the mayor...together? I've seen you two together a lot."

"Ah…we've...we've only shared a night together once but it was really, really long time ago. We're just great friends." Emma nodded at his answer and accepted it without a second thought. He wasn't lying about that. "Although if it helps she does seem to still like you more than me. Interested?"

"Oh...me? No...no, I was just asking." Emma stammered, becoming less believable at every word. "So…but is she like...seeing someone else?"

Graham snorted as he left out of her new office. "Regina Mills. Never. Oh and don't forget about your inaugural…sheriff…party thing."

* * *

 _"Jesus, woman." Ruby groaned walking into the kitchen with sleep still in her eyes. "Put some damn clothes on."_

 _"I'm wearing clothes." Regina retorted, leaning against the counter with her favorite handgun in her left as she checked the magazine. Ruby looked her up and down and rolled her eyes._

 _"If lace bra and board shorts count as clothes then I should just walk around naked."_

 _"You can if you want to." Graham said appearing in the doorway. He walked over to the refrigerator, and being taller than the both of them, he reached over Ruby and opened the door. She looked up at his arm over her as the door swung open. She grimaced at that and stepped back. "I have no objection if either of you want go natural or whatever."_

 _"You'd love the show, you perv." Ruby scoffed swinging her arm at him, only to have her hand collide with his chiseled back muscles. "Your arm candy from last night is gone right, Regina?"_

 _"Gone in the wind." The older woman replied glancing to Graham._

 _"Good then you can make breakfast."_

 _Graham pulled his head from the fridge and nodded frantically."I second that, I'm starving."_

 _"Because you eat like a bear." Ruby complained beginning to leave the kitchen again. "I'm going to go shower."_

 _Graham waved her off and closed the door to fridge. He listened for the door to the bathroom to open and close and then a moment later the water started above them. He looked over to Regina and grinned at her, walking over and backing her into the counter completely. Her eyes darkened slightly at the feeling of his hands on her waist, teasingly threatening to pull the shorts from her hips._

 _"Last night was…amazing." He said looking into her eyes._

 _"I could agree. Let's never do that again." He groaned at her for saying that while lightly running her nails down his back._

 _"The things you did last night…no man in his right mind would let a woman who can do what you did go anytime soon. I shouldn't let you leave my sight." She rolled her eyes as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have let you leave my bed."_

 _"Correction. It was my bed and you won't be in it again, Graham."_

 _"We could at least try you know…see what happens."_

 _"I don't do commitment."_

 _"Why do you wear that thing around your neck, Regina? That's nothing but bad memories." He sighed looking to the ring dangling from a chain. hanging down to her chest._

 _"That's my business, huntsman." He leaned into her and she scoffed feeling the slight bulge in his shorts against her naval. Graham sighed and moved his hand to her face, tilting her chin up. Without resisting, Regina let their lips meet. Uncaring for a moment, they kissed a few more times until Graham groaned again. He dropped his hands and pulled back out of her arms around him._

 _"You're cruel." He huffed, faking his displeasure. "You tell me we can't share a bed again, yet you just can't seem to keep your hands away from my ass."_

 _Regina only smirked at him but didn't say anything._

* * *

"Madame Mayor, you have a visitor." The nervous voice of her secretary said. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's fine." Regina said, quickly releasing the button.

"Sending them in now."

Shortly the door opened, but Regina kept her eyes to the paperwork under her hands. The door closed after footsteps shuffled in. Reluctantly, she slipped her glasses off and rose her head to cast a glare at the person. Although the idea quickly died and she settled for a neutral expression.

Plastering on her best politician's smile she rested her hands in front of her. "What can I do for you Miss Swan?"

Emma sheepishly walked up to the desk and held up the stack of papers. "The Sheriff asked me to bring these to you."

Regina glanced to the badge at her hip and then back up to green eyes avoiding hers. "You're the Sheriff."

"Right…I mean…Mr…Graham." She squeaked.

"Of course. Thank you. You can sit them on that stack." Regina waved dismissively. Emma dropped the papers on the mountainous pile in disbelief.

"You're not really going to do all of that are you?" Emma questioned, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I have nothing else to do." The older woman answered shifting papers around.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I'm working. I think it's best I do my paperwork while I'm here."

"Yeah…" Emma cringed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Well I should go…leave you to it."

Regina watched the blonde turn and move to flee out the door in embarrassment and she sighed to herself. Getting this reaction from her wasn't intentional. It just happened and for a reason she refused to address, every time it happened she didn't really like how Emma wanted to escape.

"Miss Swan."

"Uh, yeah?"

She opened her mouth to speak but chose not to and glanced up at the blonde. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?" Emma choked out.

"Yes. I've noticed you seem to be in a hurry to leave when I'm present. Have I done something to offend you?"

"No…no. It's not that. It's just that…I…" Regina looked at her expectantly and Emma found herself feeling trapped in a corner. "I…"

"Yes?"

"Honestly?" The blonde questioned, scratching at her wrist.

"I wouldn't ask you to lie for any reason."

"Well, truth is…you're kind of, really intimidating. And the mayor back home hated me and wanted to fired me more than anything. I guess now I just have an irrational fear or something now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She exhaled in relief having got that over with. It wasn't all truth but it wasn't a lie either. Yes, the last mayor disliked her after something Emma wasn't sure she even remembered but only a small bit of that had a part in her awkwardness.

"Yes, well I have no reason to dislike you, personally, and you were obviously the best candidate for sheriff." Emma nodded her understanding. "However, I do apologize if my behavior has come off that way. I'm known to be standoffish to everyone so it's nothing against you at all. In fact, compared to Ruby's unbearableness, I believe we will get along even more so than I do with her."

"Seriously?" Regina fought the chuckle that was about to escape her at Emma's confused expression.

"I'm quite serious."

"Maybe I'll get over my 'mayorphobia' then."

"I certainly hope so, Sheriff Swan." Regina sniffed pulling her glasses back on. "Myself and the Sheriff are in frequent company."

"I should be over it in no time then, Madame Mayor." Emma grinned moving towards the door.

"Good to hear." Regina grinned. "Have a nice day, Sheriff."

* * *

Regina glanced up from her newspaper as the mug of coffee being pushed in her direction. She looked down into the mug and then up to the young man behind the counter. She narrowed her eyes at him and he blanched.

"Where's Ruby?" Regina asked tightly. Without even a taste, just the smell alone, she knew that wasn't her usual coffee.

"Right here." Ruby announced dropping down in the stool next to her. She nodded to the waiter across from them. "Baxter, double shot espresso."

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby grabbed Regina's coffee and pushed back over to him. "Dude, she'll kill you if you get this wrong again. Cappuccino."

"Yes." Baxter stammered, grabbing the coffee. "I'm sorry, Mayor Mills."

Regina nodded shortly to him and went back to her paper. Before she could even get her eyes back to what she was reading, Ruby pushed her hand down in the center forcing it back onto the counter. Regina sighed and looked over to the younger woman. "Yes, dear."

"You ask for me when it comes to your coffee but when I'm here as your friend you can't even say good morning?" Ruby questioned, elbowing her in the ribs. Regina's glare crumpled and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"My apologies, Ruby. Good morning."

"Dude, I was just fucking with you but if you want to make it up to me you can buy me breakfast."

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

"I didn't say you had to stay." Ruby smirked. Regina rolled her eyes and reached into her coat and handed the younger woman a few folded bills. Baxter came back with their coffees and dismissed himself quickly. "You serious, Mills?"

"Have I really been known to play games?" Regina drawled, picking up her coffee and sipping at it.

"You haven't been fun in ages so, no." She grabbed her own mug and pushed the money back over to her. "No need to give me lunch money, Regina. I get free food anyway."

Before the mayor could respond the bell over the door rang signaling another customer. She didn't turn to look and neither did Ruby. They both knew who it was. Emma spotted them and tried her best to sneak by them because she wasn't too sure she was confident about having a conversation with Regina this early without coffee.

"Sit your bony ass down, Sheriff." Ruby said before drinking her espresso. "The Mayor doesn't kill in broad daylight, city girl."

Emma sighed like a teenager caught sneaking out and plopped down on stool next to the older woman.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Regina greeted lightly.

"Hi." Emma sighed out, avoiding eye contact with the woman but Ruby leaned forward and squinted at her.

"Sheriff." Baxter said coming back to the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Well-"

"Oh, let me give it a go." Ruby put her mug down excitedly. All eyes fell on her and she grinned over to Emma. "Coffee, black, and a jumbo bearclaw."

Baxter glanced to Emma and she nodded. He disappeared to the back and Ruby and Emma exchanged looks. The blonde leaned on her elbows and glanced over to the brunette and Ruby just shrugged. Regina stopped drinking at her coffee to look between the two.

"How do you know that?"

"You're my best friend now, Emma. Of course I know." Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "Right behind Regina. She's always going to be number one."

"Not trying to compete but seriously…how did you know that?"

"Come on, Em. You're kidding right? You are literally the only chick I know who eats shit like a jumbo bearclaw and doesn't look like she weighs more than handbag dog."

"Well…what about…" She gave a short a glance over to Regina who was back to her coffee, looking straight ahead. Ruby scoffed and pointed to the older woman catching her attention.

"Regina?" Ruby questioned and then laughed. "You have not seen her eat. She eats like a rabbit. I hadn't seen her even look at a bag of chips in twelve years."

"I don't plan to die from a clogged artery unlike you." Regina inserted.

"I'm not dead yet. Me and Emma know how to live." Emma focused on her order that came out shortly after she'd spoken and handed the money to the young man who declined it and said it was on the house from Granny. Instead of arguing, she shrugged and picked up her bearclaw to take a bite. Ruby brushed her arm against Regina's gestured over to the blonde. They both looked over to her. "And blondie over here can really hold her liquor."

Emma choked at her words, coughing. "Ruby, why would you say that?"

"What? So?"

"I'm…" Emma paused and noticed Regina was looking at her curiously. She couldn't stop her blushing but she did manage to not sound like an idiot in front of the woman for once. "She's my boss. Probably not the best thing to say."

"Chill pill, Emma. Regina is practically my sister and you're my best friend. I think that cancels it out or whatever."

"Yes, you can relax, Miss Swan." She looked up to Regina and found herself actually relaxing at her assurance. "I'm not going to fire you for knowing such information. I'm sure that's something you'll need to survive any sort of party in this town."

"You are going to the party, aren't you?" Emma asked, her eyes suddenly falling to the older woman's lips. And if she wasn't mistaken, Ruby was sure Regina saw her eyes shift away from her own and smirked. She could feel Emma's body reacting excitedly and anxiously all at once. She obviously really wanted her to go it seemed. As for Regina, Ruby could feel the smugness on her.

Regina smiled lightly at her and nodded. "I will be attending, yes."

"No, duh. You guys have to dance together." Ruby muttered into her drink. Regina was glad she was the only one who heard it.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Actually, Sheriff, you'll be seeing me Thursday morning. We have a quarterly meeting. I'm sure Mr. Humbert will get you up to speed on that." Regina informed getting up from her seat. "I have a meeting to get to. Have a nice day, Miss Swan."

"You too, Madame Mayor." Emma said and her face immediately fell into shock at the smirk she received from the older woman. She watched her leave until she was all the way out the door and out of sight before turning back to the counter.

Ruby chuckled. "You're so into her."

"What?! No!" Emma exclaimed.

"You turn into some flustered freshmen who just got a really good look at a senior girl's boobs, man. You're smitten as fuck."

"Oh no…" Emma sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't have a crush on someone like that."

"Why not?" Ruby frowned, moving herself into Regina's seat.

"Because she's the mayor…and I'm, well, me."

"Look, honestly once you chisel your way through the intimidation and fuck me heels, she's probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet. If it makes you feel any better, this woman you think is out of your league is the same woman who walks around my house in her underwear and a tank top that says 'sex machine' on it."

"She really does that?" Emma asked, taking her head out of her hands and giving a hopeful look at the new information.

"Yeah she does. It's her favorite shirt. The woman you do and don't want to take home to meet your parents."

* * *

"I think we should go for some place that lets us have pets." Henry said thoughtfully as they walked. He flipped through the thin book of house listings and apartments for rent but when he received no reply he looked up from the book and over to his mother. "Ma!"

"What?" Emma questioned defensively, looking around for a threat.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah why?"

"Because ever since you became sheriff you've been really distracted. Is something going on?"

"No, nothing's going on." Emma said and looked down to the book in his hands. "Did you say pets?"

"Maybe." Henry shrugged sheepishly.

"Henry, we're not living here forever. Three months. No pets needed."

"Well you wanted me to be productive and a pet would help me become more responsible."

"How about get a job and we'll talk about it…" Emma smirked. Henry was about to retort but a figure caught his eye walking the sidewalk across the street. Emma shoved him to get her response but noticed he was staring at someone. A girl. _Oh, this would be good._ "Hen?"

"Huh?" Henry blinked. "Hey, you know what? You're absolutely right mom."

Emma looked at him skeptically. "About what?"

"I should definitely go get a job. It'll teach me responsibility and whole lot of other valuable skills for life." He said dismissively, beginning to shove the listings into his backpack.

"Now you're agreeing with me? This must girl must be amazing."

He snapped to her with widened eyes. "Girl? There's no girl!"

"Sure there's not."

"Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" Henry asked sarcastically. "I'm gonna go see if the comic shop is hiring."

"Alright kid." Emma chuckled, kissing his head as he walked by.

He scowled at her and fixed his hair. "Mom! You're so embarrassing!"

Emma cackled watching him storm off to the comic book store. "Well, I might as well pull out the baby pictures. How about naked in the bathtub? I got that one in my wallet." She heard a loud groan leave the boy and laughed, turning to walk back to the station.

She was too lost in her amusement to notice someone standing behind her and collided with them almost instantly. She saw black for a moment before the ground was coming rapidly towards her until her body stopped. Emma froze, eyes closed and ready for impact. It never came but firm hands held onto her arms. She was pulled upright, straight onto her feet and when she opened her eyes she expected Graham. Not Ruby obviously because would've been saying something to her, laughing more than likely but when she opened her eyes. Graham wasn't there. Deep brown eyes stared back at her.

"Regina?"

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, still holding on tight to the younger woman. Emma looked down to her hands and Regina followed her gaze, quickly letting go now that she was safely upright.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. I'm sorry." Emma apologized, although she frowned just slightly at the fact that she hadn't completely fall apart. Hell, she was surprised her body hadn't betrayed her and fell into Regina's embrace.

The brunette quirked her brow at the blank expression on the blonde's face. She was really prone to zoning out. "Miss Swan…Are you hurt? Should I get you to a hospital?"

"Huh? What…no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned skeptically.

"Yeah…I'm just…Sorry for running into you." Emma chuckled shyly shoving her hands in her pockets.

"It's alright. I just hoped you didn't get flattened on the sidewalk." That got a small laugh out of the younger woman and Regina felt mildly proud of herself for it.

"Well, had I known you were like a brick wall I would've braced myself a little better."

"My apologies for that. It happens more often than you think."

"I'm not the only idiot to run into you then."

"Of course not. At least you didn't do it purposely."

"Shame for them…" There was a pause between them as they walked in the direction of town hall and the station and Emma decided to break the silence. "Funny I ran into you here."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be at work…filling out papers and things."

"No point in reprimanding you for being with your son during your break, especially when I'm not working today." Regina glanced over at her. "You have your radio and your badge. Just seems like you're patrolling to me."

"Thanks, Mayor Mills." Emma smiled.

"Please, call me Regina."

"Okay cool."

"I must be going, Sheriff. I have grocery shopping to get to." Regina informed, feeling reluctant to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for our meeting."

"Sounds great. Thanks again for saving me from that face plant."

"Of course."

Regina bowed her head slightly before taking her leave to the grocery store just down the block from where they were. Emma watched her, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Her eyes scrutinized the sway of her hips as she left and felt her cheeks involuntarily become warm.

* * *

"Any reason you wanted to do this today?" Ruby questioned in a pant as she bent over with her hands on her knees. The sweat was pouring down her face and she was beginning to think she was out of shape. She looked over to Regina, just as sweaty as she was, but she didn't seem to be out of breath. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and asked. "Did you sense something? Someone in town?"

"No." Regina answered impatiently.

"Are you feeling old or something?"

"No."

Ruby stood up straight and adjusted her black tank top. "Who pissed you off? There's got to be a reason you're beating the shit out of me."

"That is just you being slow." Regina countered holding the staff to the floor. The younger woman rolled her eyes and glanced at the few tattoos showing now that the mayor was being more free. Training in her bra and a pair of tights definitely wasn't Mayor Mills but it was Regina Mills…on a good day at least.

"You're calling me slow? I'm the wolf here. I'm like lightning. And quick."

"Prove it." Regina challenged, tossing the wooden staff away and exchanging it for a steel quarter staff. Ruby grimaced and grabbed a sword from one of the many displays covering every part of the wall.

She took in a tired breath and pointed the sword in Regina's direction. "Bring it on, bitch. I can do this all night."

"Are you sure about that, pup?" The older woman laughed.

Ruby bowed and Regina returned it before the wolf moved to take the first strike.

In three quick strides she took swings at Regina with skill that took years to master and almost just as much time to relearn after her leg injury all those centuries ago. Her teacher, however, was just as fast and elegant in her movements and at her last strike, the vampire countered and shoved her backwards to keep the pressure off herself.

"That's it?" Regina taunted.

Ruby growled, barring her fangs, eyes flashing gold. She made another strike and Regina side stepped her, grabbing her wrist and locking it between her ribs and her arm. Her back facing the younger woman's front, clamping down tight. Ruby felt her shoulder moving into an uncomfortable position and pulled back forcing her free hand against the middle of Regina's back for leverage.

The skin under her palm was burning hot and she slipped her hand to the base of her neck, brushing her thumb against the black and white lion tattoo on the back of her neck. She panted a warm breath against Regina's skin and swallowed, the tender touch turning violent.

Regina gasped at the sudden beginning of being choked. Her mind ignored it. She continued to crush Ruby's wrist. Ruby squeezed tighter until she caught sign of the vampire beginning to lose oxygen silently. It was foolish to think she was winning.

The older woman struggled to inhale but was determined as always to teach her young student a lesson. It took only two movements for her to bat away Ruby's hand from her neck and release her wrist, leaving the wolf stumbling backwards only to take the steel staff to the stomach. Ruby fell back and slid across the floor.

"Tired yet, puppy?" Regina coughed.

Ruby got to her hands and knees breathing deeply. She grabbed the sword and stood up. Her leg was quivering lightly but she refused to let it show. Her eyes roamed the older woman's face as it calmed from the vicious blue of asphyxiation. She took a breath and waved her sword lazily as she spoke. "Are you taunting me?"

"Of course not, _puppy_."

Ruby chuckled to herself before lunging. Regina countered and retaliated against her. The wolf dodged and swung blindly at her opponent. She knew she was getting tired after having been sparring with Regina for two hours. She didn't expect to actually get a hit with the sorry attempt but just as she swung she watched the blade cut across Regina's cheek. From the corner of her mouth to the tip of her ear.

Her eyes widened as Regina twisted to the side, falling to the floor, dropping the staff in the process. Ruby's eyes widened and she dropped the sword. She walked over and dropped down next to the older brunette in panic. "Regina?" Her voice trembled at the gash across her face. She reached out and touched the mark. "Regina? This isn't funny. Get the fuck up."

When she got no response she pulled her close to her body and cradled the back of her head in her left hand. "Gina-" She choked at the sharp pain ripping through her abdomen. A clean cut blade pierced her skin and slipped between her ribs. Her hand dropped from Regina's head and she dropped her own forehead to the woman's chest.

"Son of a…"

Regina laughed pushing herself away from the younger brunette. It almost seemed to be maniacal in nature considering something had triggered her need to fight to the death in her basement and she probably hadn't had a blink of sleep for a few days. Ruby looked up to her and noticed the blood dripping down her face. She jerked out the blade and didn't hesitate to tackle the woman to the floor.

She was allowed one good, solid punch to the older woman's usually flawless face and then Regina caught her fist and head-butted her in the mouth. Ruby staggered backwards, spitting out blood. She worked her jaw making sure her teeth were still intact.

Mirroring, each other they both stood up with narrowed eyes. Regina held the dagger in her hand and twirled it between her fingers. By now Ruby was exhausted and on the verge of having a limp and Regina couldn't keep steady hands to save her life.

"Regina, I'm tired."

"Are you quitting, puppy?" Regina mocked. Ruby frowned at her tone and her anger, for once in the centuries she'd known the woman, flared up.

"I'm going to kill you now." Ruby threatened. Her opponent only shrugged. Without warning she charged at her, her head colliding with Regina's stomach. At the force she was putting forth she slammed her into the wall creating cracks in the plaster. Ruby just held her there, too tired to do anything more. Although her friend's stamina seemed to still be at least at fifty percent. Regina pulled her arm back as far as it could go to get a body punches in until she too finally gave up.

Ruby pulled back and dropped to the floor out of fatigue and laid against the cold surface. After a minute Regina dropped down beside her.

"What the hell are we doing?" Ruby questioned in a hoarse voice.

"Practicing." Regina answered. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling above them and her mind was imagining a leak there. There was supposed to be drop hitting her forehead in a pattern she could never figure out. Ruby glanced over at her and shook her head. The woman was delusional.

"Practicing for what? Random, sudden death matches? What happened today?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"Something about her…Emma…it just reminded me of her."

"Of Willow?" Ruby questioned. The vampire nodded slowly, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm sorry, Gina. About everything. What happened to her…"

"No." Regina rasped. "It's not about her dying. I still love her but I've moved on."

"Then what is it about that, that we're here trying to kill each other?"

"I wouldn't actually try to kill you, pup."

"I know." The wolf responded reaching over to wipe a stray tear from her friend's face.

"It's about her leaving."

"And you didn't want her die."

"I was powerless. I had to watch her die…watch her leave me. It wouldn't matter so much if it didn't just set the course of my life. I just watch people leave...all the time."

"I know that's what you think but it won't go on forever. And you're not weak for feeling this way. You're the strongest woman I know." Ruby turned herself on her side and moved closer to the older woman. She brushed the hair out of her face gently and Regina let a shaky breath leave her over the tears rolling down her face. Unexpectedly, she turned and buried herself into Ruby. The younger woman snaked her arms around the cold body clad in still only her bra and Regina bit her shoulder, closing her eyes against the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas! Here's an update because all my attempts at gift giving this year have failed terribly and this is the only thing that won't get lost or explode or anything.**

 **Some SQ interaction.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma pushed through the door of the mayor's office carrying two coffees and a thick folder full of files under her arm. She was five minutes late which gave her reason enough to not give into her usual urge to knock and walk on eggshells around the mayor.

"Sorry I'm late." She sat the first to go cup down in the middle of the desk. Regina didn't react to a single movement or sound that Emma made and the blonde was actually looking forward to getting a glare from the woman even if she never really meant it.

Regina was leaned forward in her chair with her elbow propped up on the surface with her palm against her forehead, causing her hair to hang down and hide her face.

Sitting down the folder and her own cup at the edge of the desk, Emma frowned in concern. "Madame Mayor?"

No response.

"Madame Mayor?" She spoke a bit louder as she walked around the desk. Not a single movement. Emma could even swear the woman wasn't breathing. "Mayor Mills…? Regina?" She reached out and touched her arm and finally got a response. Although it wasn't exactly the one she was expecting.

The brunette jolted into alertness and caught Emma's wrist. Brown eyes snapped to the blonde, ready to strike until she realized who it was. She released the younger woman who hurried back to the other side of the desk, pulling her sleeve down over the redness circling her wrist. "Sorry."

"No, I apologize for that, Miss Swan. I must have dozed off." Regina straightened her vest and moved things around her desk as if she were supposed to be organizing. "Are you injured?"

"No!" Emma practically shouted. "I mean no, I'm fine. You just have a vice grip. No harm done."

Regina nodded, accepting the answer in spite of the fact that she was sure she could've snapped her arm if she hadn't have looked up at the woman. No one else other than Ruby or someone who was a threat to her would've dared to come around her desk and touch her. She was sure even her secretary would've called an ambulance before giving a thought to trying to physically wake her.

"I thought…I kind of thought you were dead." Emma admitted, slowly taking a seat in the chair across from the brunette. "The rigor mortis could've left you like that…I was just worried."

"And I thank you for your concern, Miss Swan. I really am grateful. However, I was far from dead. It's safe to assume I sleep like the dead."

Emma smiled and leaned forward to push the coffee further towards her. "Something we both have in common. It worries me I might sleep through a house fire."

"I sure hope you don't. You're the sheriff." Regina chuckled, accepting the coffee with a nod. She took a sip gratefully to her friend for slipping a cup of fresh blood inside. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned back and regarded Emma. "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Well, I didn't. I kind of asked Ruby what you liked while I was getting my own and she just made it for me to bring to you."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"My pleasure…although, seriously, no offense, but you look like you needed it. Rough night?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Beyond it actually."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure these crime reports won't make things any better so I'm sorry about that too."

"You seem like an interesting woman; I think you'll find a way to make it bearable." Regina replied sitting her cup down.

Emma gently pulled her chair closer and moved her own cup out of the way to open the folder. "Okay so, as big as this looks. I went through and read up on them and…well, it's all petty crime. Mainly teenagers. There are basically two categories from what I've looked through…"

Regina smirked to herself at how skilled the blonde seemed to be at it. Much more than Graham had done during their meetings about Storybrooke's crime rates. She slipped on her glasses and took the duplicate folder that Emma must have made for her. Also something Graham probably didn't even know how to do.

"I see you have theft and vandalism here. Is that all?"

"It's makes up the bulk of it." Emma nodded in concentration. She squinted at the labels on the three remaining folders in front of her.

Regina looked up to her and sighed as she noticed the younger woman was actively avoiding wearing her glasses. She pulled hers off of her nose and held them out for Emma. "Forgot your pair?"

Emma looked up at the glasses and blushed, taking them from her outstretched hand. "Kind of…"

"I'm not sure what kind of prescription you have so they might not do you much good."

The blonde pushed them up her nose and looked down at the words. They were as clear as she would've liked but it was better than nothing. At least this way she could read everything she was talking about. "They'll do just fine but don't you need them?"

"Truthfully, Miss Swan I don't need glasses. They just help me look intimidating." Regina smirked.

"It works."

"Although they do help me concentration. I have a small tendency to zone out from time to time."

"I wish I was that lucky not to need the glasses." Emma passed over the other folder labeled for Regina. "I'm blind as a bat without them. But the pharmacy will have my contacts by this afternoon so I'm all good."

"Of course." Regina nodded. "You were saying about the bulk of the files…"

"Most of these pages are all theft, vandalism, breaking and entering. About….5% of all town crime - as far as traffic violations go - comes from people not noticing the stop signs and red lights for some reason."

"Nothing much I can do for idiocy."

Emma snorted at that. "As far as the teenage delinquents go…I'm not exactly sure if I have any say on the subject but back in New York I noticed that the petty crime rate between the ages of 15-18 decreased when the city started to build recreational centers around. Basketball courts, skate parks…local art classes but only if you're looking into that kind of stuff with the town budget."

"I'm very interested in that proposal, Sheriff." Regina commented looking over the notes. "It's an excellent idea...so are these notes..."

"Thanks." The blonde tried to hide her blush from the compliment and ducked her head, silently using the excuse of looking down at the files in her hand.

"I'm assuming back in New York this wasn't the permanent solution?"

"There's never a permanent solution for anything in New York. Fix one leak and seven more pop up. I don't think Storybrooke would have that kind of problem though. New York is a whole other world compare to this town."

"I can't disagree. It's a rather interesting place."

"You've been?" Emma asked curiously.

"Several times, yes. I lived there for a time."

"What part?"

"Brooklyn. There was plenty of that petty crime."

"I never really caught those kind of cases. I worked narcotics for two years, a year in internal affairs, and I've been on criminal investigation since then."

"You sound like a busy woman. Anything interesting?" Regina asked, covertly pushing the files to the side. Emma didn't seem to noticed that she was purposely trying to avoid talking about petty crime for the next two hours.

"I've had a few dead wife cases. Most of them looked like the husband did it…or the mistress." Emma cracked an amused smile as Regina raised her eyebrow. "But this one case, it really crawled under my skin. I was up for days and nights trying to piece things together. When we finally got a prime suspect, an hour before my partner was going to go slap handcuffs on the guy, I told him to let the guy walk."

"Why?" the brunette frowned. "He was guilty."

"That's the thing. I had been so sure about it until we were about to go get him. I had a feeling that I was going in the wrong direction. My captain wasn't too happy about that so he gave me two days to come up with something viable. 35 hours in, I get an anonymous tip on a meeting between these two mob crews narcotics was working...turns out it wasn't the husband."

"Then who did it?" Regina questioned in desperation to hear the story through. Emma hadn't really known anyone that wanted to hear her work stories until now and she'd do anything to get this kind of attention from the brunette.

"Larry Methiemer. Cocaine kingpin of the Bronx. Turns out the wife was having an affair with the guy and stole some jewelry from him. He'd killed seven of his own guys before he figured out it was her. He went to her house, killed her with a gunshot to the back of the head, and ransacked half the house. I spent the last few hours I had searching the place top to bottom." Emma took off Regina's glasses and grabbed her coffee. "I was tired and frustrated so I had backed into the house by accident and wrecked my tail light but a brick came lose and popped out."

"You're joking…"

"Not at all. In a ziplock bag there was $3 million worth of gold jewelry. I had some conversation between Larry and his guys from my anonymous source recorded and I had him."

"You caught a cocaine kingpin? I'm very impressed now."

"Yeah? It felt real good to go to bed that night. I nailed his ass to the wall especially during interrogation but those mobs have their lawyers. He was out by rush hour the next day. _Problem_ with the paperwork."

"He got away with it?"

"Slipped out of my fingers but he got his time." Emma smirked. "Three days later, he got taken in for late parking tickets…found military grade rifles in his warehouse a week later. I didn't get him but I bought hell to his door. I felt like a cop in the tv shows."

"I bet. Sounded exhausting."

"Oh yeah. Tv shows get it done in hour, it took me month and a half for that whole case and that's a minimal."

"Now I'm surprised you even said yes to the sheriff's position after all that adventure."

Emma shrugged in response, "Quiet's good. I like it here. I'm sure you guys don't have like 20+ year old cold cases do you? Kind of like combing through those every once in a while."

"Uh, I-"

"I looked into one once. Back in the early 90s. Look like a shit storm blew through an apartment building in New Haven. Seven dead bodies and a woman who disappeared from the hospital two hours after a knee reconstruction surgery."

Regina paled at the familiar details. Before she could say anything her phone rang. She picked it up quickly, eyeing Emma in search of any sign that she had gotten anywhere with the case.

"Yes?"

"The city council is here for your 11 o'clock meeting." Her secretary informed in a rushed tone, always so eager to not have long conversations with her boss.

"Thank you. Send them in."

"Wow. 11 already." Emma whistled gathering her folders. "I've been talking your ear off this whole time, haven't I?"

"No worries, Miss Swan. That's the most interested I've ever been during one of these meetings." Regina grinned tucking away her own folders into her desk drawer. "Thank you for the stories."

"Anytime." The blonde nodded, heading towards the door just as the members of the council started file in. "See you at the party then?"

"Yes."

"Great. Have a nice day, Mayor Mills." Emma called over her shoulder.

Regina smiled slightly at her retreating form before schooling her features for the people who worked her nerves more than any other group of people in town.

* * *

"Regina!" Ruby shouted across the house. "It's time to move it! You're never late to a party."

"There was one time…" Graham started with a mouth full of food. Ruby rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head and then frowned as she brushed crumbs from his suit.

"Why are you such a savage?" Ruby huffed watching him bite into the messily made sandwich he'd put together a few minutes earlier in Regina's kitchen. She was sure when the woman walked in there she was going to have a fit at the state of her countertops. "Did you at least put the lettuce and mayo back into the refrigerator?"

"Yes." He mumbled over the food in his mouth and rolled his eyes as if it wasn't something she typically had to question.

"You couldn't have waited until we got to the party? There's going to be food."

"I'm hungry _now_."

"Graham…" Ruby groaned, clenching her fists. "You big…idiot…"

"If I'm hungry now, why not eat?"

"Because you're always eating!"

He was about to argue with her but stopped, seeing Regina coming down the stairs. Ruby turned around and whistled at her friend. "Damn. You wanna be my date?"

The older woman was wearing an emerald green halter dress that stopped just at her knees and hugged every curve. Black jewels accented the neck of her dress doing well at hiding any sign of her skin ink. Graham raised an eyebrow at the sharp gold stilettos and felt a wave of nostalgia hit him back when Regina got dressed up for parties they were going to crash. He pulled his free hand out of his pants pocket and held his hand out to assist her at the last step. She took it despite not needing it and smiled softly at him.

"Your date?" Regina chuckled stopping in front of the pair. She reached around Ruby and wiped away crumbs falling down Graham's suit jacket with her nose scrunched up.

"Exactly! He's a big vacuum cleaner. He just eats. You're a better date than him. You know how to put food in your mouth and not on your clothes."

"Sorry, dear. He's your plus one. So you're taking him."

"I'm still here you know." Graham frowned.

"Yes, we know. But none of us are supposed to still be here." Regina said turning to the mirror to make sure her hair was covering the tattoo on the back of her neck. Just as she checked her lipstick, Graham finished his sandwich and brushed over his suit once before opening the front door for them.

Ruby frowned at him on her way out and Regina silently thanked him and reminded him to lock the door. The youngest of the three of them decidedly gave Graham the silent treatment and chose to ride with Regina in her car. He didn't take offense to it and just rolled his eyes as he got into his car to follow the black Mercedes pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

"Why do I have to go anyway?" Henry complained pulling at the unsuccessful knot in what was supposed to be his tie. His mother was nervously looking in the mirror for something to be wrong with her appearance. Henry cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

The blonde turned away from the mirror and walked over to him with a grin. She unknotted the abused fabric and tied it correctly. She brushed some of his hair to the side. "You clean up pretty well, Henry."

"Of course, I do." He said smugly. "I'm not the dork between us."

"Hey!" Emma frowned. "I'm not a dork."

"Sure you're not, Ma." He laughed gesturing towards the dress she'd pulled out along with the rest of her stuff. They had been in California for his spring break a few years ago and she pulled him into a store at the mall and had practically died over the Marvel comic themed dress.

He says it was an impulse buy, she calls it necessity.

"It's looks cool." Emma argued. "You like all those comics."

"Yeah but I wouldn't wear a dress so your impulse buy is nothing valuable to me."

"I could get a forever girlfriend in that dress."

"That's not a challenge." He laughed. "Get a forever girlfriend in the normal dress you're wearing now and I'll be impressed."

Emma's face fell slightly as her mind drifted off to the mayor who definitely wouldn't be a forever girlfriend. _Especially_ if she had worn the comic themed dress. That probably wouldn't even get her a ten-minute relationship with the woman. Although the brunette seemed to like her enough to sit and listen attentively to her through her storytelling.

"Mom?"

Self-consciously, Emma ran her hands through her hair. "Do I…look okay?"

"You look fine to me." He shrugged.

"Just fine?"

"Well, I don't know…you're my mom. You always look nice, even when you're in sweatpants and a tshirt, binge watching tv show but you also look the same to me. Not in a bad way. You always look nice…"

"Are you sure?"

"The mayor will love it." He snickered.

Her eyes widened and she hit him in the arm with her clutch. "Henry! She's my boss."

"So? I see it all the time on tv."

"Henry that's tv. Nothing spectacular is going happen tonight. It's just a formal town…party."

"Nothing spectacular?"

"No. Just speeches and meeting people." Emma said brushing her hands across his shoulders to get rid of the imaginary wrinkles in his jacket. "No big deal."

"'No big deal' she says as she slowly starts to mentally hyperventilate."

"Get out." Emma frowned pushing him towards the door as she grabbed her keys. She nervously bit her lip wondering how the hell she was going survive a night with her overly sarcastic son, Ruby, and Regina in what she was sure was going to be a stunning dress.

Surviving wasn't possible now that she thought about it.

* * *

 **Not so sure Emma was right in saying not spectacular...I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! From east coast America (either I'm early, late, or right on time for you)**

 **Here's my New Year's gift to you guys. I have one resolution I actually want to accomplish and that's to quit having chronic writer's block. Here's to that hopeful resolution...and lots of SwanQueen.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as Emma stepped through the door, a flash blinded her and the only thing in her vision was spots. Henry immediately took notice to her disorientation and held on to her arm, throwing narrowed eyes to the man holding the camera.

"Sidney!" Ruby shouted grabbing the man's shoulder and shoving him backwards as she stalked over to Emma. "How you doing, babe? Blind? Please say yes so I have good reason to sock him in the throat."

Emma blinked, glad her vision was returning to normal as Ruby's face came into view. She smiled lightly to the brunette and shook her head seeing Graham standing a few feet behind her with Regina off to the side shooting daggers at the man with the camera and more than likely giving him a piece of her mind with how fast her lips were moving.

"What is she doing?" Emma questioned. Ruby and Henry looked to Regina handing out a very effective scolding.

"She's ripping Sidney a new asshole." Ruby laughed.

Emma's eyes widened, clapping her hands over Henry's ears. Although the boy chuckled at the words he'd already heard. Ruby cringed, too late to realize she'd said something inappropriate in front of her friend's son. He shrugged off his mother's hands and busied himself with his phone as Emma looked back over to Regina and then to Ruby.

"No, she doesn't have to do that. I'm fine." She said with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"I'm sure she knows but he did that to us when we came in and I told her to let it go. Now she has reason to tell him off. Trust me, Regina Mills lives for terrifying people."

"I'll bet." Henry said in amusement watching Sidney scurry away.

Regina walked over to them fixing a fallen piece of hair as she took her gold clutch from Graham's hand. He followed behind her holding a glass of amber liquid. The older woman put away her irritated look and smiled over to Emma and Henry. Her eyes fell to the teen first. "Hello, Mr. Swan. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"I'm Henry." He replied, smiling at her and putting his hand out for a shake.

She took his hand. "I'm Regina."

Emma grinned at the introduction. Maybe she wasn't as scary as she originally thought. Ruby told her the rough exterior was hiding a kind hearted, dork and although she didn't believe the dork part, there was definitely more to her than she assumed the moment their eyes met.

Before she knew it Regina was turning to her with a soft smile. "Sheriff, glad you could make it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Just caught off guard there." She chuckled.

"It won't happen again, I assure you."

Ruby gestured to Henry and he glanced at his mother, catching the hint and following her and Graham to mingle. Seeing her son leave with her friend, Emma sucked in a breath and mentally relaxed herself. Her eyes drunk in Regina's dress and she couldn't help but say something. In fact it was actually impossible for her to stop herself from saying something.

"You look really beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina accepted the compliment avoiding heat she felt rushing up her neck. She looked over Emma's form, eyes darkening unnoticeably at the blue dress. Despite the red heels she wore, Emma was a hair shorter than her. The brunette was afraid all this would happen.

Secretly, she wanted a reason for Emma not to show up but here she was, in a gorgeous dress, looking even more beautiful than she usually did. All awkwardness and dorkiness aside, she was stunning…and invoking a lot of thoughts and feelings she hadn't felt in nearly twenty years. For the first time since Emma even came into town, she didn't have any intentions to push them back down in the cage she'd trapped them in.

Clearing her throat, she gestured to Emma's outfit. "It seems I have competition here. You're sure to steal the show tonight, Sheriff Swan."

Emma blushed and smiled at her. "Thanks, boss."

Regina gave a single nod just as the mic on the small stage gave off feedback. Sidney stood up straight, nothing more than a forced, close lipped smile. No camera in sight. He glanced around the room and found the mayor's predatory gaze and it wasn't the kind of stare most would want from her.

"You really scared the piss out of him." Emma mumbled, close to her ear as they both faced the mic.

Regina wanted to laugh but kept her face stoic to make sure Sidney followed the directions she gave him.

"Thank you all for taking the time to join us this evening." Sidney started, staring at Regina like she was giving him his lines. "As most of you know, Mr. Graham Humbert has retired from his position as sheriff. And just a few days ago, a decision for replacing the sheriff was made, appointing our new town citizen Emma Swan."

The spotlight quickly flashed on her and Regina because of how close they were to each other and Emma tried her best not to freeze up. She smiled and waved shortly to the eyes on her as they all clapped. She figured she should be used to being at formal dinner parties with people who knew they were at a higher pay grade than her.

The light dimmed away from them and she took a calming breath.

"I hope you have a few words ready, Miss Swan." Regina said to her giving a straight face to the man on stage.

"I…what?" Regina didn't respond and she decided to just listen to Sidney, hoping she'd misheard that part about having words to say.

"Most of you don't know our new sheriff very well but there's one person who got to know Miss Swan a bit personally. So I give you all a few words from our dear Mayor, Regina Mills." Sidney finished and another round of claps followed.

Emma watched Regina leave from in front of her and approach the stage. Ruby, Graham, and Henry came back over to her holding drinks and naturally Emma took Henry's just to check that he hadn't gotten his hands on any alcohol. He was a good kid but he was adventurous in very many ways.

That's mine." Henry frowned. Emma ignored him and held the glass close to her nose. She handed it back almost instantly at the smell of sparkling cider.

He wasn't going to like it.

"Here you are." Graham passed her the second champagne flute in his hand and toasted her lightly. Ruby elbowed her lightly giving her suggestively raised eyebrows.

Emma sighed and leaned over to her. "Nothing is happening."

"Not yet, at least. Things will happen." The brunette said smugly meeting eyes with the mayor as she started to speak. The blonde rolled her eyes and decided that listening would be better than having to hear Ruby parade around talking about her crush on the woman.

"I know the news of having our sheriff retire from his position only to be replaced a few days later came as a surprise to most of the town. The announcement of Mr. Humbert's retirement was delayed due to the fact that it had been abnormally strange that there was no one to replace him. Luckily for us all Emma Swan was on her way here for a vacation from the big city."

Graham elbowed Emma playfully as they had been sharing inside jokes and short words about living in Chicago. She blushed and glanced down into her glass before refocusing on Regina.

"After a no more than a few hours of deliberation between myself and Mr. Humbert, Emma Swan was Storybrooke's perfect candidate for Sheriff. I sat down with her and heard her story and read her records. I must say I've never been as impressed with anyone as I had been with Miss Swan. An excellent mother, with a dazzling list of accomplishments - I could go on all night about it but I won't. There wouldn't be enough time tonight or even tomorrow." Emma noticed suddenly that there was admiration in her eyes. It wasn't all just a politician's speech. It was personal as well. "As Mayor it is my job to help appoint those in which I think will best benefit the town and not _just as mayor_ , but personally there was no better person. Especially when you consider the fact that no one else has been looking to fill the position for years."

Laughter filled the room for a moment and Regina continued. "So, Congratulations, Miss Swan. And although it's only temporary I hope we can convince you stay with us for a while."

Ruby nudged Emma forward and she nodded weakly as she approached the stage. As she got to the stairs Sidney hadn't even made a move to offer a hand like he had with Regina. The mayor, herself, offered her hand and Emma accepted, hoping her hand wasn't as sweaty as it felt.

Regina took her glass and she stood in front of the mic and took a deep breath, chuckling. "Well, I don't know what to say. Honestly, if my captain back in New York was here he would've been telling all of you how horrible I am at public speaking." She received chuckles and snorts. "Really I'll I can say is thank you to Mayor Mills for letting me have this opportunity. So I appreciate you giving me the chance to protect and serve here in your town. And I promise to give my best. Thank you."

The audience clapped as Emma walked from the mic and Sidney took the spotlight once again. Regina gave the blonde her drink back before throwing a withering glare to the man in warning. As they rejoined their little group, he said some parting words before the music started up again.

"Bad at public speaking my ass." Ruby cackled as they came over.

Graham rolled his eyes at her and turned to Emma. "You did good, Chicago."

"Thanks, hopefully I won't have to do it again." Emma sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up. But at least you'll sound smarter and more experienced than Graham." Ruby shrugged. The man glared down at her and raised an eyebrow to Regina. The older woman gave her a look and she raised her hand in surrender.

"Yeah…" The blonde responded distractedly. "Uh…where's Henry?"

"Who?"

"Ruby Lucas." Regina hissed seriously.

"I'm kidding. Jeez…he's flirting with a girl over there." Ruby informed casually, jabbing her finger in the direction of the two teenagers talking and laughing together.

Emma blanched. "Whose daughter is that?"

"Oh, that's Violet. She's the coroner's kid." The younger brunette answered, holding back a laugh. "Morgan Garland. He's sketchy as fuu…"

Everyone frowned at her until they noticed the shadows approaching. Regina turned her head to see one of the men she hated most in Storybrooke coming to talk. She frowned and then watched Ruby pull Graham away to go get more drinks. The younger woman leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Be careful, I still have my suspicions about him."

"I will." Regina whispered back with a confirming nod. Ruby continued on with Graham who was eyeing the man with a sneer as they walked away.

"Should I be worried?" Emma asked Regina.

"Not at all." Regina smiled firmly, hovering a hand behind her back, "Just an introduction, a few words, and a picture for the paper."

"You look like you're in pain. Are you okay?" the younger woman whispered.

"You'll very rarely hear me say this but I hate him…passionately." Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at the woman in shock.

"Madame Mayor"" he said coming up to them with his wife next to him. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. There was a flash in his eyes and he looked up to meet her eyes as he spoke, "Always a pleasure, Regina."

"Likewise." She smiled back, leaning in to give a light hug to his wife.

"Albert Spencer, district attorney." The older man said taking Emma's hand the same way he had Regina's.

"Emma Swan…new Sheriff…" The blonde replied tightly.

"I'm sure we'll be working close together in the coming future."

"Picture for the paper?" Sidney questioned coming up to them. "Front page headliner…"

"Of course." Albert nodded.

Emma and Regina exchanged looks but complied with the request. Emma stood between the older woman and Albert flashing a fake smile along with the rest of them. Sidney took three pictures and thanked them before running off before Regina could give him a look. Emma jerked feeling hand touch her ass.

It was obvious it wasn't Albert as he was already on to another set of people to mingle with. She didn't look in the direction of the mayor but she didn't need to investigate much to know it was her. Not that she was offended by the action at all. Hell…she actually liked it.

Wanting to let the mayor know that was agonizing considering an hour of other important figures of Storybrooke spoke with her and shook hands with her was draining. In that time Regina had broken off to talk to others. As far away as she was Emma's attention drifted over to her very often. Something was definitely different between them and she had yet to figure it out but she felt she had to. And quickly, considering every time caught Regina's eye, the brunette smiled at her. She even got a wink once or twice.

Reluctantly, Emma had mentioned a change in Regina's attitude towards her and Ruby's response was that it was a spark. Spark of what? Spark of lust? She had no clue.

After having her third champagne flute, which she was beginning to think didn't even have alcohol in them, Sidney took the mic again and announced the traditional Storybrooke public figures dance. Her entire body flushed after hearing him mention it was a fifty-two-year-old tradition where the sheriff and mayor shared a dance.

"The what?" Emma stammered to Graham as Ruby and Henry smirked knowingly at her. He looked at her sympathetically and shrugged.

"It's tradition, Chicago."

"Did you have to dance with her?" Emma questioned.

"Yep." he nodded. "She likes to lead. Don't worry, she likes you. She won't let you look stupid."

Emma nodded and met the mayor in the center of the room. The blonde hesitated so, like Graham said, Regina took the lead, placing her hands on Emma's waist to pull her a bit closer. She glanced to Ruby who covertly gave her a thumbs up before she slipped her arms over Regina's shoulders.

"Bother you I might have two left feet?" Emma chuckled awkwardly as the song started to play through the speakers. It went completely unnoticed by her that Regina had started to move and, naturally her body had moved with her.

"There's nothing at stake here, Miss Swan." Regina smiled charmingly.

"I don't know…dignity and all that are pretty important to some people. And I am the sheriff now."

"That may be true but I'm not sure you need to worry about that…considering you have a left and a right foot like the rest of us." Emma glanced down to their feet moving in time with the music with no mishaps looming over them. She laughed and looked back up to Regina who was grinning at her.

They'd talked and laughed for the near four minutes the song had played. Their bodies relaxed with every second that had passed and had gotten closer, bodies molded together perfectly and parted with small smiles.

* * *

That's probably what woke Emma up from her aimless wondering of what was happening with them. She enjoyed conversation with Ruby and Graham while Regina talked with other people. An hour later of no one being told to back off the bar, she was convinced there wasn't any alcohol anywhere. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, glancing at Henry laughing with Violet about something on his phone.

It was quiet when she stepped inside and she dropped her clutch on the sink counter. Sure she liked parties but this much interaction was a bit much for her liking. It should've been expected though, it was like an office party. Without the liquor.

"Too much public interaction, Swan. It's just three months at least." She told her reflection.

"I certainly hope not." Regina's voice echoed off the tile and Emma sighed in relief after having thought she was someone else for a moment. "Anyone else in here?"

"Nope." Emma said.

"Good." The door clicked shut completely and the brunette locked the door. Emma looked at the door and then over to Regina. The older woman slowly walked over to her and the blonde turned around, her lower back against the edge of the sinks.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned.

"Nothing."

"Why did you lock the door?" She glanced to the door and then back to Regina, nervously.

Instead of answering the mayor grabbed her by the hips and backed her deeper into the counter until they pressed against each other. Thigh to thigh. Stomach to stomach. Chest to chest. Emma opened her mouth to speak, to question how and why this was happening. Regina didn't give her the chance to say anything, capturing her lips hungrily.

Emma's eyes widened until her mind stopped trying to comprehend rather than enjoy the moment. She accepted the rough kiss without protest and complied when the brunette lifted her up onto the counter as they parted lips. Regina kissed her collarbone and pressed her nose to the base of her neck.

"Have you always been that strong?" Emma panted, feeling her bruised lips pulsing. She shook her head rubbing the back of her hand across her lips, wiping at the smeared lipstick. "No…no, wait there was something else I was supposed to ask you…"

Regina pulled away from her neck with a pop and Emma shivered, looking into formally russet brown eyes now turned pitch black with arousal. "You really are adorable." Regina sighed contently.

"I am?" Emma frowned. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Regina hiked the blue dress up her thighs so that she could position herself between Emma's legs, pulling her into another kiss, slipping her tongue passed submissive pink lips. Emma moaned into her mouth, feeling slender fingers bury themselves in her hair.

Unknown to the vampire a flame lit up again as she gave into the attraction she'd felt since the moment she'd first spoken to Emma. Everything in her was ready to give in and give the blonde a chance.

They exchanged heated, forceful, and at times sloppy kisses until reality slammed back down on Regina. A flash of blonde tore through her head and then everything suddenly felt heavy she remembered the ring she always kept with her. She wrenched herself away from Emma's needy lips and back away few steps. She grabbed her clutch and fixed her lipstick quietly before exiting the bathroom, leaving Emma confused and in a blissful haze.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've listened to your reviews, so I won't let you wait any longer.**

 **Although, that was a pretty good cliffhanger if I do say so myself.**

 ***No SQ smut...yet. Although Emma is certainly imagining it.***

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma and Henry walked through the apartment, inspecting everything thoroughly. Well, as thorough as one could after having been up all night thinking about the heated make out session she'd had with the mayor. She thought it was wonderful in the moment but hours after the party? Afterwards, laying in bed, the kissing was ten times sexier and made her twenty times more uncomfortable at the unfinished business Regina left her with.

Her cold shower did nothing to help her focus or to not be completely hot and bothered. She cursed the woman for not going all the way. Every time she thought about the way Regina's hands touched her...the way she kissed her, she found herself on the verge of needing a new pair of panties and some much needed alone time.

Although if she focused long enough today she could have her alone time tonight, since Henry was determined to get into a new place by the end of the day. Her own room was something to look forward to. So she looked around and tried to pay attention.

To the naked eye it looked perfect and surprisingly enough it seemed to be no matter how closely she looked into something. She peeked into the spotless bathroom in the hallway and looked back to the landlord.

"Renovated?"

"Only the kitchen and bedrooms." He responded with bright eyes. Emma nodded looking around the hallway. Henry slid from out of what he was considering his bedroom in his socks and when she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he smiled, reminding her of how irresistible he had been as a little boy.

"Yeah, I like this place. Good floors." Henry nodded in approval, walking back to grab his shoes.

Emma chuckled and shook her head at him before turning to the landlord. A decision was in her head and she was ready to voice but it needed just one more look around. Just to make sure her sexual desire wasn't getting in the way of overlooking something obvious about the place that was wrong.

He walked with her as she looked everything over. Vaulted ceilings, stainless steel appliances, and a loft. One level down from her apartment in city but it was better than what she expected. And it was furnished.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing. But it hasn't been rented out and it's a five year old building…what's wrong with it?"

"Most expensive apartment in the building. It's the only one with a loft."

"So, renovated rooms and kitchen…two bedrooms, two bathrooms…"

"You allow pets here right?" Henry questioned walking in to join them in the open living/dining room space.

"Yes, we do."

"Awesome." He turned to Emma with a bright smile rocking on the balls of his feet. Emma rolled her eyes. "So, mom? It's great right?"

"Pretty great yeah."

"Let's get it then."

"Whoa, Henry. Didn't you have like 12 open houses to get through today?"

"I know but this one is great and we've already looked at five that weren't that great. It's practically brand new. We can't regret it."

Emma nodded at his reasoning and glanced around. It was only going to be three months after all. It wouldn't hurt to pick this right here, right now. It was better than all the others and honestly she'd considered getting a puppy for a while now and she wasn't opposed to getting one now. It wasn't like a puppy wasn't a mobile creature although she could admit Storybrooke had more places for one to run freely.

With her mind made up she turned to the landlord. "So you'd take a three month lease? I could pay it up front now?"

"I'm sure you're good for it." He replied.

"You take checks?"

"Of course, Sheriff. I'll go get the paperwork." He chuckled seeing Henry fist pump in the air in excitement.

"This is so great." Henry sighed. "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Why not kid…but first we need a blender and a toaster…and a coffee maker." Emma informed looking at the kitchen counters, bare of what the pair considered necessity. "Maybe I should have Nate run by our place and have that stuff shipped to us..."

"Yeah whatever." Henry dismissed quickly. "So about that puppy…?"

"Henry, we can talk about puppies, after you've gotten a job and can stick with it."

"I already have something arranged. Remember what I said about the comic book store?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they were hiring and turns out since I know just about everything there is to know about comic books, they really wanted me." He shrugged.

"What?" Emma question in disbelief. "You got a job…on a walk in…?"

"Yeah, cool right? They said I can start Monday but I have to bring in all my information and stuff and I have to train before I get to do other stuff."

Emma pulled him over to her and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, hugging him tight. "That is great, Hen. Wow, great job."

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh yeah we're definitely celebrating tonight. Anything you want…within reason."

"We can have pizza for dinner and play video games…and have ice cream and pie at Granny's."

"Quite the appetite you got there, bud." Emma laughed as the landlord came back with two keys to the apartment and some papers.

Emma stood with him at the counter and nodded as he spoke and she read over the contract and filled out the dotted lines. Henry dropped down on the couch and grinned at the open space. Straight ahead was a blank space on the wall and he was more than sure he could convince his mother to get a big screen mounted there. The video game sessions would be epic.

He blinked out of his fantasy as Emma ripped the check from her check book and handed it to him. He took it and the contract with a thank you and promised to have copies of it for her records in her mailbox by the end of the week. Before he left them he announced he'd get the water and lights on in the apartment being lit by only the magnificent windows, by the morning light.

As soon as the door closed behind him Emma tossed a key to Henry. He caught it and shoved it in his front pocket. "Dibs on the loft."

"Ah, no way kid."

"What? Why?" He frowned

"I told you, you're not having a room closest to the door. We've been over this."

"But mom." He whined.

"Henry, you can't have the loft."

"Fine."

"Fine." The blonde shrugged.

"Fine." Henry mocked again, walking off down the hall to his new room. "We need tvs by the way."

Emma glanced around and put her hands on her hips. Furnished but she still had some shopping to do. "Don't I know it."

* * *

The weekend flew by faster than Regina had ever remembered it going. She hated it too. She would probably see Emma and knowing the beautiful blonde, she'd say something about what happened at the party. Avoiding that conversation was definitely on her agenda, more so than her meetings.

The beginnings of the morning light fought through her curtains, finding a small opening and shining over her bed. The brunette turned her head away and shifted onto her side to get away from it but as soon as she settled down, slipping into a deep sleep once again, her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Groggily, she reached out with her face still buried in her pillow and grabbed the device. She squinted at the blinding screen and saw a text from Ruby.

 ** _Wake the fuck up Queenie. Morning run in thirty minutes._**

"Why do I put up with this?" Regina mumbled pushing herself up on her elbows and typing out a reply. A response came back seconds later.

 ** _Fuck me? Fuck you bitch. Now get out of bed or I'm coming over there to drag you out of your house._**

 ** _Park entrance at seven._**

She typically would've been offended by anyone else having a conversation with her that way but it was Ruby and eventually after all those years together she found the crassness endearing in a way. So instead firing off a round of hurtful words, she rolled her eyes.

Regina struggled her way out of bed, standing up and stretching. Her joints popped and she held on to her back as she padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The mirror reflected a pair of harsh brown eyes and hard lines on a once young and happy face. Physically, in most ways, she was still twenty-seven but decades and decades of being thrown into walls and breaking her ribs on more than one occasion…and contracting more deadly disease one couldn't count on their own set of hands, she wasn't always as agile.

She stripped out of her tank top and panties, dropping them into the clothes basket and stepping under the scolding spray. Her skin reddened under the heat but didn't burn. Slender hands ran through wet, darkened locks as her mind drifted off to the party again.

She should have woken up Saturday morning with Emma curled next to her in bed because truthfully resisting that woman wasn't as easy as she made it seem. Who said they would've even made it to a bed if she really let herself give in.

She should've gotten up from the bed, kissing the blonde's soft tresses, before sneaking downstairs to make them both breakfast. They should've shared the morning together, getting to know one another a little better, without knowing it, with small talk. Emma would've reluctantly left and promised to call her to plan an actual date.

This morning she should've been happy to get up for her morning run and come back home to shower before going to Granny's for coffee just to see the sheriff and kiss her like she wanted to. Instead she was tiredly, slowly getting ready to go for a run knowing she'd be miserable.

Regina scoffed to herself watching the soap wash away down her body. Pathetic. That's what it was to her. Longing for something that wasn't possible. She knew she would've loved to have that Saturday morning, instead of waking up alone.

Being a vampire didn't make her feelings any less human. The brunette still felt the loss of intimacy. Twenty years since she was actually with someone…in love. Sharing a bed and kissing and touching. She wanted it but there was plenty in the way of that.

Being with Emma Swan wasn't possible. She'd die in the end…or she'd leave. No risk was better than the alternative: to love and lose, _knowingly_. The saying that it was better had never really made sense to her considering her past relationships.

Lightly putting her finger through the ring hanging around her neck by a chain, she thought firmly that what happened at the party was a mistake and she'd make that clear. It was against everything her heart and body wanted but it had to be done. Running a hand across her face and shutting off the water, Regina stepped out with a sigh.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she left the bathroom to find her clothes. Her phone buzzed on pillow and she ignored it, pulling on her underwear and bra and then a pair of black leggings specifically for running. She finished her morning routine in her bra before exiting the room after minutes and pulled on her thin running hoodie and her shoes, grabbing her phone and leaving the house shortly after.

She checked her morning schedule as she walked to the park. She got an abrupt awaken when she ran right into Ruby at the entrance. She slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Look at you..." Ruby started with a smile until her face fell at Regina's less than regal appearance. Even on their runs, she looked perfect but today wasn't the case. "Jeez, are you okay? You look like you got shitfaced last night…without me? I thought we were like sisters, Regina."

"I haven't had a drink since Friday evening." Regina drawled.

"Oh yeah…the party. There was no alcohol in that shit." Ruby laughed. "If anything, conversations had to get even more unbearable as the night progressed."

"I can't necessarily disagree with that. I have a meeting first thing when I get into work. I'd appreciate it if we get on with this."

"Alright. Let's go." Ruby took off in a sprint and Regina sighed, groggily, and took off after her.

* * *

"Look at you." Emma smiled as Henry buttoned up his shirt. "First day of work, huh?"

"Yep." He smiled back.

"Excited?"

He turned around to her, dropping his hands. "Are you kidding? It's going to be great. Comic books are going to be everywhere."

"I know, bud, but there is the work part."

"Yeah I know but all I'm doing today is filling out paperwork and learning to stock the shelves. I can sneak in a read during my lunch break."

"Okay, kid." She laughed. "I'm expecting great things from you. Maybe I'll come buy some comics from you to help your commission."

"I'm cool with that." Henry shrugged. Emma left out of their new apartment first and he followed grabbing his coat and his wallet and keys. "Just don't embarrass me…again."

"Again?" Emma asked. "When have I embarrassed you?"

"That day you were yelling about naked baby pictures in your wallet."

"That wasn't embarrassing. No one heard." She lied, knowing it was likely that Regina had overheard at least that little part, but he didn't need to know that.

"I hope so." He sighed.

The elevator ride was quiet and they walked in comfortable silence out the building to the sidewalk. Knowing they had to part ways, Emma turned to her son and handed him a folder. He took it and looked to her.

"All your stuff is in there. Don't lose it, I've trusted you with a lot of things, Hen. Don't lose any of this. In fact, I think you should call me when you're done with all of it and I'll come pick it up, okay?"

"I got it, Ma."

"Okay." She smiled and tugged him into a one-armed hug. "I'll see you later."

He hugged her back and then turned to walk off in the direction of the comic book store.

* * *

Regina inhaled the coffee sat in front of her with a sigh. It was wrong again but the last thing she was going to do at this point was complain. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Although she could tolerate listening to Ruby go on and on about chocolate. She really was a child sometimes.

Chocolate didn't sound so bad, even this early in the morning.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Regina sighed looking down into the blackness of her coffee. If the younger woman had known what she'd done at the party and realized she wasn't going even address the fact, she would definitely be comparing the coffee to the ball of tar she called a heart.

"Well, actually I have the afternoon shift this morning." Ruby smirked, chewing her pancakes slowly. "Does stuff taste like styrofoam to you after a while without any _you know what_?"

"I suppose, it does but I typically get sick by then. Taste won't really matter when my insides are withering into dust."

"Jeez." Ruby frowned. "You're so morbid today. That's like the tenth time you've said something in relation to dying. Are you feeling okay?"

"I-"

She stopped at the sound of the diner bell ringing. Every time a new patron arrived, she froze in her spot dreading the thought of it being Emma. She would love to see the younger woman again but things had gone too far already knew the blonde would probably be happy and certain of a blossoming relationship between them. As much as the thought of shutting her down pained her, she couldn't let her think they were anything more than maybe friends, if even that.

Unfortunately, she wasn't as lucky this time to have another random citizen walk through the door. This time it really was Emma. Regina peered over her shoulder to the blonde approaching them with a hesitant smile on her face. She slipped into the stool next to her and looked over to her.

"Morning, Regina." Emma smiled.

"Sheriff." Regina replied stiffly. The blonde's smile faltered and she looked to the young man at the counter for her usual. He nodded and left to get her order.

Ruby frowned at the interaction and locked onto her friend trying her best to avoid the younger woman's gaze. She nudged her in the side before looking to Emma with a grin. "How's it going city girl?"

"I'm tired but I'm awake." Emma responded finally tearing her eyes away from the mayor. Regina released her breath and took another sip from her coffee. She winced at it but still said nothing even though she knew Ruby was aware of the fact that the coffee was wrong. "Henry and I went apartment hunting and uh, we got a new place."

"Really? That's great. When's the party?" Ruby questioned. "I call bringing the booze."

"Party?"

"House warming, duh."

"Well I don't really know. I'll work on that though." Ruby nodded with a smirk and went back to her pancakes. Emma bit her lip and clasped her hands together on the counter and tentatively looked over to Regina. "So the party…Friday…It was great."

"I suppose it was." Regina nodded.

"Didn't expect it to be bearable…pretty memorable night, wouldn't you say?" Ruby scrunched her brow up at the blonde but didn't say anything. They were both being weird.

"Yes, it's very productive way to welcome you into your position."

The waiter came back to the counter and sat her order down in front of her. She averted her eyes and looked down into her coffee. So maybe she did miss out on the alcohol part of the bar. Maybe Regina had one too many drinks and didn't remember their moment in the bathroom. Although it was Monday. That was plenty of time to recall the evening's events after the hangover had faded.

Emma tried to think of anything to suggest that she remembered what happened and that she was okay with it to Regina but before anything could come to mind, the brunette stood from her stool.

"I have some paperwork to attend to before my meeting so I should be going." Regina informed. "Have a nice day Miss Swan."

Emma watched her go with a frown and said to herself. "Miss Swan?"

"Later, Regina…" Ruby called after but got no response. The older woman just escaped out the door. "Weird…you know she's been a little off since this morning. I think it's because Baxter got her coffee wrong again." She took a sip at her coffee glancing over to the young man and murmured to herself. "She's going to murder him one of these days."

"Maybe just a bad day." Emma muttered, frowning down at her breakfast.

* * *

 **What are you thinking Regina?**


	9. Chapter 9

They'd been sitting in silence throughout the first part of the movie but as the middle started to approach, Regina was dozing off.

Usually she could fight off sleep but she hadn't been keeping up with her intake of fresh blood lately and her energy only went as far as a human's without it for so long. Her back was pressed into the arm of the couch and Ruby laid back against the cushions, looking intensely at the screen. She wasn't too into romantic movies but she'd watch just about anything as long as she was with her friend.

Regina's lips turned up slightly at the thought of Ruby always willing to suffer through movie genres she disliked just because it was their movie night.

With her legs tucked under her and an arm thrown over the back of the couch, Regina figured it wouldn't hurt to get a little shut eye for a few minutes. Only long enough to catch the last fifteen minutes of the movie. She folded her arms against her chest and closed her eyes.

Knowing her brain, she'd be dreaming of Emma Swan. The blonde had been on her mind all the time now and her plan to forget that they both felt something was between them was failing at every turn. Though just because life wasn't very pleasant regarding their relationship, or lack thereof, her dreams could be an escape.

 _A bright smile was directed at her and Regina smiled back slipping her hand into her lover's. They walked towards their spot at the top of the hill. Quietly, they laid back against the grass, hands still clasped together._

 _"You remember how I finally won you over?" the blonde asked with smirk._

 _"Won me over? Willow, I don't think you recall the story correctly." Regina raised her eyebrow. "You had been harassing me for months and-"_

 _"And you were foolishly climbing the tree trying to get to an apple. You fell and I caught you."_

 _"You hurt yourself in the process."_

 _"I know but it was worth it." Willow smiled over to her but then frowned, "Wait a minute…did you say harassing you? That's not true."_

 _"Isn't it? Every time I snuck off to the marketplace, you followed me around. And when you finally did work up the courage to say something, you said the strangest thing." The blonde looked at her curiously. "You said, 'My name is Willow and I love you. And one day you'll learn to love me too.'"_

 _"We were children. I was only seven." She reasoned. "Was I right?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About you learning to fall in love with me?"_

 _Regina leaned over and captured her lips in a responsive kiss. Willow returned it eagerly, fighting against another smile. The brunette always seemed to force smiles out of her since the moment she first laid eyes on her. Regina nodded against her lips before kissing her again and then pulling back._

 _Before Regina could even settle back down into her place, her lover was holding a ring out to her. It was a simple gold band. The brunette gasped at the ring but took it slowly from Willow's hand. The blonde looked at her sheepishly, biting her bottom lip._

 _"What is this?" Regina asked._

 _"I'm not asking you to marry me. I want to be better before I do that. I want to be enough for you. This is just for you to hold on to until you get your happy ending. It may take a long time but this way you'll know it's coming."_

 _"You don't have to do this. I love you for who you are. What do you mean better?" Regina looked into her eyes deeply._

 _"I'm a farmer's daughter…poor. Maybe your mother will accept our marriage if I'm wealthy. I'll find a way."_

 _"You're enough for me, Willow. You know that."_

 _"Then hold onto this for me." She replied, closing Regina's fist around the band. She silenced Regina's attempt to protest with a kiss. The brunette thought to fight it but melted into it shortly._

 _They shared a few short kisses, Regina sliding the band on her finger as they got lost in each other._

 _Her happiness shattered moments later. Mid-kiss, Willow jerked away from her and Regina looked up to see familiar men dragging her back against the tree. Regina was about to spring at them until strong hands grabbed her arms and brought her closer in front of her restrained lover._

 _She was furious but Willow was shaking in the men's hold._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Regina growled, barring her fangs at them. They didn't budge at her threatening tone._

 _"Doing what I asked of them of course, dear." Cora spoke coming over to them. She stood off to the side but still stayed in the view of both women._

 _"What is this all about mother?"_

 _"I've tried to be patient with you Regina but you've only made this more and more difficult. You're a full vampire now but something was preventing your potential. It took me a mere few seconds to figure out your problem…why you won't accept who you are. Move forward."_

 _Regina frowned in confusion. Her mother pointed her chin over to Willow who looked at the older woman with wide eyes and then back to Regina solemnly._

 _"Mother-"_

 _"This poor, human girl who I've allowed you to befriend as a child and reluctantly accepted as your plaything to explore your sexuality but I'm done being nice."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying…" Cora started until her eyes caught sight of her finger. The ring flashed in her eyes and her determination to finish this burned brighter than the midmorning sun. "She's holding you back and I'm not standing for it any longer."_

 _"It's my choice who I'm going to love." Regina said firmly, struggling against the men holding her in place._

 _"Yes but she's a human. She's a distraction. That is why you're going to kill her."_

 _"What?" Regina paled, brown eyes snapping to her lover. Willow didn't look terrified if anything she smiled softly at the brunette when their eyes connected. "I won't kill her…mother this solves nothing."_

 _"It solves everything. I should've had her disposed of long ago."_

 _"Disposed of? She's a person, mother. This is nonsense."_

 _"Kill her."_

 _"No." Regina shot back._

 _"Do as I say Regina."_

 _"You can't force me to kill her. I won't do it."_

 _"Regina." Willow called. "It's okay."_

 _"What? No, it's not. I love you. I won't kill you."_

 _"I love you too, but I think we both know how this is going to end. I'm getting in the way, Regina. I never wanted to get in the way of your life. You're a vampire…immortal. It's your life."_

 _"My life is with you. We're going to get married. You promised me, moments ago. You're giving up?"_

 _"I would never give up on you. Do what's best for you because that's all I want. You know that." A sob escaped Regina's lips and the blonde turned away from her heartbroken expression._

 _Cora showed no emotion or change of expression towards them and stood her ground. "Regina, end her life. That's all I'm asking. Move on to the better part of your life. It's far past due."_

 _"No." Her daughter replied defiantly. "You'll just have to kill me."_

 _"Oh, no, dear. That won't be necessary." Cora came to stand between them, facing Regina and ignoring her teary eyes as she continued to struggle against the men. "I'm giving you one last chance to do the right thing."_

 _"I love her, mother. I refuse."_

 _"Very well then." She turned on her heel to Willow and nodded to her guards. They held her tighter so that she couldn't budge at all, pinned to the trunk of the tree. Regina's eyes widened in terror, realizing what her mother was about to do. She cried out in pain wishing some part of her mother still had a soul, a heart._

 _"No!"_

 _"You chose."_

 _"Mother, no!"_

 _"Regina." The brunette looked up to her lover who wore a small smile. "Just look into my eyes…and know how much I love you. Everything will be okay."_

 _Cora grabbed her by the throat, closing her fingers around her airways. She ignored her daughter's cries to stop as she sunk her fangs into the blonde neck. The warm body in front of her shook in fear, convulsing from the life being sucked from her. Her blue eyes became distant and the guards released her arms. They dropped to her sides limply._

 _Blood dripped from her lips and her eyes started to flicker. Gold to blue. Blue to gold. She stiffened and the men holding Regina let go. The brunette rushed forward pulling her mother away from her lover violently. Cora stumbled to the side watching the unresponsive human drop like a gold brick into her daughter's arms._

 _"Willow…" Regina whispered in a sniffle. The young blonde blinked up at her and opened her mouth to speak causing a sticky trail of blood to leave the corner of her mouth. Regina saw it in her eyes. The fight in them. The flickering slowed and for a moment she was hopeful that maybe her mother had turned her instead. At least that way they could be together._

 _"Please, don't leave me. Don't die."_

 _"It would've happened eventually. It would've only hurt more in the end." Cora said looking down to Regina cradling the dead woman against her chest. She nodded to her guards and they all left the young vampire alone._

 _Regina's stomach twisted into a nauseating knot holding the cold body in her arms. She rested her tear stained cheek against the top of her lover's head continued to cry to herself._

 _She'd never felt such strong feelings in her heart as she had now. Other than falling in love with the human, she hadn't felt like this before. Her heart seized in her chest and her throat was so tight, oxygen wasn't getting in and out properly. But it all faded to the back of her mind._

 _Her mind stayed on the girl who ducked behind merchants in the marketplace just to watch her as she roamed around. The girl who gathered encourage after months of watching from afar to come up to her and introduce herself…to tell her they were meant to be. The girl who saved her from colliding with the hard ground after her fall from a tree. The girl with a smile that could rival the sun. The girl whose eyes were as blue as the sea._

 _The girl, now woman, who was dead in her arms._

 _The girl who would never come back and marry her._

 _The girl who promised her a happy ending and took it with her as she died._

Regina woke up with a gasp. Her throat was like sandpaper and she was covered in a sheet of sweat. Her t-shirt stuck to her torso. The last scene faded out and the credits rolled on the tv. She reached up and grabbed the ring hanging around her neck instinctively, willing it to still be there. The cold metal brought her some relief even if it brought her a reminder of her curse...constant tragedy.

"Regina?" Ruby called out to the older woman. Concern was etched into her face seeing the state her friend was in. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost…"

"I'm fine." Regina lied, standing up from the couch and leaving the room. Ruby looked after her worriedly but knew it wasn't best to follow her.

The older woman took two steps at a time and practically ran to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and stumbled into the bathroom. The door clicked and almost immediately, she was hugging her toilet.

Her stomach lurched and she didn't bother to fight the bile rising up her throat. The very little contents she had in her were ejected from her abdomen. It wasn't pretty and it sure as hell wasn't silent but she couldn't force herself to care either.

After ten minutes, when her stomach clenched, finally nothing surged up her throat. Her arms felt like lead as she reached up to flush the toilet for the third time. She watched a clear substance and blood swirl away and fell backwards against the sink cabinets behind her. She knew Ruby probably had heard but she knew the younger woman wouldn't come to her aid because she didn't want her to, even though she needed the aid.

There wasn't a way she could pick herself up to get to her bed and she was lucky she had decided to pull her hair up earlier. Tiredly, the mayor leaned her head back into the wood cabinets and involuntarily slipping into unconsciousness, hoping not to dream.

* * *

Emma watched the young woman leave out of the building on her lunch break. She was a nice girl but she was strict about the rules. So, Emma was sure that just barging into Regina's office unnoticed wouldn't work if the woman announced her presence before she could get through the door.

Just as the ginger woman got into her car and pulled away, Emma snuck into town hall. Her feet carried her to the already familiar route to the mayor's office. She filled out some old reports Graham never bothered to get to that had a stamp that said urgent on them from two months ago. It wouldn't hurt to turn it in and prove she was good at her job but it was also a good excuse to see Regina.

The blonde pushed through the door slowly, finding the woman at her desk. She had her eyes closed, pen between her index and middle finger. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Emma decidedly stayed on the other side of her desk and dropped the files on the surface in front of her. The small slap it made caused the older woman to open her eyes with a defensive look on her face until she saw Emma standing across from her.

Spotting the blonde, she sighed and resisted rolling her eyes at the fact that there was no way for her to avoid the woman unless one of them left town.

"Sheriff."

"Morning, Madame Mayor."

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Regina questioned, putting her pen down and folding her hands over each other on the edge of her desk.

"I found those in my office." Emma shrugged, gesturing to the files.

"I see. And you're giving them to me because…?"

"I saw that it had urgent on it and figured maybe you'd still want it. Or need it for something."

"I'm sure I do. Thank you." Regina said dismissively. She pushed them aside and stared down at the contract she was looking over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emma questioned.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been kind of weird since the party."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help? Is it stress? Paperwork? Maybe we could go to lunch and talk…maybe. About…anything." Emma met her eyes hoping to silently convey the message she'd been trying to get across for a while now. She hoped maybe Regina would catch on and that she wanted to talk about it too. Talk about the party and what that kiss - or well all those kisses - meant for them.

"I appreciate the offer, Sheriff, but the quiet typically helps."

"Okay. I get that." Emma nodded, pushing her hands into her pockets as she moved backwards towards the door. _At least she softened the blow by not just outright telling me to get out_ she thought. "See you later, I guess."

Regina gave a tight smile in her direction, watching her leave.

Emma was hoping she'd stop her but as she closed the door behind herself, that hope was crushed. It actually stung to have this happen again after days of the woman avoiding _her_ and any conversations with her. The possibility that the brunette damn well remembered what happened that night at the party was obvious now. She knew and she apparently regretted it.

Even if the reality was that Emma had plenty of people regret having shared something with her the night before, she was used to that. She typically regretted them too. Everyone was a one-night stand. Someone she didn't plan on seeing ever again. They didn't mean anything to her.

But Regina…Regina was different.

She actually wanted the brunette's attention and more than just for one night. Emma had thought of dates and lying in bed together. She could see herself holding the woman, watching the sunrise from the bedroom window and at the same time she imagined feeling safe in the woman's arm as they watched a scary movie. Surprisingly, she thought of forever with a woman that she'd only be living in the same town with for three months. A woman who wasn't exactly interested in her it seemed.

No one had made her think that way. They hadn't even really been friends before the party but of course she felt her emotions betraying her by forcing her to think that Regina Mills was somehow her 'happy ending'.

Regina Mills, the woman she had no chance with.

Her shoulders slumped forward as she walked out of town hall. Hurt and frustration and embarrassment burned in her chest. Her cheeks where slightly red and the tear traveling down her face - she'd pretend it wasn't there. Emma got into her car and pulled away from the building quickly.

Regina closed her eyes feeling the hurt and humiliation coming off of the younger woman as she drove off. She felt terrible. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to get hurt by her lack of control over her feelings. Shame took over her body but the brunette tried to continue to tell herself that she was doing this for Emma's protection. Forgetting what happened that night was for the best, no matter how bad it felt.

* * *

The sound of laser blasters sounded through the store as another customer stepped through. Henry had been sitting against a shelf at the last aisle for the past thirty minutes with a Hellboy comic in his hands. It had been quiet for a while so when he heard someone enter the shop, he popped up from the floor and pushed the comic back in its place.

To his surprise, it was the mayor. He frowned in confusion and quietly moved over to the counter watching her examine a row of comics carefully. Her expression was solemn. Different from her usual hardened expression. Henry watched brown eyes scan over the shiny covers but never pick one up.

He'd known that his mother really liked the mayor and had the biggest crush on her. As far as she knew, she wasn't scary or mean like she looked. She was quiet. With quiet smiles and soft eyes. Passing by her on sidewalk always resulted in her saying hello to him with a smile before they left in different directions. He'd even ran into her, quite literally, and she still smiled at him.

The teen was almost an expert at analyzing people from a distance and in the moment, watching her browse quietly, Henry had a pretty good idea of who she was on a basic level.

The mayor was lonely for one and it was obvious to anyone who wasn't judging her based on her uninterested facial expressions. She wasn't a bitch. She just had a low tolerance for idiots which was completely understandable. He felt the same way for everyone except his mother who frequently called herself an idiot. It was a playful name calling and he was almost certain the brunette could appreciate Emma's oddness.

Henry thought to go on thinking about her personality but stopped when he noticed that she looked slightly overwhelmed and uncertain about what to pick. Confidently, he left from behind the counter and disappeared down a particular aisle for a minute before slowly walking up to her. He had a comic book between his fingers with both his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello, Mr. Swan." Regina greeted, keeping her eyes glued to the comic right ahead of her. A sigh escaped her lips that went unnoticed by the boy.

"Hi, Mayor Mills. Comic fan?"

"I used to be. May be too late for me to catch up now."

"It's never too late. You just have to find the right one." Henry said.

Regina glanced over to him and saw the blue polo he was wearing. Her brow creased. "You work here?"

"Yeah, it's my first job. I think I got lucky most people's first job is usually working at a crappy fast food restaurant." Regina hummed her agreement, looking back to the books. Henry took the opportunity to look over her clothes. So she wasn't the mayor today it seemed. The older woman was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and an oversize, fleece tunic. The teen could definitely see the woman as someone his mother would love to be with, as a friend or a girlfriend.

"Open to suggestions?" Henry asked.

"I'm not opposed." Regina admitted. "Have something in mind?"

Henry pulled the comic book from behind his back and presented it to her. Regina examined the cover closely, taking it from his hand. The teen watched the emotions on her face as she looked at it.

"Any reason for this?"

"I think if I had to pick a hero that matches you it would be her. Or Black Canary."

Regina let out a breath that sounded similar to a laugh and scoff of disbelief. "I don't think you know me very well, Mr. Swan. I'm no hero. Far from it actually."

"Maybe read it first before you disagree? It may be far from who you are but…I do think you might need to read it anyway. If you're having a bad day."

"I'm open minded I suppose." Regina held the comic in her hands and look at the teen. There was so much of his mother in his face and his kindness had to be from her. Her chest stung at the thought of Emma, knowing she'd blocked the woman left and right. She rejected her attempts to talk and now she was here talking to her son. Guilt settled at the pitch of her stomach like a brick. "I think I'll give it a try. Do you have the first ten?"

Henry's face lit up and he nodded vigorously, leading her over to the section filled with Wonder Woman comics.

* * *

Ruby and Baxter eyed Leroy as he downed his second beer. Ruby leaned against the back counter while the young man wiped down the industrial coffee maker. The rush had just finished and it was silent, all their content customer enjoying their food and chattering. Fiddling with the hem of the towel over her shoulder, she glared at Leroy daring him to break out with something stronger this early in the day.

"Bet ten bucks he'll be shitfaced by five." Baxter laughed.

"I don't gamble smart guy." Ruby replied.

He turned around to her and folded his arms over his chest. "Scared?"

"No, I just don't make bets."

"Okay sure. How about loser pays ten bucks and has to take the other alternate shifts?"

"I trained you too well." Ruby chuckled. She nodded and shook his hand and they both turned to look at the short man at the counter. "Hope you like the afternoon shift…"

"In your dreams." Baxter scoffed just as Leroy motioned for another drink. This time Baxter happily served him another. Ruby rolled her eyes at his proud smirk as the diner bell rung. Ruby looked up to see Emma coming over to the counter to stand directly across from where she was. Instantly, seeing the pouting, sad puppy look on her face, Ruby tossed the towel to the counter with concerned eyes.

"Don't give me that look blondie, it makes me feel bad." Ruby said coming over to her. "Come on. We'll go to the backroom."

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned, coming around the counter.

"Positive, babe." Ruby led her to the back with an arm around her shoulders. She guided her into the small breakroom and pushed her onto the comfortable couch against the wall. She shut the door without a second thought and locked it. Emma watched her move over to the steel fridge and open the freezer. Ruby turned over her shoulder. "You like Rocky Road?"

"You have break up ice cream in the breakroom freezer?" Emma asked, relaxing into the couch.

Ruby chuckled and stepped aside to show her the fridge and the freezer. "I'm the only one who even uses this room at all. It's all my food." Emma looked amused but didn't smile or laugh. Ruby took that as serious sign that she really needed to talk to someone. "Yeah, you definitely need some Ben & Jerry's."

Ruby grabbed two spoons from the drawer and sat down next to the sheriff. Emma stared at the spoon offered to her and unclipped her badge from her hip. The brunette watched the action with surprise and gave her sympathetic smile as she took the spoon. She took the lid off and allowed Emma the first scoop from the brand new container.

They shared a few silent scoops before Emma leaned back into the couch and looked down into her lap.

"Em, you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I'll help you fix it or I'll kick someone's ass if they fucked with you."

"She kissed me." Emma confessed dejectedly.

"What?"

"Regina. At the party she found me in the bathroom and we kissed…a lot."

"Um, was that supposed to be a secret because me and Graham already knew that?"

"You what?"

"Yeah, Emma. We thought you two have been banging ever since the party especially with how weird Regina has been acting. You're telling me you haven't been?"

"I wish…" Emma sighed, taking the ice cream from her hands and getting a big spoonful.

Ruby dropped her spoon on the table and turned to Emma fully,. "What happened?"

"We practically dry humped each other in the bathroom at the party that night." Emma chuckled to herself with a headshake as she swirled her spoon around in the cold treat. Ruby had a feel something happened considering she'd been smelling Emma's scent on Regina for days after the party. "She kind of ambushed me, too, but I didn't mind it. I let the weekend go by because Henry really wanted to go house hunting so I waited until Monday and I was so ready to see her again. I was so stupid…"

Ruby rubbed her shoulder in encouragement even though she was really ready to go find Regina and put her through a wall or something. "It's okay. Keep going."

"I thought that after the kissing at the party it meant that there was something between us. I was ready to talk about a relationship to see where we were or at least talk about what happened…get on the same page or something but she was just really short with me and didn't want to talk me at all. I dropped hints that I was okay with the kiss and that I was comfortable about seeing where we were. I thought she was worried I wasn't comfortable or I regretted it but turns out that…" Emma ate another spoon of ice cream to quell the tears that were trying to build up in her eyes. "She regretted it. She didn't mean it and now because I confessed to having feelings, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Emma, no…"

"Yes, that's it. Regina's ignored me ever since and I felt humiliated and embarrassed to think she actually liked me. It was just a drunken mistake. I didn't know I was that bad…"

"Emma, stop." Ruby demanded put her hand over her friend's. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are probably the best anyone could ever have and anyone who doesn't think so can fuck off."

"But-"

"And that includes Regina. I know you were reluctant to tell me because she like my sister but honestly I know she can be an asshole and she can break people. I know. She's an idiot. She's stupid. I'm not going to defend her on this but I am going to get to the bottom of it, I promise."

"What's there to get to the bottom of? I was Regina Mills' drunken mistake, there's nothing more to it."

"Yes, there is. Just trust me. If anything Regina is your drunken mistake. She doesn't deserve you. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." Emma nodded but didn't exactly believe everything she said. "With that said, Regina knows you're the best thing in the world and I knew she liked you. I don't know why she did this but I'll find out. You don't have to forgive her but I'm getting answers because this isn't like her."

"I should just get over it already. It's not like I'll be here long."

"Oh, shut up." Ruby laughed hugging her around the shoulders. Emma leaned into her embrace taking another bite of ice cream. "You don't really think I'm going to make it easy for you to hightail it out of here after your vacation time is up do you? I'm going to make you fall in love with me and Graham and afternoons at the station with Leroy…hell I could even get you to fall in love with the mayor if I wanted to."

"You're evil." Emma sniffled glancing up to her friend with a small smile.

"I'm kind of attached to you now. Of course I'll be evil. You won't want to leave."

"Thanks, Rubes."

"Anything for you, Sheriff. You're my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again. I think you'll like this chapter very much ;)**

 **There's some angst, of course...and then comes the SQ.**

 **Let's get this romance on the road shall we.**

* * *

"Why are you quiet, Henry?" Emma asked, tired of the only sound around them being forks hitting their plates. He'd always had something to talk about at the table. She figured he'd have a lot to say about working at the comic book store now.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should tell you something." Henry admitted pushing a piece of chicken around on his plate.

"Something like what? Something bad?"

"No, not really."

"Did you get fired?" Emma questioned worriedly.

"I just said it wasn't bad." He huffed.

"Oh...right. Well what is it?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Henry." Emma said sharply. He smirked at her finding her impatience amusing.

"Okay…alright. The mayor came in." He shrugged to himself like it wasn't a big deal even though he knew it was a big deal for his mother.

Emma's fork clattered against her plate. "What?"

"Regina Mills…that lady you're always drooling over. She came into the store the other day."

"I don't drool over anyone." She frowned.

"Okay whatever you say, Ma. I just thought it was weird. She looked kind of sad, I guess."

Emma's surprise grew. Regina was sad. Her forehead creased in frustration. The older woman was putting her through the wringer at this point. Emma was the one who was embarrassed by the woman. Rejected. What did the mayor have to be sad about? With narrowed eyes, Emma's curiosity got the better of her.

"What did she buy?"

Henry scrunched up his nose but answered anyway. "Wonder Woman. First ten issues. I recommended it to her."

"What did she say to you? Did she…say something about me?"

"No. We just talked about the comics for like twenty minutes. Nothing about you." He said, stabbing a piece of asparagus and frowned at it. He was really starting to regret not accepting her offer for green beans instead of an alternative.

Emma soaked in the response quietly but picking her fork up again. "You said she looked upset? Was she sad or maybe just tired?"

"I don't know. Both I guess."

"Why was she there? She was supposed to be working…"

"Mom!" Emma looked up to her annoyed son. "Aren't you best friends with Ruby now? Isn't she like her sister or something…ask her all these questions. I don't know why she was there. I just saw her come in and she looked sad and I gave her a comic book to cheer her up. That's all I know. Stop giving me the third degree."

"Right…" Emma sighed to herself and leaned back against the dining chair. "You're right kid. Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"If you want skip the rest of dinner and move on to dessert, you can."

"Dessert?" Henry asked. "What kind?"

"I tried my hand at chocolate cake but if that sucks, there's ice cream, like always."

"Cool." He stood up from the table picking up his plate. He stopped, seeing Emma start picking at her own food. Knowing she probably needed ice cream and cake for whatever her problems were, the teen grabbed her plate too. She grinned gratefully at him and thought over everything he'd told her.

* * *

Regina squinted into the freezer, enjoying the chill hitting her in the face as she reached for the bag of severely frozen carrots - way was she goin. Before she could raise them to her forehead, the sound of the front door handle being turned caught her attention. With the bag still her in hand, she made her way to the foyer.

There was a threatening presence just on the other side of the front door and she kept her hand ready to reach for the gun strapped to the underside of the side table. After a moment, she pulled her hand away faintly hearing their argument happening outside.

She walked stiffly over to the entrance of the living room when the door finally flew open. A seething Ruby stalked over to her and instead of greeting her, Regina found herself being shoved backwards.

Graham's eyes widened watching Regina fall backwards and slide across the floor until the back of her head collide with the frame of the dining room entrance. "Ruby." He hissed, grabbing Ruby's arm. "We talked about this. Physicality isn't necessary."

"Back off." Ruby growled, snatching her arm away.

Regina clutched the back of her head with a grimace. As if she wasn't already having a massive headache. Now she probably was going to have a migraine and a concussion by the end of this confrontation.

She winced at the burning sensation under her hand at her head but had no time for another thought. Ruby leaned down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up from the ground but she didn't say a word. Neither did Regina.

Graham watched nervously. "Ruby…"

"Shut up." She swiftly made her way to the entrance to Regina's study, letting the woman's heels drag against the floor.

Graham followed them not sure what to do…or say about it. Although he was hoping the brutal treatment didn't result into an all out fight. If that happened, they were all going to be found out. Regina would show her fangs and her eyes would turn that sensual, but very scary shade of red and then Ruby would start off with a growl and golden iris but eventually that would quickly morph into her going full on wolf.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ruby hum of approval. He watched her eyes travel to the desk directly opposite the door. A smirk came across her face causing Regina's eyes to flash and her brow furrow in concern.

"Ruby! No!" Graham's hand caught on her arm too late to stop her as Regina was launched across the length of the room. Her body skirted across her desk, violently, taking most of the objects – including her laptop – with her. Not even a second after she collided with her desk chair, knocking it over, and then slamming into the bookshelf behind it.

The room rattled and a few books toppled off the shelves. Graham flinched as he walked further inside, hoping they hadn't hit Regina. He knew they did. He also knew she had either landed on top of her computer in the most uncomfortable way possible or it had hit the ground at the seamless angle to shatter the screen.

"Regina, please fight back. I don't like that you're just taking this." Graham frowned waiting for her to – hopefully – get up. "Or at least forgive her because you know Hunter's Moon is only in a few days and her anger is amplified tenfold."

"I said shut up Graham." Ruby snapped.

"I'm trying to save your ass. Just because you can't die, doesn't mean she can't rip your limbs off or something. You've honestly never been on the receiving end of a vampire's fury, have you?"

Instead of answering, Ruby shoved him forcefully enough to send him back into the couch against the wall. She walked around the desk and picked the chair up and placed it in the center of the room. And then she came back for Regina who was too winded to react. So, she didn't do much of anything when Ruby roughly put her in the chair.

"What is this about?" Regina questioned, frowning at the intense pain in her head and back. Although she tried to ignore the blood trickling down her face from the minor wound on her head. "What's your problem, wolf?"

Ruby came to stand in front of her and folded her arms over her chest and chuckled bitterly down at her friend. That was always the thing with being mad at the woman; she was still her friend. Her sister. "My problem? Emma."

"What about her?"

"You practically dry humped her in the bathroom – or at least you were about to – and then pretended it never happened. Humiliated her. That's a new low for you. She thinks she's not good enough for you but we all know it's more than likely you are the one who's not good enough for her. You don't deserve her."

"I don't-"

"Cut the shit. I know what you did. Do even remember her? Emma Swan, right?" Graham swallowed thickly at the hostile eyes thrown up at Ruby. He was going to have to get in the middle of this soon.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't understand." Regina said. She knew she couldn't step up to her and challenge her in height for intimidation from the pain she was starting to feel everywhere, so she'd just have to match her with aggressiveness with eye contact. "It's my business, wolf."

"I can't believe that Regina Mills – my Regina – has turned into this heartless bitch. How could you do that to Emma? You couldn't even just talk to her, Regina?"

"Leave it alone."

"No." Ruby grabbed her shirt again, looking as if she was ready to punch Regina square in the face. "Emma's my friend and she's a mess from what you did. I want an explanation!"

Graham pushed himself up off the couch and moved quickly to put himself between them. "Ruby, I agreed to let you come here because you said you wanted to talk. And you're not going to get anything done by hitting her. Calm the hell down. Now."

He heard the arms of the chair be gripped tightly and he turned around to Regina's red eyes. He shook his head down at her and placed his hands on her arms, as he knelt in front of her. "Don't escalate this anymore. You have control."

She closed her eyes for a moment and loosen her fingers. She looked into his eyes and they were gentle and kind and understanding even with the hostility that always laid underneath. Graham smiled softly at her and released her.

"Just talk to us. Why did you do it?" He asked quietly.

Guilt and shame clouded her expression moments after but his smile didn't waver. He leaned up and pressed his lips to her forehead and she relaxed against the comforting gesture. Her eyes, still slowly losing the blood red haze, drifted over to Ruby.

"I'm pissed. Emma's beyond upset." Ruby said, in a much calmer voice than she'd had since they arrive at the mansion. "I still love you – I'll always love you – but this is cruel, Regina. Tell me the truth and please let there be a good reason for all of this…or I will put you through a wall."

"I don't know…" Regina murmured.

"You kissed her?" Graham asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you regret it?" She looked up to Ruby knowing she'd suffer being thrown around again if she lied.

"Yes." She admitted. "And no…"

"What does that mean?"

"I saw her when I kissed Emma." Understanding passed over both Ruby and Graham's faces. "I pulled away and left. Left the party. Left her. It's what's best for us."

"Bullshit, Regina."

"It is what's best for her. If I truly do feel anything for her, I'll stay away. She'd die if I..."

"She's not Willow." Graham reasoned.

"Or she'll leave me and I can't go through that again." Regina said as her voice started to become tight with emotion. "It will break me."

All of Ruby's anger faded from her body. Her eyes softened and she reached out to pull Regina up from the chair. She accepted her hand and stood up to her, hunched only slightly because of the pain burning in her lower back. She wasn't even going to think about her ribs. Ruby thumbed away the two tears running down her cheeks.

"Nothing will break you. Nothing could ever break you."

"She will." She and Graham frowned at that. "Willow died in my arms. She was the same girl who told me she loved me the moment we met. We were children. And she died because of me."

"That's not-"

"And then Mal…after Willow I wasn't sure I had a heart to give anyone. Even you. But then she came along and I knew I had one. She broke my heart and stepped on it. And then just a pinch holy water to top it off. I can't live through that again."

"You know we'll protect her, Regina. She isn't Willow and she isn't Mal. She's just Emma." Ruby reasoned. "She's sweet and funny…and blonde. At the very least, you should apologize and tell her that you're not comfortable with a relationship. Emma's still my friend. She won't break you."

"But I love her…"

"What? You what?"

"I teased Willow for admitting that she loved me that first day. I'm not any better…I love her. I fell in love with Emma the moment I met her. That's the reason I'm afraid."

"Regina, you've never felt that way before. Ever." Ruby placed her hands on her arms and pulled her slightly closer. "That is reason you shouldn't be afraid."

* * *

Emma was tiredly pulling down a box of cereal from the overhead cabinet the next morning. Henry was off to work having gotten two bowls of cereal for himself. She poured the sugary cereal into the blue bowl, poured the milk in, and dropped her spoon into as she stumbled sleepily over to the couch. She was sure if she knew any responsible adults they'd probably scold her for not even waking up fully before coming to the kitchen.

 _Regina would scold you_ , she thought to herself. She frowned and sighed.

She turned on the tv looking at the bright screen through squinted eyes. She chewed her bite of Frosted Flakes, frowning at the fact that they were already getting soggy. Leaving the screen on the news, she focused in on her cereal and deciding that her second bowl was definitely going to be Trix. Maybe even a Poptart too. She worried over whether her son had left her one. He knew she liked the s'mores flavor so he always ate the last one to pester her.

She was finishing her last bite after five minutes when a knock came from the front door. Emma pushed off the couch leaving the bowl of milk on the table. Not bothering to look through the peephole or check her state of dress, she opened the door.

She frowned in confusion. Her breath got caught in her throat. Anger flared up in her chest. Although surprise tackled down the rest of her feelings and came out on top. Regina Mills was standing on the other side of her doorway in clothes that the hot mayor of a small town shouldn't be allowed to wear. Especially not when she was supposed to be furious with the woman for how she had been acting.

"Hi." Regina smiled lightly.

The blonde's mouth went a little dry and a spark of something very pleasant stopped at the arch of her back. The brunette was in a pair of black jeans and a pair of boots. That was nothing though. Emma could live with seeing her in that but she wore a blank tank top that had 'sex machine' in big, white letters. All caps. Just like Ruby said. She had a black leather jacket on and her hair was tied up.

"What are you…" Emma cleared her throat. "What are you wearing?"

"My clothes." Regina replied in amusement.

"No, I mean…forget it." Emma huffed. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?"

Emma closed her eyes in frustration with herself. She wanted, like always, to kiss the woman but she was supposed to be upset with her. Sensing her internal struggle beginning to arise, the sheriff turned away from the door and walked deeper into her apartment. She walked back to her living area and over to the couch where she had been eating her cereal.

Regina followed her inside and closed the door behind her. Before she could even turn back around fully, a silver object was flying toward her. Naturally, she caught it with one hand, not even really seeing it before her hand moved. She looked down at the drink coaster and then over to Emma. The younger woman had narrowed eyes and a couch pillow in her hands.

Regina sat it down on the closest surface to her and walked forward towards the woman. Emma matched her steps by backing away from her.

"I know you're mad at me but I want to apologize and try to explain why I did what I did. It may not be an acceptable explanation to you but you deserve to know." Regina said continuing to walk towards Emma and the blonde moving backwards. She didn't even blink when the pillow came hurdling in the air to hit her in the face. She kept moving anyway.

"You hurt me. I practically outted myself to you and you acted like the kiss never happened…like I didn't even exist."

"I know."

Emma clenched her jaw and frowned. She grabbed the nearest object and chucked at the woman trying to invade her personal space. Regina didn't even seem to notice the pen thumping against her chest.

"I'm sorry for that."

"You're such a bitch…"

"I know that as well."

A book clipped her arm but Regina didn't flinch. She was closing in on Emma, following her into the kitchen. Emma grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and threw it, now knowing hostilely thrown objects weren't going to deter her.

"I hate you…" Emma said feeling her back hit the counter. Regina stepped up to her with small smile, pinning her. Emma shoved her backwards but it did nothing. The brunette caught her wrists and pressed herself flush against Emma. The only thing preventing them from being chest to chest was Regina restraining her wrists between them.

"What do you want?" the sheriff whispered, looking into dark eyes only inches away from her own.

"For the first time in my life...I'm an idiot."

"You are…"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I kissed you and wanted to take you home and wake up next to you. I've wanted you since the moment we met." Regina explained. "I stopped fighting myself at the party. I kissed you and I wanted more but then I got scared."

"Scared of what?" Emma asked.

"My first love proposed to me and then died in my arms minutes later. When I finally decided to try again with someone else, I was minutes from proposing to her and she said she never loved me. She was after something else. She just got what she wanted and left me." Emma's expression fell into a look of sympathy. Regina recognized pity a mile away but she only got understanding from the younger woman. "Believe me, Emma, I wanted to talk to you about having a relationship but nothing good ever comes from being with me. I thought it was what was best for the both of us."

"That's not for you to decide, Regina."

"I know that now. I can't apologize enough. You deserve better than me."

"Maybe I do." Emma shrugged.

"You do…"

"But…?" the blonde questioned.

Regina looked down at her lips and released her wrists. Instead of answering, she leaned in, titling her head slightly. She moved slow, looking for any signs of rejection and protest to her actions. Her lips brushed Emma's and the other woman didn't attempt to return it but she also didn't pull away. That was still a hopeful sign at least.

Emma watched quietly as the older woman kissed her. She froze but then was quickly kissing back. Her hand reached out to Regina's bicep as the brunette leaned impossibly closer to her with both her hands planted on either side of her on the counter. Her heart pounded out of her chest like it had at the party that night. A hand came up to her neck and blinking out of her moment of paradise, Emma pushed a hand against Regina's chest.

"You hurt me." Emma said, dropping her hands and letting Regina return to invade her space again.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't forgive you but I want to…I know I shouldn't…"

"I don't want you to forgive me now." Regina bit her lip. "Where's your phone?"

Conveniently, the phone sat behind them on the counter and Emma reached out to grab it. She hesitantly handed it over. Regina took it and added herself to Emma's contacts as 'Idiot'.

She finally felt like former self again. Before Mal and after Willow, she had been happy with Ruby and Graham. Then the past few years had been a purgatory for her and she wallowed in it for longer than she should have.

She sat the phone back onto the counter and leaned in to kiss Emma again. The blonde didn't resist. If anything, her lips formed a pout when she pulled away.

"I want you to think about it. A few days." Emma nodded against her lips. "If you text me no. Then we'll move on. We can be friends and if not friends, I'm just the mayor and you're just the sheriff."

"I don't want that."

Regina grinned. "If you text me yes, the next time I see you I'll kiss you…no matter where we are. I'll be mindful of your son if he's around. Then I'll ask you for a date. You'll tell me the day. I'll tell you what to wear and I'll pick you up at 8. We'll go somewhere nice and I'll get to know you. Then I'll drive you home and walk you to the door. I'll kiss you like I don't want you to go but I won't come inside…"

"You really have this all planned out don't you?" Emma chuckled.

"We'll have lunches together. And I'll take you on dates. We'll lie in bed and I'll make you breakfast-"

"You're missing something."

"Sex." Regina laughed. "Yes, we'll have sex. We'll have a lot of sex and then one day I'm going to tell you a secret. I'll know you and trust you long before then but I'll wait until I think you're ready. And if you leave me, it's okay. If you don't, I'll tell you another secret that you'll think I just realized in that moment but I know right now as I speak to you and I'll have known long before this moment."

"Our relationship is already so intense…and kind of perfect." Then Emma frowned. "Why would I leave you? Everything already seems to be going fine according to you."

"It's another fear of mine that I'm not quite ready to confess right now. But I will be ready one day and it'll be your decision."

"Regina, I'll try my hardest not to hurt you when that time comes but how about that date first. I'd really like that."

"Okay." Regina said with a nod.

"And could you back off a little? I'm really tempted to fuck up your plans and make out right now…and we all know what that leads to."

"I do know what that leads to. I should go." Regina agreed, stepping away. She was halfway to the door, confident that she'd succeed in her plan when Emma proved she really didn't want her to leave.

"Regina." Emma called. "I'm still suspicious of you…wary but…"

"Yes?"

"I can kiss you anywhere? Whenever I want? You won't act like it never happened?"

"You can. I won't pretend, I promise."

"Okay." Emma nodded and Regina started back to the door. "Wait…"

Regina smirked and turned around again.

"I have a feeling you don't wear stuff like that often…"

"I'll send you a very nice picture." Regina teased. " _After_ you decide what happens to us."

"You sure I have to wait a few days?"

"Yes. I want you to be sure."

"Okay, fine." Emma huffed and folded her arms, "You can go now before I pounce on you."

"As you wish, Sheriff Swan." She said, leaving out the door and giving Emma a hopeful smile before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Ruby said coming into the office with a takeout bag and two to go cups. Regina looked up from her paperwork and actually smiled at the woman. Ruby faltered for a moment before she remembered she was trying to be her old Regina from before.

She sat the first cup labeled mayor in front of her and pulled up a chair. Regina thanked her quietly and drank from it almost greedily. The fresh blood felt like a cold drink of water in hundred-degree weather.

"I'm proud of you." Ruby grinned, pulling out a sandwich for herself and then sitting the other one out on the table.

"Proud?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah. You're giving Emma a chance."

"It's just a date and that's if she forgives me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You told me everything that happened and she didn't want you to stop kissing her. She's going to forgive you, trust me."

"I certainly hope so." Regina watched her take a bite from her sandwich and examined it curiously. "What is that?"

"Corn beef. I got you a reuben. It used to be your favorite."

"It still is." Regina admitted with a small shrug. "Anyway, I want to do this right. I suppose safe isn't the way to really pursue a relationship."

"Nothing about you is safe. You're a vampire. Are we sure you should be worried about the harmless sheriff?" Ruby smirked at her.

Regina rolled her eyes but frowned. Her ears twitched at the sound of a fleeting arguing occurring outside her door. The younger woman heard it as well and turned in her chair with narrowed eyes. Her suspicion stayed tame as it was obvious to both of them that it was her new secretary telling Graham not to disturb her. The man never visited her office very often even as sheriff so to her it was odd and he needed an appointment which she insisted on just as Graham barged through the door.

Delilah followed behind him with a grimace and then turned to her boss, sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mayor Mills. He was insistent…"

"It's alright." Regina assured. "He's…family."

"Oh." The girl looked shocked but glanced at Graham apologetically. "My apologies."

Graham nodded and she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Silence fell over the room as Ruby looked at him curiously. Regina balled up her napkin and dropped it on top of a folder next to her cup.

"Something wrong?" Ruby questioned.

"You need to see this." He said and walked over to the window behind Regina's desk. The vampire turned in her chair and stood up. Ruby walked over as well as he pulled the curtains back cautiously. They both looked out to two familiar looking people talking casually with a Storybrooke resident.

"Shit." Ruby muttered looking over Regina's shoulder.

"Nolan." Regina sighed as Ruby and Graham moved away from the window. Graham took a seat in her desk chair and Ruby sat on the edge of her desk.

"Dammit, man. I thought we were safe out here in the middle of nowhere." Graham placed a hand against Ruby's knee as she spoke. "I loved it here. Eight years and we're back on the run again."

"I could do without the dramatics, wolf." Regina said folding her arms over her chest. She continued to watch them converse, unconcerned of the fact that they might happen to look over and up to see her. "We're not going on the run again."

"Regina, they're hunters. We can't stay here. If they find out that we're established here all they have to do is flash some evidence and everyone will be trying to hunt us down with fire and pitchforks and I don't think I need to give you a description on how badly it feels to be impaled by a pitchfork."

"Pitchforks are a little outdated, aren't they?" Graham mused out loud. Ruby reached over and slapped him in the head.

"Regina get out of the window. They could see you."

"What does it matter?" Regina asked stepping away from the window and closing the curtains. "The mention of who the mayor is comes up in conversation more often than you think. It won't matter. No one would hesitate either, considering they've roamed into town as some traveling, happy couple."

"I guess it's come to bite us in the ass for convincing you to use real names." Ruby said, sheepishly.

"Humbert isn't a name they'll recognize. It's a coin toss with Ruby. They might think you're alone, Regina." Graham noted. Regina met his eyes. "We'll have the advantage if they try something. I can do reconnaissance on them."

Regina nodded, pacing a line in front of Ruby. The younger woman exchanged look with the elf.

"If you can search out for their weapons, I can get an idea on what poisons they have on them."

Ruby agreed silently and stood up from the desk. "I'm on it. Regina focus on Emma."

"You can't be serious…"

"I am serious. Me and Graham can handle it and the moment we can't we'll let you know."

"She's right. We've survived without you, plus it will help if it seems you're more focused on your lover than you are about there being a threat around." Graham added.

Regina thought on it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. She stopped pacing in front of Graham the man stood up from her chair to let her sit down. As soon as she settled back down at her desk she rested her chin over her clasped hands. "I will agree to this but you're going to update me once a week. If there's any emergency tell me immediately."

"Will do. You know I like to hand all my problems off to you anyway." Ruby laughed taking her sandwich and cup as she and Graham left the room.

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself, Sheriff." Ruby chuckled as she put down a plate of breakfast in front of the blonde and poured her more coffee. Emma barely got a look at her before she was off serving another customer during the morning rush. She flashed a smile at her retreating form before picking up her fork and taking a bite of hot scrambled eggs.

Her eyes glanced back up to the woman sitting at the table next to the window. She'd been staring at her proudly, watching her read the paper and drink her coffee. It was obvious now to most of town that something was going on between her and the mayor.

She honestly drooled over her some mornings, watching her lips as she ate her French toast. Regina kept her distance, but gave Emma smiles and winks to let her know it wasn't the same as last time they kissed. She still wanted her. It'd been four days and it was killing her to know that Regina Mills wanted to be with her. She'd fully forgiven her two days ago but she said a few days not a couple.

Unconsciously, she bit her lip and Regina stood up to leave the diner with the newspaper under her arm. She laid down her payment for the food before exchanging a few words with Ruby. Emma watched after witnessing the woman wink at her again before leaving out of the diner.

Green eyes stayed glued to her back, clad in a tight red dress with a black, cropped blazer over it, until the door closed back behind her. Leaning back in her chair she sighed and shook her head. One more day of this and she was sure she was going to die. She whipped out her phone and went through her contacts to find where Regina had listed herself as 'Idiot' and texted a single reply to the number:

Yes.

She half expected Regina to come back through the door but the woman did seem to appear and disappear often. Although the mayor wasn't going to come back through the door, Emma was excited to see when she'd see the woman next.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we are. Date time...finally, I know.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma had the patience of a five year old, especially when it came to Regina Mills. After sending her text she wanted to see her immediately afterward but for the entire day, Regina had all but vanished. She wanted to keep doubtful thoughts out of her head though. Regina had said she was interested in a relationship and she seemed to be a woman who meant every word she said.

Regina did hurt her but strangely enough she trusted her as well. So she was as antsy and patient as she could manage until the day ended and the night fell.

And then the sun rose again.

After a quick breakfast with Henry, Emma walked him to walk before heading to the station with a second cup of coffee in her hands. Storybrooke was literally a sleepy town so the usual action of a police precinct was nowhere to be found. She worked on paperwork and texted jokes back and forth with her former partner, Nate. Although all he wanted to hear about was Regina Mills.

She'd dodged his questions until noon when she came across something that required a little file digging. Shawn and Leroy were having at it as she went through the file cabinet. It was exactly noon when her impatience faded.

Familiar heels clacked against the floors of the station and Emma tried to pretend she hadn't been waiting to hear that sound for over 24 hours.

Regina walked through the door, like she owned the place – as always. Emma looked up letting the folder slip from her fingers, dropping back into its place in the cabinet. Her throat went dry taking in the attire of the town's mayor. She was in black pants that she was sure were skinny jeans with boot that travelled mid-calf. Blood red silk shirt under her blazer.

"Regina…" Emma stammered as she approached with no time to smile or anything as warm hands slipped to her waist and soft lips were on hers.

Leroy and Shawn immediately stopped arguing, turning their heads to the two women. Shawn went slack jawed and Leroy grinned. Still half drunk, he whistled at the display. Emma pulled away from Regina, throwing a glare to stop the cat calling she knew was about to commence.

"I was looking forward to a show." Leroy pouted. "Please, don't stop on my account. Wasn't bothering me one bit…"

"I should taser you in the mouth." Shawn sighed, dropped back down at his desk just as Regina sighed herself in annoyance.

"Need I remind you both myself and the former and standing Sheriff have been beyond lenient with your punishment concerning your frequent offenses of public indecency. So let's not push our luck, hm?" Regina smiled at him in a way that made his face drop. She pulled Emma to her, pressing a firm hand to the middle of her back. "Keep in mind that I don't like you Leroy. If I want you in jail permanently, I'll make it happen."

In response, Leroy frowned and plopped down on his cot with a sigh.

"Follow me, Sheriff Swan." Regina commanded, moving towards her office. Emma followed behind her with the urge to kiss her lips just for all the sass she dished out.

Regina closed the door behind them and closed all the blinds. Emma turned with her back against her desk, knowing she was probably going to be pinned between it and the mayor.

"Lucky me, I get a beautiful woman in my office…one that just send the bold Leroy into a stunned silence."

Regina rolled her eyes and grinned. "It was torture not being able to see you after you texted me."

"It was your choice to not come back into the diner."

"It was your choice to wait until after I'd left when I had been sitting there for thirty minutes." Regina chuckled. She invaded Emma's space and looked over her face, memorizing every little feature that her eyes came across.

"What?" Emma's brow scrunched up slightly.

"Nothing." She reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad I stopped being an idiot and finally admitted to you how I feel."

"So, about the date…"

"Yes, right. My plan." Regina stepped back and took a breath. "Miss Swan, would you like to accompany me on a date?"

"You're so formal." Emma laughed.

"Fine." She brushed some hair behind Emma's ear. "You wanna go out sometime, blondie?"

"Wow…you could pass for a New Yorker. Really strong accent." Emma snorted and Regina tried to keep herself from laughing. She bit down on a break in her stoic expression but it crumbled when Emma outright laughed. She pulled her close, throwing her right arm over Regina's shoulder and brushing her fingers against the back of Regina's neck. In response, she put her hands over her hips, hovering very close to Emma's face. "Who are you, woman?"

"Trouble." Regina smirked, pecking her lips. "Big trouble."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm the Sheriff. I'll keep you in line." Regina looked unconvinced and for good reasons Emma wasn't yet aware of but she still rolled her eyes in amusement. "Anyway, yes, I would love to accompany you on a date."

"Have a day in mind?"

"How's Friday?"

"That works for me. Wear something casual. We'll be doing some walking."

"Okay." Emma said slowly. She smiled but looked confused about the walking part.

"I'll have to change my plan a bit. Can I pick you up at 6 instead?"

"Seriously? Anything you want, beautiful."

"Well, it's set then."

"Yeah, it is..." Emma chuckled and leaned in to capture her lips. Regina pulled back and pressed her index finger to her lips.

"No kissing until the date."

"What?! We've been kissing like crazy…even before dating was even a question."

"Tomorrow is Friday, Emma."

"Oh…I…knew that. I definitely knew that. Doesn't mean it won't be torture for me." She shrugged. "So, what now?"

"Now, I take you to lunch and you tell me about your day while we pretend it's not at least considered a little bit of a date."

"That sounds nice. Are you sure we can't just use that time to make out instead?"

"Very sure. Come on, Miss Swan."

* * *

 _She rolled her eyes at the suddenly loud groan coming from behind her. Usually this wasn't as weird and awkward but the woman was just annoying. Had been the whole time in the club, too. Ruby had groaned in aggravation when Regina decided to pick her to lead out the back door._

 _"Can we hurry this up a bit Regina?" Ruby questioned over her shoulder and then mumbled to herself. "I'm getting uncomfortable..."_

 _"Oh, hush. She's enjoying herself." The woman answered instead and Ruby clenched her fist ready to go over knock her out cold but Graham grabbed her arm and gave her a look. She sighed and glanced back and eyed the woman before she turned back around. Right as she did there was a moan behind her and her shoulders tensed. She glanced over to Graham who couldn't hear a thing with earplugs in._

 _"You kidding me?" She said to him and he didn't react immediately but he did see her lips move. The huntsman reluctantly pulled one out and cringed at the background sounds._

 _"You say something?" Graham questioned._

 _"Where did you even get those?" Ruby frowned._

 _"I found them when we snuck into that mansion last week." He shrugged. Another groan echoed through the alley. "We are thieves, you know…"_

 _"I don't get it. It's not like their having sex and Regina has bitten me before, it's not this big LSD mindfuck orgasm. That bitch is loud and obnoxious for no reason."_

 _"You need to calm down. I'm sure she's almost done."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Oh, god…"_

 _"That's it. I have had it." Ruby growled and Graham wasn't fast enough to stop her._

 _She stormed over pulled Regina away abruptly detaching fangs from the woman's shoulder. The brunette stumbled back, wiping her hand over her lips._

 _"Ruby, what are you doing?" Regina asked._

 _"I'm sick of hearing all the moaning and groaning back here."_

 _"Maybe you should try it, it's wonderful." The woman said biting her finger and look over to Regina as if trying to seduce her with her eyes. Regina raised an eyebrow at the action._

 _"Okay look Tiffany-"_

 _"It's Cristina."_

 _"Whatever Laurel…" The woman grimaced and Graham held back a laugh. "You're pissing me off." Ruby turned Regina and tilted. "Wipe her memory so we can go."_

 _"I think you're just jealous. Maybe the three of us could get out of here." Her eyes roamed over to Graham with his arms folded over his chest. "You can come watch, honey."_

 _Ruby twitched before turning to Regina and blocking Cristina's v_ _iew of Graham. "Wipe. Memory. Now."_

 _"Alright, fine." Regina frowned and looked over to Cristina. "You will go home, get a good night's rest and forget this happened by the morning."_

 _"Goodnight, Gina. I had fun." Cristina said waving as she walked away and back through the club. Ruby turned to the older brunette and tossed a handkerchief at her. Regina frowned at her suddenly foul mood._

 _"Is there something I should know?" She questioned. "Are you actually jealous?"_

 _"Fuck off, Mills."_

 _"Now, I'm very curious."_

 _"I get you like blondes but they're all either crazy, annoying, or complete sluts. Why don't you seduce some guys to take blood from?" Ruby huffed._

 _"If you're so bothered by my donors, you can just not follow me around all the time."_

 _Regina threw the handkerchief back at her and walked away towards the exit of the alley with Graham following behind. Ruby scowled and shook her head before moving her feet forward, "If I see one more blonde…" She muttered. "I hate blondes…"_

* * *

They sat outside in Graham's pickup. It was dark out and the console between them was littered with wrappers.

"Regina's so going to be annoyed we drove out of town for food in the middle of a stake out." Ruby laughed dropping her drink down into the cup holder.

"Well, how about we don't tell her about that?" Graham smirked. "She's scold us for being irresponsible."

"Don't I know it…" Ruby said. "But I think she's starting to change again. She has like a dozen past lives. 1970s Regina was fun. The disco obsession was hilarious."

"Oh, yes. She was into the cop shows…crazy woman. Had disco balls up to her eyeballs."

"I was sure she had a cheesy take down line, too. Just wouldn't tell us." She said leaning back in her seat. She slouched down to get comfortable. "Maybe early 1900s Regina was the best. She was so up for just about anything. And she did not mind stealing those Model T cars back then. I think it started her car fetish."

"Don't forget the small, two seater planes. She couldn't get enough of those. I thought she was insane."

"You've always thought she was insane." Ruby grinned turning her eyes to him. He smiled back with a nod. She sighed taking another drink from her cup. "I really do think Emma is it for her. I just feel it. I mean when she went over to see Emma, I saw a different woman. Pre-Mal."

"Good ol' Regina." Graham chuckled. "Carefree. Ready for life. Back then if someone was interesting enough for her they would be lucky enough to be in her bed by the end of the night."

"Really has a thing for blondes. Her kryptonite. I hope Emma can heal the wound Mal left in her. How do you not love Emma…she's cute…funny…blonde."

"She'll heal. I guess your meddling helped a little. I don't recommend it in the future though. And the way you handled her intervention was a little harsh. Did you really have to throw her across her desk?"

"The full moon is approaching. I was mad at her for it but I guess the wolf took over a little bit."

"A little bit?" Graham questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Her laptop is a destroyed."

"I bought her a new one and I apologized. I bought her ice cream and Cheetos and really expensive wine." He didn't look convinced and she sighed. "She hugged me so I know she's over it. Plus, have you seen her body? She took it just fine. She works out every day and kicks my ass most of the time…don't tell her I admitted that."

"She might be waiting for the right moment to get you back." Graham suggested. "Probably won't give you your clothes tomorrow night."

"Shut up. On the bright side, we're one step closer to being in a safe place to tell Regina about us."

"You ever wonder if she's known all along and is just waiting for us to tell her?" Graham wondered aloud. The thought had been crossing his mind for years. He wouldn't put that above the woman. She was a vampire after all, it wasn't like their every move was perfect enough for her to never even be suspicious.

"I don't know. I think she'd be pretty pissed to find out that we've been engaged for…thirty years."

He rolled his eyes and elbowed her. Before either of them could say anything more, there was movement across the street. He sat up and squinted over to the two figures walking out on the sidewalk.

Mary Margaret and David exited the Rabbit Hole and walked the opposite direction. He waited until they were far enough away before he turned the engine of his truck on.

Ruby straightened up with a frown. "One hour, forty-three minutes, and eight seconds in a bar." She said turning the timer off on her phone. Graham drove slowly with the headlights off since he and Ruby could see perfectly in the dark. "Any theories?"

"Maybe your buddy Oliver is a hunter. Or at least a supplier." Graham grunted. Ruby rolled her eyes at him knowing the jealousy always overtook him at the mention of the bar or its owner.

"Graham we've been over this. We're engaged and you're the only man for me. You have nothing to worry about. Of course, if Emma was single you'd have to learn to share." His grimace deepened but his cheeks turned pink at the insinuation. "So, what a backroom cache?"

"Possibly. I don't see any weapons on them though. No holster. No guns."

"Time to play with my toys then." Ruby grinned devilishly. She reached toward the backseat and grabbed her backpack. She sat it between her legs on the floor and pulled out her laptop and a pair of binoculars. Graham glanced at her but said nothing.

She flipped a switch on the binoculars as the laptop booted up. The man next to her frowned as she attached a cord to connect them. With a few movements over the keyboard a black screen appeared. "Get a little closer." She instructed. He nodded and sped up just a little, proud of his silent engine, and Ruby looked through the binoculars.

A few minutes passed as he edged closer, careful to not get caught. He was worried they had nothing on them which would mean this whole thing was for nothing. But the worried faded when Ruby whistled. Her laptop started to make sounds and he looked expectantly at the woman. "Jackpot." Ruby muttered. A small window with a download processing message popped up and quickly zipped to 100%.

Two beeping sounds called out and Ruby dropped the binoculars on the dashboard. She had an inventory now pulled up on her formerly blank screen. Her eyes scanned screen.

Graham started to become impatient. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Okay so maybe Oliver is a supplier…maybe he's not." Ruby said and Graham looked at her in confusion. "See for yourself…" She turned the laptop so he could see. "Can you say screwed?"

"What the bloody fuck…? They're…skeletons…"

"Yeah, Graham these jackasses are cyborgs."

* * *

"What you mean they're machines, Ruby? You're not making any sense." Regina said with a frown and a headache growing between her eyes. This time it was probably because of the information being given to her and the lack of coffee in her.

She paced the length of her office, shooting glances over to the door just to have visual confirmation that no one was at the door since her heels echoed with each step. She placed a hand on her hip and ran her index finger across her bottom lip as Ruby attempted to explain their findings.

"The image showed that both had limbs replaced or enhanced or something. His legs and left arm are completely encased with some sort of silver or platinum." Ruby said, hoping it made more sense.

"Well, I know have a better understanding but now I wish I hadn't asked for you to clarify."

"Tell me about it. Humans have evolved more than I thought if this is a thing now. I thought metal bones and shit were only on movies."

"I thought so as well." Regina agreed as she tried figure out what to do about that information. There wasn't much she could do while she was at work.

"Mayor Mills, the Sheriff is here to see you." Her secretary called from the intercom. Before Regina could move to say anything, the door was opening.

"We'll talk later." Regina whispered to Ruby over the earpiece. Ruby said her goodbye just as Emma was appearing through the door and Regina snatched the Bluetooth from her ear. She shoved it into the pocket of her blazer and plastered on a smile for Emma.

"Hey, you." Emma smiled widely, walking over to her and pecking her on the lips. Regina watched her move over to her desk and sit down in her chair.

"Emma, our date is tonight. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Emma said shyly. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap, avoiding eye contact with the mayor. She knew she'd be getting a look for being so clingy when they weren't even really in a relationship yet. "I missed you." She muttered to herself.

"Missed me, hm?" Regina grinned softly, moving to the edge of the desk and reaching out to lift Emma's chin. "We haven't even been out on a date yet, dear."

"I know but it's your fault I'm so attached to you." She responded, surprised to see affection and amusement in the brown eyes looking down at her. "Sorry, if I'm being clingy. It's been a while since I've been with someone…and then again I'm not really with you…"

"Emma, my last relationship ended with me holding a ring out for a woman that didn't love me." She chuckled lightly. "I will accept any clinging from you with open arms."

"I'm relieved to hear that honestly." Emma said with an uncertain laugh. She pulled the black frames from her nose. "Sorry about the glasses. I run through my contacts like clean socks."

"No, put them back on." Regina commanded. "Part of what sold me on you were those glasses." She came around the desk and sat down in Emma's lap. "In fact, I'd like to see them on you more often."

"I can do that." Emma replied with a smile that Regina was sure Ruby would call adorable. She had to agree with her on that though. It was hard to find something to not like about Emma Swan.

* * *

Ruby bit her thumb nail as she paced the length of Regina's bed, waiting for the woman to finally come out of the bathroom. She'd picked out something to wear for her date and shoved the articles into Regina's arms before she could get a word of protest out.

"You're not chickening out, are you? Regina?" No response. She was taking too long in there for nothing to be wrong. She knocked on the door. "Don't be delicious poultry…be delicious…Regina Mills…" Ruby frowned at herself as her stomach growled.

The door opened slowly and Regina emerged with confused grimace on her face. "Delicious…?"

"I'm really hungry." Ruby confessed. She laughed at herself, planning to raid the kitchen once Regina left. Then her eyes actually flickered over to the woman. "Holy shit…you really are hot."

"Is that implying you didn't think so before?" Regina questioned.

"No, I'm just saying…you don't usually wear anything other than dresses and pants suits when you leave the house. This is a change for once in like eight years."

"Right…" She nodded glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked down at the black jeans with a frown. For the first time in a very long time, her palms were sweaty. She sighed and wiped her hands against her thighs. "I don't know about this."

"I'm positive about this." Ruby chuckled and grabbed her shoulders. "Relax. Loosen up, Gina. You're tenser than a fart in church." She received a frown for the expression.

"I don't think I like that comparison very much."

"Don't worry. You smell a million times better than a fart and I'm sure a church would kick you out even if you didn't rip one off. Your cardinal sin level is out the roof."

"Lucas." Regina warned.

"Mills." The younger woman smiled back. "No more talking. Go get your hot date."

"Alright, fine." Regina shook her head, grabbing her stuff as she left the room. Ruby followed behind her and fussed over small things as they descended the stairs. Regina shrugged her off a few times and swatted her hand away once they reached the foyer. She turned around to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, you look great. Nothing says lesbian like a plaid button up."

"I'm not a lesbian, Ruby."

"Bisexual, yeah I know. It's harder to tease you with that word though."

"I'm leaving." Regina sighed.

"Okay. Good luck. Don't scare her."

Regina scowled at her as she closed the door but the younger woman just shrugged it off and headed for the kitchen with her phone in hand, texting an invite to Graham.

* * *

 _Up. Up is good. She practically made out with me when I was fresh out of bed._

Emma looked at her reflection and tucked a lose tendril of hair behind her ear. Then she was shaking her head and pulling her hair out of the band, letting blonde curls fall down her shoulders.

 _Better. Much better._

"Mom." Henry looked over at her from the couch. "You look fine."

"Fine? Just fine?" Emma questioned in a panicky tone. "I can't just look fine. Regina is…well Regina…"

"What does that even mean?" He frowned.

"When you start dating you'll soon find that sometimes you end up with people who you're not sure you're in their league, I guess. But most girls will be out of your league Henry."

He rolled his eyes at the last part. "You're in her league mom. She wouldn't have asked you out if you weren't. I've seen her a few times since you two made up and I also heard Ruby say it's the happiest she's been in a long time."

"Happiest?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "She definitely looks happier than that time I saw her at the comic shop."

"Oh…" Emma blushed involuntarily. A small, goofy grin played on her lips and Henry just shook his head and chuckled as he turned back around on the couch. Emma was starting to dive deep into her thoughts and pick apart everything her son had just told her until a knock came at the door. "Shit."

"Relax. She really likes you. Just don't be weird and mess it up." Henry smirked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes and slipped into her black leather jacket. Brushing her hands against her jeans, she reached out for the doorknob and slowly opened the door to give herself a couple seconds to compose herself. Although, like Emma was starting to notice, Regina didn't want her to be very composed in her presence.

She wanted her in a puddle.

Her breath escaped her lungs and her jaw dropped the moment her eyes raked over the brunette on the other side of the door. Henry popped up to get a look himself and raised an eyebrow at the mayor. She didn't look like a mayor…more like a model.

"Regina-" Emma started but the woman shook her head and tapped her finger against her lips with a proud smirk. The blonde complied immediately and kissed her with a smile. She was reluctant to pull away but she did so because of Henry being in a looking distance. "Regina you're really killing me…"

"Why?" Regina frowned. "What did I do?"

"You dress like this and it only makes you really, really sex-"

"You look really nice, Mayor Mills." Henry called, purposely interrupting Emma.

"Please, call me Regina." The older woman grinned over to the teenager and received one in return. "And thank you, Henry." He nodded and fell silent to see where the conversation would go next, knowing his mother was becoming an awkward mess in her brain.

Regina turned her eyes back to Emma who was eyeing her clothes with an almost anxious expression. "You were saying, Miss Swan?"

Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her close as if for a hug. And though it only looked to be just a hug it was for getting out her words that she didn't want Henry to hear. She brushed her lips against the brunette's ear as her arms came around her back. Regina responded in kind, albeit slightly confused about the hug.

"…really, really sexy. Sexier than usual." Emma finished.

"Get a room guys." Henry groaned, turning back to the notebook in his lap.

They both laughed at him as they pulled out of each other's embrace.

"Shall we get going?" Regina smiled.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. The brunette took her hand and was beginning to lead her out but Emma resisted. Regina turned back around in curiosity. "Do I look okay? I know you said casual and…"

Regina took the question as an opportunity to shamelessly look Emma over. White jeans and a graphic tank top hidden under a sleek leather jacket. If she weren't trying to take it slow and do it the right way she would've let her dirty thoughts take over a long time ago. Had Henry not been there maybe they would've been on their way to Emma's bed but she could wait. Emma was different. A special blonde.

" _'Proud supporter of messy hair and sweatpants'_?" Regina chuckled, reading off Emma's tank. The blonde smiled nervously. "Love the shirt."

"Well…"

Regina tightened her grip on her wrist. "You look perfect."

"Okay. You were the one who asked me out anyway. You should know what you're getting into."

"Actually, I'd quite like to see this messy hair and sweatpants activism in action."

"It's hard to resist you and your words." Emma mumbled before pecking her lips. She turned to the couch and glanced at Henry's form, hunched over his notebook with his laptop next to him with dozens of tabs open about character development. "Alright Henry, I'm heading out. No parties-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ma." He waved dismissively. "Have fun."

"Thanks, kid." Emma chuckled as Regina led them out the door finally and she closed the door behind them.

Smiles and lingering glances were given all the way down to Regina's car. Emma hadn't seen much of it since they got into town but it looked particularly shiny tonight. The chrome of the wheel sparkled against the light and she wondered if Regina had actually scrubbed down her car and turtle waxed the shit out of it just for their date. She didn't get too much time to think about it though when Regina opened the door for her and closed it back once she was sure she was securely inside.

* * *

Neither of them said a word halfway through the drive even though Emma wanted to say something about the fact that they were leaving town but she honestly didn't care where they went. She was just really excited to be with her.

"I'm already impressed you know?" Emma commented as they drove down the somewhat busy road.

"Are you?" Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen you? I'm impressed at myself for getting a date with you." Emma snorted, leaning back comfortably in the seat.

"I believe we've established I'm the lucky one, Miss Swan."

"You can call me Emma, you know…" The blonde said. "We are on a date."

"Emma." Regina grinned. The younger woman chuckled in response and bit her lip as she looked out the window. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about where we're going. Most would be a bit concerned that someone is driving them outside of town."

"I…I trust you. I know you really wanted to make it up to me, too. I'm also Sheriff of a town so word will get out."

They fell into another pleasant silence with small smiles.

Regina really was looking to make up for behaving the way she had after the party. Her nerves were getting to her as she hoped Emma liked what she had planned for them. Some relief flooded through her when the obvious signs of them entering the heart of Portland started to appear.

She'd made sure to distract Emma when they passed by the official sign into Portland, putting a hand on her thigh while they were at a stop.

Emma's eyes lit up at the city ahead of them. The sun was going to be setting in another hour or so and that made the sky a perfect portrait of oranges and purples.

"Rip City, huh? Now I'm getting curious." Emma said.

"You'll see soon enough."

"I'm an impatient woman. Just FYI."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"Oh and while we're mentioning things about me, I also can't see for shit without my glasses and I barely can remember anyone's names before my first cup of coffee."

"I'll remember that as well."

Emma tilted her head at the older woman before accepting the answer. From the look on her face, she was filing it away in her mind and also scheming something. Emma quite enjoyed seeing that look for some reason. Before she could say anything else they pulled into a lot. Several cars were parked in the grass and Regina pulled into a perfect spot and cut the engine.

"Going to a rave or something?" Emma questioned. "Oh…amateur baseball game?"

"Patience, Emma." Regina reminded, getting out of the car. The blonde frowned and moved to get out herself until she turned to the door and saw Regina already there, opening it for her.

"Wow…" Emma murmured stepping out and eyeing Regina pensively as she closed the door of the Mercedes and clicked her key remote causing the car to chirp and the doors to lock. "You're…fast."

"21st century, Emma. Be fast or get left behind." Regina stated holding her arm out to the Sheriff. Emma hooked her arm around hers and let the woman lead them to their destination.

She still had no idea what they were doing but she already liked it. She was practically vibrating in excitement and, having already felt just as comfortable with Regina as she had when she first met Ruby, didn't try to hide her anticipation. Regina only smiled over at her, slipping her free hand into her back pocket.

"Ready?" Regina asked catching Emma's attention. Her green eyes were glued to brown ones and she nodded, starting to get lost in the stories in those eyes. The brunette noticed and knew she'd ask about it at some point but she was more determined for the date to be perfect so her worries never surfaced.

"Emma…"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

The blonde blinked and turned ahead. Her eyes widened comically and her jaw dropped. Regina untangled herself and continued to move forward towards the ticket booth. Emma scanned the big archway several times before blinking in disbelief.

"Emma?" Regina called. She waved her over with a chuckle and Emma absently obeyed, searching around her at the colors all around them. Regina pulled her close so that they were shoulder to shoulder and carefully wrapped her arm around Emma's waist. Automatically Emma put her arm over Regina's shoulders.

She still hadn't said anything and Regina was getting anxious. She stopped them and glanced over to Emma. "What do you think?" The younger woman turned to her and a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well put this on so my date doesn't get kicked out." Regina held out a bright green wristband with a logo on it and put one on her own wrist. Emma took and put it on before urging Regina to get back into the same position they had been in.

"Wow…"

"You really do love it." Regina chuckled.

"I'm not kidding. This is awesome."

A man came up to them with cargo shorts and a t-shirt with the same logo on it as their wristbands. He was passing something out and when his eyes connected with Emma's he smiled and handed them both what looked like a brochure.

"Welcome the PDX Food Fest. Hope you guys enjoy." Regina nodded to him and Emma mumbled thanks, getting lost in the brochure instantly.

"What first?" Regina asked looking over it quickly.

"To India!" Emma demanded marching forward. She didn't give any of the booths on either side of them any attention, looking ahead and down to the map on the back.

* * *

Night came fast and as soon as the dark engulfed them the lights around the booths and the trees around them flickered on. Emma looked up, savoring the dessert she was going to dread not having after this was over. Regina walked in step with her distractedly eating the cannolo she'd gotten from the last booth they visited.

"Beautiful." Regina said looking over to Emma.

"Yeah, I know. More stars than I'm used to seeing." Emma replied.

"I'm not talking about the stars."

Emma looked over to the older woman with a frown. "Oh…" Regina smiled at her.

"I'm talking about you."

"Thank you…You just…I'm speechless around you honestly."

"You don't have to say anything back. I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh, no. You're beautiful. You're stunning. I won't hesitate to say that." Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes. "I just wonder how I ended up with a woman like you."

"Woman like me?"

"Gorgeous. Smart. Scary when needed…I could go on…" Emma laughed.

"Do you really want to risk inflating my ego of all things?"

"Probably not. I see it in you." Emma pointed to the center of her forehead. "You think you're the shit in that brain of yours. Especially now. You're smug."

"Maybe because you're here with me. Smugness comes with a dash of pride, doesn't it?"

"Oh, so I'm your arm candy? It's just the first date and you're already showing me off." Regina shrugged. "This is part of your relationship plan, right? Show me off and then take me home. Kiss me goodnight but don't spend the night. I'm disappointed by the last part by the way."

"Should we really be looking to sleep together this early?"

"Why not? We've been making out long before this date." Emma grinned. "I want to…you want to, right?"

"Of course I do. I just want to do this right. I don't want you to misunderstand anything I do. I want to be as clear and open as I can so you know exactly how I feel and what I think."

"Don't be so worried Regina. We'll have our misunderstandings and fights but it's about the journey not the destination." Emma assured. "We're just starting out. Everything will be fine."

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you, I think." Regina laughed. "So, did I pass?"

"Hell, yes you did. My weakness is food…" She glanced over to the brunette. "And now you, too."

* * *

They stood outside of Emma's apartment door like two awkward teenagers. Emma was nervous even though she knew what was going to happen and they'd kissed plenty of times before this but something about standing at the door after a date.

There was no avoiding that feeling.

Regina on the other hand was excited and welcoming the butterflies happily.

"So…" Emma said, clearing her throat. "Why is this so awkward? We've been kissing all night."

"I know. It's how the universe works, I suppose. It's full of mysteries." Regina supplied looking down at their fingers laced together.

"I take it you didn't suddenly get all nervous and stuff like my dad is going to show up on the other side of the door."

"Well, I-"

She was interrupted by the door swinging open behind Emma. The blonde jumped in surprised and turned to see her son standing on the other side in his pajamas with his arms folded over his chest and a frown planted on his face.

"Kid, you scared the crap out of me." Emma huffed.

"It's past your curfew." Henry stated. Emma rolled her eyes and Regina grinned at the display from over her shoulder.

"Seriously, Hen?" The teen raised an eyebrow at her and she turned around to Regina. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, Sheriff." Regina chuckled.

"Had fun. It was literally perfect in every way possible."

"I hoped so." Regina took Emma's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together once again before she leaned forward to kiss the blonde. Emma met her halfway. They kept it as PG as possible and pulled away from each other when Henry cleared his throat. Emma rolled her eyes at him again. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Monday morning, I hope." Emma smiled.

"Whenever you like. I'm sure Ruby will make plans that includes the both of us. She likes to meddle."

"I look forward to that then."

"Goodnight Emma." Regina whispered pecking her cheek before gently pushing the blonde into her apartment passed Henry. Emma waved back at her throwing a scowl to her son before she disappeared out of sight. Regina looked to Henry and smiled. "Mr. Swan…"

"She had nice time. I can see it on her face." He said. "Thanks for making her happy."

"It was my pleasure. I hope I can continue to do that going forward…with your approval, of course."

"I like you. So, I guess you have my approval for now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina nodded before turning on her heel to head back out to her car. It was definitely a win for their date. "Goodnight, Mr. Swan."

"Goodnight, Regina." He smiled after her and closed the door behind him.

 _I still got it_ Regina grinned to herself as she made her way out of the apartment building. She reached up to the ring hanging around her neck and pressed it to her lips with a small smile.

* * *

 **Does Regina still have it? She has a lot of work to do.**

 **We shall see soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The bright light of the laptop screen, illuminated the interior of the car as it sat parked in the darkness of the forest. The clock in the corner counted another minute and Regina glanced to her watch just to make sure that was right. They were supposed to be done with this half an hour ago but it was Ruby's date with the full moon and she couldn't do much to interrupt that.

Although, she wouldn't go complaining about it. Sleep wasn't necessary all the time for her but grumpy wasn't the way to describe her if she didn't get any sleep or coffee laced with blood. Ruby wasn't as much of a ball of sunshine as she convinced everyone she was either.

After tonight, if she decided to go out into town, her no nonsense wolf would be in control and anything would annoy her. It was Regina's favorite day.

Until then, however, she was stuck on in the forest staring at her laptop in the middle of the night.

Her internet browsing was short lived.

Ruby knocked on the window, startling her friend. She came around the other side of the car to get into the passenger's seat quicker than Regina could close her browser. The door was closing, Ruby pulling her shirt back up her shoulder, and sat down before the arrow made it over the red x in the corner.

"Flowers?" Ruby snorted. Regina grimaced, closing the laptop and depositing it on the backseat. "Regina...you really are a hopeless romantic. Even more than I thought you were."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There are plenty of reasons I would be looking at flowers. I have a garden to tend to at home...and my apple tree." Regina frowned, refusing to look over at her.

"So you were looking up flower meanings for your garden?" She asked. Her smile was smug and she was entirely too happy about her discovery. "Just admit you were going to send flowers to Emma. We can play this denial game all night...just admit it."

"Fine." Regina huffed. "I may have been looking into flowers with meaningful backgrounds...for Emma."

"I'm not going to make fun of you. I think it's cute you're so in love with her. Flowers and chocolates and Eskimo kisses in public...god when are you two going to get married?"

"Ruby...please don't say things that remind me she's going to be gone by the time Fall comes."

"Do you honestly think after the relationship you're going to have - and are having right now - she's just going to up and leave? I think she may have thought of all that and decided that if she's committing to your relationship, she's going to stay."

"We've only been on one date." Regina deadpanned. She turned on the car and started down the dirt path that led out onto the road.

"And you're already buying her flowers and when I see her, she's going to melt."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She muttered.

"Don't get all insecure on me." Ruby elbowed her. She poked her cheek, trying to get a smile out of her but she received a scowl in return. "Well, anyways...thanks for coming out with me tonight. I know you're just recovering from your date and full moons with me are your least favorite activity."

"I don't mind being here with you but I'm going to bed."

"You and me both, Gina. I wish it was natural for people to hibernate because I'd so sleep for a week after these."

* * *

 _Being in this position wasn't particularly surprising to Regina. It was Emma Swan, the Sheriff of her town, the woman she'd almost immediately fell in love with, and she was very much waiting for this very moment._

 _The moment she could pick Emma up, literally, and whisk her away to her bedroom...or kitchen...the hallway if they were that impatient._

 _Finally, that moment came and now she was hovering over her with black lust and hot arousal prickling her skin. She spread her fingers out on the bed at the tingle vibrating through them._

 _"So we're here now...what are you going to do?" Emma asked, running her nails lightly over her arms._

 _"To you?" She purred against her ear._

 _Emma shivered and nodded, starting to feel that same heat hit her too._

 _"So many things..." Regina said leaning down and kissing her neck as Emma reached up to run her finger through her and pressed her nose into the base of her neck, inhaling her scent. "So many bad things you're going to be addicted..."_

 _"Addicted to...?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Oh...well you didn't have to tell me that. I already knew." Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "You're trouble, remember? I could never forget that."_

 _"I'm much more that." Emma gasped at the sharp pressure against her neck and then restrained a moan as Regina brought her center down between Emma's legs. "Wha...are those real?"_

 _She kissed her ear before sitting up to flash the stark white fangs, starting to remove her shirt. "If I said yes?"_

 _"Then it would make so much sense. You're aggressive and...much stronger than you look...too charming for your own good." Emma breathed out with surprise and darken eyes. Regina was relieved to hear that and grinned._

 _They exchanged fervent kisses, peeling each other out of their clothes until Emma was naked but Regina was left in her underwear. Emma reached down between them and toyed with the waistband of the briefs. Her being a vampire had made the way Regina acted and the things she wore from time to time very clear._

 _"You're a vampire...I don't know why I didn't guess that." Emma said accepting the kiss Regina gave._

 _"Well, I've got quite the secret on my hands, don't I? You'll keep that secret, won't you?"_

 _"If I don't?"_

 _"I'll just have to punish you." Regina smirked seductively against her chin and started to kiss her way down her body. Running her tongue across her collarbone before latching down on a hardened nipple._

 _Emma squirmed under her touches, digging a few nails into her shoulder while her other hand stayed knotted with Regina's. Her grip tightened as she moved over to the other nipple for moment and then continued to kiss and nip her way down to her waist._

 _"Regina..." Emma moaned, biting down on her lip. "Please don't tease me."_

 _"Oh, Miss Swan, that's the best part." Regina purred against her protruding hip bone and then biting down hard._

 _"Regina...Regina..."_

"Regina! A voice shouted. The vampire startled out of her sleep shooting up from her pillows. "Damn...who were you fucking in that dirty little wet dream?"

Regina couldn't contain the squeal that escaped her throat, seeing Ruby sitting at the edge of her bed. She clutched the blanket close to her body and frowned deeply at the sight of the wolf in her bedroom.

Ruby burst into laughs at her reaction.

Regina calmed her breathing and relaxed her tense body as she ran a hand across her face. She tried to ignore the fact that she was sweating and very aroused. Noticeably aroused.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Regina hissed.

"Ah, dropping the F bomb...must have been really good." She snorted. "I was up, feeling mildly social so I came over to see if you wanted to get breakfast...that was until I heard you moaning in your sleep and then I decided to come scare the piss out of you first. I couldn't resist."

"You are the worst thing to ever happen to me." Regina muttered, still deciding how safe it was to pull the covers back while Ruby was sitting there.

"No, I'm not." Ruby shoved her. "I'm surprised though. I've never heard you have a dream like that before. All because of adorable Emma Swan. So, the date you didn't want to talk about must have been amazing."

"It was satisfactory, yes."

"You're such a robot." Regina folded her arms defiantly over her chest in refusal and in response, Ruby sighed. "Okay you don't have to tell me. So, do you want to come to the diner? Emma's waiting."

"Emma?" Regina sharply looked up to her and unconsciously pulled her sheets up her body. Emma was in her house? She felt the heat rising up her neck. "She's here?"

"Yeah." Ruby said slowly, watching her reaction and listening to her erratically beating heart. "Problem?"

"I...I..."

"So you want to go...or do you want to introduce your 'me time' toys to your new girlfriend?"

Regina glared at her but her whole face was turning red. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"No, you're not." She said getting up from the bed and heading towards the door. "You're coming with us right?"

"Yes, I'll go."

"Good."

"Wait..." Regina stopped her just as her hand connected with the door handle. "Could you hear from...? Could she hear?"

"Oh, no. Emma's in the car." She assured. "I'm gonna tell her to come wait inside with me."

"Alright." Regina sighed, carefully pulling the blankets away from her body as Ruby left the room. When the door clicked closed behind her, she shivered at the chill of the air hitting her very aroused center.

Putting her feet to the floor she decided on a quick cold shower so she could go _see_ the object of her affections. The subject of her dream. And even though she wasn't complaining about it, it had definitely been better than the dream of Emma dying.

Instead of rejecting this dream she grinned in appreciation as she showered and got dressed. She was finishing up her denim button up as she walked down the stairs when she heard Emma's voice.

"This place is amazing. So huge." Emma was saying. "She lives here all alone?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. Regina reached the bottom step and glanced around the foyer for them.

"Big house for one person. It echoes." Emma said as the brunette appeared in the doorway of the living room. At the sight of her Emma stood up, looking a bit nervous but relaxed at the smile Regina gave her.

"Doesn't echo when Ruby's here and she's here often...eating all of my food." Regina said, glancing over to Ruby who rolled her eyes. Then she looked back over to Emma and smiled. "Hello, dear."

Emma smiled bashfully at her. "Hi."

"I told you I'd see you very soon."

"I have a feeling you're always going to be right." Emma chuckled, moving over to her. As soon as she was close, Regina pulled her into a tight hold. The blonde accepted the embrace, breathing in her scent before Regina tilted her chin for a kiss.

Ruby smiled at them. She turned on her phone screen in her hand and looked at the text she'd gotten a minute before from Graham.

 _ **How's it going? Regina and Emma...okay?**_

 _They're just fine. Trust me ;)_

 _ **Sounds promising. Meddling paid off.**_

Ruby snorted at the message, unknowingly interrupting the moment the other two women were having. Emma's face involuntarily turned pink and she chuckled. "Sorry for the PDA, Rubes."

She looked up from her phone and shrugged as she pocketed the device. "No worries, Em. Kiss her all you like, Em. I'm all for this budding relationship. Although...I don't want to be the third wheel today. Maybe you guys should go have breakfast together."

"But you invited me out...I think you should be going." Emma frowned.

"Trust me, I've got plenty to do. This was actually me procrastinating doing it this morning. Go on, love birds. I insist."

"Regina?" She looked over to her. Regina glanced to Ruby knowing there was something involving the hunters she was supposed to be doing. She looked back to Emma and grinned softly and nodded.

* * *

A picnic blanket.

A basket of food and six beers overlooking the beauty of Storybrooke's hidden wilderness.

"I lied." Ruby said breaking the silence. Graham sat down his beer next to his leg with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Lied about what?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't necessarily...I kind of implied to Regina that I was going to do reconnaissance related things instead of going to breakfast with them."

Graham rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss her temple. "She'll be fine. They get to spend time together, so should we." He draped his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him, dropping her head on his shoulder. They looked out at the field ahead of them as the afternoon sunlight shined warmly down on them.

"I think I should tell her about this spot…" She said. "Nothing says romantic like a secluded sunset with a vampire."

"I'm not sure that implies any romance at all…probably just fear." Graham laughed before his amusement faded as a recurring thought popped into his head again. "We should tell her soon."

"I have to see if it works out with Emma first."

"And if it doesn't, you're just going to wait until she finds another mate?"

"Vampires only have one true mate their entire lifetimes, Graham. You know that."

"I know. Just really sucks that even if Emma isn't it, Regina's true mate will more than likely be human…"

"Most vampires' mates are."

"Do you think she knew Willow and Mal weren't her mate?"

"I don't know about Willow but I think she tried with Mal because she didn't believe there was a mate out there for her." Graham passed his beer over to her and she took a drink and settled it into her lap with a sigh.

"And Emma?"

"I think Emma is her mate but no one will really know until they're intimate for the first time obviously."

"You think that's why she's taking it slow this time then? She doesn't want to have sex out of fear that she isn't the one."

"Regina the badass, scared of love and the ultimate death of love."

"That's why we're part of her clan, Ruby. She needs us. Especially once the pain of love comes." He circled his thumb over her knuckles as their hands tangled together.

A ring interrupted the thoughtful silence that was about to come over them and Ruby pulled out her phone. She unlocked the screen and read the text. She handed Graham her phone, a picture taking his attention away from her. She drunk down the rest of the beer and rubbed her forehead.

"From Regina. She's out with Emma."

"Well, if this doesn't make it obvious that they're here for us, I don't know what does." He muttered looking down at the picture. Albert and the Nolans at a table outside some café near the beach. He hit the back button and read the text.

 _ **They saw me with Emma. I think the plans have changed now that Albert is involved. If he wasn't sure about me before he is now.**_

He glanced over to Ruby starting to pack up and text out a reply to her.

 _We'll figure it out, Regina._

 ** _He will go after Emma._**

"He won't get the chance." Ruby hissed, reading the conversation. She took the phone back from him and sent out another text before turning the screen off.

We're not letting her get hurt. We'll get tracers on them soon. Everything will be fine.

"What do we do now?" Graham questioned.

"We need to be able to track them. Especially if they know about Emma now. Regina is right about Albert. He will hurt Emma if it'll force Regina to give herself up."

"I'm guessing we need to figure that out fast. The moment Emma is alone…"

"I know. Let's not forget Henry. He's caught in this mess too."

"Oh, shit. I forgot about the kid. We need to get tracers on them tonight."

"They're not going to try anything soon. They're planning but we do need to know where there going. Weapons. Allies. Hell, we could be in a town full of hunters or even vampire bounty hunters out for Regina."

"Time to get to work then." Graham sighed.

* * *

 _ **Done.**_

Regina breathed a sigh of relief at the message as she sat down her phone. All her worries were now about Emma and Henry's safety but she also wasn't quite ready to out herself to Emma just yet. At least now she'd know where they were and if they were anywhere near Emma.

She pushed her phone into the pocket of her blazer and opened the drawer to her left. Ruby had taken to hiding her tech toys around her office and in this case, it came in handy. Under a few folders was a tablet connected to most of their surveillance equipment. By now it should've have the map of the town and the trackers ready. She tapped a few things on the screen and two dots appeared, both together at the location of the diner.

The thought to put trackers on Emma and Henry crossed her mind but eventually when the time came to confess all she was sure 21st century dating didn't typically involve tracking your significant other. That, along with all the other things she'd have to tell Emma, wouldn't make it easier for the blonde to forgive and accept.

It brought on a massive headache just thinking about it and she pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing Ruby would drop by with her specialty coffee.

Almost immediately after that thought, there was a knock at her door. It was too much to hope it was what she asked for. Shoving the tablet back under the folders and closing it, the brunette took off her glasses. "Come in."

A head of blonde curls peeked into the room before her whole body followed with a timid smile. Regina looked her up and down, appreciatively as she approached. Badge clipped to her waist and red jacket over her shoulders. And definitely not overlooking the tight jeans. Her eyes flitted to the items in her hands.

Maybe she got lucky.

"You look stressed…and bored…" Emma chuckled, walking over to the desk. Regina stayed seated in her chair, flashing a sharp grin in her direction. She sat down the brown bag and the cup holder and leaned across the space between them. Regina knowingly leaned forward to accept the kiss. Emma pulled back and smirked. "And now…very awake."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, pecking on her lips and then gesturing to the to go cups. "Come baring gifts, I see."

"Well, I figured you needed a boost." Emma shrugged hesitantly and at Regina's lack of protest she felt slight relief. "Is this okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't give up an opportunity to be in your presence."

"Great because I'd feel like a real idiot." She placed a cup in front of Regina and pulled a chair up to other side of the desk. Regina cleared her throat to halt her movement. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Had something else in mind?"

"It's been a few days since I last saw you…" Regina reasoned with a shrug, sipping at her coffee.

"You are very hard to resist." Emma agreed. She came around the desk and looked down on the seated woman. "You want to be closer?"

"Much." She sat down her cup and put an arm around the younger woman's waist. The blonde wiggled her eyebrows as she slid into Regina's lap and put her arms over her shoulders.

"Funny…" Emma murmured, letting her fingers tickle the back of her neck. "We've only been on one date and we can't keep our hands off of each other."

"I never specified having to sit in my lap, Sheriff Swan."

"It is quite the compromising position, isn't it? It's a good thing the door is locked."

"You agreed to my plan, remember?"

"I don't hear you protesting my touches, Madame Mayor."

"I know, it's unfortunate." Regina sighed but grinned as she kissed Emma's chin. "Technically, the day we spent together could count as a date."

"It could count if you want."

"I don't consider it a proper date but it could be a partial date and our next real date could be Thursday night?" Regina suggested.

"I'd love to. Where would we be going? Or is it a surprise?"

"Whiskey tasting…"

"Whiskey? I didn't take you for a whiskey kind of woman."

"You have a lot to learn, Miss Swan." She smirked. Emma smiled back turning in her lap to grab the take-out bag. "Ruled by your stomach."

"You don't mind."

"I don't." Regina smiled watching the blonde unpack their lunch with the obvious plan to be seated on her lap the entire, which she didn't mind. Although, she was still very surprised at how fast she was becoming attached to Emma. How fast she was beginning to feel like she never wanted to let go of her. Emma was strong and brave and everything perfect but she was also human and now caught in the middle of a centuries old war. Regina wanted to protected her from the world.

For now she'd have to settle for the touches and embraces instead of all out protection. She slipped her arms around Emma's waist, hugging her close as she glanced to the drawer hiding the location of her enemies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again. I've used my sick in bed with the flu day to write this, hopefully it's good.**

 **Another SQ date for you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Call her." Graham said. His eyes narrowed at the image on the screen.

"What?" Ruby frowned, looking for whatever he was seeing.

"Call Regina. I think she needs to see this."

"Is it bad? What are you looking at?"

"Just call her."

* * *

Regina descended the stairs leading to her basement, wishing she didn't have to go back to work after this was done. Tired wasn't really a word to describe how she was feeling.

She'd been better at keeping up with her intake of blood and runs weren't so dreadful now because she wasn't miserable or, unfortunately, very lonely either. She blamed Emma for her wanting to be lazy since that's what the blonde wanted to do sometimes.

Their first date was wonderful but when they did hang out together on non-dates, Emma wanted to have lunch like they didn't have to go back to work or something. She grinned at the thought of spending time with Emma.

All their various, sometimes tentative, depending on how uncertain Emma was about something, non-dates made her start to fall harder and harder for the young woman. It even ached when there was no time to see each other.

"There you are." Ruby was up out of her chair and hugging Regina tight the moment she stepped off the bottom stair. She blinked out of her thoughts and frowned in confusion as she wrapped her arms around the younger brunette. "I was worried about you."

"About me? Why?" She glanced over to Graham staring at something with a pair of goggles on.

Ruby backed out of the embrace and pulled Regina over to her computer – or computers. She had a desk with monitors covering the walls in front of it and there were wires everywhere. Couldn't forget all the unfinished gadgets she'd started and forgot about. Regina shook her head, not even able to imagine a time when it was neat anymore.

"So we've been tracking them for a while and so far nothing we can really get on them. Except for the fact that I hacked into the traffic cameras which actually have excellent video quality…" Ruby started playing footage on the monitors and Regina watched with a hand on her waist and her other hand gripping the back of the chair.

"Thank the mayor for the funding." She murmured, looking to the footage. Ruby snorted. "What am I looking at here?"

"Well, with the traffic cameras I can actually get a good view of sidewalks with them. I found this yesterday using the x-ray, infrared crap you told me to get." She tapped a few keys on her keyboard and footage they'd caught a few hours ago, appeared on the screens. Regina watched the exchange between David and Albert with a furrowed brow.

"What are they saying?" Regina questioned.

"That's not important. This is…" The camera zoomed closely to the briefcase Albert casually handed to David. Then the screen flickered to infrared revealing a single vile inside the case. Ruby paused the screen and gave her a worried look as she leaned back into her chair.

Graham came over to them with his arms folded, goggles pushed up to his forehead. "I've seen it before, if it is what I think it is."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"It can alter a state. More specifically the state of a person. Vampire. I believe it's for you."

"Me?"

"If you were to be injected with this, you would become a murderer. Your urges increase tenfold and until it wears off you'd drink and kill everyone you see. Couple hours…and the entire town would be massacred due to your speed and strength. And I figure you won't remember it once it leaves your system."

"That's-"

"Fucked up!" Ruby shouted, springing up from her seat again. "How are we going to stop that? If they get Regina with that shit, it's game over. We can't stop her and if anyone lives, we're on the run again and this time from hunters, the feds, the cops, regular humans…maybe even other vampires _if we're lucky_."

"It won't come to that. Calm down, Ruby." The younger brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. Regina turned to Graham with a sigh. "You said _if_ it is what you think. What if it's not?"

"Another theory is that-"

"It could kill you!" Ruby interrupted. Regina looked to her with a raised eyebrow and then back to Graham for an explanation.

"Not kill you." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "It would turn you. It would make you human in a way. You'd be easy to kill. Simple bullet. Well placed stab wound. You would age as well."

Silence fell over them. Ruby stopped pacing the moment Regina became speechless. She and Graham had known Regina for a long time. There was no breaking the chain. She had to be a vampire and be killed eventually, somehow. There wasn't a decision not to be one anymore. And now the opportunity was possible. Ruby frowned knowing if Graham gave her a definite answer she just might go to them and dare them to inject her.

"Um…we'll talk about this later. I have to get back to work." Regina wiped a hand across her face as she was uncertain at what to do with the information. She turned around, heading for the stairs. "Keep me updated."

"Have fun on your date." Ruby called after her.

* * *

"Next we have a Glenmorangie Signet." The Whiskey "guide" informed.

Regina smiled over at Emma as the servers sat down a glass in front of each other them. At the same time, they both lifted the glass from the table. Emma was no connoisseur or anything so she waited for the moment Regina brought the glass to her lips.

Although, she had to wait because her date definitely knew what she was doing.

"...Chocolate..." He said. Emma frowned, having only caught that word as he spoke. She was too busy watching Regina. "...fruity..." She followed her movements with her eyes, finding everything she did very sexy. She brought the glass just under her nose, as she had done with other whiskies they had. Emma lowered her glass to the table and watched the brunette across from her.

She inhaled the scent. Close her eyes as if savoring it. Then opened them again before finally taking a drink. Emma let out a strained breath, sitting up straighter in her seat while trying to ignore the way her body got hot from just watching Regina drink whiskey.

But, hell, she did drink it like a goddess.

Emma picked up her glass and knocked it back quickly. She sat it back down and trapped her hands between her thighs. Regina hummed her approval of it and then looked up to Emma.

"That was nice." She commented sitting the glass down. "What do you think, dear?"

"Huh?" Emma blinked. "Oh, it was great."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, looking concerned at pink coloring Emma's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, no...I'm great. It's just a little warm in here. That's all."

"I think it would help if you took your jacket off."

"You haven't taken yours off." Regina glanced down at herself and nodded. She started to remove it and Emma did the same. The moment she looked up, she regretted implying that she should. Much as she should've expected, her eyes were glued to Regina's arms. Subtly muscled, curved definition. That led to imagining very inappropriate things.

"Uh...Regina. Put it back on."

"What? Why?" She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No...yes..." She leaned forward so no one else could hear. "It's just...if I have to stare at your arms all night, my urge to do some very inappropriate things to you in front of other people will be unbearable."

Regina chuckled, seeming to understand. She slipped her light jacket back on. "Better?"

"Yes and no."

"What would make it better?"

"You, me, and a bed."

"To that which I can agree on but not just yet."

"Here we have a 10 year old Eagle Rare." The guide announced as the servers set down another two glasses, taking the empty ones. "Leather and oak notes dominate."

They both picked up their glasses and met each other's eyes. The stare was beyond heated and Emma sighed to herself since removing her jacket did help the "hot flashes" she was having. Mainly because the room wasn't getting hotter. Regina's eyes alone made her body temperature shoot up.

She leaned forward again, shivering as Regina dragged the tip of her stiletto down her calf. "With all this waiting you're making me endure, when it happens it better be good."

"I can assure you, Miss Swan, it will be something you won't properly recover from."

"You promise that?" Emma asked downing the amber liquid that reminded her all too well of the eyes staring at her.

It seemed odd to be holding out for so long but Regina had her reasons. One in particular was standing in the way of their much wanted night of intimacy.

A lot of vampire came out during the intimate moments - almost more than the times where she needed the vampire in her for more defensive reasons.

The heat of the moment. The sex in the air. Her chest would somehow find all the air in the room unsuitable and have her sucking in oxygen. Then the kissing would turn aggressive. She'd bite Emma hard, right at the base of her neck. Then the secret would be out. Regina just wasn't ready for that. Selfishly – in a way – she wanted Emma to fall for her without knowing about her dark secrets.

Despite her thoughts, Regina brought the glass to her lips with a smirk. "I guarantee it."

* * *

"Hey, party animal." Ruby greeted the moment the door to the mansion opened. Surprisingly, her friend was in no condition for the day ahead of them.

She raised an eyebrow at her, looking over her attire. She was in a tank top and a very snug looking pair of underwear – definitely, the ones she teased her about frequently – under a gray silk robe. Her hair wasn't a total mess but she did look like she literally rolled out of bed and crawled down the steps still partially asleep.

It was hard not to be amused by the way she was frowning as she fisted the sleep from her left eye. Ruby chuckled and walked in. She closed the door with her foot and handed Regina the second coffee she had in the cup carrier.

"If I hadn't already seen Emma, I would've asked if you guys had sex but she was happy and hungover." Ruby explained, making her way to the kitchen. Regina tiredly trudged behind her and hadn't even noticed the coffee in her hand yet. "Little too much whiskey at that tasting?"

Regina grumbled incoherently and sat down on the closest bar stool.

"Oh so I'm dealing with Grumpy Regina." She nodded to herself and sat down her own coffee. The other woman frowned into the lid of the to-go cup as Ruby went through the refrigerator. "You know you should probably start learning how to buy for another adult and a teenage boy."

It took while to get a response considering, Regina didn't actually start to drink it until moments after she'd started cooking. Obviously, she wasn't drunk or hungover but she's was definitely tired. Probably hadn't had any blood in a while. Regina was always either too distracted to keep up with it or was – admittedly too depressed to even care.

Emma was undoubtedly her distraction.

"Why would I do that?" Regina questioned, watching Ruby crack an egg into the frying pan.

"Because Emma is your mate and soon enough, after you convince her to stay here, they'll be moving in with you." She reasoned breaking another egg over the pan.

"Is it possible one's mate rejects them after finding out about their secret?" Ruby turned around to her when the last word left her lips. Brown eyes seemed to shine with uncertainty and fear at her. It was one thing the adorable little human could get her with that look but a four hundred-year-old vampire wasn't supposed to have the same ability.

"You worry too much." Ruby said. "She's in love with you. When things come, she'll be confused and she'll need space. Give her that and she'll come back to you. I know she will."

Regina nodded staring down a cabinet just next to Ruby's head.

They fell into a silence. One that made Ruby squirm. Shet urned around and sighed, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. "Look, Regina…there's something I have to tell you-"

"You and Graham are together." Regina said, knowingly.

"You knew?"

"My hearing is as sensitive as yours. If I focused enough, I could hear you two kiss." The older woman looked at her with amusement as she stood there in shock. They had been extremely careful.

"I'm sorry, Regina. It's just-"

"I understand. It's fine. After all these years together something would've happened between one of us eventually."

"I don't really know for sure…I'm not a vampire with mates and all that. I have wolf packs and that's you and Graham but I feel like he is my mate. Everything about him, even the stuff that pisses me off, just makes me content and happy to be with him. I love him. I have for a long time." Regina nodded and for some reason it just made Ruby feel worse. "Don't be mad at Graham, it was my idea. He wanted to confess after our first time together. He was a nervous wreck for a while but…it was all my fault. I told him not to tell."

"I'm not mad." She pushed away her empty coffee cup. "I'm happy for you."

"I felt bad. I didn't want to tell you especially after the last blonde you dated. We had each other and you were alone. It's always been you and me until Graham. I love you, Regina…I just want you to be happy. I hope Emma will do that for you."

"I love you, too, Pup." She grinned lightly at her.

Ruby accepted, knowing Regina rarely said such a thing out loud. It was normal for her to show her love more often than saying it. The younger woman found it endearing that she could be too shy to say it sometimes and too serious for shows of affection other times.

"Miss Lucas, I would appreciate it if you didn't burn down my kitchen." Regina gestured to the eggs cooking in the pan and Ruby laughed at her attempt to shed the sentimental moment.

* * *

"So..." Emma started, moving her straw around her milkshake.

"Mom. What's going on?" Henry asked looking up from his phone. "You're being weird."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are. And even though that's normal for you, you wanted to have lunch." He sat his phone down and picked up the BLT he ordered.

"Okay fine. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Because...well..." Emma sighed. She wiped her hand across her face. "What do you think of Regina?"

"What do you mean?" Henry frowned, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I'm dating her and it could possibly get serious at some point..." Henry rolled his eyes. Possibly? "I just want to make sure you're okay with that happening."

"She's cool. She hangs out with me sometimes."

"She what? When?"

"Well, you take up most of her free time obviously but she does read comic books, so she comes to the store a lot. She comes when it's slow and we talk about comics and superheroes."

"Seriously? How come I've never heard about this until now?"

"Relax, mom. It wasn't a secret."

Emma nodded and sunk back down into her seat. "So, you like her?"

"Yeah. She's kind of weird I guess."

"Weird how?" She frowned.

"Do you actually know anything about her? She's kind of a mystery even to me."

"I guess you have a point." She tucked some hair behind her head and trapped the straw between her teeth. "I mean, I don't know a whole lot but I know a little. We're just dating."

"That's not what I mean but nevermind."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's weird, mom." He repeated as if that was supposed to mean something to her.

Although the more she said that over and over in her head she had a feeling it meant something. Something more than being a little odd.

* * *

Under the cover of night, it was much easier to spy on these new hunters. Bones made of platinum. Smarter than expected. It explained a lot. Last time they really battled was ten years ago and they should've have very noticeable injuries.

Stakeouts were all about answers though.

"I missed this like nobody's business." Ruby laughed rubbing her hands against the dashboard and then put a hand to Regina's shoulder, shaking her lightly. Regina grinned at her, shaking her head. "Just waiting for the day you pull out that car you've been hiding in your garage."

"Seeing that car again means our normal lives are over, Pup." Regina said seriously, hoping Ruby noticed the tone enough to know that their lives here in Storybrooke would be coming to an end eventually. They'd already been here long enough for some people to start asking questions about them not aging.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't miss the badass Regina who could take out hunters with her hands cuffed around her back."

"Who says I can't still do that?" Regina frowned, elbowing the younger woman in the ribs.

"I don't know…maybe we'll see if we have any asses to kick soon. I'm sure of it with the Nolans and their robo limbs, we'll be doing some of that very soon." Ruby sighed grabbing her beer from the cup holder. Regina eyed her skeptically.

"You do know my partner is the sheriff, right?" Regina questioned. "Or are you too caught up on her being adorable to notice that?"

"Unless you invited Emma to this stakeout, her title shouldn't matter to me."

 _Conveniently_ , a fist lightly collided with Regina's window. The abrupt interruption scared both of them. Ruby startled enough to drop her beer between her legs, staining the floor of the driver's seat. Regina jumped and spilled a few chips. She rolled down the window and Emma was there with an almost stern look on her face.

She leaned down to look through the window, pointing a flashlight at them. "Ruby…Madame Mayor?"

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Ruby snorted.

"Two somewhat suspicious characters sitting in a car." Emma deadpanned. "This goes against everything I stand for…I'm loyal to justice but you get a warning. No drinking and driving, Lucas."

"Regina's supposed to be driving anyway."

"I hope so." Emma chuckled before looking over to Regina. "You're full of surprises, you know…Cheetos?"

Regina glanced down to the cheese flavored chips spilled in her lap and the bag on the floor. There wasn't much she could do to hide this fact from Emma so she shrugged half heartedly. Emma chuckled at her and leaned down into the window, kissing her cheek. Regina turned her head so that the innocent kiss was short lived and exchanged for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, love birds…get a freaking room." Ruby groaned, playfully. "Love you both but my sister and my best friend making out is not on my list for best night ever."

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Emma asked.

"We're hanging out like rebellious teenagers. We hadn't done this in forever."

"Okay. Well, I'm going home and going to bed. Don't stay out too late, Madame Mayor."

"Yes, of course." Regina nodded. "Goodnight, Emma."

Ruby leaned over the console as Emma started to walk back to her car. "Bye, Emma. You're my favorite sheriff." She called after her. Emma glared back at them and shook her head. After a short minute Emma was driving past them in the patrol car.

"Your girlfriend is adorable. I will admit that." Ruby said settling back into her seat.

"She's not my-" Regina stopped herself and then look uncertainly up over to Ruby. "Is she my girlfriend now?"

"I'd say so but why don't you be romantic and ask her to be your girlfriend? Are you guys having sex yet? You haven't told her have you?"

"We talked about this a few days ago." Regina sighed. "Ruby, that's far too much to go over in one day. Emma could only handle so much at a time."

"Right." She nodded carefully. "Listen...I've been putting this off for a while. We need to talk about what Graham found."

"I-"

"You want to be human."

"I never said that." Regina defended.

"But you didn't flip out when Graham told you what it would do to you. So you wouldn't mind if it happened."

"I've been here for a very long time, Pup. I don't ever want to out live the ones I love. I want to spend the rest of my life Emma. I feel that now."

"Stay with her and leave us behind."

"Is it so wrong for me to dream, Ruby?"

"Your dream can come true now."

"I don't want to fight about this. I won't go looking for them to shoot me with that. I won't leave you and Graham but I'm not leaving Emma either."

"I get it. I really do but it's just hard to imagine after a few decades you won't be around anymore."

"Graham said it was a theory."

"It's a possibility."

"Everything is. Whatever you're worried about, don't. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah. Ruby sighed. "You know what, this stakeout is a bust. I'm in the mood for mozzarella sticks and beer. You game?"

"Sure, why not." Regina agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**So because it's my birthday and honestly, at this point in my life all I want to do is sit and write all day, you guys get an update.**

 **So possibly interesting twists ahead...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ruby and Graham stood with folded arms and skeptical faces as they stood in the middle of a big garage. Cars and parts lined the place but they stood around a car with a tarp over it. Ruby and Graham had no idea what it was but the mastermind behind this plan was internally vibrating._

 _"Regina what are we doing here?" Ruby yawned into the back of her hand._

 _"I second that question." Graham raised a finger before letting a curious frown crease his forehead once again. "We are in a garage."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes and threw her glove at him. He flinched away from it, attempting to shield himself but the glove still smacked the side of his face. Ruby snickered and he elbowed her in the gut._

 _"Seriously, dude, what are we doing here?" Ruby asked again, shoving Graham to the side._

 _"I felt like stealing something." Regina shrugged. "It's been a while."_

 _"That's it?" The younger woman frowned. "You just wanted to steal something?"_

 _"Well, yes."_

 _"We couldn't have stolen some diamonds from a jewelry store?" Ruby questioned. "I had to crack seven codes to get in this place. A jewelry store would've only been two, three tops."_

 _"Well this is what I wanted."_

 _"Happy Christmas to Regina." Graham said sarcastically. "Can we go now? It's 3am."_

 _Regina sighed and pulled the tarp off with the usual dramatic flare one would use when unveiling something amazing. The tan cloth covered their vision until a sleek, black two door sparkled in their eyes. Ruby's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and Graham desperately tried to look indifferent but failed._

 _"Holy shit." Graham muttered._

 _"Indeed." Regina grinned looking at the car with her hands on her hips. "I had to have it."_

 _"Had to steal it you mean." Ruby said walking around the back of the car. She dropped her bag to the floor and checked under the car with a penlight she held between her teeth. She flashed the light at everything checking for anything unusual._

 _She slid from under it shortly after and Graham put a thumbs up in question. "Good to go?"_

 _"No, I'm not done yet." Ruby frowned. She scrambled through her bag and tossed a tablet at Regina and then a scanner at Graham. They both caught the devices and waited for instruction. Ruby shined a green light at the license plate. "Yep, that's a tracer."_

 _"I don't…get it." Graham said tiredly._

 _"Turn the knob until it turns blue and then just scan the car. The whole car."_

 _"Okay, whatever gets me back into bed faster." He grumbled._

 _"And what am I doing?" Regina questioned._

 _"I hope you know your cars, Regina." Ruby said removing the license plate from the back and replacing it with a fake one. "When Graham is done you should get a list of matches. Pick the right one and I'll match the license plate to get the exactly unit. Then we'll be able to disable any more trackers in it and unlock the doors without having to physically touch it."_

 _"Then I have my car?"_

 _"Yes, you will."_

 _"And I can go home and sleep." Graham inserted. Both women rolled their eyes at him. Although Ruby could agree that sleep sounded good at the moment. It was really late._

 _They each did their part. Graham's job was fairly easy but Regina wasn't the best at naming cars so hers was tricky. There were three models of the car but just from guessing she managed to get it right. She didn't tell Ruby she guessed though._

 _Both Graham and Regina listened as a counter whizzed down, numbers and letters clicking together on the scanner. And then Regina's magic notification was the scanner in Graham's hand turning red._

 _"Ta da." Ruby said with a smile as she shoved her stuff back into her bag. Graham tossed her the tablet and the scanner as Regina opened the door to the car and got into the driver's seat. She tapped a few buttons on the scanner and the engine revved to life._

 _The older woman's laugh brought smiles to their faces._

 _"If only she got excited like that about people." Ruby said closing up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder._

 _"Maybe one day she will." Graham said._

 _The garage door suddenly rattled and started to open up. Instinctively, Ruby barred her teeth with a growl and Graham pulled his gun from the back of his jeans. Regina stood from the car and watched as the figures came into view as they ducked down under the moving door._

 _"They're new." Ruby muttered._

 _"Can I help you?" Regina called, knowing for certain they weren't anyone who lived or worked on the property. She stepped away from the car, moving a little closer to the pair. They walked forward hands holding high quality weapons._

 _"Actually I think you can help us." The blond man said with a smug grin. He pumped the shotgun in his hands and pointed it to Regina. His eyes darted over to Graham and then back over to the older woman. The pixie haired woman next to him held a quarter staff in her hand._

Silver _, she thought._

 _"No sudden movements, mate." Graham commanded moving around the car and closer to them. "What do you want?"_

 _"There's a bounty out for you. Has been for centuries." The short haired woman informed. "I think you know what we're here for."_

 _"You don't want fight me." Regina said with an eerily calm voice. Ruby glanced at her._

 _"Afraid you've finally met you match, vamp?" The man taunted._

 _Regina hissed at him, fangs flashing._ _"I'm giving you a chance to run."_

 _"Not a chance. You've been roaming this earth far too long. Don't you agree?"_

 _"Not really." Regina sneered. She made a gesture to the brunette behind her and Ruby eased closer to the open door of the car. The blond man caught sight of her movement pointed his gun at Ruby, Graham responded with a shot to the shoulder. It clipped him and he hissed, starting his charge at the taller man._

 _Regina moved so fast it was almost as if she appeared in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat and held him off the ground. His partner reacted, planning on taking the fight to the vampire but Graham got in her way dodging the immediate and skilled swings of the staff._

 _Ruby tossed her bag in the passenger's seat and closed the door behind her. She glanced at the high tech dash and shook her head. She put it into drive and hit the gas, making the tires squeal against the tile floors. She didn't want to completely leave like Regina wanted but she measured the space around the fighting foursome and nodded to herself._

 _"I've seen enough movies. I'm a nerd. I'm a genius. I'm a calculator. I can do this."_ _She murmured to herself. "Sorry if I hit you, Regina."_

 _She sped forward and then hit the brake jerking the wheel left. The car spun around the fight creating smoke from the burning rubber. The werewolf cringed knowing Regina wouldn't appreciate that. Light gray smoked engulf them and Ruby reluctantly slammed on the gas the moment the car was lined up with the exit._

 _Through the smoke Regina anticipated an incoming punch and ducked passed it with a counter shot. She blocked another shot of the swinging shotgun. The man sidestepped her attack and smashed his elbow into the back of her neck._

 _Regina stumbled into the wall of tools. She grabbed a wrench and turned around, the smoke disappearing. The blond tilted his head, cracking his neck with a sneer on his lips. She flicked her wrist the wrench twirling in her hand and he chuckled._

 _He charged her, throwing her into the wall again and she crashed the edge of the wrench into the center of his back. He collapsed to the ground just as Regina watched the short haired woman take the staff to the side of Graham's head. The elf dropped like a rock._

 _Regina frowned in concern before kicking her assailant away. She stalked over to the woman with an angry look in her eyes._

 _"Give up yet?" The woman questioned._

 _"I don't like to kill people, but I suppose I could make an exception for you two."_

 _As silent as he was the blond man wasn't quiet enough. He stepped up behind Regina with the barrel of the gun brushing the back of her neck. She spun around knocking away the gun._

 _It slid across the floor. She brought her straightened hand out, hitting him in the base of his neck and he stumbled backwards. He tried for another swing and she blocked, clocking him in the nose._

 _"What a shame, pretty boy." She smirked after feeling the crack under her fist._

 _She froze, her hand reaching for his neck, at the sound of the shotgun being pumped. Regina turned slowly with a raised eyebrow._

 _"That's my husband bitch." The woman sneered with narrowed eyes. Regina put her hands up mockingly with a satisfied grin._

 _She pulled the trigger._

 _Regina expected bullets but instead a powder shot out at her. The blond man had ducked to the side and just as he did, Graham appeared knocking the woman out with a fist and grabbing the gun on her waist as she fell to the floor. He was quick and turned the gun to the other man, instantly pulling the trigger. A dart shot out and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious._

 _Regina scrunched up her nose, dropping her hands. She coughed, fanning away the powder that escaped her lips._

 _Graham raised an eyebrow at her. "You alright?"_

 _"Fine." She replied with a frown. "It tastes terrible." Graham tucked his gun into the back of his jeans watching the woman spit out the powder stuck to her gums. He grabbed the walkie talkie on his hip and held it up to his mouth. "Evac would be nice Ruby. Quickly, I'm sure someone heard."_

 _"Ten seconds. Watch out." Ruby responded._

 _Exactly ten seconds ticked by and Graham and Regina stepped away a few feet as the black car sped in. Regina got in the back and Graham slid into the passenger's seat quickly leaving the two hunters to take the blame for a missing car and a break in. Ruby backed out into the driveway and made a short turn out onto the road._

 _She glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the house disappearing. Regina leaned forward between the console. "Slow down."_

 _"I heard them."_

 _"It would also help to be on the right side of the road." Graham chuckled. Ruby rolled her eyes and moved to the correct lanes driving at a reasonable speed as three police cars sped by so fast they more than likely didn't see them._

 _She listened for anymore sirens before decidedly increasing speed. Regina sat back in relief, leaning her head against the back of the seat. Ruby glanced through the rearview and frowned at the older woman. "What is that you're covered in? It stinks."_

 _"Doesn't taste too great either apparently." Graham laughed._

 _"You swallowed it?" Ruby asked._

 _"Not purposely." Regina dismissed, folding her arms across her chest. Ruby chuckled watching the woman pout as she slumped down in the seat. "Just drive and don't wreck my car."_

 _"Yes, your majesty." She shook her head and turned to Graham. "Pouty baby."_

 _He snorted and Regina reached out and smacked him from around the head rest._

* * *

"No, Hulk is the best." Emma argued. Henry rolled his eyes at her. He was trying to keep her mind off the fact that Regina was late for their lunch together. Even though it had only been a few minutes, Emma was still just as nervous.

"I'm not talking about Marvel. DC only."

"You said comic book universe. They're both comic book universes."

"Okay fine. DC universe, mom."

"Well…Superman?" She said uncertainly, lifting her shoulders.

"You don't even know anything…" The diner bell interrupted him and he leaned over to see who was coming in. Just from the way his mother's eyes lit up, he knew who it was before looking for himself. He chuckled at her and shook his head with a grin.

Regina rushed over to the booth with a apologetic look on her face. She leaned down for a kiss and Emma tilted her head up to connect their lips. "I'm sorry, I'm late." Regina said softly against her lips.

"It's fine." Emma replied with a smile as Regina slipped in across from them.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hi, Regina." He smiled. "Mom's been panicking for the passed five minutes so I was distracting her with comic book questions."

Regina picked up the menu, even though she knew everything on it. Maybe she'd order something new today. "I do hope you answered well, Miss Swan."

"Of course I did." Emma scoffed.

"She didn't know we were talking about DC comics." Henry inserted. "She uses Hulk for everything."

"Why not? He's a good pick."

"Not for everything." Regina said.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Regina."

"I'm very protective of the DC universe." Emma narrowed her eyes at her and frowned.

"What can I get you guys?" Baxter asked coming up to the table. Emma gestured for Regina to go first.

"I'll have the Greek salad, thank you." She answered, handing him the menu.

"I'll have what he's having." Emma said. She nodded over to Henry and handed Baxter her menu. "With fries and a coke."

"Corned beef sandwich, please." Henry answered and Emma's eyes widened with a grimace. Regina bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her. Baxter nodded and left with their order and an amused smile on his face.

"Corned beef." Emma whispered to herself with a frown. She looked up from the table to see Regina's amused expression. "It's not funny."

"Just a little."

"Kind of is." Henry nodded.

"You guys suck." Emma pouted dropping her chin into her hand.

"No we don't, dear." Regina laughed. She pouted even more. "Since I have you both here, I wanted to ask…there's a, um, summer music festival we're having in the park in a few weeks. I was wondering if you would like to come…with me?"

"Music festival?" Emma questioned. "Who's playing?"

"Small bands. I haven't received the full line up yet."

"Well…Henry?"

"Definitely." He smiled.

"If you would like, you can invite Violet." Regina suggested and Henry turned red in the face. Emma looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Violet?" She asked.

"She's just this girl…we're not dating or anything."

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't know what you're doing when you're _out_." Baxter snorted as he sat down their plates.

"Mom." Henry groaned.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and turned to Regina. "We'd love to go with you." Regina nodded, forcing her fork into a few leaves of her salad.

They ate in comfortable silence until Henry brought up the comic book thing again. Emma groaned but refused to say anything as she watched Regina and Henry talk. Hearing Regina talk so much about comic books surprised her. That wasn't something she would've guessed at.

"Emma, there's something I wanted to ask you." Regina started, sitting her fork down as Emma finished off her coke.

"Sure."

"I-"

"Emma?" She froze at the sound of the voice. "Is that you?"

"Mary Margaret? David?" Emma face lit up like the sun and she moved get up from the booth. Henry slid out behind her and Regina glanced back seeing Emma and Henry greet them. They hugged like old friends that haven't seen each other in ages. "Oh my god...you guys..."

Regina tucked her hands into her lap, feeling them start to tremble. She watched Emma hug Mary Margaret with a sinking feeling taking over her stomach. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt like her body was trying to shut down on her but she knew why her chest was hurting.

Her eyes met the Nolans' over Emma shoulder. They looked at her with glee in their eyes. Like they had something. Like all the shit Ruby and Graham found out met nothing because that right there was going to destroy her.

And the thought that Emma knew them in the way it looked, did destroy something in her. Regina turned back to the booth and finished the rest of the water in her glass before she stood up quietly, paying for their lunch. She glanced over to Ruby standing behind the counter and the wolf started to shaking her head at her movement.

Despite her protests, Regina silently left out the back door of the diner. Ruby sighed, throwing a glare over to the Nolans chatting it up with Henry and Emma. She dropped the towel in her hand and started to go after her. Baxter emerged from the kitchen with four plates in his arms.

"Hold down the fort until I get back." She instructed and he frowned in response but didn't get a chance to say anything as she was already out the back door.

* * *

Ruby trudged through the forest with her hands stuff deep in the pockets of her jacket. It was a new low for Maine in June. 65 with a cool wind blowing through town and apparently causing problems. Including finding a practically heartbroken vampire.

She wasn't at home. She wasn't at Town Hall. Not with Graham. Not in her car. Regina had to be either somewhere out here or she managed to leave town. Ruby just hoped she didn't jump to such conclusions that would lead to her leaving town so quickly.

"Regina." Ruby called. It echoed off the trees but came back with nothing. "Regina! Come on!"

She grumbled to herself, stepping over a fallen tree trunk. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Sighing, she pulled it from her back pocket. She had two texts and a missed call from Emma and five texts and four missed calls from Graham. One from Baxter asking what the hell was going on.

Now Graham was calling again. So, finally she answered. "Hello?"

"Ruby! Where the hell have you been?!" Graham shouted. "You call me about Regina and then never answer me back. Plus, Emma has called me asking about Regina. What's going on?"

"I need you to keep tabs on Emma."

"What? Why?"

"She knows the Nolans. They were all buddy-buddy when they saw each other in the diner."

"You think she's hunter?"

"I don't know-"

"Does Regina think she's a hunter?"

"I don't know!" She said in frustration. "She ran off so I think she might."

"Ran off?"

"Yeah. She was having lunch with Emma and Henry when they showed up. She just bolted."

"Shit…" Graham sighed into the speaker. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat at his desk at the shelter. Barking started in the background and he slumped in his chair. "I gotta go. I'll…start a file on Emma for you."

"Thanks, babe."

"Yeah…"

She heard the conflict in his voice and felt the same. She thought to say something but she was coming up on a small pond and there was a figure hunched over, sitting at the edge of the water. "Hey…I'll call you back."

She pocketed her phone and picked up her feet as she approached the figure that was no doubt Regina Mills. Her feet carried her to the edge of the pond, next to Regina and she looked down at the woman who was staring blankly into the water. Her legs were crossed in front of her and her heels were discarded off to the side.

"Regina." Ruby touched her shoulder as she lowered herself down next to her. Everything she thought to say vanished from her mind when she saw the lone tear slowly fall down her cheek. "We don't know…"

"I saw enough." Regina said, averting her eyes down to her lap. Her voice was hoarse.

"Enough for what?" Ruby crossed her legs and held onto the tips of her boots. "We don't what that was."

"She knows them."

"That doesn't have to mean anything. They could've had a cover. We have them all the time. Make friends to blend in. To help our "mission". You know they've obviously had some covers. Hell, they probably could've went to school together. College…high school. They were normal people before all this hunter shit."

"If so, why did they have to do that at diner? In front of people? In front of me?" Regina questioned, still refusing to look Ruby's way. "The moment they stepped into this town they should've known who the sheriff was. They should've known…"

"This probably them trying to get in your head. Dodging Emma until the moment they could get to you. Make it seem like she's hunter." Regina finally looked at her but there was a lot of doubt in her expression. "Look, we've been following them and they definitely could've been following you. You're in love with Emma, Regina. And if they saw that, this is the perfect way to fuck with you."

"I don't want this to happen again."

"It won't. Everything is going to be fine." She said, draping her arm over Regina's shoulders. "I'll get to the bottom of this. We're going to be okay."

"If she is a hunter?"

"…shoot myself in the foot." Ruby muttered, shaking her head.

"And if she isn't…"

"Then she's just Emma. But then that also means she's stuck in the middle of this _thing_. We knew that coming in though. You knew that."

"But she didn't…doesn't. I pulled her into this. She didn't get a choice."

"That's not a reason to give her up, Gina. You'll protect her...and Henry." She sighed. "Me and Graham, we'll back you up. You know that."

Regina nodded, ready to say something else but Ruby stopped her. "One problem at a time. We'll have this hunter thing sorted out in a few days. Don't be distant and just try to act like everything's normal. Just a few days...hang on for a few days..."


	15. Chapter 15

**I didn't plan on making you suffer through wondering about Emma's hunter...or non-hunter status for several chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby's request of not being distant was fairly easy but not bristling around Emma over the course of the those few days was another kind of effort.

The next day Emma showed up at Town Hall looking for Regina after having all her calls deflected. She came in with a holder of coffees and a bag from Granny's.

"I bought you breakfast." She said, placing the bag on her desk. "I didn't see you at the diner."

"I've been busy. I'm sorry." Regina answered absently.

"It's okay." Emma leaned over the desk to steal a kiss. There wasn't as much fire in it like usual but she didn't say anything about it.

"Are you okay?" Emma questioned sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Busy. I just have a lot on my mind." Regina said, pulling her glasses from her nose.

"Well have some coffee." Emma grinned sliding the cup across the desk with her name on it. "And you can talk to the very attractive sheriff sitting across from you about your problems."

"Not now but thank you."

"So…about yesterday…"

"I have a meeting." Regina interrupted, shuffling papers into a folder and grabbing the coffee cup. She stood up from behind the desk and came around, giving Emma a short kiss before heading to the door. "I have to go. Meeting…"

"You said that." Emma frowned, standing up from her chair. "Regina but yesterday at the diner…"

"There was an emergency I had to take care of here."

"Right then and there? You had to leave immediately."

"Yes, I did. I'll see you later." Regina said escaping out the door, leaving Emma confused.

* * *

Emma watched as Henry fought with the loose cheese on his pizza. He had been at it for a whole minute and as entertaining as it was, this was not the way for him to get a girlfriend. Although, she was sure he knew that already.

"Mom?" He mumbled through the mouthful of pizza. "You okay?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She murmured. Her pizza was left untouched which wasn't normal. Henry frowned at her plate. His mother loved pizza and if she wasn't eating then something was wrong no matter what excuse came out of her mouth.

"Alright...You're not okay." He concluded when he finished chewing and swiped his napkin across his face. "I'm guessing you want to talk about it, Mom."

"You were right."

"I'm right about a lot of things. You have to be more specific." Emma tossed a glare at him even though he wasn't exactly wrong. He was right about a number of things. Didn't necessarily mean head had to be high and mighty about it all the time. "About what?"

"Regina. She is weird, I guess."

"Why are we talking like this is a bad thing? It's okay to be weird." He shrugged. "And you have to be a little weird to get _you_."

"I'm ignoring that last part." Emma said with a frown. "But...she's suddenly weird enough for me to notice."

"How?"

"Well, there was the thing with her running off at the diner. And then Ruby mentioned that Regina doesn't like people to know what kind of coffee she orders." Henry was looking at her like she was crazy now. "She doesn't! I asked to have some of her coffee once and she kind of got defensive and flipped out...said she'd make another pot, instead of letting me have some of hers. She was like protective over that cup of coffee."

"You're like that sometimes, too. But not about coffee. Just your cereal and sometimes pasta…and your milkshakes."

"Hey, not helping." Emma sighed.

"Look, when I said she was weird I didn't mean for you to start analyzing it like there's a problem. If you like her and she likes you and she's not mean to you, I think your relationship or whatever with her is fine."

"Um, okay if you say so."

"I do say so, Mom."

"Cool." She said with a sigh.

Henry could see she was still thinking about it and shook his head. "Maybe the pizza will help distract you. You need to stop thinking so much sometimes."

* * *

 _Sign name here_

Regina hated those three words. She'd seen them on every piece of paper she's looked at today. She's had no meetings despite what she's told Emma over the past few days. Every person that's come into her office has needed a signature and now that the public has seen her smile while she's been with Emma, no one is as afraid of her anymore. It's infuriating.

Of course she still said no when necessary. Today alone she's signed so many papers her hand was cramping.

She dropped her pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair.

"Mayor Mills, your 2:30 is canceled. Something with the DA's office." Her secretary said over the intercom. Regina sighed and dropped her head into her hands, closing her eyes against the migraine that was blooming on the left side of her skull.

She reached over and held the button down. "That's fine. Thank you."

No reply came and she decided the conversation must have been over until the door opened. She half expected to see Emma which she wouldn't be too upset about. She hadn't really seen much of her lately but that wasn't Emma's fault. At least, it wasn't so long as she wasn't a hunter.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Mills?" Her secretary asked, stepping in with the door grasped in her hand. "I haven't seen the Sheriff around lately. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine…" Regina looked up, her name blank from her mind. The red head smiled in amusement.

"Riley." She answered without hesitation.

"Riley. My apologies...Miss Romanelli." Regina nodded, snatching a sticky note from her right and writing the name down because she was that tired and her head hurt that bad. She'd forget in a few minutes.

"You interviewed me personally..."

"I know. Honestly, I go through so many secretaries it's a miracle I even remember I have one." Regina sighed, finally deciding some organizing needed to be done.

"I don't see why they quit."

"I'm a shark." Regina chuckled, humorlessly. "Not very agreeable or friendly."

"That's understandable with your job."

"Still…"richer than you" demeanor…"

"Not a lie. Devil wears Prada." Riley shrugged.

She glanced down to her handbag. "It's Louis."

"Yes, well, if you don't mind I'd like to stick around for a while."

"Your funeral, Miss Romanelli."

"I'll get you some aspirin and some water." Riley chuckled leaving the office.

Regina glanced at the name she'd written down and figured she liked this one more than her previous five. Her eyes glanced over to her phone and she reached out for it, unlocking the screen and opened up her contacts. She stared at her favorites finding Emma's name at the top of the list, having bumped Ruby and Graham down a space.

Emma could possibly be a hunter. That didn't really erase the fact that she was in love with the woman. She missed her. Missed her so much it ached and her days weren't that great without her in them.

Her thumb hovered over the call button. Then there was the FaceTime button and she longed to actually see her face too. Making Emma blush was a new pastime of hers and she missed seeing that too.

She tapped Emma's picture and the little bubble got bigger showing Emma in her glasses staring intently at her laptop in a HD quality that still didn't do her justice. And then before she could make a decision, the screen went away replaced by the incoming call screen. Emma's picture was in the corner and her name was at the top, taunting her.

She missed Emma.

Missed her so much it truly did hurt but...

She turned her phone over on her desk and slipped her glasses on to get back to work.

* * *

Emma left from the diner, having had lunch alone now that Regina was being this new weird more than usual. She shrugged out of her jacket, the day having been unusually hot since the morning, and tossed it over her shoulder as she walked back to the station to finish her lunch break.

She had planned to ask Ruby about it but the woman had been hard to get a hold of lately. As for Graham, well, the guy really did seem to retire from being sheriff and fucked off to seclusion. She didn't see much of him as is, now he was like ghost. At the least he still answered her texts but she never bothered him with questions about her… _girlfriend?_

That's another thing they needed to talk about. They'd been dating for a while now and there wasn't a label on what they were exactly.

Ruby teased her with the word girlfriend often but she wasn't sure how official that was but she was ready for it. Regina Mills, the mayor, was supposed to be her girlfriend, if the woman wanted to use that word.

Lover?

No, that would probably require them to have had sex at this point and now it seemed like that was far from Regina's mind now. On that date, Emma was sure Regina was ready to pounce of her as they both needed some ice water after all that alcohol and eye sexing. All the panty ruining, sexual aggression was all Regina's fault anyway.

So, maybe significant other was it? That sounded like they'd been together for so long they should've been married but kind of too lazy to go through the process even though their love was definitely marriage worthy. Although, her relationship with the woman was so natural it did feel that way. Also sounded like they needed to get their shit together. And considering she was having lunch alone, maybe they did.

Companion. Definitely, not. No one was being friend zoned. Well…no, Regina practically dry humped her - of course with her own participation - in the bathroom at a party. No "let's be friends" vibe coming from that.

"Ladylove?" Emma questioned to herself as she walked to the station. "Nah, little dated. Partner?" She frowned. "Sounds like we're...Mario and Luigi."

"Talking to yourself, Sheriff?" Ruby questioned with her arm hooked around Graham's as they turned the corner in front of Emma. The man sighed, not wanting to be here for the conversation that would surely happen.

Emma looked up from the pavement and ceased her walk back to work. "Hey, I've been looking to run into you at some point."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's about Regina." She said, shoving her free hand into her pocket. "I hate to be _that_ woman your friend is dating, that a bit too noisy…whatever but I'm just worried."

"About what?" Ruby asked, sharing a look with Graham.

"Well, the other day at the diner we were having lunch…me and Henry and Regina and everything was going great until I caught up with some old friends. She just left. Kind of disappeared and I was wondering if you knew why."

Emma scratched at the back of her neck as she explained. Her neck was growing a bit red and her ears and cheeks were pink.

"I asked and she lied to me. Baxter mentioned you left when she did. I was wondering if you knew anything? Her parents didn't die or anything right? It'd be pretty shitty if I didn't notice something like that bothering her. Did I maybe do something wrong?"

Ruby and Graham looked at each other and felt the tension fade from their bodies. There was no way this woman was a hunter. The signs could be easily read after looking at how Mal was with Regina. The woman was a bit stiff in the relationship and here Emma was, worrying over every possible thing so she could fix Regina's problems. She was so concerned.

More than a true hunter would ever be capable of. Not if their goal was to kill Regina in the end. Through her eyes, Ruby could see if Regina were to die, Emma would be destroyed.

Her official, personal conclusion was that Emma was just a normal human, unaware of the supernatural world around her. Just a concerned girlfriend.

She smiled softly at her. "Her parents didn't die, Em, and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I don't..."

"I'll talk to her when I get a chance. I'll text you."

"Okay." Emma deflated at the answer, hoping she could've gotten to the bottom of this sooner.

Ruby let go of Graham and came over to Emma, pulling her into a hug. Emma accepted it without hesitation. "Emma, I fix these things for you. Just trust me."

"I know. I just want to be able to fix it myself."

"Maybe next time okay? Regina's a really complicated puzzle. You can have all the other problems after this." Ruby chuckled as she pulled away. "Come on, kid. It's Regina. She's crazy about you. Don't worry."

Emma nodded with a weak smile. She said her goodbyes to them and continued her walk to the station. Ruby and Graham looked after her still seeing the apprehension and worry coming off of her as she walked away.

* * *

"Well?" Graham asked hovering over Ruby's shoulder. "Find anything?"

"No. Just like I expected. Emma is clean." She sighed. "Other than her stint for the watches that she already told us about, she's clean. Wasn't that great through the seven high schools she went through. Star student through college. Probably the only clean cop in all of New York."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, right? Emma is safe."

"Her only connection that I can see to the Nolans was in college. They went to the same school. After that, nothing."

"So we can tell Regina everything is fine and she can stop moping around her house eating break up ice cream?" Graham asked. Ruby looked confused. "That's what she's probably doing right now."

"Ice cream?"

"Well, yeah. It's 3am on a Sunday. What else is she doing?"

"I wish sleeping." Ruby sighed.

"This is Regina we're talking about."

"Yeah, while we're here at the station snooping through our friend's life because we think she's here to hunt us down and take up a bounty on our dead bodies. I think Regina is being the normal one for once." Ruby said moving over to over to Emma's office. She sat down at her desk and pulled open the drawers to see if there was anything worth finding.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he searched through the file cabinets. "The Notebook or 16 Candles?"

"If she's crying over a container of Ben and Jerry's, what do you think?" Ruby asked, rolling her eyes. There was nothing to find in the desk other than Emma's stash of candy and a box of snack cakes she was probably hiding from Henry. Ruby picked up the box and leaned back the chair.

This was the worst espionage job ever. This was her best friend she was looking into. She loved Emma. Regina loved Emma and now Emma might be a hunter.

"Everything is shit." She muttered taking a bite out of the cake.

Graham stopped going through the cabinet and glanced back at her. "Are you seriously eating right now? She could count those."

"It's Emma, we know she counts these. I'll leave a brand new box on her desk in the morning." Ruby said, grabbing another one. Graham watched her open the wrapper and take a bite out of it. "You know, Twinkies don't taste like they did back in the 50s."

"You say that about everything."

"Yeah, because it's true. I can't look at McDonald's the same when I knew they used to be the best burger ever. We used to get burgers from them when they were just a little stand."

"Okay, obviously you're hungry. Let's just finish this up, hope we don't find anything, and go to that nice burger joint outside of town. Yeah?"

"Alright, fine." Ruby shoved the box back into the drawer and closed it. "There's nothing here. And we should've expected that because Emma is a cop. She would know where and where not to hide incriminating shit."

"Okay, well bug her computer just in case."

"Did that a while ago, Graham." She said getting up from the chair. "Keep up, babe."

He snorted and pushed the files in his hand back where he found them closed the cabinet. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, following Ruby out of the office.

"I honestly think we should just tell Regina that Emma isn't a hunter. I don't think she is."

"She isn't."

Ruby stopped in her tracks, Graham running into her back. He grabbed her arm protectively as his eyes fell to the pair standing in the door.

"Repeat that again." Ruby said.

"We're on to you." David said. "You brought Emma into this. That doesn't keep anyone safe."

"We're going to keep her safe from you." Graham said back.

"Us?" Mary Margaret said. "We're not the bad people here. You are. You had a chance to put yourselves out of the line of fire but you chose to stand by Regina."

"She's family." Ruby narrowed her eyes at them. "She's never killed a human, even a hunter. And she's always asked permission from them before she fed on them. You're all just hunting her for sport now."

"She's a monster. We hunt monsters."

"Well, if there were more werewolves you'd be hunting me too right? Well, you have to go through me first, bitch." Graham grabbed Ruby's shoulders to stop her from launching at them.

"Leave now. Or things will get ugly." Graham said calmly. "We don't want a fight."

"Should've thought about that before you allied yourselves with a vampire." David pulled an almost shining sword from behind his back. "You're mine, Elf."

Graham pushed Ruby aside and shed his jacket. She eyed his arms flexing against his shirt and shook her head. Now wasn't really the time to think about muscles. She turned her eyes to Mary Margaret. "Well, you're mine then."

Something fell from her hand and rolled over to them. Ruby stopped it under her foot and glanced at it. "Seriously? Smoke?" She questioned just as it clicked, releasing said smoke. Within seconds, the room was consumed in gray smoke.

Graham grimaced, squinting through the thick vapor. Before he could adjust to the new environment the air spilt by his ear and a punch to the cheek knocked him off guard. He stumbled backwards, falling into the couch against the window.

He worked his jaw and blinked a few times so that the smoky mist disappeared from his vision. David rushing towards him was a green figure in his eyes and swept himself up from the couch and out of the way.

"Ruby?" A body bumped into him and he saw her slim form throwing a punch at who had to be Mary Margaret.

"I got this one. Don't worry about me."

Graham nodded at her just as David let out a yell, giving away his element of surprise. He sighed and shook his head catching David's fist in his hand and hooking him in the nose with a sharp fist and giving a kick to the chest that sent him flying across Shawn's desk.

David picked himself up fast, grabbing for the desk chair and flinging it at him. Graham dodged and stalked forward, ready to strike. David swung the sword at him and was surprised to see the other man block the attack with his own bare arm. The sound of the blade wetly cutting into his skin made him cringe.

"…Fuck…" David muttered, yanking the weapon back to dislodge it. Graham took a hard strike to the side of his face and jerked his arm away, taking the blade with it. With the force, he removed the sword, tossing it aside without touching it.

He picked David up by his shirt and his belt buckle and threw him into the bars of the cell. And for a "cyborg", as Ruby was calling them, he recovered fast with only a bleeding cut on his temple and a practically broken nose to show for it.

"I'm done with the nice guy bit." David said with a grimace. He pulled a gun from his waist and aimed it right for his chest.

"Your definition and mine are completely different, mate." Graham replied, reaching for the floor lamp behind him with a slow hand. David caught the movement and pulled the trigger of the gun.

It fired no bullets at him. It clicked and whirred, changing from black to silver. The barrel widened, glowing with a warm, red light.

"Snake." Graham barked.

The gun sent a blast that threw him backwards into the wall and then through it. The window shattered and so did part of the wall. Ruby watched it happen as Mary Margaret recovered from the hit to the head with the desk lamp.

"Graham?!"

"You're next." Mary Margaret, now holding the same gun to her.

"Hey, whoa." Ruby said, raising her hands in surrender. She glanced over to where Graham had been thrown through the window and back to her again. "This is a fist fight."

"For you." Mary Margaret chuckled. The whirring sound stopped and for a moment Ruby thought she wasn't going to shoot. But then she did.

The blast sent her through the windows of Emma's office and into her desk. Ruby stood up from the wreckage of the office and Mary Margaret raised the gun at her again but David stopped her.

"Leave her. No one even knows they're here." He said, picking up his sword. "At the very least, she'll be dead by morning. It's meant to kill things like that."

She nodded and watched Ruby stumble before her legs buckled under her and she fell back onto Emma's destroyed desk. Mary Margaret followed him out of the station and slipped into the cover on night.

Ruby's eyes blurred in the corners. "Graham." She croaked trying to move her aching body. Her neck was too stiff to move and she was left staring at the beaten in file cabinet with papers and folders tattered and shredded from the fighting.

The desk creaked and groaned under her weight. One side still standing and the other side still somehow a few inches off the ground on broken legs. Ruby tried to move but only caused the weak legs to give out. The desk on the right side completely collapsed.

She let out a moan of pain. Her head was throbbing in several different places. Her body burned and screamed in several different more. Emma's now broken computer laid shattered next to head. She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment and opened slowly, blurrier than before.

Melted Twinkies dripped off the screen and stained the air with a sweet smell mixed with that of hot metal.

"Graham…" She whispered, grasping at her stomach where the blood spilled from her body too quickly. Everything soon went black, leaving her unconscious in the destroyed station.

* * *

Oliver looked up as a new patron entered the bar. He was half expecting the mayor and her friends to show up after the night the Nolans came in. He hadn't seen Ruby or Graham since that night and he had a feeling they knew about his side business.

Although if they ever did come in requesting some answers, his defense was solid. He didn't take sides. If a hunter needed something, he'd provide for the right price. If a vampire needed something, he'd provide for the right price. It was fair game. No sides.

But tonight wasn't his night to be explaining himself to them.

A blonde woman he'd never seen before came in. Definitely wasn't the sheriff. She walked like she owned the place, which he was surely going to remind her of if there was any implication in what she was about to say.

A particular swagger about her. Arrogance in her expression. Had to be a vampire. He was certain of it.

"What can I get you?" He asked as she sauntered up to the counter and took a seat with a little more emphasis than necessary.

"Vodka." The woman replied. Oliver raised an eyebrow and then nodded without a word. He got started on her drink. Then she added something. "…and a decent deal."

His hands stopped moving and he looked up at her with knowing eyes as she leaned forward over the counter, smirking in his face. "What can I do you for?" He asked, continuing to make the drink.

"Oh, I'm not into your kind." She chuckled.

"Kind? Well, I know you're not a wolf, so what are you? Vamp? Seer?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh, certainly none of those, darling. I'm human."

"So, I'm not your kind?"

"No. You're a man."

"Ah… _that_ team." He nodded sitting her drink down on the counter.

" _That_ team. So…do have what I'm looking for _Oliver_?" She asked taking a slow drink from her glass.

"Come to the back and let's fine out, love." He pulled the towel from his shoulder and gestured to another woman. "Addy, man the counter. I'll be back." She nodded and walked towards the bar as Oliver showed the blonde to the back.

He led her down a dim hallway with a steel door at the end. The door was rusting around the edges but when he opened it to reveal a stark white room. White floors. White walls. Very sterile. In the center, in front of a fireplace, was sofa and complimenting chairs and a coffee table. The furniture was black with white patterns; some could say it held a resemblance to the set up of the mayor's office. Except for the walls mounted with advanced to medieval weapons.

Oliver sat down in a chair as she took a seat on the sofa. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Answers."

"For the right price, of course." He nodded.

"I have plenty of payment for you so long as you have what I'm looking for."

"Ask away, then."

"The Nolans. Have they arrived?"

"I can confirm. They paid me a visit." Oliver shrugged. "They bought something."

"I will be purchasing. Don't worry about that." She sat the glass down on the table in front of her and leaned back casually. "Now, I only have one other thing. I will pay handsomely for it."

"Well then I most certainly have it."

"Regina Mills. Confirm."

"Confirmed." He nodded

"Really?" She asked, suddenly very intrigued. "Status?"

"Mayor. Very beloved mayor."

"And her…posse?"

"Alive and well."

"Well, you do have it all then." She said sounding impressed.

"I do. What exactly is your business here?" He asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders as if figuring to herself it wasn't a big deal to tell him.

"I'm just here to pay a visit to an old flame."

"If I may inquire…" Oliver cleared his throat. "Who is asking?"

She smirked at him. "The name is Maleficent."

She leaned forward and grabbed her drink again. "Now, I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about Regina Mills...this beloved mayor."


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to SQ.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma trudged into the station tiredly with her coffee in hand. She hadn't taken a sip yet but she wanted to be seated so she could enjoy her bearclaw with the coffee in peace. Especially with Shawn not here to ask questions about random stuff.

She pushed into her office dropping the box on her desk along with the coffee and draped her jacket over the back of her chair. She stretched out her back with a groan and dropped down in her chair. She snatched a sticky note from the little pad on her desk and wrote a note reminding herself to go check out the kickboxing classes they had at the training facility in town.

She slapped that on the edge of her desk and grabbed for her breakfast. It was a little dull for her considering Regina was too busy now to share any meals with her. She took a sip of her coffee and checked her phone from any messages from Ruby or even Regina. None there but there was one from her old partner Nate as usual.

He was always checking in on her and most checking up on her love life now that he'd managed to grab a picture from her Facebook of her and Regina together. Then the thought redirected her to the app and she looked at her profile that she hadn't really used much. The most she'd done in the past six months was update her picture to one of her and Regina and change her relationship status.

Her status went from single before Storybrooke to It's complicated after that night at the party to in a relationship within a month and a half. Her picture changed to one of her and Regina after their night drinking whiskey for a date.

She hated what happened after that. She opened the text from Nate and replied. Then right after she asked him to do something for her.

 ** _Nate, I need a favor. Could you run a search on Regina Mills? Give me everything you can find in a month or so. Thanks._**

There was some guilt there but she did want to know why Regina was a bit odd. It was more than just her being weird like herself and Henry's kind of weird. There was something else and though she loved all the time she spent with the woman, she would like to know what kind of woman she'd brought into her life. Just to be safe. Surely, Regina was harmless.

Emma tucked her phone away and plucked a bearclaw from the pink box. She took a big bite, leaning back into her chair and ready to prop her feet up into the chair. Although the chair was stiffer than she remembered so instead of having a little recline she ended up tipping backwards.

She practically screamed on her way down, losing her bearclaw to the warm hardwood and tumbling from the chair as they both crashed into the floor. She popped back up on her knees with her heart racing and her brow creased with a frown.

That had never happened before. She looked back down at the chair and actually noticed that it wasn't the same one. "Seriously?" Emma questioned to herself and turned back to her desk. She was eye level with her computer monitor and her eyes widened at that too. She didn't have a Mac yesterday.

"What the hell?"

Before she could start to work through it, her desk phone started ringing. She grabbed it, still on her knees behind her desk and answered it. "Sheriff Swan."

She listened absently still poking at the computer monitor with a confused frown. This wasn't here yesterday. It couldn't have been. "I'll be right there." She interrupted and then hung up. It was Miss Johnson and she called about her cat in a tree for twice a week. She knew the drill.

She pushed up from the floor, putting her chair upright. Her eyes barely left the computer as she pulled her jacket from the chair and walked out. It freaked her out enough that she was too distracted to get completely around her desk and then she clenched her teeth and stifled a cry. Her thigh slammed into the edge of the desk and she cursed under her breath, throwing one last glance to the monitor before she limped out of the room still confused and now frustrated.

* * *

The first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes was darkness. Only for a moment had she panicked and decided she was blind. Then something wet like a tear, one she didn't shed herself, rolled down her cheek. With a stiff hand, she pulled the warm towel from her face.

She let out long groan and turned over on her side. With the towel being on her face, she knew she wasn't in the station anymore. The vaulted ceiling already told her she was at Regina's place. If she had been at the station she probably would've been woken up by Emma's panicking.

"Graham…" She mumbled.

"He's fine. You're the one with a hole in your stomach." Regina said from somewhere in the room. Ruby turned over and frowned down at the woman sitting on the floor against the side of the bed. Ruby let her hand drop off the bed, landing tiredly into the dark mane falling down to Regina's shoulders.

"Your hair is so soft." Ruby said quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her phone over in her hand. "I gave you two shots of morphine."

"You're a saint, babe. This is why I love you." Ruby said with a slur in her voice. Regina shook her head and stood up from the floor.

"I got the first aid kit." Graham announced coming through the door with a bandage wrapped around his torso and nothing else. His eyes fell to Ruby and widened. "Ruby…" He walked over and dropped down to the side of the bed. The first aid kit was forgotten at the edge of the bed as he brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled softly. "You had me worried."

"I'm a wolf."

"You're practically my wife, Ruby, I have to worry." Regina grinned at his words as she went through the kit. "I love you and I worry more than ever now that we're…a thing…"

Ruby laughed. "A thing? Hear that Regina? Our practical marriage is a _thing_."

"You know what I mean." He huffed but stopped his lips when Ruby's hand touched his cheek. He turned her, face turning a light pink as the pad of her thumb brushed against his beard. She had that look in her eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ruby softly spoke before initiating a gentle kiss. Graham winced at the pressure but accepted it without reluctance.

They didn't say anything after that. Just stared at each other. It was a look Regina hadn't had the chance to give another person in a very long time but she saw it often on their faces.

"Get married." Regina said suddenly as the silence carried on.

"What?" Ruby frowned, sitting up enough to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Get married. Maybe not today…" She gestured to Ruby's stomach and Graham's…everything. "Maybe not tomorrow but soon. Get married."

"Regina…are you serious right now?"

It wasn't as if she'd lose them if they did. It wasn't much of a big deal to any of them at this stage in their long lives but if there was one wedding – didn't even have to be a big, pretty one – Regina wanted to attend before her time finally came, it was that one. She wanted them to be happy, like they were now, forever.

"Get married." She repeated.

Ruby and Graham just stared at her for a moment, searching her eyes. When they found nothing except the obvious sincerity from her words. They looked back at each other with small smiles and shared an even longer kiss than the previous one as Regina had given the blessing they hadn't expected solid confirmation on.

Regina started to move towards the door as they pulled away. "I'll give you a minute before I patch you up."

"Regina." Graham stood up from his spot next to the bed and walked half the distance to her. "We want you to be happy, too. So maybe you should let me patch Ruby up and…go see Emma."

"Are you…sure?" She asked uncertainly. "I need you to be sure. About her."

"She's just Emma." He assured with a nod and Ruby's eyes were bright and hopeful.

* * *

"Regina?" Graham called through the house as she closed the front door behind him. She had texted him a grocery and used the word please so he did as she asked and planned to tempt her into talking with a bag of Cheetos and chocolate ice cream.

She had been better now that they knew for sure Emma wasn't a hunter but she still hadn't talked to the woman. Apparently she was still trying to figure things out all while being distracted with the music festival going on this weekend.

"I got your list." He walked through the foyer and into the kitchen dumping the bags on the counter and removing his jacket from his shoulders, leaving it on the island stool. He winced a little with his movements. Regina had fixed up everything that was visible but there were aches and pains he and Ruby had to just suffer through.

He put all the stuff that needed to be in the freezer and refrigerator up before going to search the house.

A raw steak that he wasn't sure was going to get cooked was the last to go in. Graham searched through the main floor. He was sure she would be in her study, chugging some Grey Goose and reading Hemmingway. She did that often.

She wasn't in there and there wasn't any Hemmingway or alcohol out on the coffee table or her desk. He closed the door as he left the room. All the bathrooms were empty and she wasn't in her bedroom when he checked. The guest rooms were untouched once again after he and Ruby left.

There was only one last place to look. So, Graham went downstairs to the basement but came up completely empty on Regina's whereabouts. The training mat was cleared and their makeshift headquarters was exactly how he and Ruby left it when they were here a few nights ago, researching Emma.

He left back up to the main floor with his phone in his hand. He sent a text to Ruby and then sent a single question mark to Regina.

"Where the hell is she?"

* * *

Henry sat behind the counter of the shop with a shiny new issue of The Clone Conspiracy when the bell to the shop rang. He grimaced at the interruption and got on his knees to peek over the counter. His grimace faded instantly at the sight of the familiar brunette walking in.

He popped up from his spot and dropped the comic book on the counter by the register. "You know…" Regina looked over to him from the book she already had in her hand. "You only come in here when there's no one else here. You don't want people to see you in here?"

"I like my privacy." Regina replied, sitting the comic down where she found it.

"Is it a mayor thing?" Henry asked as she walked up to the counter.

"No." She chuckled. "Not a mayor thing. A…Regina thing."

"I knew you were a little weird." He rolled his eyes playfully at her, dropping his nametag on the glass and picking up the comic.

"I suppose that's not incorrect so I'll take it as a compliment."

"I wasn't going to share with anyone today but since you're here…" He held up the comic he'd been previously reading to show her. "New issue of Clone Conspiracy just got here this morning."

She reached for and he gave it to her, watching as she brushed her thumb over the cover and flipped through the book without reading anything. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, coming around the counter. "Wanna read it together?"

"I have a feeling you started without me."

"I don't mind starting over." Henry shrugged.

"Well, I'd love to." Regina agreed following him to their spot in the corner were most people spent their time reading. It was their spot since there was never anyone in when Regina came to read with him.

They sat down next to each other on the plush Marvel rug. He waited for Regina to sit first before he followed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. Regina opened it up to the first page. "Well, you're a charmer, Mr. Swan." Regina smirked. "Work well with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He denied, turning as red as Emma does. Although he relented quicker than Emma. "You can't tell my mom."

"I did court your mother so I probably should keep the secret for you."

"Great. It's not like she doesn't know about Violet it's just…" Henry took the comic from her hands, absently turning through the pages to see the art work.

"Just what?"

"Well, other people kind of put her off the idea of me dating, more so than is normal for parents."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because she's had her heart broken a lot. I guess she's trying to keep me from that for as long as possible…I don't know. I just know that she's been hurt and she didn't give up on dating until recently."

"Recently?" Regina questioned curiously.

"Yeah. Her last girlfriend wasn't very nice…to her." He sighed and closed the book.

Her interest was definitely sparked and she was suspicious of what he meant by that. "Did this woman ever physically harm your mother…or you?" Henry looked up to her with a small, sad smile as he shook his head.

"No, not that. She just wasn't very nice. My mom cried a lot after they broke up though. It's was really bad. Six months before we moved here…it's actually why she wanted to move. To be away from the city. Away from _her_."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must not be easy for you either."

"I dealt with it." He shrugged. "She doesn't think I noticed."

"And it frustrates you. I understand that but she's your mother and it isn't your job to handle her problems. It's just the way things are." Regina explained, leaning back against the wall.

This conversation was starting to bring back the thoughts she was having about Emma. She couldn't just suddenly be back to how she was before the hunter thing came up. She did need to apologize and find away to make it up to her for all the missed lunches and abrupt departures. Truthfully she was just relieved they were still dating after her behavior.

"Parents are supposed to take care of their children. Not the other way around. It's to give peace of mind that they're capable of being a good parent. Being capable at all."

"She's a great mom."

"Knowing you are a wonderful, brilliant young man is her satisfaction. Seeing the person she's grown you into is how she knows that. But, of course it never hurts to tell her sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He glanced over to her. "You make her really happy. I haven't seen her like that in a long time. She used to be really happy back when I was kid but then you get lonely. People need other people to make them happy, too. You know, not just a son…"

"I understand." Regina gave a single nod.

"I'm really glad she met you. You're not like all the other people she's been with. You make her laugh and she turns into an even bigger dork than she already is…which just means she really likes you. And you hang out with me as if you like me just as much as you like her."

"I do like you Henry."

"I know which is why you're really cool. You like comics and we have like a lot of the same things and we both think my mom is total dork but in a loving way. And then you and my mom have things in common. And that kind of just makes you perfect for her. For us both."

"I'm really glad you think so." Regina smiled, trying not to show how close to tears she was at this whole conversation. His approval meant a lot and it really set in for when someone other than Ruby or Graham thought she was perfect for this little wonderful family. "That means a lot Henry. Thank you for saying that."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I know you and my mom just starting dating or whatever but I do hope we stay here in Storybrooke…with you."

"It would be my pleasure to have you."

Henry fell silent for a moment playing with the book in his hands. Regina swiped at a tear on her cheek and took a deep breath as he looked back over to her.

Maybe he knew how to solve her little problem. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure you've noticed things have been odd between your mother and I. It's my fault and I've canceled on her a lot the past few days. I need to make it up to her. I'm not sure how…"

"I have noticed you've kind of been missing lately." Henry nodded. "Why?'

"Well, I've been busy and I worried myself over something silly. I'm quite ashamed of my behavior toward your mother these recently. I want to be able to apologize but I feel I also may have to win back her affection again."

"I don't think you lost the affection." He laughed and Regina grinned, relief in her eyes. "She's still obsessed with you so don't worry about that but if you want to make it up to her I guess you should really just apologize. Tell her the truth…"

"That's all? She'll forgive me…or at least consider it if I do that?"

"Well, yeah. She doesn't hold grudges. But if you're _really_ looking to earn forgiveness, you could always cook for her."

"Cook for her? Okay…"

"Regina…" He sighed. "You gotta remember this is my mom we're talking about. Her life revolves around food. Cook her something and apologize and you'll be okay again."

"Alright then. What should I cook for her?"

"Pasta. She loves pasta. Or pizza…" He chuckled to himself and Regina grinned slightly, wanting to be in on the joke. "If you can make homemade pizza then I'm sure she'll fall in love with you. Maybe even marry you…I'm not kidding."

Regina laughed. That sounded like her Emma. "I can do that then. Thank you, Henry."

"Of course. Remember, you make my mom happy." He said and she nodded. "So now that I've solved everyone's problems, we have to finish this before you go and I have to start working again."

"Of course." Regina nodded with a chuckle, taking it from him. She felt relieved now. Relieved enough to read this comic with Henry without any troubles bothering her about Emma. "Where were we…?"

* * *

Emma rested her chin in her hand as she looked down at the book on her desk. She chewed on the cap of her pen with a furrowed brow as she had been for nearly twenty minutes when she looked up and over to her deputy.

"Hey Mike." She called. He looked over to her, freezing his attempt to shoot a paper ball into the can across the room. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, boss?"

"This Sudoku stuff is crap…" She said looking back down to the black and white page.

"Didn't give it to you because it was fun. I gave it to you because I don't know how to do it."

"I can see that, Mike. Thanks." Emma mumbled to herself and then closed the book to shove it deep into her desk drawer. She wanted it to stay there unseen until she found some cheat on the internet. Although she had a strong feeling this was nothing like playing video games on Henry's Xbox.

"Well, you sure seem hard at work, Sheriff."

She stood up abruptly, again, banging her knee against the underside of her desk.

"Regina? You're here…in my office." Emma came around and leaned into one of the chairs in front of the mayor.

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, no. Not really…" She said folding her arms across her chest. "I'm happy to see you though. I feel like it's been weeks since I saw you for longer than a few minutes."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm just dropping this off." Emma glanced to the folder she was holding up and tried not to look disappointed. Regina saw through the attempt though. She sat down the folder on Emma's desk and then moved over in front of Emma. "But I'm also here to ask you something."

"What is it?" Emma mumbled, turning her face away when Regina rested her hands on her hips and pulled her forward.

"I know you're upset with me. You have every right to be but I'm sorry." Emma looked up to her curiously. "I only missed you more and more every day I didn't see you…every call I didn't take from you. I really am sorry."

"So, missed me too huh?" Emma laughed and got grin out of Regina for it. "That's a relief. Honestly, it's all a relief. I thought maybe…you were going to, you know, say that maybe it wasn't working out between us."

"No, never." Regina admitted lightly. "I don't think I'd ever be able to let you go."

"Well, yeah. Not upset just really, really relieved." Emma said and captured her lips in a kiss. "I've been stressed out. It's all your fault."

Regina grinned against her lips. "My fault?"

"Everything is your fault."

"Well, I suppose that's fair, Sheriff Swan." She whispered taking another kiss from Emma.

Emma took one back in return and without even really noticing they were exchanging near heated kisses with each other against the back of one of Emma's guest chairs. With how much sexual tension surrounded them, it probably wasn't the best of idea. Especially with one of the deputy having a clear view of them.

Regina bit Emma's lip gently and a moan escaped her throat. That's when it settled in that they should stop now. Emma let Regina get another kiss in and then placed her hands on Regina's arms, pushing her at arm's length.

The brunette frowned a little and Emma smiled at her. "Regina, I like you. I really, really like you but we haven't…you know had sex and this kissing was probably going to turn even more inappropriate. Mike is still here."

Regina looked over her shoulder to the man sitting back in his chair with his phone in his hands, texting away but he looked up from the screen and waved his acknowledgement that, yeah, they were about to be having sex in front of the open windows of Emma's office.

She recovered from her surprise well and cleared her throat, turning back to Emma. "It is entirely unprofessional for you to be having inappropriate relations with your boss, Sheriff Swan. Shame on you."

"She's just as guilty." Emma chuckled. "Everything is your fault remember?"

"Yes. Of course, it is." Emma stole a quick, light kiss from her before Regina could start up again. The action caught her off guard but she did say anything to it. "I must admit I had an ulterior motive for coming here."

"Was it to kiss me like you just were?" Emma asked smugly.

"No Miss Swan." Regina pulled her closer. "That just came with missing you. I came here to ask you to come over for dinner…to make up for what I've done the past few days."

"An apology dinner?"

"Yes?" Regina answered uncertainly.

"I'd love to. You know I like food."

"Tonight?"

"Great."

"7?"

"Perfect." Emma smiled.

"Well now I'm relieved." Regina sighed and Emma laughed at her.

* * *

 ***The comic Regina and Henry were reading is a Spider Man comic: Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy.**

 **More SQ fluff/romance coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

David looked up from the book in his hands to Mary Margaret pacing the floor. She'd been doing that for the past hour and he was starting to think there was a valley walked into the hardwood. He glanced over to the board on the wall across from the bed and discarded the book.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to her, interrupting her patrolling path. "What is it?"

"This is taking too long." She muttered.

"We have to play this out exactly as ordered."

"Well, maybe these orders are useless. We could have them all delivered, in body bags, to the tribunal."

"Sure, we could but we're here for Regina. Not the wolf and not the elf, just her."

"This is called stalling, David." Mary Margaret hissed. "She is heir to the only standing monarchy of vampires. The longer she lives the more likely it is that she could consider taking her place as leader."

"After all this time of generations of hunters trying to track her down…of her running from _everyone_ , including other vampires, I don't think anyone can convince her."

"Are you implying-"

"I'm not implying anything. I think she should be punished just as much as you do but we have our orders."

"We need her desperate. That's when she makes mistakes."

"That's an excellent idea." A voice agreed from their left. They both turned, defensively, but deflated at the knowledge that it wasn't Regina. David and Mary Margaret exchanged glanced before looking back to the blonde as she walked slowly towards them. "I quite like that image. A desperate Regina, is very, very giving in bed. Especially when she's trying to really please you to compensate for her unfortunate circumstance."

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked with narrowed eyes.

There was no getting along with Maleficent for anything. She took the ultimate risk with trying to take down Regina and she failed. No one had ever thought of participating in a relationship just to bring down a target. Still with all her malice towards the vampire, she never actually killed Regina as instructed.

On top of that failure, with everyone knowing the implied intimacy of the fake relationship, there was also a shunning that came along with such a taboo method. There was no fornication with vampires.

Maleficent was the harshest hunter there was. Brutal killings. But she was the black sheep.

"I'm heading this little operation. You obviously need me. I know this woman better than anyone."

"We all know why." David said with an ill-disguised look of abhorrence for her past actions. "Why would they send you here?"

"Because I'm the most effective hunter there is." Maleficent said looking over the board that held their plans. Maps. Pictures. She plucked a picture from the wall and smirked. David tensed a little at the look in her eyes. "So this is the little cunt she's fucking now, hm? Well, this should be interesting."

"She not a target."

"She's a casualty." Maleficent stated, sticking the thumb tack back through the photo of Emma. This time she placed the sharp point right into the center of the picture. Right where Emma's heart was. Mary Margaret winced at the action.

"What?" She questioned in shock. "She's a civilian."

"Yes. One who is in a romantic relationship with a creature of apparent folklore. A killer. I did it for our mission. This woman is just making a decision to do this…because she _enjoys_ it."

"Emma doesn't know." She defended.

Maleficent looked at her in surprise. And then she looked to David's face who seemed agree with his wife. "You know this woman?"

"She's our friend."

"Oh, that's rich..."

"We knew her back in college. She doesn't know about any of this stuff."

"That's unfortunate."

"She has a son."

"And that's not our problem!" Maleficent shouted. "This is a war that has gone on for centuries. You've become way too attached to this woman. If she was really your friend you would have stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life."

"That's not how we do things, Maleficent." David said firmly.

"Well, it's how _I_ do things. If I happened to have the woman in my cross hairs _maybe_ I'll be a little more sympathetic for having removed her brain from her skull. All wars have casualties." They watched her open the door to their room and walk out. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

The air was hot, tinged with the smells of an Italian restaurant. Ruby sat at the island counter watching Regina scramble around the kitchen. She'd been at the cooking thing for hours now. Something about making everything with fine detail but Ruby didn't much care for that. It was just fun watching the woman try to make sure everything was perfect. Hopefully she could get something to eat out of it.

Now she was chopping up some vegetables at unsafe speeds and though she was looking down at the cutting board, her eyes weren't on her hands.

Ruby watched nervously, listening to the knife hitting the cutting board. At some point the sound was making her twitch and she reached out, pulling at Regina's wrist. "Dude, you're going to cut your fingers off. Please stop it. It's driving me nuts."

"Then why are you here?" Regina questioned, taking back her arm and continuing to cut.

"You call me and said there was an emergency." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. "Which you know…there's not one. You just can't handle the fact that for the first time in like a hundred years, you're are nervous as fuck."

"No." Regina denied, glancing over to the oven. "That's…I'm not nervous."

"Regina Mills, don't lie to me."

She put the knife down, softly. "I…I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Emma. Yes, this is a date but it's meant to be a date for me to apologize about these past few days."

"And?"

"I don't want to lie to her. I can't lie to her not about this. Not about why I was absent. She sees lies like they're hidden behind glass." Ruby's brow furrowed as she listened. Regina wasn't one for being nervous and uncertain. Lack of confidence was never associated with Regina Mills. "If I don't do this right, I could lose her."

"Regina, I really think you should start considering telling her soon. This past month and a half has breezed by, I get that, but you're in love, Regina. If you're trying to go there with her, you have to get it over with."

"I can't-"

"Look, I know sexual tension a mile away. How much longer can you stand masturbating alone in your bedroom, knowing you have a woman that is completely in love with you and you can't even touch her the way you want?"

Silence reigned over them and Ruby knew she touched a sore spot. Regina went back to finishing up their dinner and didn't answer the question. She didn't respond to any of it.

"Emma…she's going to be here soon. Maybe you should…"

"Go. Got it." Ruby nodded, standing up from her stool and slipping into her jacket. She came around the counter and kissed her cheek before leaving out the back door.

The oven dinged shortly after the door closed behind the younger woman and Regina tore herself away from her thoughts to make sure it didn't burn. Everything had to be perfect since she still had something to hide and couldn't confess.

Placing the bread on the cooling tray, she tried to figure out what she was going to say when they finally got to the explanation part of their date. She didn't want to lie but she wasn't ready for the truth. _Emma_ wasn't ready for the truth.

Regina worked through as much of the potential conversation as she could. Like most things, except for her job, it was obvious she would have to wing it. She left the kitchen and walked into the foyer where all the candles had been lit. She dimmed the lights slightly just as the doorbell rang.

She unconsciously moved towards the mirror, eyeing the ring hanging around her neck. She looked away from it after a moment and checked her lipstick and hair one more time before heading to the door, breathing out all her stress in one go if only to be able to enjoy this night with Emma.

The door opened, revealing the Sheriff with a bottle of wine in one hand and the other raking through her hair as if there was something wrong with it. Regina smirked at her when green eyes finally acknowledged her. Emma gave a dopey smile, taking in the tight purple dress she was wearing.

"Hi." Emma breathed out, turning red in the cheeks.

"Hello, darling." Regina chuckled grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her inside. Emma closed the door behind her and held out the wine bottle with a nervous hand.

"I bought you this…I'm not a wine expert so I just went with something kind of pricey and hoped it would taste good." She laughed. Regina accepted the bottle and inspected the name. "Is it at least decent? You know me, I drink beer."

"It's perfect, Miss Swan." She placed the bottle down on the side table and placed her arms around Emma's neck and in response Emma slipped her arms across her back. "Now that that's out of the way, do you want to properly greet me?"

"Yeah, how could forget…" Emma chuckled, leaning forward to connect their lips. "I love kissing you."

"I could certainly say the same." Emma leaned forward and stole another kiss before pulling back with a smile. Regina raised an eyebrow at the look she was receiving. "What is it?"

"Candles and music, and it smells amazing in here..."

"This is a date, isn't it? I'm also supposed to be apologizing to you with this dinner."

"Well, there's that and I sense some seducing is taking place here." Emma nodded her head with a smug smile. Regina rolled her eyes and picked up the bottle of wine, pulling the blonde along into the dining room.

Emma looked around the house, taking the very romantic ambiance she was feeling. Regina was dressed to the nines, as usual, she had candles lit and the place smelt like a restaurant. Her hand was released once they made it into the room. The table was set with two candles burning slowly in center.

"Dinner is ready." Regina informed from the kitchen. "Just give me a moment."

"Yeah, okay. Need help?" Emma questioned brushing her fingers against the tulips on the floor cabinet near the door. They were red.

"No, it's fine. I have everything." Regina's voice got closer as she spoke and Emma turned around to the woman holding out a glass to her. She took the glass from her, guessing she didn't do too bad on her random wine pick. The brunette placed the bottle on the table. "Excellent choice, Sheriff. Riesling goes wonderfully with dinner."

"That's a relief because I honestly just closed my eyes and walked up and down the aisle twice, stopped, and picked whatever bottle I touched the second time." They shared a laugh at the image. "But yeah, that's great."

"I'll bring dinner out in just a moment."

"You sure you don't need help?" Emma offered again, sitting the glass down on the table.

"I'm treating you tonight, Emma." Regina kissed her cheek and then turned to the kitchen. "I can handle it."

Emma nodded to herself before turning back to the flowers. To her, flowers were just flowers but Regina seemed to the type of person who knew the meaning behind flowers. She looked over her shoulder briefly seeing the other woman's shoulder as she moved around the kitchen. Fishing out her phone from her back pocket, Emma looked back to the flowers and searched the meaning of red tulips.

Her eyes scanned over the words and steadily widened in minor surprise.

Red tulips: _Perfect love_.

Love?

"Wow…" Emma mumbled to herself as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Regina's voice faded back into the room and she heard plates touching the table. She didn't turn around immediately though.

Love.

Love? Regina thought what they had was perfect love. Was she in love? With her? In nearly two months Emma had managed to make a woman out of her league fall in love with her. She couldn't believe that. She actually owed Henry fifty bucks for that. She'd be out fifty dollars but that was beside the point. Regina Mills felt some love for her, assuming she was trying to use the meaning of the flower's color to convey something.

That's cool. Romantic, yeah. This whole thing gave her butterflies but love?

Regina looked up from the table, anticipating Emma's reaction to what she'd made but the blonde hadn't yet acknowledged her words. "Emma?"

The sheriff turned around and smiled at her slowly. She felt compelled to say something in response to them. Love in nearly two months? That wasn't normal for her. "I love the flowers. They're beautiful."

Emma watched closely and didn't know what to do when she noticed Regina quickly tuck some hair behind her ear and her cheeks turned pink for a few moments before fading away.

"I…brought them for you."

"Well, I love them. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Regina nodded and then raised a hand to the table. "Dinner is served."

She moved over into her seat and took in the masterpiece sitting in front of her. Regina was just sitting down across from her when she looked up. "I don't know whether I should eat it or frame it."

Regina grinned and glanced down at her own plate. "Personally, I would prefer eating it."

"I would too." Emma snorted.

"Well, by all means, tell me what you think."

The blonde took a sip from her wine and twisted a forkful of pasta. She lifted the bite to her lips and tried not to moan at the heavenly smell that had been attacking her nose since she sat down. Regina watched as she chewed, anxiously waiting for feedback.

"So you definitely get points because I love pasta. You get a few points because I've never had this before. And then you take the gold medal because this is literally the best thing I've ever tasted." Regina smiled at the praise as Emma took another bite. "I could marry you for this. Seriously…"

"Henry mentioned you might say that." Regina said, getting her first bite in.

"Little shit knows everything…" Emma shook her head. "Are these clams?"

"Yes."

"Hm…most people say they're gross but this is great."

"I've experienced some not so pleasant clams in my lifetime." Emma scrunched up her nose playfully. "I say you have to trust your chef to cook your seafood."

"I guess that makes you my chef." Emma grinned. Regina chuckled at that. She didn't mind that being true.

A pleasant silence settled over them for several minutes. They enjoyed the silent company with dinner and shared smiles until she decided she would just get this part over with now.

"I suppose we should have that talk now." Emma tilted her head in confusion. "Part of this date is an apology. And while I am very sorry for how I behaved, I know just saying that is not enough."

"Well, I can forgive you for that but…" Emma sat her fork down. "I had a talk with Henry earlier…about us."

"What did you talk about?"

"He's a smart kid…he, uh…said some things and it had me really thinking about us. This is great. Every moment I spend with you, I love. Something about you is so addicting. I can't stay away from you." She couldn't hide the smile and Regina gave one in return, more out of relief. "I said I'd be leaving when summer is over and then you and me became us, and I'm ready for this. Long term…however long this will last, I think I want to see where that goes."

"You do?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And Henry said he wouldn't mind living here, permanently. We've been enchanted by you and the idea of moving on after the summer is over, isn't appealing anymore. We want to stay. Even after a month and a half, I think our relationship is very serious. But for me to commit to everything I'm saying to you right now, I need you to tell me the truth." Emma sighed and toyed with the rim of her glass. "If you feel the same way, it's just that simple."

Regina nodded. "You're right. It's just that simple. Except it's not."

Emma leaned back in her chair, an unsatisfied look appearing on her face.

"Emma, what I feel for you is too much for you to comprehend in this moment. I would love long term. I would love it if you stayed in Storybrooke."

"Then just tell me, Regina. What was bothering you?"

"Too many things." Regina said. "Please, Emma, can you just trust me for now? Just trust that I will be ready to tell you very soon, just not now? Please?"

Normally, this wouldn't have been enough to hold onto but Regina had had her trust for a while now. She really trusted her in ways she had never trusted anyone. In all the weeks they'd spent together on dates and having lunch, Emma had willingly told her secrets and things about her past that she hadn't talked to anyone about.

She trusts her.

From the look on Regina's face she was worried that she would say no. So, Emma nodded. "I trust you. I really do. Just promise me you know you can trust me with anything."

"I know. Believe me I do."

"Well, then I forgive you. Don't do it again."

"Of course, Sheriff." Regina agreed.

If her heart actually moved much at all then it would've finally stopped pounding in her chest so hard. So, she settled for the relived feeling of this part being over until the day she decided to tell Emma the truth. Although for now she could enjoy this.

Against Regina's protests Emma helped with clearing the table. And they talked over their third glass of wine. They talked about work for a few minutes and then Henry and then Henry and Violet. The festival. And, of course, Emma couldn't resist bringing up Ruby and Graham's romance.

And with the conversation of romance came flirting. But they always flirted. Their banter was always suggestive in a way when no one was around. Although it did get a bit more intense. All alone together in Regina's house. The candles were lit and the mood was definitely there.

Somewhere in the mix the wine was making the house hotter for Emma. Regina was too light in her drinking to feel any effects and she was determined to be the responsible adult here. But somewhere in between the kitchen and walking towards her study, something was said…or some things were said.

It was like in a flash, they were kissing. Innocent at first but then they were against the wall in the foyer and Emma's hands were on the sides of her face as she unbuttoned the silk green shirt Emma was wearing.

This would lead to the bedroom and Regina had completely forgotten the fact by the time her tongue slipped between Emma's accepting lips. The blonde moaned into her mouth and she pulled away.

Emma looked at her with hooded eyes, refusing to let go of her face even as one hand fell to her back, fighting to find the zipper of her dress. "We can't? We need to stop?" She asked, out of breath.

Regina opened her mouth to tell her that's exactly what she was thinking but the words wouldn't come out. Her desire could have a mind of its own and Ruby wasn't wrong earlier. She had this woman who wanted her as much as she did and yet they were stuck with themselves for pleasure. It wasn't fair. It also wasn't right to disobey Regina's hard fought willpower.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, beginning to kiss her neck. "Do we...?"

The words still didn't come.

Emma's shirt fell to the floor.

* * *

Regina woke up with her back aching which was a rarity. Emma was making her lazy. Instead of spending her free time outside of work sparing with Ruby or Graham, now, she was doing everything except working out because she was with Emma. All the time.

She rolled her shoulders as she sat up. Blackout drunk wasn't possible but she didn't much remember what happened last night after dinner. But she did remember the uncontrollable, heated make out session that started against the wall of her foyer.

She looked to the empty spot in her bed. The sheets were pushed away like someone had slept there but had left. She pressed her hand into the spot where the warmth was fading.

One of two things happened and she didn't much like the outcome of either of them.

Throwing the covers away from her body, Regina checked her bathroom to find no Emma. She pulled on her robe and left her room. The moment she opened the door, she could smell food cooking downstairs.

Emma didn't leave from the sound of it. That fact made her happy and made her feet move a little bit faster than normal down the steps. She came to the door of the kitchen, finding Emma in her clothes and cooking breakfast at the stove.

She was in one of her sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants she had hidden in her bottom drawer. There were leftovers of chopped onions and bell peppers on the cutting board. Regina tilted her head and watched, hoping to get a glimpse of what Emma was cooking.

"It's been a long time since I've woken up to a lover cooking breakfast in my kitchen." Regina said, leaning against the doorframe.

Emma jumped, luckily not dropping anything, but on instinct she grabbed for one of her sharpest kitchen knives. She deflated instantly when she saw Regina. She dropped the knife on the counter. "Dammit, Regina. You scared the crap out of me. How did you not make a sound?"

"As Henry has said, I'm a ninja." Regina laughed and Emma rolled her eyes. She walked over to her and planted a kiss on the side of her face before Emma turned her head to accept a kiss to her lips. "Good morning."

"Morning." She smiled.

"So, about last night…" Regina started wrapping her arms around Emma's waist as she continued to cook. She rested her cheek against the back of her neck. "I'm surprised you're still here. You didn't leave in the middle of the night."

"Why would I?" Emma frowned.

"Because…"

"You're sounding like we had sex and it was terrible."

"Did we?" Regina asked. "Did we have sex? Last night is very blurry for me."

"We didn't have sex. And if we did, it wouldn't be bad." Emma chuckled.

Regina grinned softly at that but her brow furrowed. "If we didn't then…why are you still here? Surely, you have to be upset."

"You think I'd leave?" Emma asked with a frown as she turned around in Regina's arms. "I just told you that I think we're serious. That this thing is a long haul that I'm ready for. I wouldn't leave."

"But we've never had sex. Doesn't that upset you?"

"It's frustrating, sure. I know that's a turn off for most people in a relationship but I'm this attracted to you, this ready to have many years of a relationship with you without the sex. So, can you imagine what my feelings would be after we have sex?"

"I don't think I can." Regina grinned.

"Me either. But the point is I want this. I want us. So I can wait. I'm assuming your reasons are tied into what you promised to tell me soon, right?" Regina nodded. "Well, then like I said, I trust you. Just…don't get mad if you catch me, you know…"

"I understand. I may have to ask the same."

"Because you can't resist me forever." Emma said with a grin and kissed the corner of her mouth. "So, uh, festival starts today yeah?"

Regina's contented expression fell away, exchanged for a grimace. "No, I've been forced postpone it until next weekend."

"Why?"

"Not all the entertainment is lined up and because I'm a considerate mayor…and there were so many complications with having it this weekend that it wasn't too hard to allow a happy couple to use it for their wedding."

"Wedding? That's ultra late planning."

"Their hall had been double booked." Regina explained.

"Ahh, I see. So, we can all be lazy bums for the weekend…"

"Sounds wonderful." Regina chuckled.

"Great." Emma beamed, escaping her arms and heading for the cabinets for some plates. She felt Regina's eyes on her as she moved around. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your clothes."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, you look so nice in them you can have them." Emma turned around to her with a skeptical look. "They just can't leave this house."

"Really fond of them still?" Emma laughed, pulling down two plates. "Hope you like omelets."

"I do." Regina said quietly. She leaned back against the counter, absently watching Emma's back in the maroon sweatshirt. She plated the omelets, joking about parsley garnish making everything taste better.

While she had a comment for that, something else was on her mind. Something she had wanted to ask Emma that day in the diner before the Nolans interrupted.

"Are we…?" She cleared her throat. "Are you…my… _girlfriend_?"

Emma did a double take at the question. Her immediate reaction being almost dropping the food. Her second was to just stare at this woman. She had asked in such an innocent, nearly uncertain way and for the first time she could say Regina Mills was adorable when she was usually just unfairly sexy all the damn time.

"You're asking me? I thought so after last night."

Regina nodded with a sigh. "I wanted to ask you before when we were at the diner. I got cold feet."

"You thought I'd say no? _Me_ say no to _you_? That's impossible." Emma laughed, she leaned forward and gave her reassuring peck on the nose. "But if this is your way of asking, of course, I'll be your girlfriend." She received a relieved smile and a kiss back. "Oh, and as much as I love your bed and snuggling with you in it, I'm going to need you to turn on the heat in your room. It's freezing in there, that's kind of why I took your clothes."

"Noted." Regina chuckled at her.

"And don't be such a vampire, Regina. Turn the lights on in there too."

The word vampire made Regina's stomach turn uneasy especially since she was also using it to describe a very vampire-ish habit she had.

"Of course, dear." She replied following Emma into the dining room.

* * *

 **I know, I know...Trust me, I know. It _will_ happen. The smut will happen. SwanQueen is endgame...all of it will happen.**

 **Just not now. Emma have to figure out some things first. And she will indeed find out about Regina, Ruby, and Graham _very_ soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is somewhat of a filler chapter with lots of SQ and a touch of Regal Believer for you to enjoy.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Well, you look happy." Ruby chuckled as Emma walked in the diner. She placed the blonde's usual on the counter when she sat down on a stool. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Henry sliding into a booth with Violet.

"That's because I am." Emma said taking a drink of her coffee.

"You got laid." Ruby concluded even though she knew that didn't happen with the apology dinner. Although, she was sure had Regina gave her a little taste of her bedroom skills, Emma wouldn't even really need to have dinner.

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"You're a strong one, Emma Swan." Ruby laughed and Emma shook her head. "At this point, I would have dragged Regina into the bedroom already if I were you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to force her into it. I mean, I'm okay if we don't but she promised that we will eventually so I trust her." Emma shrugged avoiding the thought of what nearly happened the other night. It was distracting and far too arousing to be thinking about in public, so she was going to focus on breakfast and covertly spying on Henry.

Ruby nodded her understanding as she wiped down the counter. With a small gasp, Emma leaned over and grabbed her wrist forcing the source of the flash to reveal itself. She let out a bigger gasp seeing the ring. "Ruby!" She scolded. "You're engaged? Oh my god."

Ruby grinned lightly, cheeks turning pink lightly. "Yeah…it happened."

"That's...great. But why I wasn't asked to like show up in a bear costume or something?" The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "What happened? How?"

"It's nothing spectacular. In fact, I proposed."

"What?" Emma frowned.

"Graham is a big puppy. I had to do it or it would've taken forever for him to buy a ring."

"Really…? Seems anticlimactic." Emma said settling back down in seat. "You didn't want like him down on one knee, fireworks…anything?"

"Emma, Graham and I have been together for a long time and we've always felt married anyway so this was nothing honestly. But of course he owes me a nice wedding."

"Well, yeah you proposed." Emma laughed. The bell over the door signaled a new customer and to Emma's delight it was her incredibly attractive girlfriend. Regina caught her eyes and smiled as she walked over, taking the seat next to her. Without a thought, she pulled Emma over for a far too passionate kiss for public view.

When they separated, Emma looked stunned and from Ruby's _internal_ observation, she was now really turned on. "Um…" Emma shook her head, running her hand through her hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Regina said with a smirk. Ruby placed a mug of coffee in front of her, shaking her head at the woman's torture on her girlfriend.

"You two are cute." She chuckled. "Just don't jump each other's bones in the middle of the diner."

"That would be very-"

"Hot." Emma said.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, finishing her sentence, "Unsanitary…"

"Right." The blonde agreed. "Totally gross. Wouldn't eat here again."

Ruby frowned at Emma. "Stop thinking about it. This counter is for eating." Emma smirked. "Eating food!" Regina and Emma shared a look. Ruby scrunched up her nose. "You know what I mean. You two are dirty. That's just…"

"Calm down, Ruby. My fantasies just involve the sheriff bent over her desk." Regina said casually, taking a long sip from her coffee.

Emma nearly choked on the bearclaw she'd taken a bite of and Ruby was trying to think of anything except that image.

"This conversation is done." Ruby said in a hushed tone as Regina patted Emma on the back to keep her from choking.

"Breath, Chicago." Graham said coming up to the counter. He leaned over the counter to share a kiss with Ruby. "So what's up?" He asked. Ruby placed a coffee in front of him, dousing it with a shot of whiskey.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Emma who nodded, relaxed by the hand on her back. Regina kissed her temple before she pulled away.

Was this their relationship? Already?

"They were being cute, then gross, and then Emma was about to meet her maker from choking a bearclaw…now they're being cute again." Ruby explained. "Meanwhile, I was thinking the four of us should hang out. Maybe a game night at Regina's."

"Why my house?" The mayor frowned.

"Because if we were teenagers you would be the rich kid of the group so you have to host. And either me or Emma would have a shitty home life because obviously, Graham would've been emancipated from his parents and living with his uncle who is a mechanic."

"You've thought about all that before?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…of course not."

"Hey, mom." Henry came over to them with Violet shyly next to him. The four adults looked at him but he didn't pay them much attention. "Tony invited me stay over tonight…he's having a gaming party. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. It's cool." Emma agreed.

"I'll text you his dad's number." He said and leaned in for a hug. She accepted it and kissed his head. "Thanks, mom. Bye guys." He waved to Ruby and Graham.

"See you around, Henry." Ruby replied as Graham waved back.

And then to everyone's surprise Henry hugged Regina the same way he had his mother. Regina was stunned for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him, looking at Emma in confusion. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Bye Regina."

"Enjoy your party." Regina said in return as she watched him and Violet leave out the diner. "That was…odd."

"No it wasn't." Emma said chuckled. "He's supposed to like you."

"So…" Ruby started. "Game night at Regina's?"

"Sure." Emma nodded. "I'll bring the booze."

"No, blondie." Graham laughed. "You bring the games. Your girlfriend's got the booze."

* * *

Emma poured a bag of Cheetos into a bowl with her phone pressed against her ear with her shoulder. "I'm at Regina's so if you need to leave, come here, okay?"

"Okay mom." Henry said. "I got to go. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She hung up and dropped her phone on the counter, tossing the empty bag into the trash. Ruby suggested the chips just to get on Regina's good side tonight. And to satisfy Graham a bag of Chex mix made it onto her list when she was sent to the store.

The door bell rang once Emma set the bowls down on the coffee table. And since Regina had been gone for a few minutes already, Emma decided to answer the door

"Uh, this is the mayor's place, right?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I got a buffalo and BBQ wings. Thirty?"

"Right." Emma nodded. They exchanged, money for food quickly. She tipped him with the five dollars in change and closed the door behind herself, walking the food into the kitchen. As luck would have it, Regina was coming up from the basement just as she was walking by. They abruptly collided sending the bag of food tumbling from Emma's hand. Regina had two bottles of wine in her hand. Emma expected to hit the floor and hear the glass shatter against the floor but she was held upright within seconds. She froze in her place, looking to Regina who was holding on to the bottles between her fingers, thumb hooked into the loop of the plastic bag holding the food.

"You're fast." Emma said, taking back the bag and grabbing the bottle from Regina's hands. "That's was…weird."

"Reflexes."

"Yeah but that was like lightning fast." She said. She followed Regina into the kitchen and sat everything down on the island. "You work out…or?"

"Occasionally." Regina replied as she took down the glasses from the cabinet. "Red or white?"

"Whatever you're having." Emma answered deciding to let it go. Regina watched her come around the counter with a raised eyebrow. She pressed into her, trapping the brunette against the counter.

"What are you doing?" Regina put an arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Badly resisting." Emma whispered, too close to her face before slowly connecting their lips.

The house fell silent as they slowly exchanged kisses. Regina was hesitant to indulge in this but she couldn't resist Emma's advancements when they both longed for them so intensely. But as much as she knew to not to let this go too far, it was hard to pull away. One hand stayed against Emma's back and the other was lost in her blonde hair. Emma, herself, was feeling for support with her palm pressed into the counter behind them and her other cupping Regina's ass to push her hips even closer into hers.

A moan escaped their mouths at the same time creating almost an echo throughout the kitchen and dining room. Emma pulled away with a pop, tilting her head to place a trail of damp, warm kisses on Regina's shoulder, leaving her neck bare to her.

Much to Regina's discomfort, the exposure provoked the animal she kept contained. She closed her eyes, a moan leaving her lips in a cool breath against Emma's skin causing the blonde to shiver. Emma had found the sensitive spot right under her ear, providing a perfect distraction for the inner demon push its way forward.

Her canines grew, sharping to a dangerous point. The brown faded from her irises and in bled the silver of her arousal. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of Emma's shirt in her hand and she moved forward, fangs lightly scrapping against the blonde's neck.

"Fuck…" Emma panted.

"Regina." A voice whispered and the brunette looked up to the doorway of the kitchen. Ruby was shaking her head, urging her to stop before she actually gave in and bit Emma. Graham cleared his throat and Emma started to pull away in surprise but Regina hugged her close, forcing her fangs to go back into hiding and hoping her eyes were brown again.

"Well you guys already got started." Ruby snorted as Regina pulled away from Emma, the blonde blushing furiously at being caught. "I said game night, not sex party."

"Um, we were just…"

"Save it, Chicago. It was obvious." Graham laughed sitting down a case of beer. "Anyway bought this in case Regina refused to let us into her beer."

"You have beer?" Emma asked.

"I do." Regina nodded.

"Are you sharing?" Ruby asked peeking into the styrofoam containers, earning a smack on the hand from Regina.

"Only because Emma is here." She said. "I put a few in the wine cooler downstairs, Graham."

"Awesome." He kissed Ruby's cheek before he started towards the door. "I call being on Regina's team."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Looks like it's you and me, Em." She grabbed the bottles of wine and the wing containers. "Oh and if you like beer and you stay here a lot, you should probably watch her. She'll clear out a six pack of Corona in like ten minutes."

Regina threw a glare at her retreating form. The look faded when Emma wrapped her arms around her waist from the side, chest to shoulder, lips to cheek. She glanced over to Emma with a soft look.

"Every new thing I learn about you makes you even more amazing." Emma said against her ear.

"You say that now, Emma Swan."

"And I'll always mean it, Regina Mills."

"I do hope so." Regina gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and pulled out of Emma's embrace and took the wine glasses between her fingers. Emma frowned slightly as she followed her.

Ruby was half way through a wing when they came into the room, Graham trailing behind with five bottles of cold beer in his arms.

"Alright, Emma, what did you bring?" Graham asked, settling down next to Regina on the couch opposite her and Ruby. He tossed her a beer while Regina uncorked the red wine and poured herself a glass.

"Well, I got everything I owned. Uh, Taboo Midnight, Cards Against Humanity, 5 second rule…"

"Oh so basically anything that you can't play while Henry's within hearing distance."

"Pretty much." She laughed.

"Good news is that technically there are no teams." Ruby grinned. "Get your ass back over here, Graham. Let Emma sit next to her lover." They swapped seats, already laughing before the night had really gotten started. "Okay so, my vote, we're playing 5 Second Rule because it's uncensored and you guys know I'm all about being vulgar and crass."

"This won't be embarrassing at all." Emma mumbled into her beer.

"Okay so for one…" Ruby cackled as Graham opened the box. "The timer looks like a dildo. Regina is this one of yours?" The older woman rolled her eyes over the rim of her wine glass and flicked her off. "Everybody probably knows the drill. Five seconds to answer but…I'd like to add a rule."

"Add? Should we be worried?"

"Yep." She reached under the surface of the coffee table to reveal a another glass bottle to add to the excessive amounts of alcohol already on the table next to the games and food. "Bitch bought a bottle of Smirnoff. If you can't answer in five seconds, you gotta take a shot…straight from the bottle."

"You do know it's Tuesday night, right?"

"Regina is off tomorrow. You and I can call in sick because we are going to be _wasted_." She reached out the timer and slid the deck of cards over to her. "You can go first, Blondie. Pick someone."

"You." Emma smirked. "Okay, Rubes. Name three things you can't resist. Five seconds."

"Graham, Chocolate, and horror movies."

"Card for you." Ruby snatched the card away and Emma handed the timer over to Regina.

As reluctant as she seemed about this whole event, she didn't protest. "Emma. Name three weapons."

"Gun, machete…and a baseball bat."

"Machete was specific as hell." Ruby snorted. "You got one?"

"Hell no." She answered grabbing a wing and frowned when Regina shoved a napkin in her face.

"Regina…" Graham smirked. "Name three things you shouldn't do to your anus."

"Pass." Regina shook her head and grabbed the vodka from the table. It was going to be a long night.

After several passes from Regina. A lot of shots around the table and two many wings, Emma was all dirty answers...and completely a light weigh compared to her girlfriend and her friends.

"Three things better whispered than shouted." Graham read, picking the pretzels out of the Chex mix.

Regina was on her 7th glass of wine and she wasn't going to pretend to be even a little bit drunk, which at her stage, Emma wouldn't even notice the difference. Although, it was fairly obvious Emma was done for the night as she moved so much that a bit of wine spilled over the rim of her glass onto the couch. The _white_ couch. Emma covered her mouth, trying to hide a smile even though she was laughing.

"Oops." Emma snorted, falling into Regina's lap.

Ruby watched them, stealing pretzels from Graham's hand every time he tried to eat one. "They're so cute." She said as Regina leaned down to Emma and whispered something to her causing the blonde to smile brightly. "They should get married too."

"Are you betting money on that?" Graham asked, leaning back in against the couch.

"$100. They'll be engaged before the end of this year."

"Really?"

"Hell, yes."

He glanced over to them, Regina kissing Emma's nose. "Alright deal. Double it if Regina is the one who proposes."

"Baby, you're going to owe me two hundred dollars before January 1st. Emma is going to propose."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we will." Ruby smirked patting his thigh as the pair across from them started making out _again_.

* * *

Around 4am Emma woke up, slightly confused and partially hungover. Graham had left her on the bed hours ago and she was completely unconscious afterwards. Most of everything was a blur. Seeing the outline of her girlfriend sitting up in bed with a book in her hands this late at night, in the dark completely flew over her head the first minute of consciousness.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Emma groaned, pushing herself up from the comfortable pillow under her face.

"Please not in the bed, dear." Regina said and Emma jolted.

She squinted at the woman and tilted her head. "You carried me up here…"

"Graham did."

She let her feet fall to the floor and stood up slowly, testing her balance. "Are you reading?" Regina looked up from the book and thought about what she could say to that. But Emma didn't wait for a reply. "Forget it. I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning but you're still weird...It's freezing in here."

"Sorry, dear. It's a preference."

"You have a thing for human popsicles?" Emma questioned. Regina turned on her lamp and Emma flinched. She was grateful to be able to see the path to the bathroom though. "If I don't come out in five minutes, I found Wonderland in your toilet."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"As my girlfriend, you are required to come get me."

"Well, don't go to Wonderland, Emma."

Emma waved her hand dismissively as she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

For the third time since making up officially Regina woke up to an empty bed and the kitchen warm from use. The first obviously had been after the blurry night of their dinner. The second was Monday morning.

Sunday, she spent the day with Emma and Henry at their apartment. She had literally spent ten hours watching them play video games and wasn't bored for a single second. Content. And then maybe one could say happy when Emma insisted she play a game with them. So, her favorite moment was sitting in Emma's lap on the floor with the blonde wrapped around her with the excuse of showing her how to play.

She smiled at the memory as she got out of bed. There was a certain blonde that was sure to have a hangover down in her kitchen somewhere.

"You're not sneaking up on me again, Mills." Emma said the moment she appeared in the doorway. Regina grinned at her back, coming up to her and hugging her from behind. She kissed her on the neck. "What happened last night?"

"I believe it was the game called 5 Second Rule." Emma nodded, not quite able to recall much of that. "Ruby involved vodka."

Understanding passed over her face and she nodded again with a shrug. "In that case, I'm never going to remember. It took three cups of something real nasty to subdue this hangover."

"I can imagine."

"But I trust you guys to not let anything embarrassing that happened leave your…circle or whatever."

" _Our_ circle. Don't forget you're one of us." Regina said, burying her nose in the base of Emma's neck.

"Is being one of you a good thing? You guys are weird."

"You have to be strange to like us."

"So, I've noticed." Emma chuckled turning around and putting an arm around her. She gave a kiss, not letting it get as heated as it was earlier yesterday. The moment she pulled away, Regina leaning in for another, Emma moved a mug of coffee between them.

Regina glanced down at it, swiftly hiding the grimace that threatened to come forth when the smell coffee hit her nose. She recoiled, but gently, as if she was just complying to Emma's request not to have her hot and bothered before breakfast was over.

"Made you coffee." Emma grinned. "All yours. I won't ask for any. I know you don't like to share."

"Oh…" She had to try really hard this morning, it seemed. With a halfhearted quirk of the lips, Regina accepted the drink and steeled her stomach so she could take a sip. It was like hot tar shooting down her throat but she kept her face mildly satisfied to appease Emma's expectant look, despite the war that was quickly going to start in her stomach. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome."

Regina dropped into the closest bar stool, watching Emma take command of her kitchen as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She took a shallow breath and took another drink, cringing at the terrible taste.

Was coffee really this bad without blood in it?

"Figure out the meaning of life yet?" Emma laughed.

Regina blinked, looking up to her as she tried to get down the third drink of coffee. "Hm?"

"You always have this, I don't know, thoughtful…maybe pensive look on your face. I can't help but wonder what you're thinking about."

"Lots of things." Regina shrugged.

"Things you want talk about?"

"Not now. But soon, I promise."

A glass bowl clattered against the marble surface and Emma turned around, leaning back against the counter with folded arms. "Regina, I understand that we're taking this, um…sexual part of our relationship slow because there are things you need to tell me."

Regina nodded, starting to worry where this was going.

"I really like you and I'm serious about us…and I know you are, too." Emma rushed out at the look of protest on the brunette's face. "And so, I feel like I need to say that, there's not a lot of things with you that would turn me off to the idea of us and sex…"

"I don't think…I…understand." Regina frowned.

"I mean like if you don't shave your legs, which I know you do because I'm always staring at your legs…but anyway it would really take a lot for me to back out and…" Emma sighed. She wasn't sure how to ask what she thought had been the issue when it came to their sex life…or lack thereof. "I can't help but wonder if maybe you're hesitant to tell me because you're…well…"

If her heart could beat faster than once every couple of minutes, Emma probably could've heard it. "I'm what?"

"Well, a guy. Or, you know, _was_ …?" Emma asked, looking just as confused as Regina did. The brunette tilted her head a little relieved that she didn't say vampire but still uncertain where this was going. "Okay, um, trans?"

"I'm afraid we're not on the same page here, dear."

"What I mean is…is the reason you don't want to have sex because you have…a dick?"

"Oh…" Regina let out a small breath. She wasn't sure if she wished that was the problem. She kind of disappointed that Emma hadn't said vampire. If she had after telling her there weren't a lot of things that would scare her away, that would've actually made her cry and drag the sheriff straight to her bedroom. If Emma had asked if she was a vampire it would've been so easy. "No, that's not…No, it's not that simple."

"Simple? I can't imagine that being simple at all. Probably hard to deal with...being accepted."

"That's not what I meant, Emma. I just mean-"

"I know what you mean, babe." Emma chuckled. "Just…you know, whatever it is, it's not that bad and we'll be okay." Regina nodded and Emma came over to her pulling the coffee mug away and kissing her softly. "So…Pancakes?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Cool. Henry loves pancakes and he's going to be here in like ten minutes." She left the mug in the sink and turned back to Regina. "You should probably put on some pants."

"If that's what you want."

"Don't. You know it's not what I want but I don't need you tempting me. It seems like every time I'm in this kitchen with you, we're seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off." She jumped when she felt a gentle breath touch her ear.

"Well, then you can just imagine me stripping out of my clothes as I prepare to take a shower." Regina whispered. "And then you can imagine me getting out, soaking wet."

Emma trembled, a wave of heat rushing over her body. "Regina, get out…you fucking tease."

Regina chuckled with a smug look on her face, completely satisfied with her efforts to provoke Emma once again. She turned to leave the kitchen and as she did, Emma turned around as well, not the least bit hesitant to let her palm brush against the woman's ass. Regina raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk as she left the room.

Just as she got to the stairs the door opened and Henry rushed in dropping his bag in the corner. The door closed behind him and he left his jacket on the hook. "Hi, mom." He yelled, Emma responding by saying hi only after telling him not to yell, as she yelled. He snorted catching Regina in the corner of his eye. He came over to her with a smile but then covered his eyes as he approached.

"I'm not looking." He muttered, giving her a warm hug. Regina glanced down at herself, remembering Emma telling her about pants. She hugged him around the shoulders.

"Well, I need to change." She laughed. "And you should probably go make sure your mother doesn't burn don't my kitchen."

Henry snickered as he pulled away from her, heading towards the kitchen. "Finally figured out she can only make omelets and eggs and toast and everything else is usually luck or mildly burned but edible after the second try?"

"Found out after the third omelet." Regina admitted.

He cracked up at that, disappearing into the kitchen. She heard him clearly from there, already teasing his mother. "Hey, mom, Regina figured out your secret."

"Dammit, Henry." Emma cried and Regina shook her head as she ascended the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys. Fanfic was being weird last night so I'm trying again today.**

 **Okay** **, so this is the moment you've been waiting for. From here on out the fluff will probably be minimal but that's because action and smut may be taking up most of the story until the end.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina sighed the moment she sensed Ruby coming. She continued to put the grocery bags into the trunk of her car as the wolf's shadow appeared next to her.

"No." She said and Ruby pouted.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." The younger woman said with a frown. "I could've been asking if you wanted to hangout this weekend."

"I know you weren't because we're already going to be together this weekend...at the festival." Regina countered smoothly, causing Ruby to look sheepish. "There's also the fact that every time we run into each other you ask me the same question."

"And what question is that, Mills?" She asked leaning against the Mercedes.

"'Have you had sex yet?'"

"I-"

"The answer is no and also none of your business."

The wolf sighed dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh, come on. Aren't you tired of having phone sex? The orgasms cannot be the same."

Regina cringed, glancing around the parking lot to see if anyone was looking in their direction. "Keep your voice down."

"Fine but seriously Regina...fuck her already. Let her fuck you...anything please. It's torture for me to watch you two make out and then have to go change your panties because you guys won't go get dirty."

"Go home, Ruby." Regina hissed, slamming the trunk closed and fishing her keys out of her jacket.

"Okay, okay. I'll go home." Ruby said walking backwards a few steps. "But..." Skeptical brown eyes met hers. "Emma loves you. I know she hasn't said it and...she's in this, Regina. She said no matter what, she's still going to be here, with you, right? So trust her not to leave."

Regina averted her eyes to the ground before she looked back up at Ruby's retreating form. The woman had a point though so maybe it was good thing she had reluctantly decided to tell Emma after the festival.

* * *

She found herself back at the Swans' apartment with hands full of groceries as the two of them bickered between the kitchen and the living room. Something about Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. Henry stood in front of the TV in Stormtrooper socks and a Han Solo t-shirt while Emma stood at the island counter with a bowl of cheerios and a beer in her hand.

They planned to watch Star Wars movies into the night. Not necessarily a marathon as they would be getting ready for the festival by noon tomorrow and an entire marathon would've lasted at least twenty hours.

Before Emma and Henry could raid the snacks she had been sent to get, Regina smacked their hands and insisted on having a decent meal first. Henry willingly left the kitchen and Emma and her bowl of cereal were pushed out.

"...kicking me out of my own kitchen..." She had complained with a grin.

"Considering you're eating a bowl of cereal with a Blue Moon, I'd say this should be my kitchen." Regina responded.

By six, for her two favorite bottomless pits, the entire apartment building smelled like the greatest cheeseburgers known to man...or Emma Swan. They ate an 'early' dinner so that Henry could have all the ice cream and popcorn his body could take. That was somehow a lot more than Regina expected, watching him sit down his empty third bowl of ice cream next to Emma's and collapse into a sugar coma in her lap.

And because she'd spent almost everyday for two months hanging out with Henry and being the less embarrassing version of his mother when he needed something done out in public - also less likely to start flashing naked baby pictures to his friends - Regina started feel as if he was like the son she thought she could never have.

She tried it once but she never got the chance to know if it would have worked out.

Her mother wasn't much of a role model. She was fearful of being a mother and had been for years. Cora Mills, had been an unkind, uncaring woman. She killed her father and then killed her would've been wife. She was proof that with time and in certain circumstances one could be happier without the thought of their mother ever again.

Because that's exactly what Regina's life was like. It was better without the woman who had her guards fully turn her in the dead of night and killed her lover because she was human.

Well into the night and too far into the movies Regina's thoughts lingered on how wrong she was. Maybe this little family was meant for her. Her fingers combed through his hair absently, Emma snoring against her shoulder. She rested her cheek on Emma's head while she watched Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan fight in Phantom Menace.

Though it wasn't typical to fall asleep, the muted sounds of lightsaber fights and Emma and Henry's soft breathing lulled the vampire to sleep at nearly three at night.

She was having the nicest, naughtiest dream about licking chocolate syrup off of Emma's-

"Regina!" Emma shouted. Regina snapped her eyes open, wide and cheeks a bit pink but her embarrassment vanished when she really looked at Emma's face. She looked worried and her face was pale. "Regina..."

She glanced down to Henry still sprawled out, though now he was snoring against the arm of the couch with his feet in her lap. Her eyes moved back up to Emma. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't breathing..." Emma said quietly. Regina swallowed, closing her eyes for a second in frustration. It was becoming harder and harder to be a vampire secretly while becoming more intimate with someone. "I thought you were dead, Regina."

"I'm fine, Emma." Regina said, reaching her hand to brush her fingertips against Emma's jaw. "Look at me. I'm fine. I promise you I am."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm fine." Emma didn't look convinced. "It's an abnormal cease in breathing, I know. I've been checked out, Emma. It's fine. I promise."

"You're not going to suffocate in your sleep, are you?" She asked in concern.

"No, honey." Regina dropped her hand to Emma's arm and tugged the woman closer. Emma complied with the silent request and she wrapped Regina in a tight hug. "I'm fine. We're fine."

* * *

"Morning, mom." Henry greeted as he appeared from the hallway.

"Hey, kid." Emma replied distractedly. He glanced at the cereal in front of her, slowly turning soggy. She was on her phone and staring at it with a furrowed brow.

"Locked out again?"

"No." She said sitting down on her phone. "Just nothing...some offer for freelance work."

"What kind?" He frowned.

"P.I. stuff. In Pittsburgh."

"You're not going to take it...right?" Emma looked up from her bowl at his worried tone.

"No, Henry. We're not going anywhere." She assured. "Storybrooke is home, yeah?"

"Definitely." He grabbed a bowl of cereal for himself, pouring the chocolate milk into the Fruitloops much to Emma's disgust. "Where's Regina?"

"Shower."

"We need to talk about her."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"I heard...last night."

"I was half asleep. It was a...it was no big deal."

"She's great, mom. She really is but you have to admit there are some things that don't add up."

"Hen-"

"Come on, mom. You have said she's done some weird stuff...Ruby is the only one at the diner who's allowed to make her coffee?"

"So, she has some quirks..."

"Her reflexes are unnatural and honestly compared to you she shouldn't have been able to carry those bags up here yesterday by herself without a struggle. She can probably hear us right now."

"Okay, kiddo." Emma chuckled, getting up to drop her bowl in the sink and leave for her room. Henry frowned after her. "Maybe lay off the comic books, Hen."

* * *

Another band was playing on stage across the field as the sun shined brightly down on the pair as they laid on a picnic blanket in the grass. Emma combed her finger's through Regina's hair as the brunette soaked up the sun under her sunglasses.

"We've been together...two months?" Emma asked softly, turning her head to the other woman.

"We have."

"Ruby got her wish, then." Emma sighed. Then she laughed as Regina raised her sunglasses to show her raised eyebrow. Emma sat up and pulled Regina with her. She turned to face the brunette, grabbing her hands to rest between them. "We're staying."

"What?"

"Me and Henry. We're gonna stay here in Storybrooke. And not just because he has a girlfriend and I have you..." Regina smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. "Being sheriff and having you and Ruby, Graham, and Henry, drunk Leroy on Tuesday afternoons..."

The thought of the man stumbling around until Emma was requested to come get him and let him spend the day sleeping off his hangover in a cell made them both laugh.

"It just feels more like home here than anywhere else. So, we're staying."

Regina let out a breath, letting a smile reflect in return to Emma's warm eyes. "I'm...I'm so happy to hear that."

"You should have known already though. I told you I'm in this."

"I know." Regina said, starting to feel guilty.

Emma didn't seem to notice, however, and leaned forward to seal her promises with a kiss. Regina returned with fervor until movement started beside them, the other three of their group falling to the blanket.

Emma slowly pulled away with a disappointed look over to the intruders. "I forgot this was a family date."

"Get use to these, Emma." Ruby snorted as she sat in Graham's lap. Henry leaned against Emma's back. "No time for intimacy."

"Gross." Henry scrunched up his nose but quickly forgot about it. He turned around and held out a teddy bear to Regina. "I won this for you."

"I love it. Thank you, Henry." Regina smiled at him and accepted the bear, letting it rest in her lap.

"Where's my teddy bear?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I don't know. Maybe Regina can win you one."

"I can certainly try." Regina agreed of course because she could take down every game booth at this festival...if she wanted to be a showoff. She pushed the bear into Emma's arms and kissed her temple. "Until then, you can hold mine."

"Fine." Emma muttered, holding the bear in her lap.

Silence settled amongst them, listening to the music and the sounds of the townspeople enjoying themselves. Ruby shared cotton candy with Graham, whispering stuff to him and the man nodding in agreement as he sat back on his hands. Henry and Emma were suddenly in an awkwardly positioned thumb war.

Regina looked to Emma feeling guiltier. She was promising her everything and giving up her life outside of Storybrooke to stay here. For her. Regina hadn't really been honest. She knew she had to be, maybe now was the time.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, babe." Emma turned away from Henry with a smile.

"There's something I need to tell you-"

Just then Emma's radio crackled to life next to them causing Regina to sigh to herself as Emma picked it up.

"Sheriff?"

"Yes."

"There's some fight going on behind the stage."

"I'll be right there." Emma clipped the radio to her waist as she got up. She leaned down, giving the bear a kiss on the head before handing it back to Regina. Then she kissed her girlfriend. "Hold that thought? I'll be less than ten minutes."

"Alright..."

"Want me to bring you something?"

"Um, funnel cake." Regina shrugged, smoothing out the bear's fur.

"I got it. Time me!" Emma said, sprinting away.

* * *

Emma was in the middle a firm scolding that was working fairly well on a set of teenage rebels. Even though they scoffed, they all but ran away at Emma's threat to toss them in jail. "Get the hell outta here." They brushed passed her, all murmurs and curses. Shawn nodded his thanks before taking off to talk up Regina's secretary again.

She checked her watch for the time to make sure she wasn't going to be late getting back to her girlfriend with a hot funnel cake. Within a few seconds, she was at the booth that was selling the treats and ordered one big enough for them to share because unlike with the coffee, Regina did like to force her to eat stuff she wouldn't finish herself. She paid and waited as patiently as she could, checking her watch frequently.

"You're the the new sheriff." A woman next to her said.

Emma turned her eyes away from the cakes over to the blonde woman. She was slightly taller than her with severe blue eyes and a smirk that was unsettling. But being a former New York detective these were the moments when she wasn't awkward and passive.

"Yeah, Emma Swan."

"Certainly hard to miss."

"Uh, thanks." Emma mumbled.

"It's a compliment."

"Right. Well, it was nice to meet you. Gotta get this back to my girlfriend." Emma said motioning to the funnel cake in her hand. She began her walk towards the field with a minute to spare. Unfortunately, she had a persistent follower.

"Your girlfriend...Regina Mills."

Emma stopped abruptly, throwing a sharp look at her. "Do you need something?"

A smirk came over the woman's face and she quickly pressed into her side. Something clicked and pressed into Emma's waist. Her blood ran cold. The woman brushed her lips against the shell of her ear. "You can try your luck and see if they can piece your stomach back together but I would suggest you do exactly as I say."

"Who are you?" Emma asked lowly.

"I'm sure Regina has talked about me, seeing as I crushed her spirit seconds before a proposal." Emma's eyes widened in recognition. "I'm Mal."

* * *

Ten minutes had shortly become thirty minutes. Ruby had eventually told Henry to take Regina around and make her win something. So here they were at the basketball booth.

Regina glanced around hoping to find Emma in the crowd but no one was there. With a resigned sigh, Regina put down a five dollar bill and Henry stood at her side to watch.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't normal you know..." Henry said watching as she shot the ball and it landed neatly through the hoop. "Have you even played basketball before? In high school?"

"I'm a little short to be a basketball player, Henry." Regina informed, absently shooting the second ball. The guy manning the booth and the teens playing had stopped and looked in disbelief.

"You could be a point guard...maybe..."

"Well, I've never played the game, Mr. Swan." She replied, nailing the last shot.

"Uh...what's your prize, ma'am?" The man asked, still stunned at her skill.

"Get the lion." Henry said. "Mom, likes lions. She'll like that one and you could hit her with it."

"That is true." Regina agreed and the man pulled the oversized lion down, handing it to her gently. Regina took it and turned on her heel to go back to moping on the picnic blanket.

Though, Ruby and Graham were standing off to the side, waiting for them. Graham had his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts and Ruby had her arms folded with a pensive expression on her face.

"Have you guys seen my mom yet?" Henry asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was starting to feel.

"We haven't." Graham answered with a sigh. "She hasn't called either of you? A text?"

"Nothing." Regina said, trying not sound as devastated as she felt. Henry looked over at her worriedly and she decided there was enough waiting around after over an hour. "Henry, I'm going to figure out where she is but for now maybe you'd want to hang out with Graham for a while?"

"Promise to tell me what's going on?"

"As soon as I figure it out, I will. I'm sure she's fine." Regina assured.

"Come on, Henry." Graham put a hand on his shoulder. Henry reluctantly complied and started walking as Graham hung back. "What's the game plan?"

"I'm going to run a trace on Emma." Ruby said with a tight jaw and suspicious eyes.

"No need...I know exactly where to start." They both looked at her with a frown. "Find me the Nolans."

* * *

"Fuck...shit!" David hissed, tripping on a branch. He stumbled into the barn, closing the heavy door behind himself. He was out of breath and his heart was pounding. Mary Margaret paced the hay covered floor with her gun dangling from her left hand.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Mal just kidnapped the woman Regina is obviously in love with." She muttered. "This is getting out of hand."

"We'll we can't quit now." David sighed.

"But Emma...she's...she's innocent, David."

"I know that."

The roof dropping in interrupted their conversation as they had to dodge the falling debris. Something clinked and smoke burst into the barn. Mary Margaret stood up urgently, searching for the intruder. A black blur landed in front of her from above. Through the smoke, she saw red eyes and a black trench coat that grazed the floor.

The barn door was smashed into with a form of a creature launching for David coming through. The man was thrown like a rag doll into the wall.

She looked back to Regina who hadn't yet moved as the smoke started to dissipate. Mary Margaret tried to move toward the commotion but Regina caught her arm, forcing it behind her back with a sharp twist. She let out a pained sound.

"What do you want?" The pixie haired woman questioned with a grimace.

A black bag dropped from Regina's other hand and the wolf pacing behind her started to shift. Mary Margaret tried unsuccessfully to push away from the vampire, watching in fear as the wolf turned more human with every bone crack and snap. The bag was snatched away into the darkness of the barn and only moments later, Ruby appeared.

Regina shoved Mary Margaret into the wolf and moved over to David who was still trying to pick himself up from the floor. "Make her watch." Regina demanded as she grabbed him and dragged him to the center, then dropped him roughly with a sigh.

"You have a choice. And though I find killing rather distasteful, I can make exceptions." Regina stated, looking between them.

"What do you want?" David huffed and got to his feet in an attempt to intimidate her.

She turned to him fully, abruptly and without warning, slamming her fist into his face. David dropped like a rock before she picked him up by the collar with both hands. She was already tired of being asked that ridiculous question. "You two pieces of shit keep asking me what I want like you don't know." She growled in David's face and he pushed himself as far as he could, seeing her fangs starting to show.

An old fashion jack knife was taken into her right hand and she held it up for him to see. She pressed the blade to his throat. "Daniel Colter. He was 32 years old and he had a little girl. And you shot him in his sleep because you thought it was me."

Mary Margaret inhaled sharply. That was nearly fifteen years ago. A night she tried to forget. She took the shot, certain it was Regina but that morning it was in the news that Regina's partner at the time had been shot in the heart with a silver .55 caliber bullet. It kept her up at night for years.

"I was with his daughter reading a book. Every year, I leave flowers. And when I have a moment I anonymously send his daughter money...his parents. So they can raise her well. She'll never want for anything because it's all I can do for them." David averted his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything? You put them in danger...just like you're doing with Emma." David said harshly and his wife flinched. "What the hell do you want?"

"I won't be broken again because someone takes what's mine. If I must disembowel you to find out where she is, I will. You're claimed to be hunting a monster but I haven't showed you one yet. So...I will ask once, where is Emma?"

"I don't kn-" She punched him again, keeping him upright.

"What parts of him are still flesh?" Regina asked the wolf behind her.

"Fingers. Toes...testicles. Most of his torso."

"No!" Mary Margaret shouted.

Regina pinned David's wrist to the wall and brought the knife up to his thumb. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

In response she drove the edge into his palm. He cried out in pain, using his other hand to grab at her. Regina snatched his wrist and pressed firmly on his middle finger. When she let go of the knife it stayed in the wall, in his hand. "I will start breaking your fingers if I have to keep asking."

"We don't know. We didn't take Emma." Mary Margaret insisted.

After all this time, they didn't seem to grasp how unwise it was to piss off an angry vampire, especially one that was probably the oldest and strongest they'd ever hunted. Regina's jaw tightened, her eyes went cold and she snatched the switchblade from his hand and stabbed it into his chest, simultaneously bending back a finger with a crack.

Mary Margaret gasped from her husband's scream. "Okay! Please stop! I'll tell you!" The woman shouted. Regina turned around, snatching the knife from David's torso. He dropped like rock, curling into himself and clutching his hand.

"I'm listening." Regina said wiping the blade off with the inside of her coat and tucked it away. "I said I'm listening."

"We didn't take Emma." Regina shifted threateningly. "I know who did. It was...it was Mal. The tribunal sent her. She's been planning to get to you...through Emma. Henry may be next."

"Fucking Mal." Ruby scoffed, shaking her head. She wanted to say more but a ringing phone interrupted. Ruby took the phone from Mary Margaret and shoved her away.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"It's a video. From fake tits herself." Regina nodded and she hit play on the video.

Emma was on the screen, hanging from the ceiling by chains. She seemed unharmed except for the blood on her bottom lip and a red cheek. Her body was rigid with anger and tiredness. She was trembling so it was cold wherever she was.

"No doubt you've already beaten the Nolans to shit by now..." Mal spoke. "There's someone to speak to you." Regina clenched her fist as the camera zoomed in on Emma. Her Emma. Defiant even in crisis. "Nothing to say? Regina is going to watch this."

"Go to hell." Emma muttered.

The smack echoed through the dim room they were in and Ruby grabbed Regina's arm to steady her shaking form. After rattling, the camera focused back on Emma again, now donning a red print on her face. Mal's hand grabbed her around the neck tightly.

"Tell her what you want to say."

Emma looked at the camera. It was a look Regina had never seen. "Help me." A tear fell from Emma's eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. Then the screen went black.

Regina sniffed and swiped away the tear that rolled down her own cheek. Ruby squeezed her shoulder, trying to get in a breath that wasn't suffocating as Regina turned away.

"She texted an address. It's in New York." Ruby informed.

"Of course...it took me seven hours to find her." Regina said in frustration, raking her hands through her hair. "Call Graham. Tell him to be in New York in the morning with Henry."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get Emma back." Regina said, sweeping out of the barn.

* * *

Ruby trailed behind Regina as the vampire eased up the stairs. The damn things creaked and groaned with even the slightest movement so they took careful steps, using their sensitive hearing to listen to Mal as she spoke to Emma. The blonde wasn't saying anything in response and it took a lot of willpower - and Ruby's strong hand - to stop from attacking now when she heard the two smacks.

"...of course you don't." Mal chuckled. Ruby shivered, unfortunately able to hear Mal's hands against Emma's skin. From the sharp intake of breath from Emma, it was a touch in a place far too intimate for two strangers.

Suddenly Ruby was stripping as quietly as she could. Regina looked back at her and frowned. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm going to take her out. Or at least divert her attention away from Emma so you can get her down and then out of here."

She stepped out of her pants and Regina turned back around listening to the sounds of Ruby's clothes drop to the floor and Mal talking. Their element of surprise was ruined but the wolf's transformation caused the stairs to sound off. The wolf took two steps ahead of Regina before looking back. Her eyes glowed gold and the vampire nodded.

Regina pressed herself against the wall as Ruby showed herself pouncing out from the darkness and hopefully on to Mal. She heard Emma gasp in shock as they struggled. She closed her eyes and focused on the noises. A glass lamp shattered against the floor. A table was reduced to a pile. But then whimpers from Ruby echoed.

She took the last of the stairs and then, turned the corner into the room. Mal was ready for her, planting a foot to her side the moment she appeared. She crashed into the wall. The hunter launched at her and she block fist with an arm, throwing her own hand into Mal's stomach.

Emma jumped when they struggled passed her, falling to the floor in a heap. Her eyes widened when caught sight of Regina's face. "Regina." She whispered to herself and the vampire met eyes with her for a moment.

Regina ducked a flying fist and missed the second glass lamp coming for her. She fell into the glass shards, chin bleeding and hands now full of cuts. Mal rushed her to her feet. She rammed her into the wall. The force put them both through it.

Another deadlock of struggling followed before Regina was throwing Mal through the wall. The blonde flew into a table. She sprung up when Regina stepped through again. She grabbed for the handgun the table and punched a bullet out of the barrel into Regina's shoulder. A couple more pierced her in the stomach.

Regina dropped to her knees, feeling the effects of the silver pumping through her body. It wasn't going to kill her but all abilities that came with being a vampire started to fade. She moved further down onto her hands, attempting to control her breathing.

Mal kicked her and she landed on her side.

"You're rusty Regina. You fight better than that. But you're weak." Mal gave a frightening smile over to Emma. The young blonde was stunned into silence. First a wolf and now...Regina? The dread and confusion of Henry being right settled in her stomach like rock. Her body quaked as Mal approached her. She pushed the gun onto the metal table next to where Emma was hanging.

She grasped her shirt and tore it open. Emma let out a strangled sound, watching Regina struggle to get up from the floor. The vampire tried to push herself up a few times but her arms buckled under her weight. "Weak...weak." Mal said. She tore at the button of Emma's jeans, undoing the zipper swiftly.

Regina was midway to being up on her feet but when Mal turned back to her she crippled her with three shots to the legs. Two through her thighs and one straight through her right knee. Emma cried out with tears in her eyes as Regina collapsed.

"Regina...?" She called quietly. "I don't know what's going on but you can get up right?...I hope?"

"Well maybe she'll be unconscious for the fun." The hunter murmured turning back to Emma. She reached out for Emma's face but stopped abruptly. A sharp pain vibrated through Mal's body and her arm started to twitch and spasm. She doubled over, holding the injured arm and the gun slipped from her hand and slid into Regina's reach.

She reached out for the gun and aimed it above Emma's head. The bullet clinked off the chains and they snapped, releasing Emma who fell to the floor and managed to recover quickly. "Regina."

"Run, Emma."

"I can't leave you here with this crazy bitch." Emma argued, taking a step towards her.

"No!" Regina shouted. Her body was getting weaker every moment the bullets stayed under her skin. She managed to sit up. "I need you to leave, Emma."

"No-" Emma started until Mal clapped her hand over her mouth. Emma fought her off with little success. Emma was no frail princess but Mal had a couple of hunting decades under her belt. She also could've had a few limbs replaced like the Nolans. She didn't even flinch at the elbow Emma slammed into her abdomen.

"Let her go." Regina demanded as Mal walked Emma passed her.

"You're not in a state to request things...let alone demand them."

"Leave her."

"You want me to let her go, hm?"

"Yes." Regina nodded turning to face them. "You can have me. Just let her leave...unharmed."

"Bitch for a bitch..." Mal chuckled. She glanced at Emma and then back to Regina. "Fine then, Bitch...go _fetch_."

Emma screamed as Mal pushed her roughly. She fell through the glass.

"No!" Regina pushed her pain down as far as she could manage. Enough to get moving again. She scrambled to her feet, weak in the knees. She pushed Mal out of the way and without a moment's hesitation, she jumped.

Eleven seconds.

All they had was eleven seconds before the ground killed Emma upon impact. She had spent five launching herself out the window.

In one second, Regina straighten out, falling faster than Emma.

The next two she was reaching out and grabbing Emma's flailing hands.

Three seconds. She was pulling Emma to her chest.

Two seconds. She switch their places.

One second.

Emma felt the everything rush up towards the sky and then metal bending and glass shattering. It sounded like a car wreck. She was falling from a building and then she landed on the ground with a thud as Regina's arm slipped away from her body.

By now, everything was shaking. Her hands would be still. She closed them and looked up to the car and it was totaled. It was crushed like someone had dropped a truck on it. The roof was caved in and on top of it laid Regina. She was unmoving and bloodied. Her arm hung off the side of vehicle from when she released Emma.

"Oh, god...Regina." Emma gasped. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she watched the woman's hand twitch. "You're..."

* * *

 **Well, yeah. I can confirm that she knows. Emma knows. So know I can promise you the talk they need to have, a little Dr. Emma (Regina's going to need it), and yes, SQ sexytimes. I guarantee the smut craving will be satisfied by the end of the next chapter.**

 **Although, how exactly do you guys imagine Emma will react to all this? I have a lot people who think she'll be okay with it and a few who don't think so...**


	20. Chapter 20

**We're back.**

 **This chapter has been written and rewritten a few times since the last chapter was posted. I'm going to admit that this was no walk in the park. Emma's reaction, the smut...it's all a lot of pressure.**

 **Anyhow, hopefully you guys don't mind this is more of a SQ centric chapter.**

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead, signaling the expected downpour for most of North New York. The sky was black and gray, white attempting to break through at every crack in the dark clouds. The moon was big in the sky. Maybe even a little reddish if one looked close enough.

Funny how the weather did a thing when something like this happened.

Emma swallowed roughly, ignoring the ominous weather as she walked forward on shaky legs. The car was totaled beyond repair, leaving her in disbelief that Regina was still alive.

Her girlfriend had jumped out of a window to take the brutal impact of smashing into a car. And she wasn't _dead_?

Despite the nerve-racking shock she was in, she couldn't help thinking that there was no way in hell Regina had commitment issues. Because if jumping out a window to save someone wasn't loyal as hell, she had no clue what was. It was either that or the woman had some serious suicide tendencies that she managed to scarily hide too well.

"Regina?" Emma spoke meekly, worried she wouldn't receive a reply.

Emma shook out her trembling hands and took a final step up to the car to nervously reach out for Regina's limp hand hanging off the side. The woman shifted slightly causing glass to tumble off the destroyed vehicle.

"Give her a minute."

She spun around, finding Ruby standing behind her. The brunette's clothes were thrown on haphazardly. She had a clear picture of what was going on now. Who they were. It was a shock. She was a bit amazed, because she was into that kind of thing, and confused and concerned and worried as hell about Regina. Pissed about Mal.

The blonde turned back to her girlfriend and the only change was that her eyes were opened in tired slits.

"Come on, hero. You gotta shake it off. Someone is going to be down here looking for the source of that noise." Ruby said.

In response, Regina let out a low moan of discomfort that Emma worried over immediately. The blonde jumped when Ruby was touching her shoulder and walking passing her to get closer to Regina. She leaned in and whispered so that Emma wouldn't hear.

"Can I tempt you with Cheetos?"

Regina growled at her and took Ruby's offered hand, the wolf pulled her down with one big tug. Her knees buckled when her feet hit the asphalt but Ruby was fast enough to catch and hold her upright for moment before letting go with caution, leaving the vampire standing straight and clutching her waist.

Emma just stared at her. Regina was cut and bruised and shot and beaten, yet here she was, able to stand upright like she'd just been in a small scuffle. She had only just remembered her messed up clothes, watching Ruby remove the coat from Regina's shoulders and come over to put it around her. The moment that she felt the garment on her shoulders, she was comforted by Regina's scent. Vanilla and roses, now acting as a safe place.

"Are you…alright?" Emma finally asked. Regina felt relieved that at least right now, she wasn't angry with her or scared of her.

"I will be."

"Can I…can I hug you?" Her hands fidgeting at her sides. "I just need to touch you."

"Please."

Regina grinned in relief and stifled a wince when Emma nearly tackled her. She raised a hand to the younger woman's back, resting her chin on her shoulder. Ruby softly smiled at them.

"We really should go now." Ruby informed.

Emma pulled back from the embrace and looked at Regina's red eyes. She'd seen the fangs briefly before they fell into the car. Regina Mills was a vampire. Vampires weren't her favorite mythical creatures. They kind of terrified her but in those red eyes she still saw the warmth that shined at her and at her son whenever Regina looked at them and talked to them.

"Where's Henry?" She asked softly.

"With Graham." Regina answered. "He's the safest possible right now. I made sure of that."

Emma sighed, equally relieved and tired and alert, she dropped her head against Regina's shoulder.

* * *

"You're safe here, okay?" Ruby assured the blonde as she stood in the doorway of the room she paid for. "Mal isn't in any condition to be fucking around with anyone for at least the next day or two. So, if you can manage, you can sleep without worry for however long you need."

Emma nodded, accepting the clothes Ruby had procured before they got up here. "Thanks."

"Cole. Um, he owns the place. He's a little off but he's a decent guy…and there are probably a few other vampires around here who…" Emma tilted her head curiously. "We don't have friends but if you mention Regina, they'll help if you need something or if something is up."

"You're leaving?"

"No. I'm just going patch up Regina. Someone's got to remove those bullets." Ruby chuckled faintly, hoping the mood could be lightened a little.

"Remove?" Emma questioned with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, if Maleficent is still the bitch I remember, which is likely, she's probably still using the bullets that explode." At Emma's horrified expression, she quickly moved to explain. "Her bullets never make a clean exit, so then the bullet eventually will come apart. With holy water inside."

"That stuff works?"

"If it's real. It just burns really badly." Ruby shrugged.

Emma nodded again, filing away that information. It's useless to her but it may have been something to remember.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Ruby nodded without hesitation. "You'll come to learn she is very resilient. I promise you she'll be fine."

* * *

"Mom?" Henry's voice came over the line and relief flooded her system.

She'd been relieved to see a landline on the nightstand by the bed. Her thoughts were all on Henry when Regina didn't pop into her head. She needed to know he was okay. She trusted Ruby and Graham but something in her was still skeptical.

"Henry." Emma sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay. You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay. I promise."

"Are you sure? Remember our secret word…if you're in danger. You don't have to use it now right? You're alright?"

"I swear I am, Mom. I've been with Graham since the festival. He's really cool and he told me I could call you anytime I wanted. I'm safe here. Seriously." Emma nodded on the other end as if he could see her. Henry took her silence as acceptance. "But…I'm worried about you, Mom. You disappeared."

"I know, Henry. I'm so sorry."

"Ruby and Graham said I needed your permission before they could tell me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm good, kid."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She hesitated for a moment. "I was in a little trouble but Regina…"

"They told me. That's the only thing they would tell me. Ruby's a wolf and Graham's an elf. It's so cool. He could pick me up with one hand." Emma chuckled at the excitement in his voice. "But…they said Regina was…she's a vampire."

"Yeah, kid. I owe you money now, don't I?"

"No. I just want you to be okay."

"I am. Regina saved me. I'm safe."

"Okay, mom." Henry said. "I'll see you later. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Henry. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma closed her eyes tiredly. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, mom."

* * *

She was laying on the bed in clean clothes, recently showered, blankly staring into the tv where a infomercial about kitchen knives lit up the darkened room. Normally, she would've been out cold but she couldn't sleep.

There was new bottle of aspirin on the nightstand and Emma had taken about four of them before curling up on top of the untouched sheets, trying to find something to put her asleep. It was nearly 2am and she couldn't close her eyes for even a second.

It was out of caution and adrenaline. The nerdy side of her was making her feel thrilled and excited about this shocking revelation.

She surrounded herself and her son with comic books and sci-fi movies. Hell, she even binged True Blood twice but the fact that it was all true was something that subdued her elation. It was amazing but they were characters on a screen and words on a page 24 hours ago.

Added to that, Regina elected not to mention it for two months. She wanted to know why it had been such a secret for the length of their relationship but the woman in question was probably currently getting bullets dug out of her intestines.

Emma pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and tucked it under her face in an last attempt to go to sleep.

Before she could close her eyes, there was tentative knock on the door. She pushed herself up and looked at the door, making no move to open it.

Another knock came and a voice followed behind it.

"It's me."

The voice was hoarse and tired but Emma knew who it was. She quickly got up from the bed and pulled the door opened.

"Regina…" Emma said, internally cringing because she sounded so breathless. The brunette turned her lips up for a moment before averting her eyes guiltily. Emma found the sudden sheepishness to actually be endearing.

They stood there in silence, Emma waiting for Regina to make the first move. Say the first word. But it had occurred to her that maybe the brunette was terrified at where their relationship might've stood after what happen earlier that night.

Regina bit her bottom lip as she looked into Emma's expectant eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Come in." Emma stepped aside to let her in, taking in a breath, soothed by the vanilla and rose in the air as the woman came inside.

Emma took a seat on the bed and Regina slowly sat down on the edge. She put a considerable amount of distance between them. But they were still close enough for Emma to see the cuts on her face with more clarity.

"I thought you'd be recovering." Emma stated, turning off the tv and switching on the lamp on the nightstand. "Ruby said something about bullets. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, sort of. I feel little less like I was hit by a bus."

"Yeah…"

"Emma-"

"Say it." Emma interrupted. "Tell me what you are. I just want to hear it."

"I'm a vampire." Regina said softly, turning her eyes to the floor. Emma could see the hint of shame on her face at the fact and it broke her heart a little as it was starting to become clear to her the reason why Regina never told her.

"I read about vampires and werewolves. Dragons…I watch a lot of movies and you're not supposed to be real Regina. You're just supposed to be the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Trust me, that's all I wish I was." Regina muttered.

Emma sighed and wiped her hand across her face.

"Look, before we get into a misunderstanding, I'm not dumping you. I just need to process all of this. I need to understand. I'm sure Henry is just fine with all of this but he's a kid. My kid that I raised with stories about creatures that don't exist. I'm thirty years old, I don't have that imagination anymore. My optimism that these things could be real left me a long time ago."

"I understand." She nodded, not looking any less anxious than before.

"So…" The blonde sighed, taking a deep breath. "Can you explain? You kept this a secret from me."

"That's a very long story." Regina said.

"I can't sleep. I got time."

"It started a very long time ago. My mother had her guards turn me in the dead of night. They stole me from my bed and turned me in the forest outside the kingdom walls. She ordered them to leave me to suffer the pains for days."

Emma's brow furrowed in disgust. "How could she do that? She's your mother."

"She was a cruel woman. But I forced her hand when I refused to be fully turned sooner. I was 28 when it happened. It was punishment for resisting. I saw the person she was and I didn't want to be that monster…"

"You're not. I don't know everything about you but I know that you aren't a monster."

"Kind of you to say…" Regina sighed.

"Regina-"

"Willow gave me the ring." The brunette unconsciously reached for it around her neck and Emma eyed the band hanging off the chain. "She was inadequate in my mother's eyes. A woman. Not rich. Not royal. Wasn't a vampire. She proposed to me and then my mother killed her."

"Fuck." Emma murmured.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but-"

"No. It's not." She gestured to her shirt and then her face. "You're bleeding. Just let me take care of it."

Regina didn't protest and watched Emma disappear into the bathroom for the first aid kit she'd spotted earlier. She came back a minute later with the box and a damp towel and sat down next to her, much closer than before. Emma pressed the towel into Regina's bleeding shoulder, silently apologizing when the woman flinched in response.

"You can keep going." Emma stated, using her free hand to go through the kit.

She explained her year of mourning her then lover and running away from her mother's cruel hand. How she met Ruby many years later and then eventually Graham as well, making strong implications of their younger days of being thieves and bandits. It actually made Emma chuckle that the mayor of Storybrooke used to be a handsy thief when she saw something shiny she liked. Her small grin quickly turned somber as Regina talked about the loneliness she tried to hide from her friends.

"They wanted you to find someone." Emma commented.

It seemed to touch the brunette when Emma said those words. Her insecurities about their relationship were slowly coming to light subtly and Emma really was surprised. About her uncertainty and her past suffering.

Regina told her about her next relationship with a man named, Michael. He had been killed in an alley callous words written in his blood because he was her lover. Emma tried not to flinch at the minimal details she had been given.

James was hanged.

Marian left for another country after she shared her secret.

"I don't know why that almost hurt the most." Regina admitted.

"Of course it would." Emma agreed with a sigh. "She couldn't accept you."

Then there was Daniel. Emma actually knew quite a bit about Daniel. About his daughter.

"There's more to the story than what you told me."

Regina nodded. "He was murdered. The Nolans were hunting me and they had mistaken Daniel asleep in bed for…for me. I had been reading his daughter a book."

"And they killed him." She finished in disbelief. "I thought they were my friends. I trusted them. That's why you left the diner…you thought I was one of them?"

"I didn't want to believe that but after Mal, it was crippling me at thought that you could be doing the same. You're everything to me." Emma slowly pulled her hand away from her shoulder, the towel falling into Regina's lap as her hand grazed Regina's chin. She was met with a solemn, intense stare. "You and Henry are my world. This is my secret. My reason for avoiding sex with you…I didn't want to find out you were my mate and have everything fall apart...again."

Emma raised her hands to Regina's cheeks and thumbed away the tears. She was supposed to be tending to the cuts on the woman's face but it was easy to forget about when she was faced with a woman who had made her fall hard and fast, with tears in her eyes at the thought of losing her and her son.

"I cannot lose one more thing I love…not again. It would destroy me."

With the way Emma looked at her Regina turned away. Her chest hurt now. Shame and embarrassment for this display of vulnerability, the profession of love...

Emma was tired of seeing the fear and heartbreak hiding in Regina's eyes. She wanted to take it away but now she was breathless.

"Regina…" She said softly, lifting the brunette's chin so their eyes met. "You love me?"

"Yes." Regina sadly smiled at her. "Very much."

"That's funny because…" She swallowed with a quiet laugh, a tear escaping down her face. "Maybe I should be cautious about us going forward from tonight but you fought for me. You saved me. Jumped out a goddamn window…"

They shared a laugh at the drastic, dramatic…damn near romantic heroism.

Emma stroked her thumbs over Regina's cheeks. "I know for certain that I love you. A lot."

"I've waited hundreds of years to hear _you_ say that." Regina gave a small smile. Emma smiled back at her, their fingers tangling together in her lap.

To Emma's surprise, Regina reached for the ring around her neck and pulled it over her head. "Thank you." She whispered and pressed her lips to the ring before she laid it down on the nightstand. She let her fingers graze the warm metal and pulled away.

Emma looked to the ring and then back to her girlfriend. When their eyes met, Regina leaned forward and Emma followed, leaving a slight gap between them.

"Um, does this mean…are we doing this?" Emma asked with a hopeful lopsided smile and sparkling eyes.

Regina didn't bother with an answer, capturing Emma's lips urgently. The first aid kit and the towel were forgotten to the floor as Regina cupped her face, pulling her closer. Too close and not close enough. Emma gripped Regina's shirt, balled in two fists, lips refusing to disconnect from the soft ones against hers.

Emma's eyes slipped closed, a moan escaping her throat, with fingers moving down to the buttons of her shirt. Popping them off one by one as Regina slipped her tongue passed submissive lips. The last button popped open and Emma pulled the shirt from her shoulders and forced her hands under the tank top Regina was wearing.

The skin under her fingers was cold, marred with ridges from scars. Her thumb rolled over a still fresh wound on her stomach and Regina grabbed her wrist, refusing to part their lips. Although Emma needed oxygen more than she did. Emma pulled away, panting roughly and tugged on the waistband of Regina's pants.

"I want you out of these." Emma breathed out. "I want to see you."

Their lips connected once more before Regina was letting the tank top be pulled over her head. Emma looked at the wounds over her skin and then to the tattoo on her side just over her ribs. She gently touched the skin, placing a kiss just under her clothed breasts.

"I didn't think it was possible that you could be even more beautiful but I'm always wrong with you." Emma whispered.

Regina backed her towards the headboard in response. Emma's hair fell around her head against the pillows, her hands finding a slim waist as Regina hovered over her placing kisses on her collarbone.

"No, you're right. Sometimes." Regina smirked. Emma lifted up letting her shirt be removed as she struggled to get Regina's pants down her her thighs. The brunette stopped her frantic hands and chuckled down at her. "You're so impatient, Miss Swan."

There was no disagreement on that one. Emma swiftly reached behind her to unsnap the bra, tossing it to the floor and latching on fiercely to the nipple in front of her. Regina hissed reaching for Emma's bra too. She enjoyed the tingle vibrating down her back at the sensation of her lover's mouth around one pebbled nipple and a hand palming the other for several minutes.

She pushed Emma away, shivering at air hitting her skin. "So impatient."

"You taste like vanilla and roses too." Emma said absently, not even noticing that Regina was pulling her shorts and underwear from her legs until the garments tickled her foot. She leaned back against the pillows again watching as Regina kicked off her jeans and lace panties too.

 _Really? Lace?_ Emma thought to herself.

She pushed up so her head was resting on the headboard as Regina settled between her legs and started kissing her chest and it was then that Emma saw the silver where warm, honey eyes that glittered in the sunlight used to be. Warm was traded for lust but still those eyes were comforting to look into.

Now she was realizing how arousing and torturous all this must have been for Regina after restraining for two months. She had mentioned the reason for avoiding sex all this time. This was a display of killer restraint.

It was as Regina's fangs started to show that Emma actually wanted to experience being bitten. The thought was evoking enough, the room was ten degrees hotter.

The vampire started kissing her neck and Emma put a hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Regina raised her head and gently kissed her lips, careful not to cut her with the sharp edges of her fangs. Emma matched the kiss until Regina pulled away, turning back to her neck.

Her hands slipped to her chest kneading and rolling hardened nipples between her fingers and kissed her neck. Nails lightly dug into her back, scraping her sides teasingly as she moved back to Emma's bruised lips. The blonde let out a moan in her mouth and she detached their lips, dragging the sharp tips of her fangs over Emma's throat.

"Fuck…" Emma gasped, letting her fingers graze the back of Regina's neck. "Bite me."

Regina savored the words like wine and sunk her fangs into the now damp spot at the base of her neck as the blonde had requested. Emma gasped loudly at the intrusion, feeling something almost like magic hum under her skin. Regina felt different against her. It felt as if they molded together.

Her skin tingled when Regina took her hand and held it tight. The small trickle of blood rolling down her neck made her shudder.

A small cry left her throat as Regina pulled away. She looked up at the brunette with stained lips, fangs snapping up and out of sight. Emma leaned up to kiss her, never mind the taste of blood in her mouth that didn't seem to bother her.

"Quit toying with me." She murmured with hooded eyes. "Fuck me. Please."

"Since you said please." Regina smirked.

She moved down to her waist and pressed her tongue against hot flesh. The blonde let out a moan, stifling it with a groan of impatience, watching as her lover dipped her tongue into her belly button and moved up her stomach…between her breasts. She kissed her way back down, palms smoothly sliding down her thighs, and stopped when she reached her knees.

"Don't tease me." Emma demanded. "You made me wait this long. _Take_ _it_."

Those words made Regina tremble, feeling warmer than she'd ever had before. She pulled Emma's thighs apart, lowering herself closer her glistening center with a smirk. This was the gift rewarded to her after centuries of longing and loneliness. And it was quite the reward indeed.

Emma leaned forward in anticipation. Regina lowered her lips to her waist one more time and then the blonde could _smell_ colors that described this moment.

She bit her top lip hard as Regina brought her mouth to the sensitive bud.

"Oh, shit…oh my god." Emma moaned. A choke of a laugh escaped. Regina raised an eyebrow at her, keeping her lips busy and sucking gently. The hips in front of her bucked forward and fingers grabbed a fistful of her hair. "That feels really amazing. Don't stop."

She had a retort in mind but she was forced back towards Emma's swollen clit by the same hand in her hair. There was a bit of frustration and attitude from that pull and Regina retaliated sneaking a finger and then slowly two into her already aching sex.

"Oh, fuck." Emma hissed.

Regina pulled away with a wet pop and Emma swore again, resisting forcing her thighs together when she started pushing in and pulling out gently at an agonizing pace.

Emma let out a long moan, pulling her arms up to cover her eyes, taking deep unsatisfying breaths. Her chest was turning pink, entire body glimmering with sweat. She could tell the blonde was holding out a little longer than she was probably capable. She was dying to reach the ending as it was coming up quicker than she expected.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked softly, kissing her thigh.

"A little." Emma panted. She chuckled, pulling her arms away. "I usually last longer."

"I hope not." She grinned. "My hand is getting tired, honey."

Emma grabbed her wrist to slow her movements and leaned in to share another kiss. "Let me help." She whispered against her mouth and slowly pulled Regina's fingers out of her. She let out a breath, that sounded more disappointed than surprised.

"Sit up and put your legs out." Emma instructed and Regina complied.

She moved into her lap distracting the brunette with the sight of the puncture marks on her neck. Without even realizing, Emma had seized her wrist and pulled it between them. The tips of her fingers brushed Emma's clit and she focused back on her lover in desperate need of reaching her climax. She brushed her thumb over the bud, circling over and over as she pushed her fingers into Emma again.

After a few thrusts, Emma started to move on her own at a steady pace wrapping her arms around Regina's neck as the other woman put her arm around her back to keep her in place.

"Do-don't…let go." Emma stuttered, resting her head against Regina's. A moan sounded close to her ear and she hissed at the burn of fingernails digging into her back.

Regina kissed her neck tenderly, leaving small promises with every touch of her lips. Emma's breathing in her ear became more labored with every buck of her hips. She gasped and moaned until minutes later Regina's fingers had curled into the right spot.

Usually, Emma wasn't too verbal but it was the vampire who was at a loss for words and sounds completely as her body unexpectedly seized in her own climax. It felt as if the room shook around them, intense and gripping until it let up slowly.

Emma's back was still arched, face contorted in pleasure. Regina's arms stiffened, her spine humming like sparks of electricity were playing tag in her nerves. Her own center was soaked with arousal and pulsing and contracting in pleasure.

She was first to take in a breath, limbs feeling heavy. Emma fell backwards into her pillows, looking extremely drained but satisfied.

As soon as Regina laid back, Emma edged toward her. She was unsure of the woman's stance on post-coital cuddling. Regina also felt the same about Emma but she felt that the blonde wouldn't be opposed to cuddling. She inched to the middle of the bed as Emma did the same until their legs were tangled together.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, Emma settling comfortably in her embrace. She tilted her head up to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulled away Regina was met with a lazy grin. "That was really good." Emma said softly. Regina grinned back in response.

Emma's brow furrowed. "Did you…?"

"I did."

"How?"

"You and I are mates. This is our first time." Regina explained. "I suppose we got to share everything this once. Next time you'll have to do a little more work."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "It'll be my pleasure."

Silence consumed the room for a minute before Regina decided to address… _them_.

"What happens to us now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our…future. Do we have one?"

Emma lifted out of her arms, casting a shadow over her lover. "That's a silly question. Of course, we do. I don't just tell people I love them, have sex and then say it's over. I said I wasn't breaking it off I meant that, Regina."

"I'm a vampire. My life is dangerous. You and Henry could be in danger with me. Especially, now. I can't go back to being the mayor of a small town."

"I can handle myself. As far as Henry goes, I'll always do what's best for my son. And right now, he's safe. I believe you and Ruby and Graham will do anything to protect him. I'm with you, I promise."

Regina pulled her back down, initiating another kiss. Emma smiled into it and allowed herself to be taken back into her arms. "I just want you and Henry to be safe. Don't make a decision you may regret later."

"Everything is always your fault, Regina Mills. But I will never regret you…or regret choosing you." She shifted closer to the brunette and rested her head against her shoulder. "Everything is okay for now. Let it be okay. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Regina said quietly.

"Now...how bad is it if I say I really have to pee? Does that kill the intimacy?" Emma asked. She tried not to be amused by the short silence. Both of them schooled their features until they couldn't contain the sudden tickle of Emma's question.

The room was filled with laughter.

* * *

Emma exited the bathroom with damp hair as she wrapped her towel around her body. The door to the room opened and she instinctively grabbed for the gun Regina left on the nightstand when she left earlier. To her relief, the brunette was the one walking through the door.

Regina stopped after she closed the door, eyeing the gun Emma was holding. "I love that you can defend yourself but I don't prefer to be the dummy for target practice."

"I wasn't going to shoot you." Emma rolled her eyes. Regina dropped the black duffle bag on the bed and kissed her. Emma accepted and glanced over the woman. She looked so much better than last night. "God knows you've been shot enough for a lifetime."

" _Your_ lifetime, dear."

"Don't remind me." She turned to the duffle bag and unzipped finding clothes as she expected. She pulled a shirt out and paused. "You know I'm going to have a lot of questions. So, how old are you exactly?"

"417." Regina answered, wincing slightly as she sat down. "Is that a turn off?"

"No…" Emma frowned, distractedly pulling out more clothes from the bag. She found a pair of folded sweatpants with a note stuck to them.

 _I know you love seeing casual Regina sometimes. You got her whipped. Have fun ;) -Ruby_

Emma smirked and pulled the note away, shoving it back into the bag. "No, your age is not a turn off." She said and looked up to the brunette. "Take your pants off."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know we were doing that right now." Regina grinned, standing up to unbutton her pants.

"We're not. You're changing into something that won't agitate your wounds."

Regina paused her movements and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Emma tossed the sweatpants over to her and started putting on her own clothes. "I'm not wearing these."

"Yes, you are. You're still hurt and as much as I love you in skinny jeans, it's not going to help the bullet wounds. Put them on, Regina." Emma said, pulling on a shirt. The brunette looked between her and the pants before relenting.

They changed in silence, the vampire pouting to herself as Emma stepped into her boots. She leaned over and kissed the side of her face with an amused smile. "You'll thank me later." Emma said sitting down next to her and took her hand. "How are you feeling? I don't think I asked before we…got occupied."

"You did. But I'll admit I'm better because of you. Your blood."

"My blood? You mean when you bit me?"

"Yes. My mate's blood has healing powers for me. It won't completely heal me but my injuries would get a little better." Emma nodded her understanding. Regina found the scrunched expression on her face when she was thinking to be adorable. "I won't ask you to do that. I won't take blood from you."

"I don't mind if you have to, Regina. Don't argue with me about it. It's my choice." Regina silently accepted. "So, what do we do now?"

"I was thinking maybe breakfast. I know a place."

"I can eat."

"Maybe you want to invite Henry."

"I called to check on him. He's asleep. I'm not going to wake him."

"Well, just us. I'm sure you have questions."

"Plenty."

* * *

"So…" Emma forked a bite of waffles, ignoring the syrup dripping by to her plate. Regina looked up from her hash brows and eggs with a raised eyebrow. The blonde glanced to the window, looking up at the sky. And the sun. It was particularly bright. "Sunlight. You're not turning into a pile of ash."

"The sun just makes me uncomfortable." Regina lightly shrugged. "It stings sometimes. I turn red. No ash, dear."

"Well, that's good. Sunblock?"

"Very often."

"Now I can put it on you." Emma said. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Regina shook her head. "Ruby told me about holy water…what a stake to the heart? Is that a thing?"

"Yes. It hurts." Regina frowned, recalling a memory.

"It doesn't kill you?"

"It could. The thing is, um, to kill a vampire…it takes time. Mal could have killed me last night if she had shot me in the heart and removed my head…possibly burned my body as well."

"What? Removed your head?"

"There are several ways to revive a vampire surprisingly. The head and the heart are the basis for all of those methods so if you get rid of them you're dead. For good."

"I have to keep you from sharp things and fire." Emma muttered. "Do you have powers? Of course you do."

"My hearing is very sensitive-"

"Can you hear me breathing?" Regina paused for a moment and then nodded. Emma's face broke into a wide smile. "I know you're really fast and your reflexes are killer but can you do anything else?"

The brunette pursed her lips in thought before she glanced around, spotting the waiter coming towards them. Emma turned to see what she was looking and spotted the man as well. She looked at Regina curiously and the brunette winked at her as he approached their table. Something about that made Emma really excited to see what this "power" was.

"Excuse me." The waiter stopped and smiled at them. "You wouldn't happen to know who am I, would you?"

His face dropped, a slight frown appeared and he looked to be racking his brain thoroughly in search of her face. "No, I'm afraid I don't ma'am."

"Good." Regina nodded. She let out a big breath. "Look me in the eyes. Very deeply…like you're looking for something you've lost." Emma tilted her head curiously as the waiter did as she said and got this misty look in his eyes. "Would you give my partner here everything in your wallet?"

"Yes, mistress." The waiter said, fishing out his wallet. He pulled a few bills out, then a credit card, and then his driver's license.

Emma looked down in shock. $465 in cash, a Mastercard, and New York driver's license sat on the table. "Regina…"

"Don't worry. It's not permanent."

"Anything else, mistress?" He asked.

"Collect your things. Forget everything that's happened prior to you arriving to work this morning."

"Of course." He put the items back into his wallet and tucked it away. Suddenly the misty look disappeared and he looked confused. Startled, even. He jumped, knocking into another waiter causing a loud collision. "Shit…Sorry Collin."

"Watch where you're going asshole." The other man scolded, moving to quickly pick up the scattered dishes.

Emma turned back to Regina in disbelief. "You just…possessed him…"

"It wasn't much, I know. Usually it would've been more dramatic…or life ruining but I'm supposed to be a decent person."

"That was awesome."

"Hardly." Then something occurred to Regina. "I've never used that…especially not on you or Henry. I promise. This is first time in nearly fifty years."

"I believe you, Gina." Emma assured with a smile. "Now to the serious stuff…Are dragons real?"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head as she picked at her eggs. How could she ever think this adorable dork would hate her for her secret? The way she smiled and was amazed by these things was too good to be true. If she were dreaming, she'd never wake up. Not ever.


	21. Chapter 21

The afternoon sun glared down on the black car as it sped down the almost deserted street.

Emma stared at the woman next to her with a tilt on her lips as the wind blew through dark locks. The sunlight light was hitting her perfectly from the side.

Regina felt eyes on the side of her face and glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…I haven't gotten much chance to just…watch you be beautiful."

"Be beautiful?" Regina asked with chuckle. "And how exactly do I do that?"

"Existing." Emma answered, very seriously. "And ever since the whole vampire thing has come out, you are even more stunning to me. Do vampires blush?"

"No." She said, knowing that it was completely a lie and that she was already, involuntarily blushing.

"Liar." Emma laughed. "You know you are much cooler as vampire Regina."

"Am I?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma nodded. Regina grinned and tossed a look to the rearview before she leaned over the console and kissed the blonde. Emma returned the kiss and then put her hand to Regina's cheek to turn her eyes back driving with a smirk. "I'm not immortal so keep your eyes on the road."

"As you wish."

"So, about that whole dragon thing…" Regina rolled her eyes. Emma sighed, exasperatedly. "Come on, Regina. Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I can be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have never seen a dragon before. I was a thief not…Merlin."

Emma slumped in her seat but then instantly perked up. "Merlin is real, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Regina, you can't just tell me you're a vampire and not expect me to ask the 'is it real?' questions." She slightly turned in her seat. "My best friend is a giant dog. I know she'd be offended but that's basically what she is. What if like my boss was a gremlin?"

"I don't know what that is." Regina said, making a turn on a busy street. Emma looked out her window to the people out and about. Small shops and apartments down every block. She completely forgot Regina had mentioned not knowing what a gremlin was.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." Regina answered.

"Are they all vampires?" She asked in awe.

"Some. Others are just human." The brunette glanced over at Emma, whose eyes lingered on groups of people. Adults with children. Babies in strollers and on their hips.

"They have families. Together?"

"Yes. You'll find a lot of places like this around the world. Some are bigger…smaller. It's just a place where vampires are safe to just be as normal as they can be. Have families and settle down. Not every vampire lived like I did. Some of them just wanted to be normal from the start."

"Well…" Emma turned away from the window and back to the road. "At least I get to hear about your adventures."

"That is true." Regina agreed.

"You want that life. Being free…normal."

"I had that in Storybrooke. What I didn't have was…"

"Family. Other than Graham and Ruby." The brunette nodded and Emma understood. "We can have that together. One day…if that's what you want."

Regina didn't look away from the road and placed her hand on Emma's thigh. "It is exactly what I want."

Emma smiled at her and looked up to the building they were slowing down in front of.

It was a café.

* * *

Graham sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table with the remote to the tv in his lap. Regina was a baseball kind of woman but he'd did much care for it. He glanced over the back of the couch to Henry having a late lunch with an iPad on the table next to his plate.

"No logging into stuff, Henry." He reminded.

"I know." Henry said. "Do you know when my mom's going to be here?"

"Regina surprisingly doesn't have much of schedule when she's not the mayor but I'm sure they'll be here pretty soon." Graham replied, standing up from the couch. "Getting antsy?"

"A little."

"I know the feeling. TV is about as boring as I thought it was."

Just then the door opened. Graham stood in the way of the intruder's view of Henry, cautiously. He was prepared for a fight despite this being a place of peace and quiet. His rigid posture and clenched fists relaxed when Regina stepped through the door with Emma following behind her.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, sprinting over to his mother and tackling her in a hug.

"Henry." Emma sighed contently, hugging him tight. "I missed you, kid."

"Missed you too, Mom." He said after they pulled away from each other. Henry smiled over to Regina and hugged her like he'd been worried about her too. The vampire accepted the hug and smiled over to Emma. "Where have you guys been?"

"Well…we've been talking about everything going on." Emma said obviously trying to avoid the actual reason why they hadn't gone to sleep until nearly seven o'clock this morning. Hopefully her cheeks weren't visibly on fire like they felt.

"Where's Ruby?" Regina asked, looking over to Graham.

"Sleeping."

"Not anymore." Ruby's voice, hoarse from sleep, sounded behind them. "Lovebirds are back."

"We need to talk." Regina informed her. "All of us."

"I agree. What now?" Ruby asked dropping down into a chair at the dining table.

Emma pushed Henry back toward his food at the table and he complied but completely ignored his lunch. Graham and Emma sat down at the table too as Regina walked over to the refrigerator. Emma watched her pull out a mason jar with red liquid inside.

"Is that blood?" Henry asked with the expected boyish amazement. Emma knew all of this was something her son would be into.

Regina looked to Emma who looked a bit squeamish at the sight of so much red. "No. It's red sangria…but there is a bit of blood."

"A bit?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow. Regina grabbed a glass and filled it halfway before she sat it down in front of Emma. Ruby and Graham smirked at her as she took a tentative sip. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Tastes like sangria."

"It is sangria." Regina chuckled, leaning back against the counter. "Now, we need to talk about what we're going to do now that…our identities are compromised."

"How about figuring out how they found us in the first place?" Graham asked.

"Well, I kind of already know why." Ruby answered. "Emma."

The blonde looked up to the other three adults in the room. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, almost immediately looking apologetic and utterly guilty despite not knowing what she had done.

She looked over to Regina. "I'm sorry."

"No, Emma. It's fine. I'm sure it's fine." Regina assured, throwing a look to Ruby. She rubbed Emma's shoulders to comfort her despite the need being necessary. "Elaborate please."

"What I mean is that, Regina didn't have a history on the internet. And then…" Ruby took her phone from her pocket and poked at the screen a few times before showing the screen to them.

Emma's face drained when she saw it. "Oh…"

"Emma-" Regina started.

"I didn't know. I-"

"It's okay, Emma." The brunette said, squeezing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Honestly, I don't know how they were able to find this…and so quickly. Emma has only mentioned your name twice in her posts and not even your last name."

"So?"

"Assuming they already knew your relative location it would've been easier but then again Regina is a pretty common name."

"I brought Mal to Storybrooke?" Emma questioned.

"In a way…" Ruby admitted quietly. "We don't blame you. You didn't know."

"But what happens now? Can we go back to Storybrooke?" Henry asked. "You know…I have a job…and-"

"A girlfriend." Graham chuckled and Henry's cheeks turned pink.

"I know… _we_ know, that you both had a lot in Storybrooke." Regina sighed and looked to Emma. "I know it's because of me and I'm sorry that this happened but for now outside of Storybrooke is the best place for you to be right now. Of course, when things calm down we'll return to get things in order but I believe none of us can safely return to live in Storybrooke."

"But you can't be mayor anymore." Henry frowned.

"No, I can't." Regina said with a sad smile.

"But Regina, you love Storybrooke." Emma looked up to her, seeing that the idea of moving on wasn't easy for the brunette.

"I do but I am a nomad and I always have been. I love Storybrooke, of course, which is why I will make sure it is left in the care of someone who cares about it as much as I do."

"So, what now?" Henry asked.

"You hang out for a while." Ruby said. "We're laying low for a while. We can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him as Ruby and Graham nodded. The teen got a mischievous look in his eye and Emma knew she might have to say no or supervise all the three of them.

* * *

Maleficent slapped the menu down on the table and snatched her glasses off. She pulled out her compact and inspected the glaring red cut Regina left under her eye. It wouldn't fade for anything. Still very angry and very red.

"Bitch…" She muttered.

"Certainly, we can make her pay for it." A voice said from behind her. Mal jumped and looked over her shoulder to an older woman dressed in a pants suit. She watched the woman cautiously as she sat down across from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Mal asked.

"A temporary ally."

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"Cora. Cora Mills." The woman announced with a proud smirk.

Mal shot up from her chair defensively, recognizing the name. Cora cleared her throat and two men stepped forward behind her. Though that normally wouldn't mean much of anything to her but this was not the place to break out a fight with a pair of six foot vampires. So, she reluctantly sat down in her chair again.

"Now, all I'm here to do is talk."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Is that what they teach you in your little hunter school? That one little mass slaughter is enough to get rid of _me_?" Cora laughed mockingly. "That's quite pathetic."

"Why are you here? You're my enemy."

"At some point down the line I'm sure that will be true but for now I believe we can set aside that for something else."

"Which is what? I don't see how you and I have anything in common."

"Your tribunal didn't actually send you to capture Regina, did they?"

"I don't capture. I kill."

"That's not my point, dear. You're not supposed to be here. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, you've been suspended in your hunting duties while they review. You're soon to be ousted now that you've added 31 civilian deaths to your list of dishonorable acts since your taboo method of attempting take down Regina all those years ago."

Cora enjoyed every word she'd spoken as Maleficent grew paler and paler at each fact that she intended to keep a secret from the Nolans at least until Regina was ashes in the wind.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"I have people in a lot of places. So, you can live in denial however long you like but the only option you really have is to listen to me." When silence followed, Cora smiled triumphantly. "Now, despite our differences, you and I should be working together. We have a common goal."

"Asked before what you were talking about."

"Regina." Mal frowned. "You and I both want - _need -_ her dead."

"Need? She's your daughter."

"I'm aware. But if I truly want to have my title back she must be disposed of. Vampire monarchies don't move backwards. Only forward and if need be, whoever kills the reigning leader, is Queen."

"And you want my help to kill her?" Mal raised an eyebrow, entirely skeptically about all of this.

"Of course. I'm not heartless. I won't kill my own daughter."

"And having her murdered... _assassinated_ is so much better." She muttered.

"Is that a no to our alliance?" Cora asked.

"Temporary?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then. What's the plan?"

* * *

As Regina suspected the apartment above a café she bought ten years ago certainly wasn't big enough for all of them. Especially not a teenager boy who grew restless very quickly.

They had spent a few days in the apartment and she decided the best thing to accommodate her suddenly growing family was some place she hadn't been in a very long time. It had been on her mind even before Mal had showed up to destroy everything and she'd sent Graham off to do some work. She was going to ask Emma to come here with her so they could talk and then obviously a little more than talking.

How convenient that had been.

Three hours away from the big, bright city, and one hour later from when they left the borough of vampires they were in the middle of nothing but trees.

Graham, Ruby, and Henry rode in Graham's truck and were first to pull up in front of the house. Ruby got to go get the door opened and turn the lights on. Graham opened the back door to get the sleeping teen out. The thought to just carry him over his shoulder came but he decided against it. That could only be cool for him once or twice before it was possibly embarrassing to be so easily picked up.

He shook Henry's shoulder gently, reaching across him to grab his bag from beside him. "Hey, Henry." Hazel eyes peeked out at him from under his eyelids. "Come on, we're here."

"We are?" He asked squinting over around Graham to see boats next to a dock on the lake.

"Yeah. I'm sure you want to see this." The man said with a grin, stepping aside as Henry unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out.

"Whoa."

Graham smirked and put an arm over his shoulders. "Your mom dating rich, old vampire has it's perks, doesn't it?"

"You make it sound Regina's some old, fat rich guys that just likes my mom because she's young and pretty." Graham raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Like with celebrities and those weird reality tv shows."

"That's very true. So maybe we'll just go with rich."

"Yeah, they both might like that better."

Just as they walked through the front door, Regina pulled up next to Graham's truck and turned off the engine. She could see through the window's someone was turning on the lights and the air conditioning. They may have needed to open a few windows considering they hadn't been here in a while.

She undid her seatbelt and looked over to Emma who was asleep against the window. Regina grinned at her and shifted her off the window so she could open the passenger door. The brunette walked around the car and gently opened the door and picked Emma up to bring her inside.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Ruby grinned when she came through the door with the blonde in her arms. Regina wanted to say something but with a short glance to Emma with her head resting against her chest, she decided to hold her tongue about it.

Ruby noticed the restraint. "Your door is open."

"Thank you." Regina nodded. She started up the stairs, briefly spotting Henry and Graham in the living room.

Regina made it down the hallway and stepped into the master bedroom. Emma was laid down on the bed and she turned on the lamp on the nightstand to search for a blanket. She found one folded on the dresser and picked it up, laying it over Emma's sleeping form and pulled off her shoes.

"Chivalrous. Sweet. Very romantic." Ruby said quietly as she stood at the door. "It's hard to tell if you really are the stiletto of this relationship."

"Shut up." Regina shook her head.

"So…we haven't talked much since the whole Mal thing. Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what? That I'm a vampire? Of course not."

"Choke on your sarcasm, would you?" The younger woman rolled her eyes. "I mean, did you tell her you love her?"

"I did."

"That's cool. When are you getting married?"

"Married? Ruby, that's not even relevant, right now. They are in danger now."

"Oh, come on." Ruby whined, dropping down in the chair in front of the vanity. "Just humor me for a second. I want to talk about it."

"You're the one who is engaged. Talk about your own marriage."

"But you two are my favorite couple in the world. What kind of ring would you buy her? Big one? Simple?"

Regina sat down at the edge of the bed next to Emma's feet, gently stroking her hand over Emma's soft, yet tight calf. The blonde shifted under the blanket but stayed asleep.

"I know you've thought about it."

"It's too soon to think about marriage. We are nowhere near even the six-month mark of our relationship."

"So? You're not going to jinx your relationship by thinking about it."

Regina gave in reluctantly, but quickly than she usually had. "I've given it thought, of course." She glanced to Emma lovingly. "She is my mate. And she's managed to accept me so why not…"

"What kind of ring?"

"Princess cut."

Ruby nodded seeming really impressed. She stood up from the chair and kissed the top of the vampire's head with a smile. "Regina, with you and Emma, maybe there isn't such thing as too soon." She headed out of the room and put her hand to the door knob. "Maybe catch up on some sleep. You haven't been healing."

"Thank you, Pup."

As Ruby closed the door behind herself, Regina glanced over to Emma. A short nap wouldn't hurt especially next to Emma. Decidedly, the brunette stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony and opened one of the doors to let some air inside. She kicked off her own shoes and laid down on the bed next to Emma.

"Gina." Emma mumbled. Only one eye was opened but Regina could barely even make out Emma's iris through the little slit.

"Hm?"

"Cuddles, please." She said, voice muffled by the blanket she'd pulled over her mouth.

"Is that what you need?" Regina chuckled. She reached out and brushed her fingers against the fallen hair over Emma's face. The blonde nodded, still half asleep but very serious. "Why?"

"I'm cold." The younger woman said innocently.

"You're wrapped in a blanket and technically it's nearly 90 degrees outside."

"But I'm cold, anyway, and you need to come closer."

"I know you're not cold, dear. Although, I'll humor you." Regina said, scooting closer to Emma until the blonde was in distance enough to snuggle into her. "You could've just said you wanted to be this close just because."

"Mhm." Emma hummed, kissing her neck. Regina tangled their legs together with one leg stuck under Emma's and the other trapped between hers, her knee practically brushing the sensitive area between her legs. But before she could think about if Emma felt that, the younger woman was fast asleep again.

* * *

Around noon, with the vampire still dead to the world in her sleep, Ruby found Emma packing a basket of food. She leaned against the counter in silence to just watch her.

"Alright, so you two spend almost every day of your relationship being the highlight couple of my life." She said watching Emma shuffle between bottles of white wine. The blonde didn't jump since she was quickly learning that she was technically living with ninjas. Henry found it funny how often even Graham could sneak up on him. Emma peered over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Can you guys like not be cute and adorable? Maybe fight like a normal couple?"

"You and Graham don't fight." Emma argued and immediately smirked when Ruby huffed. "I feel like I'm back in the honeymoon stage of our relationship again and I just want to enjoy it…while there are not assassins out to kill my girlfriend."

"I'm not complaining, Emma. You've made Regina the happiest I've ever seen her. You and Henry are her world."

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's where we're going with this." Emma stated, turning around to face Ruby.

"Good. Or I'd have to kill you and you're my best friend, it'd be bad." The brunette said hugging her around the shoulders. As Emma stared at her suspiciously, Ruby swiftly snagged a sandwich from the counter.

"Hey!" She frowned watching Ruby walk out the door, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I don't know what Regina and Henry are talking about. You make mean sandwich."

Emma shook her head and packed everything into the basket and then left to get girlfriend who had been sleeping for an unusual amount of time. She walked into their room and found a lump under the blankets that was obviously Regina.

The vampire had completely cocooned herself in the blankets for no reason since she preferred the cold and Emma couldn't help but find it adorable. She sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over to Regina's face. The woman was completely covered, even her face, except she could see one closed eye through the small opening she left.

"Regina." Emma called softly, resting her hand on the woman's covered legs. She shook her gently but received no response. It still took her a minute to remember the woman wasn't dead if she didn't look to be breathing. "Regina."

The blonde pulled some of the blankets away, revealing her face in a peaceful slumber. "Regina, wake up." She whispered in her ear. Regina let out a small groan. Emma sighed and pressed her hands to the sides of her face. "Gina, play attention to your human. Wake up."

Her hand was smacked away and another frustrated sigh left her lips. "Gina, come on." Unexpectedly, Emma poked her cheek a few times, calling her name until it was at least enough to get one eye open. Regina squinted at her with the one, almost twinkling, brown eye. "Hi."

"Hello?" Regina said back, voice rough from sleep. "What do you want?"

"You're neglecting your pet human, Regina." Emma started to poke her cheek again.

"Pet human?" The brunette questioned. "You are very strange."

"You're a vampire but I'm strange. Now get up."

"Alright. I'm getting up."

"Now." Emma whined. "Please?"

"Okay. I am."

"Give me a kiss."

"Come over here-"

"No, you have to come get it."

Regina groaned with irritation and sat up, putting her feet to the floor while causing the blankets to fall away from her body. She leaned forward and forced a kiss onto Emma's lips.

"Love you." Emma chuckled. Regina opened her other eye and raised an eyebrow at her. The younger woman smiled in return.

"Te amo." Regina replied quietly and it caused Emma to smile wider.

"I like that." She stood up from the bed. "Come downstairs. I have something for you."

* * *

"Mm, say it again." Emma said pushing her sunglasses up to her head and looked down at Regina with her head in her lap. "I really like that."

"Cuore mio." Regina smiled up at her. "So, does that mean you like Italian better than Spanish?"

"No, I just like whatever you say when it's not in English." Emma admitted, taking a drink of her wine. "Okay, I'm going to try."

"You know Italian?" Regina asked moving to sit up beside Emma.

"Some. So, if I say something offensive you can punch me. Just not in the face though."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, plucking another strawberry from the container in front of them.

"Okay, um..." Emma turned red in the cheeks almost instantly. "Sei la donna…uh, piu bella che abbia mai visto…?"

"Thank you, Miss Swan." The blonde gave a sigh of relief. "Do you know what you just said?"

"No." She admitted easily.

"I am the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"That is true. Yes."

Regina smiled. "Sono tua."

"Um…" Emma shook her head, shrugging her shoulders with a shy smile. "I don't know."

"I'm yours."

"Sono tua." Emma repeated, leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back slightly, their lips still close enough to brush. "Say something you think about me…us…how you feel but don't tell me what it is."

Regina nodded, grinning as she searched Emma's face. Her grin fell away, looking deep into her green eyes. There wasn't one thing to just say about the woman you loved. There wasn't just one thing to say about this woman. Emma Swan. Her mate. She leaned her head against Emma's and pecked her lips once and then again before she inhaled a deep breath. She let out a small one.

"Con te voglio invecchiare."

"Me, too."

"You know what I said?" Regina questioned.

"No. I don't have to." Emma smiled. She interrupted Regina's attempt to argue that and forced their lips together to silence her. The brunette didn't attempt to stop her either, letting Emma straddle her hips. She put two gentle hands against the younger woman's waist as they moved backwards with Emma on top of Regina, lips refusing to disconnect. Emma held herself up on her hands placed on either side of Regina's head.

"Say something nice." Emma whispered against her lips and moving to nibble at her ear.

"Ti desidero."

"I want you more." Emma said with another kiss.

"Cannonball!"

Emma pulled away from Regina turning over her shoulder to see Henry and Graham jumping into the lake. "Henry!" Emma shouted, too late to stop him. When both of them made contact with the water, she ducked her head, shielding Regina as best she could when tons of water rained down on them. It soaked everything. The wine. The picnic blanket. The food. Everything.

She wiped a hand across her face flicking off the excess water, hair dripping down on Regina's face. "You know we're a package deal, right?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"It's a good thing I love you both." Regina laughed.

"Stop being gross or we'll do it again." Henry threatened with a cackle. They both looked to the dock to see him swimming backwards in the water.

Henry was still in the water and Graham was walking back towards the house. He looked at them with a raise eyebrow. "It's broad daylight, ladies. Get a room."

Emma sighed and turned back to her girlfriend. "You know sex on a picnic and in the pool were on my list."

"Not in the daylight, dear."

"Ah, I think I like where that's going." Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "What's, uh, romantic and cheesy in Italian?"

"Emma Swan." Regina answered.

"Funny. Very funny." Emma snorted.

The blonde gave her a short kiss and got up from the blanket, putting her hand down to help Regina up. "Let's go drown Henry for killing the mood." Regina stayed silent as Emma pulled her away from the ruined picnic and back to the house.

* * *

After coming back to get some revenge on Henry with a set of super soakers, they all collectively agreed on a truce. Although the boys wanted food as a peace offering. Regina reluctantly agree just as Emma grabbed Henry into a headlock and tossed him into the pool.

So, now it was a really late 4th of July party at the cabin. Regina tossed Graham some lighter fluid and some charcoal and told him not to burn the food.

"How's it going chef Henry?" Ruby asked, waltzing into the kitchen with the intention of nabbing some food from him and Regina.

"Good…I think?" He answered, shaping the burgers. He looked over to Regina who nodded her approval. "It's good."

"Great. I'm starving."

"Regina says you're always starving." Henry laughed.

"That's because Regina is a butt and doesn't feed me."

"I'll feed you my fist if you don't stop harassing my sous chef." Henry burst into laughs as Ruby scowled at Regina. The wolf snatched up a dish towel and smacked her in the back of the head. Within a second, Regina's hands were an inch from Ruby's neck but she was only refraining from fighting the younger woman because her hands were covered in raw meat.

"Are you going to fight because I actually want to get that on camera? I need references for my story." Henry said.

"No, we will not be fighting." Regina turned back to the counter. "What do you want?"

"I was coming to talk about…hunter stuff."

"Is it appropriate?"

"Should be."

"Well then what is it?" Regina asked, still whispering anyway. What she considered appropriate and what Ruby consider appropriate had a mile of misunderstanding between them.

"So, that night when I attacked Mal I left a tracker on her." Ruby pulled out her phone and showed her map with a red dot showing them where Mal was. "She's in Staten Island so we're good for now."

"That's good." Regina said slowly. "Is there anything else?"

"Regina, I know you want to be here like nothing is going on but we need to plan. Last time we got caught, it hit us hard and this time we got two humans with us." She whispered the last part and Regina stopped mixing the beef and spices together. She glanced over to Henry and sighed.

She moved over to the sink to wash her hands. "Henry, you got this handled, don't you? Just make them into balls and bring them out to Graham."

"Yeah, I can handle it." He nodded.

"And if your mother comes in here, tell her no she cannot have any food yet."

"With pleasure." Henry smirked as she walked by him with a dish towel in her hand. She touched his shoulder with grin.

"Don't torture her." She chuckled.

Ruby followed her out of the room and they stepped out onto the deck, far enough away from anyone else. Regina finished drying off her hands as Ruby shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Where are you going with this, Ruby?" Regina asked with a hard look.

"We got to…be smart about this, Regina. This is dangerous shit and hiding out in a cabin for a few days isn't going to make shit go away."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying we need…we need to send them away. Somewhere away from us and safe."

Regina scoffed, shaking her. "You and Graham…giving me hope. Shoving it at me. You're trying to take it away."

"I'm taking anything away from you-"

"You pushed Emma at me for and when I finally give in and…showed myself. Every vulnerable…ugly piece…" Regina let out a shaky breath, averting her eyes away from Ruby. "You couldn't let me have this? You couldn't let me be with them a little longer?"

"Regina, you love them. I know. I love them too. But that's the problem. If we really love them we'll do the right thing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Say goodbye. Not forever. It's temporary but they need to be away from us. Far from us. Nowhere in the north. Like Arizona…Nevada even. Somewhere we haven't been. And then until the heat dies down and, unfortunately, we're talking months, maybe even years just to be safe; no contact."

Ruby hated to have to say this but someone had to do it. And considering how upset Regina was right now, maybe it was better for Graham to have done it. She normally took bad news better from Graham.

"I'm sorry, Regina. But if their safety is our priority, we have to. Please think about it."

"She doesn't need to think about it." Emma's voice answered. Ruby looked over Regina's shoulder and the vampire turned around to her girlfriend who'd heard enough to bring an unhappy look to her face. "We're not going anywhere."

"Emma, you should understand what I'm talking about."

"All I hear is that you want ship us off. I can handle myself."

"And Henry?" Ruby asked. She loved both of them fiercely but it was frustrating how stubborn they both were. "Emma, you should know this is the best thing for him."

"Me and Henry both decided a long time ago life without Regina wasn't option. If we all need to pack up and leave, that's fine but I'm not going halfway across the country with only the hope that _maybe_ one day in a couple years I'll see my girlfriend again. It's not going to happen."

"This is for your safety."

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I love you, both of you but I'll kick both your asses right now to prove that I can take care of myself. You got Graham, Ruby. Mal or whatever other hunter out there isn't going to take Regina from me."

"I have Graham because he's immortal. You must have forgotten that you're not. Think about your son!"

"You know a lot of people and I'm sure you were going send some bodyguards to look after us once we settled down in some town in Arizona. I'm going wherever Regina goes."

"Emma-" Regina started with a sigh.

"We'll work it out."

"You two are going to bring a shit-storm on us." Ruby hissed. "I just want everyone to come out of this alive."

"We will. Just trust me like I trust you." Emma said. Ruby looked uncertain, shaking her head as she walked back into the house.

"I pissed her off."

"She'll get over it in a minute." Regina said, watching Ruby and Henry through the glass door.

Emma turned back to her and gave the vampire a smile, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Come on, baby. I want you to put back on the 'kiss the chef' apron."

"Are you going to regret this?"

"Regina-"

"Promise me you are making the right decision. This isn't about me. You being with me is a risk. You could lose him or he could lose you."

"Are we safe right now?"

"Yes but-"

"I've been through more shit than a lot of people. I have more skills than anybody is willing to give me credit for. I was a cop before I met you and I had plenty of people who wanted me gone. I'm not fragile and I'm not helpless, so stop treating me like I am."

"I don't mean to. So many people that I loved were killed. It's hard for me to trust that you won't leave."

"You can trust me, Regina." She moved her hands away from her waist up to the sides of her face and kissed Regina softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Me and Henry are not leaving."

"Don't die." Regina murmured against her lips as their foreheads stayed together.

"Okay." Emma said as if it was as simple as that.

That's what Regina really hated and really loved about her. She made everything seem so easy. There was no going on without her. Emma wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a warm hug. Regina put her arms around Emma's waist, laying her head on her shoulder. The blonde kissed her hair and rested her cheek over long dark locks, hugging her even closer.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma impatiently tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter as Graham hovered over a pan of bacon with a frown. She had offered to do it, but the man was insistent that he knew how to cook.

"Are you okay, Chicago?" He asked.

"Fine." Emma held in a sigh as she wrung her hands together in front of her.

"You sure?"

"Does she always do this?" Graham raised an eyebrow. "She was full of energy yesterday but today…she's still asleep."

"Regina makes it seem as though she's invincible when she's not." Graham lifted his shoulders with a small smile. "It's been a while since her last taste of action so I can imagine she can't bounce back like she used to."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well…" Emma looked at him expectantly as he scratched the back of his neck, uncertain if he should tell her. "She might kill me for mentioning it but if she doesn't feed she won't recover nearly as fast."

"Oh…" Emma murmured to herself. She stood up from the island and headed towards the door. "Give my food to Henry."

She left Graham to finish burning the bacon. Her son wouldn't mind it too much. He was at the age where he'd eat anything without even getting a chance to taste it. Emma removed the thoughts of Henry growing up so fast from her mind as she opened the door to the bedroom she considered to be hers and Regina's.

What she got from Graham explained why Regina practically hibernated every time they went to bed, and her wounds seemed to heal very slowly.

She knew Regina would oppose the idea, but it was the best option for both of them. They both wanted to spend time together before they had to address the fact that there are people out to get them.

Emma climbed into bed and settled down next to the sleeping woman. She placed a kiss on her lips and, as if it were a natural reflex, Regina kissed back but didn't wake up.

"Regina, wake up," Emma spoke softly, lifting her top eyelid to wake her. However, the action did nothing.

Maybe she hadn't been tempting enough. She leaned forward and kissed her again before daringly pressing her lips to Regina's neck and then lightly scrapping the points of her own, less lethal, normal canines against her throat. Just as she pulled back, Regina's eyes snapped open. The brown of her eyes slowly overtook the silver in her irises causing Emma to smirk.

She reached out and brought her fingers through the other woman's dark locks behind her shoulders.

"Morning," Emma greeted. Regina smiled in return, tongue darting out to wet her lips as her fangs disappeared. "Dreaming about me?"

"For a moment." Regina turned over on her back, and Emma sat up against the headboard. "Then I woke up and it wasn't a dream."

"Ever the romantic. Jumping out of windows and all that…"

"Will you ever let that go?" Regina grumbled, but Emma saw how her eyes lit up at the fact that she appreciated the dramatic gesture.

"It's strangely the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I haven't made it up to you yet."

"The fact that you didn't hate me after you found out is enough for me."

"I want it to be equally odd and from the heart, too," Emma said, grasping the hand that rested on her stomach. "Graham told me why you've been sleeping so much and I want to help. You'll protest, but I'm firm in my decision."

"What are you talking?" Regina frowned at her.

"I…I don't know how you say this, but I want you to take my blood. You know, _feed_."

Regina turned a tad pale at her final word, which only worried Emma even more. She sat up, her hand slipping out of Emma's. "Emma…I can't."

"I know the risks. I know that the last time you did it, it was while we were having sex but I want this. For you. For both of us. Just say okay."

"If you're sure."

Emma nodded with an assuring smile and pulled her shirt over her head. There wasn't too much of a mess the first time Regina had bitten her, but she really liked the shirt. She slid over to get closer to the other woman who was looking at her with uncertainty in her eyes, so Emma retook her hand.

"I'm not a China doll, Gina. I'll be fine."

Regina let out a breath and pulled Emma into a hug. Emma locked her arms together around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I'll be gentle," Regina whispered in her ear, and she nodded her approval.

Emma felt the brush of her fangs before she shivered at the sudden intrusion. The same high she felt during their first time making love didn't follow. It stung, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd endured which was why her last feeling was confusion when her vision went black.

* * *

Two figures cast a shadow over her desk, and a hand toyed with the nameplate that sat to the side. An audible swallow resulted in one of the figures laughing mockingly as her eyes followed a finger gliding across the edge of her desk. And then a long minute of silence followed.

"Riley Romanelli."

Riley swiftly stood up from her chair only to have a hand land on her shoulder, forcing her back down. Her eyes finally roamed up to the trespassers.

The woman standing on the other side of her desk had long red hair and a smug expression on her face. She looked to the side where the fingers dug into her shoulder. Unfortunately, the hand belonged to someone she never wished to see again.

"What do you want?" Riley questioned.

"Where's your boss?" Mal asked instead.

"She's…away."

"Oh?"

"Family emergency." She said as her forehead creased with anger.

"Please. Spare us." The red-headed woman said, rolling her eyes. "We all know why she really isn't here."

"I don't know what you mean."

The hand on her shoulder tightened. Mal leaned down and whispered close to her ear, "Make this easy for yourself."

"I'm not seeing how she's supposed to be of any value to us." The other woman said impatiently. In response, Mal seized Riley's wrist and ripped her sleeve backward, revealing a mark she'd been good at hiding since she arrived in Storybrooke. "You're a hunter. Working…willingly for a vampire? And not even just any vampire. A queen…?"

"I'm not a hunter. It was a stupid mistake I made in college." Riley snapped.

"Your daughter has grown very weak, Cora." Mal interrupted. "She cares far too much. Falls in love too quickly."

"It's a terrible shame. It really is. Regina had so much potential as a child until, of course, she discovered her attraction to pretty…poor, human girls." Cora sighed in disappointment, slipping her index finger under Riley's chin. "A secretary, hm? Does she think you're pretty?"

"No."

"You're lying. Which is a shame because you really are beautiful, dear. And so young…" Riley frowned in confusion but had no time to think about what that was supposed to mean.

Mal had slipped the chess piece that had acted as a paperweight from the edge of her desk as Cora spoke. She smashed the heavy object into the back of Riley's head, and the woman's' body slumped forward, a trickle of blood running down her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" Mal asked, pulling the unconscious woman's head back by her hair.

"Even if I'm not…" Cora glanced down to their new prisoner. "I haven't fed in a very long time."

* * *

The room faded back into her vision the moment she opened her eyes. Emma found herself laying against the pillows of the bed with a troubled woman sitting beside her. After a minute of fully regaining consciousness, she sat up slowly. She winced at the small twinge in her neck.

"Emma…" Regina looked up from the bedsheets, her expression relieved at the sight of her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. What happened?"

"I thought I'd killed you."

"You didn't. I keep saying you can't get rid of me and you just act like you don't believe me." Emma chuckled as she rolled her shoulders and reached for her shirt. Regina leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips with a sigh. "I hope you weren't expecting me to be a damsel in distress all the time. Mal…caught me off guard but the next asshole that comes is going to receive a swift ass kicking."

"I don't doubt that." Regina grinned.

"That's the right answer," Emma smirked and stood up from the bed. "I think I'm going to get a shower. You wanna join me?"

"With pleasure." Regina nodded, standing up as well.

"There will be plenty of pleasure as long as no one slips." Regina rolled her eyes.

They met at the opened door of the en-suite and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's slim form from behind.

"This is the one time it has ever been appropriate and not rude for me to say that you can drop the soap however many times you like," Emma whispered. She tried not to look amused at her own words. And to her credit, she did make her girlfriend's eyes turn silver, which only meant good things were to come.

After a solid twenty minutes of 'showering', Emma and Regina ended up having a late lunch with Henry. Emma watched with a small smile as Henry and Regina had a profound conversation about DC comic book characters and then go into a debate about how Batman vs. Superman should've ended. The conversation ended with Regina promising that they would have the best seats to the midnight opening of the next Marvel movie.

Something occurred to her when she saw Henry initiate a big embrace with Regina. She'd had plenty of talks with Henry about where her relationship with Regina was going, and he had agreed to everything without even a first thought to it. He admitted that he'd started seeing her as a part of their family for a while now.

Her eyes lingered on the spot where Henry had disappeared to pick a few movies for them to watch. Regina had gotten up from the table to wash their dishes.

Emma turned the ring on her thumb over and over as she thought about bringing up the topic that had been on her mind. She was afraid it was too soon even to fleetingly to think about it but she was Regina's mate. Things like that couldn't be wrong about their compatibility. Right?

She thought to bring it up until Ruby and Graham walked in and came to talk to her about something. Emma listened carefully but couldn't take her eyes away from Regina.

Avengers marathon, as per Henry's suggestion.

Ruby and Graham cuddled up on their separate couch, but the man was asleep after ten minutes.

Regina, Emma, and Henry huddled up on the couch with popcorn. Henry started off between them and moved to the floor in front of the tv and then distractedly watching as he typed on the laptop Regina gave him days before.

Before the second movie even started Emma was dozing off, her mind lingering on the same question until Regina suggested they go to bed.

Emma protested once or twice and relented just after Regina had already lifted her up from the couch. Henry, surprisingly, went up to bed without conflict at Regina's instruction.

"Goodnight, Henry." Regina grinned.

"Goodnight, Regina. Night, Ma."

"I'm supposed to be carrying you to bed," Emma mumbled snuggling into the first pillow she touched. Even half asleep, she cooperated with her girlfriend taking her shoes off and then her socks.

"Maybe next time, dear," Regina replied.

"Mhm," Emma hummed, holding the pillow tighter, "My pants…"

"You want me to take your pants too?" Regina smirked as she tossed the socks into the hamper across the room. Emma nodded into the pillow and then turned her head to look at Regina. She unbuttoned her pants and tugged the jeans down her legs until they slipped off her feet. She pulled the sheets from under Emma and put them over her.

"Goodnight, my love." Emma grinned sleepily at her and Regina leaned down to kiss her cheek only to be quickly tricked by the half-asleep blonde. She turned her head, and their lips met.

"Goodnight, Gina."

She touched her shoulder one more time before she stepped away from the bed, tossing the jeans into the hamper as well. Emma mumbled something incoherent shortly before light snoring followed her drift into slumber.

Regina got out of her clothes and into something to sleep in because she knew Emma well enough to know that very soon the woman would wake up and wonder why she wasn't there.

She was pulling the sheets back on her side when the door cracked open. Ruby stuck her head in and waved her over.

"There's something you need to see," she said in a hushed voice. The older woman glanced over to Emma and then back to Ruby with a furrowed brow as she let the sheets drop back into place.

Emma shifted under the covers when Regina started towards the door.

"Gina…come to bed," she said with her eyes still closed.

"I'll be there in a moment," Regina replied quietly padding out of the room to follow Ruby. She looked back at the sleeping woman, "Go back to sleep, darling."

* * *

"What is it?" Regina finally asked after she'd followed Ruby down to the basement.

"We got a call," Graham answered, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he sat on a table.

"From who?" Regina questioned.

Ruby sat down in front of several computer screens and brought up what looked to be a video. Two familiar faces appeared, looking nervously back at them. Regina's face morphed into that of fury, but she stopped herself from doing anything more than tightly biting out a sharp response, "What do they want?"

"I guess we'll find out," Ruby sighed. She tapped a button, "Talk. And quickly, she's so happy to see you two still breathing."

"Nolan," Regina sneered, causing both of the hunters visibly flinch at the sharp bite in her voice, "What the hell do you want?"

"A truce," David said. Mary Margaret nodded her agreement.

"Why in the hell would ever agree to a truce with you people?" Regina questioned in disbelief, "You've hunted me for years."

"We are very aware that we can never be allies, but there is one thing that we have in common."

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. The two hunters exchanged a look with each other and then looked at them through the camera.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said solemnly, "Of course, in the beginning, it was important that we keep you away from her, but it seems she'd never leave your side. She loves you."

"Get to your point because the last thing I need from you is your blessing."

"We brought danger to your door and if we want Emma to be safe, which we do, then you're the only one we can trust. Maleficent has every intention to hurt Emma."

"Mal can be dealt with easily. I can kill her," Regina frowned. She turned around with every intention of going back to her room, "And unless you are offering yourselves up for slaughter, you're of no use to me."

"Wait!" David called, seeing that they were losing her interest too quickly, "We're your only chance at having the Tribunal cease the bounty on you."

Ruby and Graham looked at them and then each other before moving their eyes over to Regina. Her back was turned to them, so her expression was hidden. Just from the fact that she hadn't continued walking back up to the first level of the house, his implication did indeed stop the vampire in her tracks.


	23. Chapter 23

When the sun started to rise that morning, Regina left the chair she'd been planted in on the balcony.

After the offer the Nolans had given her, she felt overwhelmed. Ruby and Graham had wanted to discuss it, but she went back to her room and settled down in with a bottle of bourbon. She spent the night thinking – and drinking. She had to keep Emma and Henry safe, but she also could be a free woman and maybe even become mortal.

Being mortal had never really crossed her mind. Settling down with a family hadn't crossed her mind either but now they were both an option. Not being a vampire had been the biggest thing to consider. It had been a long life. Deciding was difficult since she'd also had shots of blood with that bourbon.

Sunrise interrupted her thoughts and Regina got into bed with Emma so that the blonde wouldn't wake up alone. Although as soon as she slipped under the sheets, she was already caught.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked in a quiet voice, hoarse from sleep.

"Nothing gets passed you, dear," Regina said with a gentle grin. She laid her head against her pillow and turned to face Emma.

"You can tell me what's bothering you," Emma offered.

"Everything…nothing." Regina sighed and reached out to stroke her thumb over Emma's cheek.

"You're worrying."

"You and Henry. It always feels as though Ruby is right and I should send you far away from here."

"Regina-"

"If I love you I would send you away," Regina mumbled, "I do love you. Both, you and Henry…"

"We love you, too. Staying or leaving is our decision. If I didn't think I could handle it, Henry and I would be gone. I'm thinking of him, Regina, so you don't have to worry about everything." Emma shifted a little closer. It surprised her that Regina snuggled up to her, resting her head against her chest. "Something else is wrong…"

"The Nolans…" Regina felt Emma tense up. "They offered to have the bounty on me put to an end. In return, I promise to keep you safe. They claim that's all they want."

"That's great…right? It's what you want."

"Sure."

"Sure?" Emma frowned. "Regina you've been hunted for decades…centuries. Don't you want that to stop?"

"I don't…know. My life has always had the thrill of being hunted. It's like a game…but I've been playing it for so long, I don't know if I want it to stop."

"You enjoy it?"

"I did in the past when I had no mortals to think of. If I'm not hunted anymore…" Regina sighed. "I can settle down."

"I know we talked about it for barely a second, but you said…"

"I didn't think it was possible at the time."

Emma lifted up, pulling away from her with her eyebrows creased. "You thought it'd never happen? So, you just said yes because you thought it's what I wanted to hear?"

"No, you're jumping to conclusions, Emma," Regina answered with a frustrated tone, "I do want that."

"Then what Regina?" Emma sprung up from the bed throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care that you've lived a ridiculously long life. What I do care about is…is that you want a future _with me_."

"You know that's what I want."

"Then prove it. You can't drag me into this crazy other life you have, tell me I'm your mate and not follow through on what all that means." She raked her fingers through her hair. "Normal people fight about this. So, let's do it this way…I want more, Regina."

"I-"

"I'm not asking you to stop being a vampire."

"I know that. I-"

"I'm here because I'm in love."

"I am, too.

"Then show me," Emma commanded before storming into the bathroom and closing the door roughly behind her.

Regina's shoulders deflated. The shower turned on behind the door and although they normally didn't hesitate to join each other, surely this was a time where she needed to give Emma some space.

The door to the bedroom cracked open slowly and Henry peeked inside. His forehead was creased and he had a pensive expression on his face.

"Henry? What are you doing up so early?" Regina asked.

"I heard you and mom." She gestured for him to come in. He walked inside and sat down next to her on the bed. "Was that a fight?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" Regina answered.

"What about?" She gave him a look and he grinned at her. "I'm not a kid. Maybe I can give you some advice."

"Relationship advice?"

"Sure."

"Well, I may have a commitment issue." When Henry raised his right eyebrow at her suspiciously, she quickly clarified, "There's a chance that my life could not be so dangerous anymore. I could settle down but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Sounds like you have to choose then. Being a nomad or…being with mom. And I really think you know the answer and you're just afraid of something new or the thought of new not being as frequent as it has been for a long time."

"How do you know that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because you and my mom are in love."

"I see…"

"Now you have like take her on a date so she won't stay mad."

"We can't really go anywhere, Henry."

"You mean there's nowhere you can go? What if it was somewhere with a lot of normal people?"

"I can't be certain it'll be safe."

"She'll protect you and you'll protect her," Henry stated, "That's how it works. You're like Yin and Yang. Scully and Mulder. Turner and Hooch."

"I suppose you're right…" Regina murmured.

"Cool." Henry stood up from the bed and started to walk out. "Ruby's making pancakes."

He was halfway out the door when a very Emma-like thought popped into her head and she called after him, "Henry, who's Turner?"

The teen just smirked at her as he left the room.

* * *

Henry was digging into pancakes when Emma came down. Ruby was hovering over a skillet of sunny side up eggs with Graham beside her whispering about something that was making her laugh.

They both watched as Emma greeted Henry, planting a kiss on his hair. Regina appeared in the doorway shortly after and attempted to give Emma kiss. It raised some eyebrows when Emma turned her head away, causing Regina's lips to connect with her cheek instead. Then she moved away from her touch, heading for the coffee pot.

After she'd poured herself a cup, she mentioned something about sitting outside for a few minutes because it was nice out.

Ruby and Graham looked to Regina who looked like a kicked puppy for only a second. The look was gone and she walked over to them. She snatched Graham's coffee cup from his hand and took a sip, ignoring the strong taste of whiskey in it.

"She gave you the cheek…" Ruby said, "That's not a good sign. Are you fighting?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. You're supposed to be my forever couple. All my other power couples are seconds away from breaking up."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, continuing to sip the liquor-laced coffee. She glanced to Emma out on the back porch as she lounged in a chair.

"You're too invested in celebrity relationships," Graham said. He shook his head at Ruby's pouting.

"I have nothing else to do. It's not like Regina goes carjacking anymore."

"You used to steal cars?" Henry questioned over a bite of eggs.

"Your mom's playboy girlfriend here loves shiny things. Especially cars. Used to steal them left and right…It was fun," Ruby explained. Graham elbowed her in the ribs. "But you know technically-"

"Not technically. It's bad. _Illegal_. We're bad role models," Graham informed.

"Relax, guys. I'm only asking because the characters in my book are heavily based on you."

"Really?" Graham asked.

"Is my nephew going to make me famous?" Ruby grinned.

"I don't know if you can risk being famous, Ruby," Graham said.

"I think he's right," Henry agreed. He came over to put his plate in the sink before heading towards the door. "But I'm definitely putting you guys and my mom in the dedication."

"I'll take what I can get," Ruby grumbled to herself and then waited until Henry sprinted off somewhere in the house. Then her attention went right back to Regina. "Why is there trouble in paradise?"

"I'm reluctant to accept not being hunted," Regina mumbled.

"You're insane. I've been waiting centuries for this whole bounty crap to be over." Graham silently agreed. "Don't you want to settle down and have a few babies or something?"

"Babies? But Emma and I-"

"Are women. I know that, Gina. It's the 21st century there are plenty of ways to have a baby. Weren't you supposed to be the _progressive_ , _bisexual_ mayor of Storybrooke?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you even know what Pride was when you signed the thing to have a parade?"

Regina grimaced at her.

"Regina is well aware of her options for…the _future_. We're getting off topic," Graham interrupted, "Why don't you want to settle down?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I don't know if I can. As you've said we've been at this for centuries and the chase is all I know. We stay in places for some years, but I've always expected to have to leave eventually."

"You can't just up leave if you settle down with Emma and Henry."

"Exactly."

"But that's the beauty of this chance Regina. We all can stop running. Hunters are the only people out to get us. If that stopped, maybe we could live some pretty great lifetimes. We wouldn't have to hide anymore." Ruby walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You can be happy. That's what we all want. From your father to Willow. Everyone you've lost and everyone you've still got wants you to be happy. Don't run away from this. Emma is it."

"You think I can do it?" Regina asked.

"If it has anything to do with spending all your time with Emma then, hell yeah, we do," Graham said, "This is just an irrational fear. You'll be fine."

"If I were to agree…Emma is still upset with me."

"There's that." Ruby nodded and hopped up on the counter.

"Henry, suggested I take her on a date. I'd rather be safe, but I think Emma would like to go out into the world again. I just don't know where to take her."

"I think I have an idea," Ruby grinned.

* * *

"Hello, sexy," Ruby said. She whistled and winked at Emma as the blonde walked to them at the door. Emma chuckled and looked through her clutch one last time. Ruby could tell she was nervous and she reached out and touched her forearm. "It's just Regina. Your girlfriend. Mate…True Love, all that jazz."

"That surprisingly didn't make me feel better," Emma said.

"Well, whatever. Regina's been pulling at her collar like she's wearing a necktie. I'm worried she's going to pass out considering her neckline is low enough to flash her belly button."

Emma nodded, turning towards the doorknob but then she stopped with narrowed eyes directed at her friend, "Her belly button?"

"Ruby is teasing you," Graham said, appearing from the living room. He wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist and smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. I'm teaching Henry how to sword fight so he's safe."

"You what?" Emma exclaimed.

"Wow, seems like you should be drunk before the date starts," Ruby muttered.

"Everything is fine, Chicago."

"Right, okay…" Emma turned to the door again. She took a deep breath as if needing enough courage to open the door first. "I probably need a drink."

"Never go wrong with a good glass of scotch."

"If one of us is drinking scotch, then it'll be obvious something is wrong."

"What counts is that Regina doesn't care what you're drinking," Ruby replied, rolling her eyes. She opened the door for Emma and started to push the younger woman out. "Did you say goodbye to Henry?"

"Yes."

"Then scram, blondie."

Emma stumbled out of the door and stopped abruptly at the shiny, black Mercedes waiting for her. Regina was nervously fidgeting with the black leather jacket on her shoulders and raking her fingers through her hair as she leaned on the hood of the car. After a moment, the vampire noticed Emma was present and quickly sprung up from the car.

She straightened her jacket as Emma approached her. "You look…beautiful," Regina said, taking in the deep blue cocktail dress with gold lace on her chest. Emma tried not to look proud of her choice, but Regina caught the smile.

"Well, I always have competition with you around," Emma said in return eyeing the body-hugging white dress under the leather jacket. She leaned forward and kissed Regina softly. The brunette turned a bit redder than she already had been. "You're stunning as always."

"Charming," Regina teased, and Emma rolled her eyes. The brunette gestured to the car, "Our reservation is at 9."

"Lead the way," Emma said with a smile as she opened the driver's door for Regina.

She looked back to the house where Graham and Ruby were eavesdropping, and she shook her head at them before she closed Regina's door and walked over to the passenger's side.

* * *

"Somehow, we've gotten through dinner without a problem," Regina said, cautiously eyeing the waiters as they walked by with silver trays and wide smiles.

Emma chuckled at her and said, "Not everyone is out to get you."

"You haven't known me long enough," the woman muttered and cut her eyes to the couple enjoying dinner at the table closest to theirs.

They'd been glancing over ever since they were seated. Regina could only assume that they were hunters or something. The PDA had been kept to a minimum between them since they were on opposite sides of the table. Unless the tablecloth had suddenly become short enough to show that the tip of her heel was stroking Emma's calf.

The blonde managed to keep her squirming to a minimal, but she was a little pink the cheeks after the third glass of wine.

Emma shifted her leg against Regina's heel and the brunette looked up at her, "No one is out to get you…at least not right now."

"They've been staring all night," Regina murmured.

"Considering we haven't seen a pair of women anywhere since we left the 'haven' I think it's safe to assume that maybe people around here aren't hunters."

"And if not hunters?"

"Uncomfortable around gay couples." Regina glowered at the pair at the other table and reached out to distract the woman. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't make it obvious you know. Just make them even more uncomfortable."

"How?" Regina questioned.

"We haven't touched all night." Emma visibly shivered as Regina's heel caressed the inside of her thigh. "Noticeably…"

"And?" Regina smirked.

"Kiss me."

Without a thought, Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emma's. She could sense the couple at the other table bristled at the display of affection. Just for the fact – despite being relieved they weren't hunters – she leaned in further and slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth and made the French kiss apparent to their audience.

Emma pulled back first, face flushed. She whistled softly, clinging to her wine glass to recover from the heated kiss. "Wow," she mumbled into the glass before taking a drink, "I'm impressed."

"Kissing shouldn't be new to you, my dear." Regina grinned suggestively as she briefly examined her lipstick in her own wine glass.

"Not that. The kiss was great," Emma said, she glanced at the couple, now whispering conspiratorially to themselves. She put her glass down and looked at Regina. " About this date…It's hard to be mad at you when you really bring you're A game for a date. And your foot is brushing my thigh _and_ you just kissed me like that."

"That's what I was going for." Regina grinned. Emma rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Anyhow, I'm not trying to distract you from why you're upset. This is an apology dinner after all."

"Well, you have my attention."

"I'm sorry I was indecisive about us. You've willingly sacrificed a lot for me and the least I can do is sacrifice for you. And despite how I made it sound, it's not difficult for me to choose you. I've spent centuries doing the same routine, which I should be tired of." Regina furrowed her brow for a moment. "It's hard to explain so I won't. I'm just sorry. You want more, and I want that, too."

"I'm happy to hear that." Emma reached for her hand in the center of the table, locking their fingers together. The pair at the other table was now long forgotten. "I won't jump to conclusions next time."

"You had a right to be upset. But at least you agreed to come here with me."

"Well, it wasn't like we were having a huge disagreement. It was a small…"

"Squabble."

Emma scrunched up her nose at the word but chuckled, "Sure, squabble. Have you caught up with the 21st century, Regina?"

"I have quite a few centuries tumbling around in me."

"Still waiting for the that Medieval Times British accent to come out."

"That was a very long time ago. I don't think that will ever make an appearance." Regina smirked. Emma jumped, feeling the edge of her heel on her other inner thigh. "But I have plenty others you'll like."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma asked, breathing in and out calmly. "Like what?"

"I lived in Russia for a time…France…"

"Really?" Emma felt her cheeks warming as the room seemed to get hotter. "Do I get to hear it?

"Do you forgive me?" Regina asked. She adopted an innocent tone, contradicting the activity going on under the table. Her right heel was now skillfully under Emma's dress and pressed against her center

"Fuck…" Emma muttered under her breath. She looked up to Regina smirking at her, "I…yes. Yes. I do."

"I suppose we can finish the night elsewhere."

"We should do that," she agreed. The waiter that had served them placed the check down on the table and smiled politely at them, not noticing Emma's struggle to keep her cool. Once he disappeared behind the other waiters moving around. Emma leaned forward watching Regina fetch her credit card and write down her tip. "Could you hurry up a little bit?"

Regina's hand stopped moving and she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Are you rushing me?" She asked. Emma shook her head, leaning back, and releasing a high-pitched squeak that only Regina could hear. She looked up as she set the pen down.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did you need something?" Regina teased. The waiter, again, didn't notice anything happening but his eyes did widen when he looked at the tip.

Emma waited until he was far enough away and leaned forward, "Please remove your foot."

"Now, why would I do that, honey?"

"I think I could…you know…" Emma blushed, refusing to finish her sentence. "You've been doing this for a while now. I'm worked up enough."

"Unfortunately, for you, I'd love to see how you handle that in a public place."

Emma dropped her face into her hand. The waiter was back once more wishing them a good evening and then was leaving their table for a final time. Regina finished the last bit in her glass and took her receipt and credit card to put into her purse. She removed her heel and Emma looked tortured by the fact.

"Come along, my love," Regina said and stood up from the table.

She came around and pulled Emma's chair back and held her arm out for her. Emma accepted, inhaling sharply. Regina kissed her cheek as they started out of the restaurant. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Regina smirked and winked at the couple who'd been watching them.

The wife nearly fainted.

* * *

Emma spent the entire car ride gripping Regina's forearm intensely. Her arousal didn't have a chance to die. It only took a moment for the valet to get the car for them and as soon as they were inside, the black windows provided them with enough privacy for Regina's hand to touch her knee, edging inward.

The blonde paid no attention to the fact that Regina was thirty over the speed limit and also not heading back towards their secluded house.

So, forty minutes after they'd left the restaurant, Emma's bra was floating in the private pool on the balcony of the penthouse suite they'd arrived at. Both of their dresses had been discarded – Regina's leather jacket laid in the foyer.

"So, this means all is forgiven, right?" Regina asked. Her right hand was buried in Emma's wet curls and her other was between them in the water.

"I thought you said relax in the pool," Emma said in return, panting deeply.

"This is relaxing." Regina kissed her neck, fangs grazing her skin with every pause.

"Nevermind…" Emma sighed into her shoulder. "Fucking tease…"

Regina moved her mouth away from her neck and replaced them on her lips. Emma moaned at the contact, her hand found Regina's ass and the other wrapped around her back. Two fingers toyed her entrance and she moaned louder enjoying the fact that no one else was around because they were so high up.

"Regina…"

She bit down on the brunette's shoulder and Regina pressed further her into the edge of the pool. Her eyes opened slightly, and she stiffened in Regina's arms. Before the other woman could question it, a high-pitched yelp escaped her throat. Regina startled when Emma shoved her away, scrambling out of the pool. She frowned in confusion up at the blonde.

She pointed to the center of the pool with a trembling hand, shivering from the cool breeze touching her wet skin. Her arms folded over her bare chest as she breathed in deeply over and over.

Regina turned her head and was met with blood staining the water. A few feet away from her, something floated near the ladder. Due to her many centuries of experience, it didn't faze her to be in close contact with blood or anything else gruesome. So, she moved over toward it.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked in a panic.

The demand went ignored and Regina continued until the object was only a foot away from her chest.

"What is it?"

"A finger…"

Regina heard a thud a moment later and swiftly turned around.

"Emma?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait. I haven't been doing too great the last couple of weeks so ideas and writing haven't been coming easy. Just bear with me, the story is going to wrap up soon. Hopefully before the new year.**

 **This chapter has been edited by me to the best of my abilities. I apologize in advance for my mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina slipped away from Emma in the bedroom and opened the front door cautiously. Graham didn't bat an eyelash at the handgun that met him at the entrance.

"Henry?" Regina asked, lowering the weapon.

"With Ruby. We both figured I was better at handling human anatomy," Graham stated holding up a silver case. "How is she?"

"Conscious and still shocked." She led him towards glass doors that led out to the pool. Graham looked out, seeing some blood still swirled around in the water. Regina sighed and said, "I knew it was a bad idea. I couldn't just go out and expect everything to go smoothly."

"Regina…" Graham placed a comforting hand on her bare shoulder and said, "We'll fix this."

"I believe that and then something just reminds me that they'll never be safe with me around."

"And you know exactly how to fix that. I'll handle the finger. You go take care of your girl." He carefully slid the door open careful not to touch too much of the glass.

Regina nodded and left him to work. She walked back to the bedroom where Emma was pacing. The blonde looked up at her with relief immediately washing over her. Despite everything, she was still shaken by seeing a finger in the pool only a foot or two away from where they were about to have sex. Any bodies she'd seen as a detective had always had all limbs intact.

"Who is it?" Emma questioned, watching Regina put the gun down on the dresser.

"Graham." She sat down on the bed, staring at the closed door. "Ruby and Henry are home. I don't want to risk Henry's safety. I've already risked yours."

"This isn't your fault."

"It's okay. You know that, right?" Regina asked, turning her eyes over to Emma. "It's okay if you have regrets about this."

"I don't have any. I'm just…worried."

"Of course."

Emma took a seat behind her, letting her legs hang off the bed on either side of her. Regina leaned back into her as she slipped her hands around her waist. She brushed her lips against Regina's ear and said, "I got your back."

"You're too good for me," Regina chuckled, "I don't deserve you."

"Now that's a load of shit," Emma said in return.

"So, an old, thieving vampire like me should get the charming hero?"

"I'd like to think we actually trade off on the charming hero thing." Emma pressed further into her, a smirk obvious against her lover's skin. "Remember the whole jumping out of the window thing? You can be really charming…and heroic."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope. It was horrifying…and romantic. I'm serious. I don't know if you could ever top that."

"I have a few things in mind."

"See how easy it is to forget the bad shit?" Emma grinned. "Hey, Graham is guarding the rest of the penthouse..."

"And?"

"I have a few things in mind."

Regina was a second from asking what she meant when Emma's hand moved to the waistband of her underwear. She inhaled sharply at the intrusion, leaning back into Emma a bit more.

"I thought you were put off by the…"

"When you're my girlfriend I can't be put off for too long."

She kissed her jaw and Regina welcomed her touches with small sounds of contentment. A moan, as quiet as it was, filled the room aside from Emma's lips against her neck. She could hear Emma's excited heart and quickening breath. Regina lost her hand in Emma's hair.

"Emma…" She murmured with a trembling breath.

"Shh, now it's my turn."

The moment was interrupted by a bang. It sounded as if someone or something crashed into the wall and it had Regina out of Emma's arms in an instant.

"What was that?" Emma asked. Regina didn't make time for an answer and headed for the door, snatching the handgun from the dresser. "Regina. Wait."

Emma scrambled out of the bed and jerked open the drawer of the nightstand just as Regina escaped out of the door. She rushed after the vampire who was moving through the penthouse really quickly. Emma spotted the shadow of something turning a corner. She flicked off the safety in anticipation.

Although when she came to a stop in the living room, there was no one there except for Regina. The other woman seemed just as perplexed. Emma slowly stepped up beside her and surveyed the room. A few things were overturned but there wasn't any sign of anyone just leaving.

"Someone was just here," Emma said with a frown, "And where the hell is Graham?"

Regina looked at the glass doors. Graham was nowhere by the pool. Emma followed behind her as she walked over to the windows.

"Regina? Are you going to fill me in? I know supernatural but I don't… _know_ everything," Emma said, walking behind her.

"Quiet, Swan," Regina stated. Emma frowned at her. Regina turned around to face her and was about to speak until something caught her eye. "What is that?" Emma glanced over her shoulder at the blue object on the floor. She went to pick it up and examined it.

"It's an SD Card." It was stained with drops of blood. "Yours?"

"No." Regina turned her attention away from Emma and back to the pool. Emma watched her hurry outside and she went after her finally seeing the body floating on the water's surface.

"I thought you guys couldn't die," she said looking worriedly at Regina as the vampire used her unusual strength to start pulling him out.

"Assistance would be nice," Regina said.

She sat the card down on the table and was wrapping her hand around Graham's arm and grabbing a handful of his shirt to pull him up a moment later. She let out a groan with the exertion as they removed him from the pool and laid him down on the ground. Emma let out a gasp at his face and neck that was turning blue.

"Is he dead?" She asked kneeling down beside Regina who was leaning over him, listening to his chest. She lifted up and felt around his neck.

"I can't-" Regina started to say in frustration.

"Look, I know it's hard for you but I'm in your group. I'm not just here to be your pretty girlfriend, you know…"

Regina looked at her with a smirk. She snatched something away from Graham's neck, surprising the blonde. "But you are very pretty," she said. Just then Graham sprang up from the pool deck, gulping down air as his face slowly turned back to its normal color. His hand reached out to Regina's shoulder, squeezing tight as if to ground himself.

"I…I…" Emma looked at Regina and Graham. Her girlfriend was grinning at her but Graham was completely oblivious to the subtle flirting that was going on.

"How did you get yourself knocked out?" Regina asked.

"I don't remember," he said, still heavily panting. "You were walking away and then I was looking at the finger. Everything is black after that. I felt a prick in my neck though."

"Hm." Her eyes shifted down to the sharp, thin object in her hand. She lifted the point to her tongue.

"Don't do that," Emma cried, "That's against proto-" She stopped herself and chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot I'm not a cop anymore."

"It's alright, darling," Regina said and sat the object down, "It's a bad habit anyway."

"Well, what is it?"

"The name escapes me. It was first used to subdue Elves. They were very much like aliens to everyone else, I suppose."

"So, it was a hunter?" Emma asked.

"No. Much worse," Regina muttered, "…Vampires."

* * *

When they arrived back at the cabin, Henry was the first to greet them at the door. Regina was taken into a big hug and Emma right after. He looked excited.

"You guys are okay, right?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Let Regina breathe for a second, kid," Emma chuckled.

"She doesn't need to breathe, Mom."

"You know what I mean."

Graham closed the door behind them sitting the case down by the coat rack. Ruby immediately walked up to him and her hand pressed to his cheek, concern fixed on her face. "What happened?" She asked, and he took her hand from his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Graham assured. He kissed her knuckles before placing a kiss on her lips. "We're fine."

"You better be. Remember you owe me a nice wedding."

"I know," He said before grinning.

"Did you fight someone? Did Regina fight someone?" Henry questioned.

"No. There was no fighting, Henry." Emma sat him back down in front of his forgotten breakfast. Regina picked up the plate to reheat it.

"You got it?" Ruby whispered from behind Emma. The blonde pulled something from around her neck and handed the SD Card to her. "Did you watch it?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you should go-"

"You should," Graham inserted, "I've had enough for today already. You're in."

He made himself a plate just as Regina sat down Henry's plate. They shared a smile that seemed to make Emma forget all the craziness that was happening. Never did she think she'd find someone worthy enough to meet Henry and even if she did, Henry was hard to win over. Regina didn't even have to try too hard.

"Let's go find out what's happening," Ruby said.

"We'll be back in a second, Hen," Emma said, putting her arm around Regina as they walked out. Once they were out of the room and Ruby was ahead of them, Emma kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" Regina questioned.

"I didn't think such a person existed to be perfect for me and Henry."

"You give me too much credit."

"And you're just being silly. You get all the credit for that," Emma chuckled and then whispered, "But give Ruby some, too. She's been rooting for us for a long time."

"I don't know why you're are whispering. I can hear you," Ruby called.

They all walked down to the basement to Ruby's computer. The wolf quickly got to the contents of the card the moment her systems were up. She pulled it up on the screens on the wall for the other women to see. There was a single video clip on it.

"This could be traumatizing," Ruby commented.

"I've had worse, Pup," Regina answered.

"Alright…"

She pressed play.

The video started off completely dark until the camera shook, bringing light with it. Everyone recognized the background as Regina's office. The fact immediately made Regina bristle. She grabbed Emma's wrist to remind herself that the woman was there with her. The last video left for her was far too personal. Emma took her hand.

The camera stopped shaking and the startling scene of a woman tied to her desk chair came into view. There was blood on her face and a lot more on her neck. She looked to be struggling to stay awake and breathing roughly.

"It's Riley. Your secretary," Emma stated in surprise, "Holy shit…"

"Miss me?" Mal's voice called before the blonde woman appeared on the screen. Her presence angered all three women. Mal took Riley's shoulder, causing the young woman to jump. She released her left arm from the restraints and held up her arm. "Look what found, Regina. You should thank me."

A hunter's mark tainted her secretary's skin.

"She's a fucking hunter. Right under our nose." Ruby shook her head but was unsure how to feel. The woman didn't seem to be in good standing with the hunters in the first place.

"Miss Mills…" Riley called. Her voice was thick with emotion and Regina lifted her eyes back to the screens. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be your assistant. That's all. I never intended to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Quiet, girl," Mal snapped. She seized her throat with a vice grip.

"Regina, darling," Another voice drawled. Regina's blood ran cold and her eyes widened. Her worst fear walked into view just beside the chair Riley was tied to. Her mother smiled at her through the camera lens. "I've missed you, my dear daughter…"

"Fuck," Ruby muttered. She'd heard tales of Cora Mills and even those gave her chills.

"We have unfinished business, dear. Now be prompt because I have much to do. Otherwise, I will continue to find you where you hide and have more pieces of this pretty girl delivered to you."

Cora touched Riley's cheek.

"Although she has been a strong food source, she is expendable. And, Regina, do bring your new lover with you. She and her son should finally meet your family, seeing as she's become your mate and all."

By then Regina had stopped listening but Emma and Ruby watched until the end. Cora finished with an innocent, mocking sendoff before the camera went black again when it looked as though she was about to sink her fangs into Riley's neck. The video finally ended with the secretary's cry of agony.

"I thought your mother was dead…" Emma started to say. Her eyes turned to Regina who was pale as the moon and her hands were shaking. "Regina, are you-"

Ruby turned around in her chair. She heard the way Regina's heart was hammering in her chest. She was out of her chair in seconds. Emma was taking her wrists into her hands, attempting to get her out of the trance she was in.

"Regina?" She shook her gently. "Hey, look at me."

"She's alive…" Regina shook her head, refusing to acknowledge either of the women trying to talk to her.

* * *

Graham stepped out onto the porch, spotting Emma a short distance away. She was chewing on her thumbnail as she looked out at the lake. He came up next to her and held out a beer to her. Emma accepted it with a grateful quirk of the lips.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She didn't sleep when she said she needed to lay down," Emma answered. She took a sip of her beer and looked sadly down at the drink. "It's crazy I know so much about her, but I don't know really know her…do I?"

"You know the important things, Emma."

"If I did, I would know what to say or what to do. I can only just watch her."

"Trust me, your presence can be enough," Graham assured. He squeezed her shoulder. "She needs to work through things and I'm sure she'll tell you what's going on in her head. Her mother was probably one of the worst people to ever exist."

"I know that, and I don't know what to do."

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry chimed in, surprising the two adults. He looked out at the edge of the dock where Regina was standing alone. "She said we could make dinner together."

"Henry, maybe not tonight. She has a lot on her mind right now," Emma said.

"Maybe give her hug, Mom?"

"I don't think it'll fix it."

"Did you try?" He frowned.

"Yes, Henry. I did. Regina just needs space."

Instead of accepting her answer, he walked off the porch and started towards the dock. Emma attempted to go after him, but Graham placed his hand on her back and shook his head. They watched the teen go up to Regina.

He said something, and she turned around to face him. Regina faked a smile, but he said something else to her and it faded away. Henry hugged her and after only a second Regina returned the embrace. Her left arm wrapped around his shoulders and her right hand fell to his hair.

Emma relaxed at the sight. Regina's close relationship with Henry really warmed her heart. If they weren't together, Regina was helping Henry with his writing. She told him of her adventures while they cooked together. Apparently, she'd given him girl advice about Violet and gave him a lecture on the importance of flowers. Much like Regina treated him like a son, Henry not so subtly thought of her as a second parent.

For such a beautiful bond to be formed between the two of them so quickly was amazing to her.

"Come on, Swan," Graham said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "I think Henry's got it this time. Probably better than the rest of us."

Emma silently agreed. She looked back at them one more time before retreating into the house.

* * *

Emma descended the two steps into the room, giving an appreciative look around at her surroundings. She gave an impressed whistle as she approached the fancy home bar to the left.

Regina was sitting at the counter with a bottle of golden liquid next to her tumbler. She sat down next to her and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. Her eyes fell on the ring Regina had always kept around her neck. She hadn't seen it since their first night together.

"Need a drinking buddy?" Emma asked. Regina leaned over the counter and retrieved another glass. Emma picked up the bottle and inspected the label. "German whiskey. Hitting the hard stuff tonight, I see."

"I have good reason." Regina poured some into the glass and handed it to Emma.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about it," Emma stated. She drunk the liquid and was surprised by the caramel tones. "Tell me more about Daniel."

"You're more interested in my ex than I think is normal."

"We aren't normal people, Regina. You've told me a lot about him but don't know how you met."

"In a grocery store." Regina chuckled, shaking her head. Emma tilted her head curiously. "Um, I was shopping for Graham and I came across this man who looked tired beyond belief with a crying baby no older than two weeks old. He was damn near about to start crying himself because he didn't know what to get."

"Sounds like you ran right into commitment," Emma said with an amused grin.

"I couldn't not help. He was going to have a breakdown any moment. I helped him pick out formula and diapers and other things."

"I can't say I had it together when I first had Henry…" Then she frowned, "But I was a kid and alone. How did he end up with a two-week-old baby?"

"His girlfriend had left him and the baby a week after she gave birth. She never came back. Somedays I hoped she would turn up and knock on the door. I also hoped she had a good excuse for leaving a sweet man like Daniel. He was shy and funny and a damn good father."

"What would you have done if she did come back?" Emma asked.

"I told myself I would try to understand but then four years later there was this little girl who thought of me as her mother and...at the very least a right hook to the jaw would've been a bit satisfying."

Emma grinned. It fell away when she noticed the tear slip down her girlfriend's cheek.

Regina turned to her and said, "I'm no better than her. Emma, I ran away."

"No," Emma said. She let go of her glass and took Regina's hand. "You were protecting her. At least you still do things for her. You didn't just leave and forget."

"It was still running. I was ready to settle down."

"It's not too late to do that, Regina." Emma brushed her thumb over her knuckles. "We can still do that. With _both_ of our kids."

"She's not my daughter."

"She is," Emma urged, "She is your daughter."

"She'd never forgive me."

"You don't know that. We can have the life we want." Regina looked at her when Emma's palm touched her cheek. There was a world of determination and promise in her eyes. "You deserve it."

"My mother..."

"She can kiss my ass." Regina tried not to smile at that. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. I'll fight for this. And you need to do the same."

* * *

Regina released a breath and tap the button.

Two faces appeared on the screens in front of her. They didn't seem to be expecting her call.

"Regina," David said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nolan."

"Our deal?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I've agreed," Regina said with a tight jaw, "with conditions."

"We'll consider them."

"You will agree to them," Regina countered.

"We're the ones who offered you a deal in the first place."

"Well, things have changed since then. So, unless you want to handle my mother alone…"

"Your mother?" David questioned with a suddenly pale face. "She's alive?"

"Yes. And she's teamed up with Mal, kidnapped my secretary, and is threatening to send her to me in pieces. So?"

"What are your terms exactly?"

"We'll do this my way. With my people." She felt one of them about to speak and leveled them with a glare. "My rules."

The hunters looked at each other warily before looked back to her. David slowly nodded, "And what else?"

"After this is over, you stay away from Emma and Henry."

"That's not for you to decide," Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Those are my terms."

"And who gave you say in whether or not we're in their lives?"

"I did."

Regina turned away from the screen to see Emma standing against the stair railing. She walked over to make herself seen by the Nolans. Her hands were tucked into the pockets of her sweatpants and she was wearing one of Regina's old Sex Machine tank tops – surely on purpose.

"Emma," Mary Margaret gasped.

"You let her do this...?" David asked.

"I told her to tell you that."

"Just because she saved you doesn't mean you owe her."

Emma heard a low, threatening sound come from Regina and rolled her eyes at them.

"It has nothing to do with Regina. It's because of what you did. Maybe I can be forgiving down the road but for now, all I know is that you knew who Mal was and you knew what she'd do. You lied to me and I have a right to be mad about it."

"She lied, too."

The blonde scoffed and shook her head. Instead of replying to that, she asked, "Do we have a deal or not?"

"We care about you, Emma," David said, "But you don't know her like we do."

"It's a yes or no question, David."

"Emma-"

"I have a family to think about and you're not in it. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, holding her hand up to halt David's protests, "We have a deal."

"Meet us at Central Park at noon tomorrow," Emma instructed and tapped a button to end the connection. She raked her hand through her hair and sighed audibly into the silence.

"I did lie, Emma," Regina said.

"They would've never told me anything," she replied, "You going to tell me at the festival."

"You…knew?"

"After you told me everything, it made sense. What else could you have to tell me after I tell you I'm ready to build a life with you? And I mean _you_ , not just anyone."

"I could've said that I loved you."

"You looked sad. Despite your fear of me leaving you, you were going to tell me the truth. That's the difference."


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Their bedroom was dark and quiet aside from the moonlight streaming in from the balcony doors and the crickets chirping by the lake. It was like every other night at such a late hour. Emma was on her back, toes curling up as she stretched her legs, and then turned over on her side with her back facing Regina.

The bed jostled Emma out of her sleep and she woke up, on alert. Regina was shoving the sheets away from her body and rushing to the bathroom. Emma switched on her lamp just as she heard vomiting on the other side of the bathroom door. She threw away the covers and hurried to the door. She knocked on the door not expecting her girlfriend to open it.

"Regina?"

She pushed the door open to find her hunched over the toilet, losing everything she'd eaten the day before. Emma pulled the band from her hair and tied Regina's hair back. She wrapped her arm around her waist, steadying the other woman as her legs buckled under her after the vomiting had subsided. They both ended up sitting against the wall for a few moments while Regina caught her breath.

"I'm going to go get you something," Emma said, breaking the silence. She touched her hand to Regina's bare arm finding it very warm, which was unusual considering the older woman was always somewhat cold to the touch. "You gonna be okay?"

"Fine," Regina said with a small nod.

Regina watched Emma go, hearing the door to the bedroom open, and pushed herself up from the floor to get to the sink. She ignored her reflection and grabbed for her toothbrush. The horrid taste was persistent but after two cleanings and some mouthwash it was much better.

Emma came back just as she finished washing her face and they both settled down on the edge of the bed. "Feel better?" She asked, handing her a glass of water and a small plastic bottle. "I'm not sure how many you can take at a time."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said as she poured five aspirins into her palm. She took them and downed the water before Emma took them from her hands.

"Are you minty fresh?" Emma questioned, bumping their shoulders together.

"I believe so but I wouldn't-" Emma leaned over and kissed her. Regina closed her eyes and sighed into it. When the blonde pulled away, she shook her head. "If I'm recalling correctly I was just losing my dinner a moment ago."

"I imagine if we're going to be together for a while, we'll both have to encounter some interesting things. I'm sure at some point you'll be in the bathroom and I'm gonna have to pee and I won't wait for you to come out."

"That's a little much isn't it?"

"If you love me enough, it won't be." Emma grinned.

"I do love you."

"Well then it's settled-"

"It is not settled," Regina said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Okay fine. I'll just settle for you love me a lot," Emma said, leaning her forehead against Regina's temple. She brushed her thumb over the back of the other woman's neck, tracing the lines of the lion tattoo there. "I love you a lot, too," she murmured, "What happened?"

"My mother…happened," Regina replied, "It's hard having dreams about her killing…"

"It's okay. Take your time, babe."

"I don't know how to deal with dreams of her killing you." Her eyes welled up with tears and she forcefully attempted to wipe them away before they dared to fall down her face. "I can't…you can't go. You have to stay here or…she will kill you and I can't let that happen…"

"Hey, no…" Emma lifted her head and pulled Regina close in a strong hug. "It's going to be fine. We're going to get through this. I'll be fine, and you will be fine."

Regina gave a single nod to her, squeezing her eyes shut to cease the tears. "I'm sorry. The dream was just-"

"Don't apologize," Emma said with a slight frown, "I know you want to be this badass vampire all the time but it doesn't mean you can't cry or be vulnerable with me. That's what I'm here for, Regina. I'm here for you to cry with and be sad or anything and after all of that you're still the badass vampire that I love."

"I don't cry," Regina scoffed.

"You don't want anyone to know you do." Emma took her hand, locking their fingers together. "And that's okay. Nothing leaves here."

"Here?"

"Here. Anything that happens never leaves this bedroom. Our bedroom, wherever that may be."

"How do I deserve you?" Regina grinned. She pecked Emma on the lips.

"Maybe you don't," Emma teased, "But I want you anyway."

* * *

"I got visual."

Regina let out a slow breath before taking a drink of the amber liquid in her tumbler. She glanced over at the bar counter where Emma was sitting. The blonde looked over at her and nodded her head. Regina averted her eyes for a moment, clearing her throat.

"Watch them carefully," she commanded.

"I'll be fine, Regina," Emma stated over the comm link, "This is about me remember?"

"If they try anything, I will shoot them both in the knee caps before I rip their throats out."

"Finish your drink, Reg," Ruby said with a sigh. "You need to relax."

Emma chuckled to herself, taking a long sip of her beer as two people took a seat next to her. She gestured to the bartender and he nodded, giving a suspicious look to the two new patrons. He popped opened two more beers and handed one to each of them before moving away to take more costumers.

"What's his deal?" David asked, taking the drink from the counter.

"His name is Archie," Emma informed, "He's a therapist in the daytime. At night he runs the most popular vampire bar in New York." David lowered the beer cautiously. Mary Margaret gave him a worried glance. "He's one of Regina's friends."

"You said Central Park," David said, accusingly.

"Regina wanted to take me somewhere nice."

"A bar full of vampires," he muttered, "How romantic…"

"All this talk of Regina…where is she anyway?" Mary Margaret asked, "She was supposed to meet us. Not leave you to do it."

Emma leveled her with a glare. "We're partners. We're equals. She has my back, why do you think we're _here_?" she asked, and the pair glanced around, spotting a few people looking at them. One of them being Ruby. "I wanted to talk to you first before you go anywhere near Regina."

"Emma-"

Emma raised her hand to silent her. She covertly looked around the establishment and over to Archie at the other side of the counter. She plucked the comm link from her ear and dropped it into the glass of whiskey near her hand.

"I'm only going to say this once," she said, looking at both of them, "If you try anything, vampires are the last thing you're going to have to be worried about. This is my family and don't think I won't do what needs to be done to protect them."

"This isn't you, Emma," David insisted, "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be saying these things. Threatening your friends…"

"We're not friends. I don't even actually know you." Emma took David's untouched beer. "She's in the back."

The two hunters reluctantly obeyed their obvious dismissal. They started to get up and seek out the vampire until Emma halted them once more.

"The bounty better be gone by morning," she said.

Mary Margaret's jaw tightened but she stayed silent, allowing David to nod their agreement to her terms. Normally, no one could make such demands of them, but Emma and Henry really meant a lot to them and it was worth proving themselves even if they weren't fans of Regina.

They cautiously slipped through the patrons of the bar, ignoring the threatening looks being thrown their way. Regina and three other men were seated in a booth at the far back. None of them seemed to notice them coming until they were mere inches away from the table.

Regina and three sets up eyes fell on them with a look of distain. "Where's Emma?" she questioned. Something dangerous was in her tone and she leaned forward sitting her drink down on the table.

"I'm fine, Regina," Emma's voice responded, and the blonde was brushing past the Nolans, slipping into the booth beside Regina. "I was with Ruby at the bar. Relax."

"Quit loitering around. Have a seat," one of the men said.

"I believe you've met before," Regina said, "Killian Jones, August and Jefferson Booth."

"Yeah, we've met," Mary Margaret muttered. Killian raised his glass mockingly at the acknowledgement. "We know you. Traitors."

Emma looked at Regina in confusion and the older woman flicked her wrist at the men. Her eyes flicked to them and her eyes immediately caught on to the marks on their forearms.

"You're hunters?" Emma questioned.

"Former hunters, love," Killian stated, "I find the title offending these days."

"Traitors," David repeated.

"It's nothing personal, Nolan. Regina just pays well and…it's also a bit personal too." Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted, "Now on to the reason for this little get together…"

"What are they doing here, Regina?" David asked.

"I said we were doing this my way. With _my_ people. Whoever you bring, their only goal is to handle any of my mother's followers."

"Followers?"

"There are vampires who are still very loyal to our former monarchy. My mother was Queen and when she supposedly died, her shining glory fell to me and I didn't want it."

"So-"

"That's all you're needed for. We'll handle the rest."

"What is your plan?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"My way," Regina repeated.

"And if your way fails?"

"Mr. Jones and the Booth Brothers are experts in making people disappear. If cannot face my mother, they will make sure Emma and Henry can never be found by her and continue to make that so until death."

"What?" Emma frowned. "Regina-"

"It's not up for discussion, Emma. If I die, you need to be safe. It's called a backup plan."

"She never has a backup plan." August smirked. "The sex must be good."

"Very good," Killian teased, winking Emma.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina commented, taking a sip of her drink. David didn't look too pleased about the suggestive conversation. Mary Margaret's disgusted scoff earned a smirk from Regina. Emma elbowed the other woman and tried not show her amusement.

"Back to a relevant topic…when will this battle occur?"

"Heads up." David caught the device flying towards him. He winced at the pain radiating in his waist from the sudden movement. Ruby walked forward to join them in the booth.

"You'll meet us at the library in two days before daylight," Regina instructed, "That's your GPS."

"You mean tracker," Mary Margaret said.

"Whatever you want to call it." Regina waved her off and finished her drink. "Now if you'll excuse us, I promised Emma a nice night. Archie also only agreed to have you here for thirty minutes before it became a free for all on any present hunters. I'd get going."

* * *

Henry peaked around the corner into the kitchen. His mother had started an intense game of pool with Graham and Ruby so that left him almost without anyone to ask questions. Except there was Regina. And he found her standing at the counter distractedly chopping vegetables. He moved further into the doorway and was careful not to surprise the woman. He walked over to the opposite side of the counter and sat his laptop down on the surface.

Regina looked up at him immediately, ceasing her dinner prepping. She sat the knife down next to the chopped onions and Henry raised his eyebrow, seemingly impressed that she wasn't tearing up.

"Henry," she scolded.

"Don't worry, mom's downstairs playing pool. I checked," Henry said. He opened up the laptop, still amazed at how fast it booted up. "Thanks, by the way. This thing is a beast. I could have a million tabs open and play Minecraft and it wouldn't ever slow down."

"A million tabs is quite a lot, Henry. Even that computer might crash...permanently," Regina said.

"I was kidding."

Regina shook her head and went back to cutting up another vegetable. "So...how's your girlfriend?" She questioned, enjoying the intense blushing that settled in the teen's cheeks. He ducked his head averting his eyes back to his screen and mumbled something. "I heard that. As much as it would freak out your mother, she is someone you're seeing."

"I'm not really seeing her at all."

"Well, Henry I plan to rectify that very soon but at least you've been communicating."

"That is true and she did forgive me pretty quickly I after I took your advice and somewhat anonymously sent her flowers." He shrugged and looked a little bashful about it. "But anyway that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?"

"On top you being really nice company, you have really awesome stories."

"So I've been told," Regina said with a smile as she turned to the skillet on the stove, "What genre are we discovering tonight?"

"I already have a lot of action..." Henry said more to himself.

"Romance?"

"That would be a whole bunch of stories about you and my mom. It's great that you guys are madly in love but technically I'm supposed to be giving you a hard time about dating my mom." Regina snorted at that, glancing at the oven before taking up her position at the cutting board again. "Side question: how did you learn to cook so well? You could be like an Iron Chef or something."

"Simple answer would be that I'm really old and I've had a lot of time on my hands. Lots of hobbies."

Henry finished typing another two sentences as she spoke, glancing at his Google search on the other half of his screen. "I remember that story about you guys stealing a plane. Do you actually know how to fly a plane?"

"It was a long time ago I doubt I could up and fly any modern day airplanes. Does this mean we're on action/adventure today?"

"Nah, not really. How come you have a reflection?"

"Because that's a myth," Regina chuckled.

"You know I think I know everything about you. I've asked you thousands of questions."

"Unfortunately, Henry," Regina sighed, "You really don't even know the half of it."

"Can I ask you something...important?" He asked.

"Of course...unless it gets me in trouble with your mother. Then I would be reluctant to answer."

"It won't get you in trouble. I just want to know what will happen after you figure things out with your mom."

Regina released a breath and leaned against the counter. Henry made it sound as if she was forming some kind of truce with her mother. The only thing that could remotely resemble a truce would be for one of them to perish, although she wasn't going to tell him that. "Henry, things are a difficult with my mother. She's not a very nice person and as much as I would've loved to have parents to introduce you and your mother to, I'd be sending you to your grave and I don't want to do that."

"You're not figuring things out? It's okay to mention death and stuff in front of me, I'm almost 15."

"Right. I'm still working on a birthday present for you."

"Still got time," Henry shrugged, "So no alliance?"

"My mother is the person that people think of when they hear vampire. A heartless, cold, blood sucking monster and nothing more. For her, the only thing good enough is to hurt those I love and then hurt me."

"Kill you?"

"Yes. But you don't need to worry about that. I will handle my mother then...that was your question, wasn't it?"

Henry nodded and she thought about it for a moment. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Her mother was a big obstacle and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't confident enough to believe she could leave into the sunset with no worries.

"I don't know. I want it to be up to you and your mother once this is over."

"Well, if it helps, I know for a fact that she'll choose to do whatever's next with you."

"Thank you, Henry." She bit into a carrot and moved around the kitchen to check on everything. "So, a story about pirates?"

"You've met pirates?" Henry asked and at Regina's nod, he agreed, "Definitely."


	26. Chapter 26

**Two (maybe 3) more chapters left.**

 **While I've got your attention, how many of you have thought of Regina's ending for this story? Vampire? Not vampire? Dead possibly? Alive?...Married? Living in Storybrooke or not? Endings for Cora and Mal?**

 **Something to think about. Enjoy.**

* * *

Being able to boss around the Nolans made for a satisfying start to their night. That coupled with alcohol and a late night stroll, led to some very unfamiliar sexual activities. It was more passionate than Regina had ever really experienced.

She could be passionate anytime it was necessary or Emma requested it but it seemed it had been more about comfort than sex. It made far too much sense for her liking. Almost felt like a goodbye.

"It isn't," Emma had assured her.

Regina woke up the next morning and turned over to wrap herself around her sleeping girlfriend. Emma had momentarily woken her up in the middle of the night when she scurried over to the dresser, cursing loudly about the freezing hardwood, and grabbed the first sweatshirt, all while declining Regina's sleepy offers to turn off the air. The vampire wasn't deterred by heat but she didn't prefer it, however, the warm that came off of a Emma she never wanted to leave.

She laid her head on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping to give herself another hour. Only a minute after her eyes slipped closed, she heard footsteps outside the house. Her eyes were once again open in an instant. The sound continued and Regina got up from the bed.

Emma stirred at her movement, feeling some of the warmth leave her back when Regina stood up. She pulled the sheets up over her and quieted her with a kiss on the temple.

Before the trespasser made it to the front door, Regina was dressed and already moving down the foyer, removing a trio of throwing knives from a hidden space in a lamp. She waited nearly the basement door listening to the sounds on the other side. She heard no keys and no tools, so it was strange that the door opened with ease.

Without a moments hesitation, she threw one of the knives with skilled precision.

"Bloody hell!" Killian's voice made her second throw falter and their eyes connected, misunderstanding filling the house.

He'd yelled loud enough to wake everyone but the quietness signaled maybe he didn't. She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been paid to be a mail courier," he said, pulling the knife from the door frame. He shoved the envelope at her when she was in reach. "I didn't get paid enough to have you throwing Indonesian daggers at me. These have poison in them."

"Which is why it was a warning shot." Regina opened the yellow envelope as Killian made gentle movements to get the knife back on the table without being nicked. "Who hired you?"

"The Tribunal."

A suspicious frown came upon Regina's face. "What is it?"

"I was just asked to deliver them. I don't know, love."

Despite her worries of this being something to put targets on her family, Regina pulled the papers out. Killian inspected her face when a sharp intake of breath caught his ears. He walked towards her and easily read what it was upside down.

It was a set of aging papers - parchment - written a very long time ago. Ripped a little and burned even in some places. They were the documents that started Regina's many encounters with hunters. Those were the reason Maleficent and the Nolans and countless others came in and ruined her life time and time again.

"Your bounty …"

"It's gone. It's over."

"That's never happened before," Killian said as Regina let him take the pages from her. He looked up from the word 'revoked' blocking out most of the decree's text and watched Regina take a seat on the coffee table.

"I never expected them to do it. I just needed expendable reinforcements. I needed Emma and Henry to be safe. I didn't care about me."

"Obviously, someone cares about you."

* * *

"Wake up."

Riley was abruptly brought to consciousness with the sharp ache of cold water dousing her. Her body convulsed in response. As horrible as it felt, it was the closest thing to a drink she'd had lately.

"Whatever eye you can still open, I'd open it if I were you." The same voice spoke again, even more demanding than the first time.

She opened her left eye finding it to be very blurry and the other would open even if she tried hard enough. It was swollen shut from the few beating she had taken. Judging by her injuries and the voice she was hearing, Maleficent was back to see her again.

"Which finger have you come to take now?" Riley questioned.

"If I was down here to cut off another appendage to send to Regina you'd be wishing it was just a finger." Maleficent raised the blade in her hand, dragging the tip down her chest. "Maybe a foot? Or possibly …which do you favor left breast? Or right?"

Riley let out a hoarse chuckle as she shook her head and said, "You're despicable." Her eyesight was clearing up a bit more and she was able to see the flash of anger on Maleficent's face. "Miss Mills isn't the monster. You are."

"Coming from the one who betrayed her people for the one woman who is truly the embodiment of a real monster. She is the thing that children fear lives under their beds."

"And you are the thing adults fear lives in the shadows."

Maleficent lifted the blade to her throat, growing very frustrated that the younger woman wasn't the least bit fearful of her. She smashed the hilt of the blade into the side of Riley's face. Her head snapped to the side but she refused to make a sound to accompany the pain she was feeling.

"I wasn't finished," Riley said with a grin, "What did she ever do to you? Being a hunter is one thing but what are you supposed to be?"

"All this is corruption from her. She's poison."

"You were like this before you even met her. Nothing about you has ever been honorable. I know everything about you. You have no morals. You have no boundaries." Maleficent was close enough now that she could see and feel the unstable fire burning in her. "You're the reason why I enjoyed every bit of pain it took to rid myself of the this mark."

It was nice to provoke her even with the repercussions that followed.

And so followed a strong punch. It had enough power to knock the chair she was strapped to over. The wooden chair slammed against the floor, her skull cracking against the dirty, wet concrete. A throbbing pain started in her head.

"You're lucky Cora wants you alive or I'd kill you right now." Maleficent's boots came into the her view. "She wants Regina to watch you die. Hopefully, I get the honors."

"How did you even become a hunter?" Riley asked. "You're the worse thing anyone could ever imagine. You have no sides. No code. What makes you better than her?"

"Everything!" The hunter landed a kick to Riley's stomach. "Everything makes me better."

"Or maybe all of this is just jealousy that she moved on."

Maleficent pulled her up, sitting the chair back down on its legs. She pulled a gun from the holster on her waist and pressed it into Riley's cheek.

"Why the hell are you really here? There must some ulterior motive for you wanting to be her slave."

"It was a job," Riley said.

"No. Why is she so important to you? You mean nothing to her. Or she would've been here a lot sooner to save you." The older woman took a closer look at her face as if trying to find something. "Who are you?"

"Kill me. The only thing I need is the satisfaction of knowing that she'll kill you. If nothing else, you'll be dead soon enough."

"Cora said keep you alive," Maleficent said. She pulled what looked to be a Katana from the harness on her back. "She didn't say you had to have all your bits and pieces."

* * *

"Don't take too long, Henry." The teen waved his hand dismissively and she instantly knew it was a mistake to let Regina give him money. Knowing her son, he was going to come back with a year supply of milk duds and gummy bears. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Regina asked, leaning against the side of the car with a tablet in her hand. She'd been tapping at it for twenty minutes. Other than fruit ninja, she couldn't imagine what the other woman was doing that involved that much tapping.

"You gave him your credit card and said 'There's no limit'. That's a bad thing to tell a teenager. He'll max it out on Mountain Dew and Hot Fries."

Regina just shrugged but Emma knew for a fact that she was just too distracted to have her motherly instincts kick in. Normally, Regina would've chased after him.

"What are you doing over there?" Emma asked as she finished filling up the gas tank.

"Looking at a map of Storybrooke."

"Are you battle planning right now?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm practically dragging you into a war."

"We've been over this and I'm not having this conversation again. I'm going say this one more time …" Emma took the tablet from her hand and tossed it on the hood of the car. She pulled Regina to her by the waist, their bodies flush together. "I have your back."

"I understand that part but this is real danger."

"Real danger? Vampires is your only definition of real danger? What about murderers and serial killers? That's what I did in New York."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"Well, I still won't be able to just wait around to see what the end result is. I'm not some vampire ninja but give me the right gun and I won't miss. Besides if something happens to me -"

"Nothing will happen to you. There's a failsafe in place in case I am unsuccessful."

"I hate it when you plan. It's never a good thing," Emma said, "I like the spontaneous Regina more."

Regina sighed into her shoulder and then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be gross," Henry said. He was carrying a bag full of stuff. Regina could see why Emma was concerned.

"I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend," Emma said, pressing her lips to Regina's again.

"At least have the decency to leave me out of it. Get a room," he said. As soon as he was back in the car, Emma shook her head.

"We'll get a room later." Regina winked at Emma as she reached behind her and took the tablet back.

* * *

After a reluctant departure, Regina handed Graham everything he needed just in case the time for Henry and his mother disappear from Cora and any other vampire or hunter's radar came. Emma refused to make it seem to her son she might not be coming back and it appeared to upset her that Regina had held on too long to Henry as if she was sure she'd never see him again.

"You promised you'd come back," Henry said to her as she pulled away, "You said you'd be around to teach me how to pick up girls since my mom has no game."

"Hey." Emma frowned at them and it earned a laugh from the pair. "Have some game. I got Regina."

"No, she definitely got you. You get all clammy and awkward around women you like."

Regina chuckled and stopped Emma from replying to that with a hand on her forearm. She gave him one more hug and then put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll be back to help you steal Violet's breath away."

Killian, August, and Jefferson drove ahead, using a secluded cabin deep in the woods for a checkpoint. Ruby went into town for surveillance. The fail-safe needed to be in place before anyone working for Cora or Maleficent caught wind of their arrival.

Emma understood all of that, even if Regina was refusing to let her know about the failsafe. She tried not to push it though. Regina was under a lot more stress than she was. What she did want to know was why Regina had not taken the route to the cabin or into town.

She didn't want to be too suspicious of anything but Regina parked her car in a hidden spot near a cemetery. It wasn't until she was walking with Regina to an unknown destination when she finally decided to ask.

"Uh, Regina …" Regina turned to her and she cleared her throat. "Listen, I trust you. And other than the vampire thing, you've always told me the truth."

"Of course," Regina said.

"Well, it'd be great if you could tell me where you're taking me. Because right now I'm getting the 'I know too many secrets and you have to kill me' vibe right now."

"I'm not going to kill you." She hooked her arm around Emma's as they came up on a stone structure. "Of all the thing my mother has said in my lifetime, she's only been right about one thing. Ever."

"And what's that?"

"That you should meet my parents."

"Your …" Regina nodded over to the mausoleum and Emma looked up at it. Her Latin was really rusty but before she could attempt to badly decipher it, Regina's finger lifted her chin. "'Mills'. That's your family crest."

"It is. It's only fair that you should have this chance. I want you to meet the one parent that really mattered to me."

"Your father," Emma said walking up to the entrance and touching the chilled stone. "You really are something, Regina Mills."

Regina stepped forward to the entrance and swiped her fangs across her palm. She lifted her bleeding palm to the seal on the door and gears and chains began to click. The heavy stone slid to the side grinding against the flooring beneath it. Regina stepped aside, and Emma walked in.

The only light came from the sun outside. It was bigger than she expected. A vaulted ceiling. The flooring was actual marble.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Emma lost in deep thought about what she would've said had she been meeting her girlfriend's father and he was alive.

"Do you need to be alone for a while?" Emma asked, turning away from the stone casket.

Regina had been standing in the entryway looking out for anything suspicious. She left out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"No," she said, "I've come here every Thursday since I arrive in Storybrooke."

"Did you build one everywhere you lived?"

"I didn't." She moved away from the doorway and stood next to her. Her hand landed on the casket, gentle finger brushing over the engraved name. "Something about Storybrooke …he would've liked it here."

"You think there's anyway he could …you know …" Emma gestured around but Regina didn't look too optimistic. "Your mother is back."

"My father …he's dead. Unfortunately, I'm certain of it."

"I'm sorry." Emma slipped her hand into Regina's. "Thank you for letting us meet."

Regina brought their hands up and pressed a kiss to Emma's knuckles and said, "No, thank you."

Something buzzed in Regina's coat and she pulled out her phone. She read a series of messages, her eyebrows drawing together at every sentence. It took Emma to bring her out of the words.

"Hey." Emma tugged on her hand. "What's wrong?"

"It seems my mother has brought friends ..."

"We can handle it."

"And she's made herself comfortable in my house."

Ruby was still setting things up but she mentioned it was a bit trickier than they had expected. Vampire were occupying the town. Most of the resident probably wouldn't notice them so they'd been invaded, no doubt overnight, without a clue. On top of that, Cora had stolen what would be a safe house of sorts. They'd have to strike in the cover of night after Riley had been secured and safely escorted out of town.

Truthfully, Regina wasn't ready but as always Emma was always 'game' for anything.

"That's just fucking intrusive," Emma said. "We came here to get rid of her, let's do it."

* * *

 **I'm aware of the news and as sad as it is to hear, all good things must come to an end. And even with it's faults I have enjoyed being apart of this fandom and this ship.**

 **With that said, concerning my stories, I'm hoping to finish all of my stories before the finale in May. My continuation to write fanfiction for SQ after the fact is still up in the air and honestly up to my audience.**

 **So, if you want more just say the word I'll be here.**


	27. Chapter 27

Regina put her hand out for the flask Killian was holding. Emma raised her eyebrows at both of them as Regina took a long drink from it. She knew Regina couldn't get even a little tipsy, but Killian was a normal guy as far she knew.

"Are you two really doing that right now?" David questioned, breaking away from the group of hunters - much to Regina's annoyance.

"We need our heads clear for this," Mary Margaret said, "Rum won't help."

"Correction, love …" Killian flashed a shit eating grin at them. "It's moonshine."

"That's worse."

"I don't recall asking for your input," Regina said, "You're here because you want to be. And you're also following my orders. So, until I ask …your presence isn't needed."

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked to her for some support. She shouldn't have been all that surprise to not receive even an acknowledging look. "We're your friends."

"You know where I stand." The Nolans seemed to be taken aback by Emma's lack of sympathy as she stepped up to them, lowering her voice. "Regina has the right to be bitchy and snarky for the next 30 years …at least, don't you think? I'm not putting her in check."

David latched onto Emma's arm with a somber expression and said, "Emma, I'm-"

"Save it," she said, jerking away from his grasp. She turned on her heel and walked off. Killian and August followed after her. Jefferson immediately reached out for Regina's shoulder.

"They're not worth it," he said.

"I'll never forget," Regina said. David looked away from her. "But I guess I should thank you, at least you spared my child. Maleficent would've killed her. So, you can feel justified in your actions for giving me that small compassion."

"We will mend this bridge any way we can," Mary Margaret said.

"You can't. Emma is a better woman than I am. You and I both agree that she's too good for me. But don't mistake my inaction for forgiveness or mercy, because Emma is the only reason you're still alive."

As expected every word, along with their intensity, silenced the usual comebacks the Nolans had. To Jefferson's surprise, it silenced every active hunter out there with them.

"Regina," Ruby said, voice echoing through everyone's earpiece. "Everything is set. It's time."

Regina looked to the clocktower in the distance and watched the last seconds of the sunset fade behind it.

"What does she mean everything is set?" Jefferson asked.

"My failsafe." Regina turned to address the hunters. "I suppose now is time for your favorite part. Killing vampires. That is your only job. You kill whatever vampire is lurking in the shadows and that's it."

"And what of Maleficent and Cora?" Someone questioned. "If we run into them?"

"I'm sorry to say due to prior commitments I won't be able to attend your wake."

There were a few snorts here and there and Killian nearly choked on his moonshine. He had no reservation outwardly laughing at it as well. It earned a satisfying number of grimaces from the hunters.

August patted him on the back and shook his head. Regina and Jefferson walked over to them and the hunters, led by the Nolans, started into town. Killian reached out and clasped Regina's shoulder.

"Have you considered comedy, Mills?" He asked.

"I think he's drunk already," Emma murmured.

"Believe me it's a good thing if he is," August said. "Come on guys."

Emma stayed behind with Regina. She touched her girlfriend's face, hoping her thumb could brush away the worried creases in Regina's expression.

"Are you sure there's no way I can convince you to stay behind?" Regina asked.

"No way in this universe," Emma said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I had to try."

"I know." Emma nodded her understanding. "She knows about Henry. I have to make sure we end this tonight."

"They're keeping Riley at the cannery …by the docks…"

"You told me that already. Six times." Regina only nodded and started walking, that serious expression still plastered on her face. "Regina …"

The woman stopped. She sighed when Emma appeared in front of her.

"Have you sent anything?"

"It's best she not hear from me at all."

"She never got to say goodbye to her father. Her mother is still alive."

"She never knew me."

"Her grandparents know you. You think they haven't already told her about you or that they won't tell her eventually?"

"It's for the best," Regina said.

* * *

"This is it?" Emma questioned.

"You've seen it hundreds of times, Emma," Regina said. Emma rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the side. "We shouldn't waste anymore time. Riley is suffering …or _was_ suffering."

"Lighten up a little, love. Your mother is cruel, yes? She'll kill the lass in front of you if she gets her way," Killian said, finally putting the cap on his flask and tucking it away.

"And if Mal gets her way, Riley has been dismembered."

Emma frowned at the imagery and shook her head. "You guys are so fucking morbid."

"I like to think I have a rather sunny disposition …" Killian said, "Compared to you, Mills."

"Emma doesn't know you all that well. You do," Regina said. "I'll go. You should stay here."

"No way," Emma argued. "That's not happening."

"I can handle Maleficent. If I need help, you'll know."

"I-"

Killian grabbed Emma's arm. "Sorry, love. You should listen to her on this."

Emma didn't look happy about it but she reluctantly agreed. She reached out for Regina and said, "But if I see or hear something I don't like, I'm coming in guns blazing."

"I expect nothing less, Sheriff Swan," Regina said. She leaned forward and kissed Emma before disappearing into the building.

It was eerily silent. Maybe that was only because she really expected an ambush. It was certainly one of her former lover's tactics. She walked through the cannery, feeling not a single presence around until she found a flight of stairs. Rightfully suspicious of the quiet, Regina pulled her gun from her side holster and took careful steps on the creaking stairs.

"Riley?" Regina called. "Riley?"

"I'm afraid she's indisposed at the moment," Mal said.

Regina dropped her hand to her side and ascended the remaining steps until she was on the second floor, face to face with Mal. No one could say they've had messier break ups than this. On top of always coming around, Mal was always trying to kill her …or her girlfriend.

"Just you and me tonight, honey," Mal said with a smile, as if they were just meeting for a secret rendezvous. "To what …or who do I owe for the pleasure of seeing you dressed like that? Detective roleplay?"

"Where's Riley?" Regina questioned. They were practically breathing the exactly same air with how close Mal decided to get.

Mal reached up and lightly trailed a finger down her cheek. She gently took Regina's chin, expectantly, leaning forward to kiss her. Regina only stiffened and tensed at the action. For moment it seemed as if Mal was really searching for some recognition. But she received none – at least none that she was expecting.

Regina punched her.

Mal stumbled back touching her fingers to her lip, taking it away to see blood. "I knew you liked it rough."

Regina aimed the gun at the woman. Her face remained stoic as she asked, "Where's Riley?"

"You know in a different life I think I would've said yes," Mal said, instead of answering. "You were a good lover."

"Where is Riley?" Regina asked.

"I-"

Regina aimed for her leg and pulled the trigger. Mal dropped, letting out groan of pain. It was close to a moan and a growl. She looked up at the vampire hovering over her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you weren't going to answer my question. You set all this up with my mother and you're here talking to me like the only thing between us is a break up." Regina pointed the gun at her again. "I won't ask you again. Where is Riley?"

"You're right. But I don't care about your mother's plan," Mal said with a sinister grin. "I did all this …to kill you."

Mal threw a powder like substance at her as her right hand had been obscured from Regina's view.

Whatever it was burned her eyes like someone was attempting to carve out her eyes with a dull spoon.

In her moment of disorientation, Mal tackled her into an unstable wall. The wall gave way at the force, giving Mal the upper hand. Regina's gun slid out of her reach. She kicked Mal away and turned to grab for the gun.

Her vision was still blurry, watery and still burned. She could barely make out the shape of the weapon but she grabbed for it with little success.

Mal took her by the ankles and drug her backwards, away from the gun.

She straddled her waist and removed her belt, curling her hands around it. Mal brought it around Regina's neck and pulled tight. It didn't matter to cut off her air supply but the sharp edges of the belt cut into her skin. Regina blindly grabbed for her but Mal seized her arm.

"Oh no. I want to enjoy this," she whispered into Regina's ear before pinning her wrist to the floor and forcing Regina's head forward with enough force to give her at least a concussion.

The belt loosened and then fell away from Regina's neck and the weight on her back disappeared.

Still unable to see with much clarity, Regina crawled forward for the gun and wrapped her hand around it.

"I always admired the normal people's ideas on burning at the stake but it's a lot more fulfilling to actually stake you beasts …"

Regina tucked the gun into the back of her pants and got to her feet, slowly, able to make out Mal's shape.

Mal tucked a silver object into her vest pocket and turned around to Regina. Her eyes were bloodshot and hazy and she had her hands partially extended as if trying to find an anchor in the room.

"You can see me, can't you?"

"You never fight fair. Always dirty," Regina said.

"Guilty. I may have blindsided you a little bit," Mal said, stepping up to her. "I'll fight fair now."

Mal threw a punch at Regina, stunning the woman for the second time. She chuckled and swung at her again. Regina caught her fist and bent her hand back into an awkward position behind her back, forcing her into the closest wall. She brought her knee into Mal's thigh and twisted her hand harder to force her to kneel.

"Where is Riley?" Regina asked.

"You have your secrets, I have mine."

She threw her head back into Regina's chin and pushed her off. She brought her leg up in a high kick. Regina took the hit to the temple and collapsed on her back. She took out the gun and shot instinctively in Mal's direction.

Three muzzle flashes lit up the second floor.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Emma question, standing up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Yes. Regina never uses a gun that much," Killian answer. He took another drag from his cigarette and tossed it on the ground. He pressed his boot into it to put it out. "Lead the way."

* * *

Regina's stomach quivered involuntarily as her body felt the need to take in deep breathes as if she needed it. Mal stood over her, still a bit of a blur in her vision.

Mal pressed her boot into the silver stake trapped in her stomach. Regina grunted in pain. The woman lowered herself until she was straddling her waist.

"In the end, you always lose," Mal said. She placed the blade in her hand against Regina's throat and pressed hard to draw blood. She leaned down and whispered, "Emma is next and then her son …and then your daughter."

"No!" Regina growled. Her fangs shined at Mal and her eyes were filled with crimson rage. It cleared up her sight almost instantly. "Don't you touch them. Leave her alone."

"Who? Emma or …? What's your daughter's name, Regina?"

"Don't you dare."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Me, bitch."

Mal turned around only to be met with the sharp end of an axe. She fell off of Regina, grasping for her cheek as it bled between her fingers. She moved away from Emma until she was up against the wall. She stood up shakily and held out her hand in surrender.

"An axe?" Mal questioned. "Extreme isn't it?"

"Not when Regina has crazy exs like you."

Mal pulled another sharp stake from her vest and swiftly charged at Emma.

Emma dodged the stake and backhanded the woman. She was unsteady on her feet and still trying to stop the bleeding from her face. Emma swung the axe again and it clipped Mal hard in the side. Her feet faltered under her.

"You're a good person, not a murderer."

"You staked my girlfriend and threatened my kid. Today, I don't have to be a good person." Emma put both hands on the handle of the axe. "Fetch."

Emma swung the axe again. It connected with Mal's skull as the woman fell through the window. She walked forward and peeked out of the broken window, finding Mal unmoving on the dock below. After a few seconds of confirmation, Emma dropped the weapon to check on Regina.

Three stakes and a syringe.

She figured saving the worst for last would just suck. So, she removed the needle from Regina's neck as the woman slowly turned her head to look up at her.

"Got rid of your mistress, Madame Mayor." Emma eased the first stake out of her left wrist and then the one in the right.

"I hope I'm never on your bad side," Regina said. Emma removed the stake from her stomach and she hissed almost threateningly at her girlfriend. She dropped her head back to the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Emma leaned down to kiss her and Regina's hand came up to her shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer. Regina pulled away first, breaking the kiss.

"I'd love to properly thank you but-"

"We have to find Riley. I know."

Emma helped her to her feet and she inspected the holes left by the stakes. They looked to be closing up but not as fast as she would've liked. Regina noticed her worried eyes and brushed her thumb against her cheek.

"I'm okay. I'll be great when this is over though."

"Yeah," Emma said quietly with a small grin. "This way. Killian is looking for the room Riley is in."

Killian was shoving his elbow into the door for a third time when they arrived. The door scraped against the frame and the floor from the strength placed on it. As he hoped – because this was the fifth door he'd busted through – Riley was there.

Tied to a chair and bleeding from every wound inflicted on her. At the intrusion, she lifted her head, expecting to see Mal again but was surprised at the sight of her boss walking towards her.

"Miss Mills. You came."

"Of course, I did," Regina said, kneeling down in front of her.

Emma started to cut her loose from the chair.

"I lied to you," Riley said, "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Hang in there, kid. It's going to be okay," Emma said. She touched Riley's thigh as she cut her legs free. She moved to get her arms free and that's when she saw what Mal had really done to her. "Shit …"

"What is it?" Regina questioned

Riley looked up at Emma and then over to Regina, "I'm probably fired now ..."

Regina leaned over to get a view of Riley's arms and was startled at Emma's discovery. A finger, Regina could try to make up for. An arm? She couldn't even think of a way to begin making up for that.

"Miss Mills …?"

"Maleficent did this to you?" Regina asked. Riley averted her eyes and nodded her head.

"I promise I didn't tell her anything I happened to learn about you."

"It's okay. I believe you. She won't hurt you again." Regina gently stroked the young woman's hair to calm her shaking body. She looked to Killian and said, "Only the hunters can fix this. They owe me and her."

Killian nodded and came up to Riley. "May I?" he asked. At her silent agreement, he picked her up and started to make his exit.

"Miss Mills. There's something I have to tell you-" Riley said.

"It can wait, dear. You need to see a doctor."

"It's important."

"It's not more important than your life."

* * *

Emma and Regina walked down Main Street feeling a threatening presence lurking in the shadows.

"August and Jefferson said your mother wasn't at your house," Emma said. She had to break the silence. "Where else would she go?"

Regina just kept walking - no real destination set.

Her lack of response had Emma a little worried. "Regina. Please say something," Emma said.

"I don't know …" Regina replied.

"What?"

"I don't know, Emma."

The rise in her voice gave Emma pause as she turned around to face her. The stress and anxiety were showing strongly in her tense shoulders and creased brow. Emma put her hands on Regina's waist, dipping her head to catch Regina's eye.

"We'll figure it out," she said. "We need to go back to our HQ and regroup."

"We don't have time."

"Riley is safe. It's just a matter of …getting rid of your mother and we've got time. Our comms are silent but -"

"Everyone could be dead, Emma."

"Look, I know between you and me I have the sunny disposition but you're kind of suppose to have the most optimism because you're the badass vampire."

"An old vampire who knows life is bleak."

"Stop it," Emma said. She raised her hands to Regina's face, putting her forehead against hers. "Stop. It's not bleak. It's uncertain. You promised me you would fight."

"Something like this always happens."

"You're not going to lose me. This is the fight to end your suffering. After this no one can take away your happiness. No one except you."

"You're too good for me."

Emma let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head. Regina stepped back and took Emma's face in her hands - examining and remembering. She brought herself closer to her mate once more, placing her lips to her forehead and her nose before drawing Emma in for a kiss.

A long minute passed between them. A kiss shared, prolonged and intimate, and then broken.

"We'll be fine," Emma softly said against her lips.

"I love you, too."

She had sensed their presence long ago but it was the only way to her mother now. She just hoped it didn't bring anymore danger to Emma.

Emma heard something from behind Regina and looked around her to see a man dressed in what looked to be a modern version of armor from the Dark Ages.

"Regina …"

The woman turned around and closed her eyes in frustration. The assailant was quickly in her face, jabbing something into her neck. Everything turned black fairly quickly as she dropped to the asphalt. She could hear Emma falling to the ground with her.

* * *

Emma came to with wet grass on the right side of her face. She groaned, feeling the harsh sting at the side of her head. She wasn't on main street anymore but somewhere in town she vaguely remembers being under construction near the park.

Unfortunately, she did not wake up alone. Other than Regina being unconscious beside her, all around them stood dozens of vampires.

She, cautiously, shook Regina's shoulder. Regina groaned tiredly, opening her eyes to the sight of Emma's nervous expression. Emma looked down at her as she felt for the pocketknife she had in her jacket.

"I only have so many bullets," Emma murmured.

Regina sat up, finally seeing what Emma was staring at. She reached out for Emma's wrist and Emma, distractedly, gave her hand to get Regina get up. Her instinct was to step in front of Emma but they were surrounded. Although it was obvious she need to be facing whatever direction her mother was in.

"Awake now I see," Cora said from behind them. Regina stepped in front Emma then. "You must be Emma. Regina's latest plaything."

"Don't talk to her, Mother," Regina said, "You're here for me."

"Cora," Emma murmured.

"You stole something from me," Cora said walking forward. "And I want it back."

"I stole nothing."

"The moment everyone thought I was dead, my crown became yours. My kingdom. My followers."

"News flash lady, it's the 21st century. Monarchies mean shit around here," Emma said.

"You certainly have a mouth on you," Cora sneered, though she inspected Emma with appraising eyes.

"If you plan on sticking around after the wedding then you better get use to it."

"Wedding? That's funny." Cora smiled. "I think I like her Regina."

"I don't care if you do."

Cora waved her off and said, "Anyway, give me what's mine."

"Even if I cared for it, I would never. You are the worst kind of evil."

"You and your lowly, blonde peasant girls. It's made you weak."

"She's not weak," Emma said defensively.

Cora moved across the grass with unnatural speed and the vampires around them started closing in on them with steady footsteps.

Emma pulled her gun from her belt. Regina let her inner vampire take control. "Good luck, babe," Emma said, glancing at Regina. The other woman looked back at her with red eyes and hungry fangs. "You still with me, Regina?"

"I love you, too," Regina said.

She turned back to the vampires around them hissed at them. They were met with a collective growl from their enemies. Regina extended her arm forward releasing a dagger that caught a vampire in the throat. That's what prompted the group to rush at them.

"Shit," Emma muttered. "Only so many bullets."

Emma fired at as many incoming vampires as she could as Regina took them on with only her bare hands. She was grateful for the bullets being as effective as they were. The UV rounds shined bright enough to show through their skin just before they burst into ash.

Regina tossed a man to across the grass, knocking down several vampires. At the same time, Emma caught a punch aimed for her, twisted his arm behind his back and put a bullet in his temple. He dropped but more came and that was the last bullet.

Several minutes passed and they felt like several hours to Emma. She was getting tired and if the attackers continued to aim at her shoulder it would soon be dislocated in four different places.

Emma blocked an incoming fist.

The female vampire countered with a headbutt.

Emma stumbled back, blinking to clear her vision. Blood dripped down from her forehead, almost into her eye. The vampire growled at her initiated another round of rapid swings that she could easily get by – mostly.

Until, instead of her shoulder, the woman put all her power into a punch that noticeably knocked the wind out of her. She flew back at least ten feet and landed on her back nearly unable to breath. Regina heard her struggling for breath and used her speed to get over to Emma.

She knelt down beside her. "Emma?"

"I'm okay." Emma wheezed, sounded hoarse. "I may have broken a few ribs."

Before Regina could respond, Emma watched as a blade penetrated Regina's torso. It retracted so quickly she almost wasn't sure if she actually saw it. But Regina looked like she had been stabbed. She fell forward, baring down on her right hand, blood dripping down her chin.

"Regina." Emma reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine," Regina said.

Cora snapped her fingers and the gangs of vampires backed away from the pair. She came up to them and swiftly seized Emma by the throat. "Submit to me. I'm your Queen," Cora hissed down at Regina.

"No."

"Still a disgrace to your people," Cora said. She let her fangs graze Emma's neck.

"No!" Regina cried out in agony, realizing what her mother intended to do.

Memories of all her previous lovers' deaths flashed before her eyes.

"You never learn, Regina."

Regina let out a pained cry as she pushed herself up. She was barely able to stand but Emma looked terrified and couldn't breath. And she wouldn't watch her mother take her away. Not without a fight.

With the little energy she had left, using speed, she pulled Emma away from her mother and pinned the older woman to a tree.

"You won't win this, Regina," Cora said.

Regina pulled the last blade she had and stabbed it into her mother's shoulder. The flesh around the wound burned, a stream of smoke flowing out of it.

"Maybe not but if I'm going to hell ..." She pulled a device from the inside of her vest. There was a red blinking button. Cora looked at it with a bit of fear in her eyes and Regina pushed her thumb down into it. "Then you're going with me."

Instantly every light in town, burned bright. The UV was strong enough that every vampire out burned from the inside out, turning to light and then ash all at once.

Emma watched a group perish together, realizing Regina's failsafe was something that would kill her. She ignored the pain in her chest and ran forward towards Regina and her mother. She tackled Regina to the ground, shielding her from the bright light that had Cora bursting into flames rather than ashes like the rest of them.

And then it was silent.

And they were alone in the darkness.

Emma felt the fire in her bones but Regina was in her arms - still alive.

But Regina was unmoving.

And then so was she.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nearly to the end. I've loved every moment of it, I hope you all have too.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina woke up to the sound of birds and waves of water. She knew the sound very well after all these years but she never had the time to actually enjoy the beach. With all the running and fighting, when did someone like her have the time?

But that wasn't the problem with being there. The problem was how she was there. And why.

"You think too much, babe."

She looked up as the sun was blocked out by someone standing above her. As if on cue, the realization of how she was lounging in a chair with a book in her lap came slowly to the forefront of her mind. When the sun's intensity was gone, the true light of her life appeared.

Emma was smiling down at her holding out a colorful drink.

"Thank you," Regina said. Her eyes slowly took in Emma's glistening skin, lightly tanned in the bikini she wore. She took a drink from it and tried not to frown at the taste. Her preference was always strong rather than pretty when it came to alcohol.

"What's on your mind?" Emma questioned, taking a seat on Regina's legs knowing the woman would mind.

"Nothing …I …" She wasn't sure what to say. It was too good to be true? How the hell did they get there? Where was there? "I'm a bit disoriented. That's all."

"Maybe I need to get you out of this sun," Emma said with a smile.

Though Regina enjoyed the feel of Emma's cool hand against her thigh, she had to risk concerning the woman because she was completely confused. "Where are we?"

"We're on the beach, Gina," Emma said. She chuckled, almost uneasily, looking a bit concerned.

"I see that but …on the beach where?"

"Are you fucking with me?" Emma grinned.

"Humor me, darling."

"Salvador …Brazil."

"Brazil," Regina murmured to herself. She frowned out at the beach behind Emma before she looked back up to her. "Where are Ruby and Graham? Henry?"

"As much as I love them, I would never invite them to our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Regina, are you feeling okay? You're asking some strange questions."

Without even acknowledging Emma's question, Regina reached out and took Emma's left hand. She was surprised to find a stunning engagement ring, along with a wedding band. And then she looked down at her own hand seeing two rings on her finger.

They were married?

Regina gently settled Emma's hand back down on her thigh and lifted her eyes back to the other woman. She loved her more than anything, but she never recalled proposing or being proposed to. And judging by the ring on Emma's hand she went all out for that proposal in hopes that it would be enough for her to say yes – as if Emma Swan would need too much persuading in the end.

It really was too good to be true.

"This isn't real," Regina said.

"No." Emma looked back at her, no longer appearing concerned. "It isn't."

"What kind of cruel joke is this?"

"I'm flattered." Emma smiled. "At least I know I'm your paradise."

She took Regina's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles.

"It isn't a joke. This is what you created, Gina."

"But it isn't real."

"It could be," Emma said. She leaned close to her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You just have to wake up."

* * *

Her eyes snapped open meeting a white ceiling. The air was sterile and cold and the only sounds she could hear were of machines – beeping and clicking.

She blinked once. And then again.

After a moment, she could finally make out the brown door several feet away from her. With little feeling in her body, Regina flexed her fingers. And as soon as she was sure they were all accounted for and functional, she felt around for the wires and tubes she could feel invading her body. It was a new, uncomfortable sensation and she didn't like it.

"Hey."

There was Emma's voice again. A hand on her arm followed and Regina sighed in relief. That was real.

She looked to her left and found Emma sitting there. Her arm was in a sling and she had a few stitches on her jaw. Minor cuts and bruises littered any visible skin but overall, she seemed to be fine.

"You're awake," Emma said. It came out more like a sigh of relief than a statement.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but if she had ever lost her mind long enough to chew on some sandpaper in her lifetime that's exactly what her mouth and throat felt like. Emma noticed and released the hold on her arm, grabbing for a cup on the side table.

After a few sips from it, she cleared her throat, but held on to the cup.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked.

"Horrible," Regina said, "Where am I?"

"Portland Medical." She saw Regina beginning to panic but continued before she could jump to any conclusions. "Don't worry. Ruby and Graham handled the details."

"Why am I in the hospital?" Regina questioned.

"After your failsafe obliterated every vampire in town, you collapsed and never woke up. I was just surprised that nothing happened to you from the lights but-"

"How long have I been here?"

"A week. We were expecting longer after your surgery."

"A week?" Regina shook her head. "How is that possible? I should've healed by now. Surgery?"

Emma reached out for her hand and Regina unconsciously closed her hand around hers. "Listen, we're going to get through all of this together."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're perfect. You always will be but you're different now." Regina didn't look any less confused, but a bit more worried. Emma decided to continue on. "The syringe that Mal stabbed you with …it was …"

Seeing that it was hard to explain, Regina grew a little more afraid of what Emma was trying to say. "Am I dying?"

"Not any faster than the rest of us." Regina frowned. "Um, you're not a vampire anymore."

"What?"

"Whatever was in the syringe is changing your genetic makeup. I think that's what Graham called it. But yeah, it's not going to happen overnight. Right now, it's only affected your healing abilities but in time you'll be-"

"Human. Normal."

"No, you'll never be just normal. You're Regina Mills …that's all that matters. At least to me."

Emma noticed her expression wasn't changing much. She didn't seem devastated by the news. At first, she was confused by everything and now …well, she wasn't really sure. Emma didn't think she was even affected by it. Which was odd …right?

"Regina? Do you want to-"

"You didn't love me because I was a vampire, right?"

"I think I fell in love with you before I even knew." Emma grinned, ducking her head to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Henry won't be bored with me?"

"Regina, he loves you. I think he loves the stories more than you actually being a vampire. I'm pretty sure you're in his dedication now. I've never seen him so motivated and inspired to write than before he met you." Emma lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "We'll love you no matter what and you know that."

"I think I'll …be okay."

"I know you will."

* * *

Against Regina's wishes, she stayed at the hospital for a few days longer, to convince the doctor's she was okay enough to be discharged. There wasn't too much need to keep her there anyway so they took their tests and released her.

And if Emma's behavior was anything to go by, Regina would be well taken care of. Emma insisted on driving them back to Storybrooke as she was right in assuming Regina would sleep through the entire drive.

Cora's defeat and her new-found freedom didn't appear to take long to settle in. Regina slept soundly through the entire drive which was proof enough for Emma that maybe the vampire thing wasn't something she was very worried about. After having everything you ever wanted fall into place the sleep afterwards must be amazing.

"Regina?" Emma turned the car off and touched her shoulder. Regina stirred, slowly waking up from her sleep. "How do you feel?"

"My head is pounding," Regina sleepily replied. She touched her forehead, forgetting the wound above her eye. She pulled her hand away and looked out the window. They were in Storybrooke, at Emma's apartment. "Why are we here?"

"I don't trust your mother. Ruby and Graham are still in the process of sweeping through your house for any surprises. You're staying with me and Henry."

"That's not necessary. My mother wasn't one for traps."

"Well, I don't trust her even if she is gone," Emma said, taking the bag Henry handed to her.

He leaned forward between the seats finally pulling his attention away from his game. Regina smiled at the sight of him, her memory still a little hazy. "Please stay? You never come over as much as we do," Henry said.

"He's got a point."

"It's hard to say no to those faces," Regina confessed.

"Can we get a puppy now, Ma?" Henry questioned, getting out the car the same time as Regina. "We saved the world and all. I think that deserves a puppy and ice cream for dinner …forever."

"Technically Regina saved the world kid and honestly I doubt that's the last time some vampire's going to want to rule the mortal world."

There was a pause between the two of them. Regina looked at the both of them, watching their eyebrows raise in realization as they walked into the apartment building and into the elevator.

"Are you both all-"

"Called it!" They both shouted at the same time pointing firm index fingers at each other.

"No. I said it. It was my idea," Emma said.

"Well, I'm the writer."

"You're already writing about vampires."

"Actually, I'm not. A vampire just happened to be my inspiration," Henry said with a smug smirk and walked off the elevator in an almost proud march.

Emma sighed and shook her head, draping her arm over Regina's shoulders. They followed him to their apartment door and Emma asked, "So, savior of the free world, you want a puppy? It's the least the universe can do for you."

"If Henry would like one, I'll survive."

"But what do you want? It's not about Henry."

"I have what I want," Regina said, reaching up to brush her thumb over Emma's cheek. "My mate, soulmate. A family. Everything else is secondary."

"I'll take that as we'll decide later."

Henry unlocked the door to their apartment and walked inside. As soon as Regina and Emma stepped through, they were met with a small gaggle of people and bright smiles.

"Welcome home, love," Killian announced with a glass of - no doubt alcohol - raised in one hand.

Regina looked a bit confused for only a moment before she let a small smile show at the display. There was a simple banner hanging up over the island and food and alcohol seemed to be flowing already. August, Jefferson, Killian, Ruby, and Graham couldn't resist some sort of party.

"We would've invited your friends but it turns out all you got is us," Jefferson said.

He raised his shot glass over his head in salute and knocked it back as everyone laughed. He stood from the island and came over to them. Emma slipped away to bring her bag up to the loft as Henry disappeared into his room to change as Emma had instructed. Jefferson touched her shoulder and gave a simple grin and said, "I hope you don't mind us. Welcome back, boss."

"Thank you, Jefferson," Regina said, affectionately touching his arm before he let the others have a word with her.

Ruby left her station, manning the drinks, and walked up to her to gently pull her into a hug. "It's good to have you back, Gina." Regina returned the hug without a thought.

There was something so warm and comforting about Ruby's embrace, sometimes she never wanted to let go.

Party was more like drinks among friends and after drinks and toasts and speeches, everyone was taking in the relief. Cora wasn't a big rain cloud over them anymore and Emma seemed to be the way to brokering a tentative alliance with the Hunters and their tribunal, so it appeared they would have no worries for a while. August, Jefferson, and Killian would still have plenty of work to do but it'd be a lot easier now. Changes for Regina and her small family were obvious.

No more running.

Regina glanced over her shoulder as she sat on the couch, watching Jefferson and Graham losing a game of poker to Henry. She smiled softly at Emma who returned it before tuning back into the conversation she was having with August.

She had a plate of half eaten pizza in front of her but after being stabbed in the stomach her appetite was pathetic. Everything in her body was still stiff and sore as the pain killers wore off hours ago. Although the glass of whatever Ruby had been making her was taking the edge off nicely. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

The couch shifted as someone sat down next to her. "Looks like you live to see another day, Regina Mills," Killian said, tossing his arm over the back of the couch behind her. "How does it feel?"

"Exhausting." Regina turned her eyes to Henry again as Graham groaned his frustration at Henry taking all the winnings – cash. "But it was certainly worth the agonizing wait."

"The Swans." Killian hummed his agreement, taking a sip of his beer. "Not too many people get as lucky as you are. Emma's a keeper."

"She took all this chaos in stride and still loved me in the end. Emma is my mate. I'd be a fool to let her go."

"Who wouldn't drink to that." They tapped their drinks together. "So, what now? You're a free woman. What do you want to do?"

"I've been doing everything for a very long time. For once I'm going to let someone else make a decision. If Emma and Henry want to stay, we'll stay. If they want to live here, we'll do that. If they want to leave and live anywhere else, we'll do it."

"Sounds exciting."

"It's the kind of exciting I don't mind." Regina circled the last swallow of liquid around the bottom of her glass. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know better than that, Mills. Wherever the wind takes me."

"I can still drink to that," Regina said.

They're glasses clinked together a final time and drained the last of their drinks, contented to sit in silence and listen to sounds of real bliss.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that welcome back party. Regina hadn't heard anything from Killian since he decided on taking a sabbatical to sail around the world. She got updates from the picture or two she received from him every week. It was as if the man was born to live on the sea.

August and Jefferson hadn't taken a break from bounty hunting. Still on the chase and more in contact with Regina now because even though she wasn't going to be using them for jobs anytime soon, she was still the boss and she'd always have the best tools of the trade.

Of course, she had tabs on the two lovebirds, ready to elope any minute against her wishes. Emma was still Sheriff and enjoying it more and more for it's minimal incidents compared to that of the big city and Cora and Mal. Henry was back to the quiet life, too. He had his job – being the mayor's favorite kid had its perks – and he had his girlfriend. Of course, school as well.

So, it made since that Regina would go back to what she liked being her normal.

She came back to work on a Thursday morning. Everything looked about the same. Riley had kept it orderly in her absence and her deputy mayor handled things smoothly even after Riley's absence as well. So, her pens were recently used and not a single thing had dust on it. Well, maybe the scotch she kept had a little dust.

Through stacks of paperwork and countless emails from nearly everyone in town, she felt right at home in her office more than the hiding and fighting of her past. There were a neat stack of cards and a few emails welcoming her back.

There had been two very detailed and surprisingly believable articles in the Daily Mirror from Sidney about the sudden illness that'd struck her estranged father and the near fatal car crash that occurred upon her return to Maine. It was certainly not Sidney's work alone. Surely, from the story that was spun, only Henry and Ruby could have been behind it.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. As much as she missed the simplicity of being mayor, her hand was beginning to cramp from the number of documents that required her initials and signature. To her surprise, it wasn't Emma for lunch, even though she was the only one Regina was expecting to see around that time.

"Riley?" Regina frowned, not unhappy to see her, but surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm still your assistant. I hope," Riley said, tentatively coming up to her desk.

"Only if you still want the job. I can understand if you wanted to leave Storybrooke after what happened."

"I'm not so easily scared off." Riley looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers. Regina was reminded once again what Maleficent had done to her. The memory still did horrors to her stomach but it was a relief to see that this hidden regeneration method or technology worked. No one would even know unless they had seen what she had. "I want to thank you for saving me."

"There's no thanks needed, dear." Regina removed her glasses, gesturing for Riley to have a seat. The younger woman accepted the offer still seeming a bit reluctant. "I'm not the person who would be the hero in a story. I'm a vampire and a thief but saving someone has never been a question for me. If I can, I will. If anything, saving you was the most important thing along with keeping Emma and Henry safe. And I don't know how I could ever repay you for not saying a word to my mother and Maleficent even when it could've very well costed you your life."

"Even so it is very much appreciated, Miss Mills."

"Call me Regina. We're past the formalities, don't you think?"

"Far beyond it actually." Regina gave her a questioning look and Riley took a deep breath. "There was something I needed to tell you."

"Yes, I remember. What was so urgent?"

"I haven't been very truthful with you. My motives for becoming a hunter and becoming your assistant have been quite selfish. I was never going to betray you or attempt to hurt you or your family. I just…it seemed like becoming a hunter was a sure way to find you and finding you would help me get back a lost relationship. A very important one."

"I'm afraid I haven't quite connected the dots," Regina said. The conversation was worrying her. What else could Riley need to keep hidden from her? And what relationship?

Riley took out something from the pocket of her shirt and placed it face down on the desk, within Regina's reach. Regina was hesitant to take it but she pulled it towards herself, pausing before she turned it over and looked at it. It was a photo worn from age and creased down the middle from being folded up. It was a photo Regina remembered from what felt like ages ago. A life she'd lived without Ruby and Graham. A beautiful, short lived life.

She looked up from the photo with a conflicted expression on her face. One of suspicion and a bit of fear and a tiny bit of …hope?

"Where did you get this?" Regina asked.

Riley sat up straighter in the chair, exhaling softly. Her eyes were nervous but determined. She answered, "That's not important."

"Who are you, Riley?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger...a little. I promise Riley's identity will be very clear to you at the very beginning of the next chapter.**

 ***There will be one last chapter followed by an epilogue.***


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Finally here at the end. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and following. I really appreciate your support in the last two years. I've enjoyed writing this and I was surely miss writing Emma and Regina in this setting. I hope you've enjoyed it as well.**

 **Even with the show ending, my inspiration has not faltered. I've had dozens of ideas come to mind since the finale and maybe someday I'll present them here as long as there are still readers.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

"Every time I see her she looks more like her father."

"Remind me why you're stalking her again?" Ruby asked, taking a drink from her coffee. She looked down at the worn photo and turned it over to look at the name on the back, Regina's handwriting too distinctive and obvious to ignore. "And why we're up so early doing it?"

"Riley said she comes to read her book of the week under that tree every other morning," Regina answered.

She looked down into her own cup and wished it wasn't empty. She'd found that she wasn't always up for the taste of blood everyday now. Some days she'd crave it and other days her stomach repelled the thought. But that hadn't changed the fact that she didn't like coffee, so she switched over to hot cocoa like Henry and Emma. Too sweet at times but it was filling enough.

"Why are you here instead of over there?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to meet her."

"Why? I think you've had time to process."

"How do you know if I've had enough time to process?"

"Let me give you a timeline, babe." Ruby sat down her cup and put the picture in her coat pocket. "Riley told you that she was your daughter's girlfriend and wanted to find you because of how much she missed you, along with her father …"

"Ruby-"

She raised her hand and said, "I'm not anywhere close to finish." Regina rolled her eyes and slumped against the bench letting her eyes drift back to the young woman seated under a tree with a book in her hands.

"A week after that you burned Henry's birthday cake twice because you were so distracted." Regina sighed but Ruby continued on. " _Two months_ later you drove Emma to the wrong restaurant on her birthday-"

"That was an accident. I had been considering them both."

"But you messed up because you were distracted. You were depressed through Thanksgiving and you wouldn't go Black Friday shopping with me. And now, here we are on December 5th …twenty days away. Are you going to talk to her and invite her to spend Christmas with her family?"

"She has a family."

"Her grandparents? I'm sure those folks would rather be on a cruise, Regina," Ruby said. When Regina didn't seem to be taking her argument seriously, she held back a groan of frustration. "What's her name?"

"You know her name."

"Just say it."

"Avalon. Avalon Colter."

They all had noticed Regina was reluctant to say her name out loud. Ruby had known it for years but had never actually met Daniel or Avalon all those years ago. She wasn't sure how much longer any of this could go on. She really wanted to meet her niece and Regina should be relieved that for once in nearly 16 years she could actually give her daughter a gift face to face rather than sending it anonymously like she had been doing all this time.

"Go over there and talk to her …Avalon. _Your daughter_." Regina didn't move an inch. "You've sent money and gifts every birthday and every Christmas. Let her finally meet the woman who has made sure that she's never wanted for anything for 19 years."

Her words kickstarted something. Regina sprung up from the bench and started to walk which surprised Ruby completely. She wasn't really expecting her to listen since she wouldn't listen to Emma on the subject – and Emma normally got her way with most things.

Ruby didn't say anything and just watched as it seemed Regina was going for it. After so long of trying to get Regina to take the initiative, all their attempts looked to be a lost cause. But Regina was doing it. Finally.

Regina marched determinedly towards the bench, words jumbling around in her head. She wasn't sure what to say. How did one start a conversation with a daughter they hadn't seen since she was a baby? That's where she went wrong in her thoughts. Avalon had been a toddler. She probably didn't even really remember her. Regina was sure she didn't. Riley could've interpreted Avalon's words incorrectly. What if there was resentment? What if Regina was taking blame for her father's death in her mind? What if she didn't want to know her at all?

She stopped moving only a few feet away from the bench and Avalon. The young woman hadn't noticed her and Regina took the little time she had to appreciate the person before her. Beautiful woman, reminding her of all the best parts of Daniel. Barely untainted by her mistakes.

Her eyes met with Ruby's across the courtyard and the other woman stood up from her seat, recognizing the hesitance. She shook her head but Regina was already gone, using her still present vampire speed to make a clean getaway before Avalon noticed her.

Although she did look up in time to see Ruby animatedly flailing her arms in frustration, muttering curses to wind.

* * *

Emma lifted her hand to knock on the door but dropped her hand at the last second. She let out a tired sigh, raking her hands through her hair.

After Ruby and Regina had returned from their trip to New York last weekend, things seemed to be even worse. Ruby was incoherent and frustrated, and Regina was even more guilty looking and dejected than before they left. Emma felt she had to do something eventually. Regina was bottling up the confrontation like she had with her vampire secret. And even though avoiding it wouldn't lead to anyone being kidnapped, at some point it may really be too late for Regina to reunite with her daughter.

Sure 'better late than never' had a point but this very moment was late – really late. So, waiting for Regina to find her courage wasn't an option.

Regina needed this just as much as Avalon did.

"You got this, Swan," she murmured.

Her hand curled into a fist and she brought her knuckles to the blue door. She knocked twice and waited.

The door opened, and Emma breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of Riley on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Riley asked with a frown, but not unkindly.

"I'm doing some very deserving people a favor."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, but I have to do it."

"If you say so," Riley said. Emma grimaced watching Riley reach for her coat. So, she was going to be alone with her girlfriend's kid and no idea how to explain the situation – or even how to start the conversation. "Lonnie. Door for you."

"Coming," Avalon called from inside.

She appeared in the hallway in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. It took Emma's breath away how much she reminded her of Regina even though they didn't share blood.

Riley gave her a parting kiss before she headed out the door giving Emma an encouraging smile. And then Riley wasn't there to help anymore, and it was just them. Avalon sat down the book in her hand marked heavily with highlights and tucked the yellow marker behind her ear.

"I'm Emma." She stuck her hand out before the odd silence would settle in and she was just the stranger standing in the doorway. Avalon straightened her glasses on her nose and took her hand.

"Avalon. But I guess you knew that." Her eyes flickered to a space beyond Emma's head for a moment. "You know Riley?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm the Sheriff."

"Oh, you're from Maine?"

"Actually, I'm from Chicago, but yeah I'm coming from Storybrooke …on vacation with family."

Emma reached into her inside pocket. It was like they were all playing pass around with the photo Riley had given Regina but it was for a good cause. Hopefully, after today it could be kept tuck into whoever's wallet again.

"I'm here to talk to you about …" She showed Avalon the picture of Regina and Henry on her lockscreen. She let Avalon take her phone to get a closer look and the younger woman gestured for her to come in. "This woman."

"Who is she?" The younger woman asked as she closed the door behind them.

"My girlfriend. The Mayor of Storybrooke."

"Lucky you. She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." Emma stepped a bit closer. "Do you know her, Avalon?"

She didn't look back down again and handed the phone back as she shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, putting the picture in front of her eyes.

A hint of a frown started to form on her face. She reached up for the picture and looked at the woman in the photo a little harder than she probably ever had before. "This is mine. Where did you …"

"Regina Mills is my girlfriend. Riley gave that to Regina a couple months ago."

"You're saying …"

Emma nodded, watching the realization slowly start to trickle in. She wouldn't blame her for any reaction she had after all the pieces fell together. Especially, fainting. Emma was quick to steady Avalon's wobble as she held on to wall.

"It's okay," Emma assured, "Why don't we sit?"

She led her to the couch in the living room and eased her into the cushions. Emma sat down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I thought …I don't know."

"Your mom loves you and she misses you. And I know she's wanted to see you for very long time."

"The gifts and the money …My tuition is pay for." Avalon took a deep breath, taking her glasses from her face. "I thought she was in prison or in the mafia or something."

"Depending on your stance on vampires, the mafia could have been a better scenario." Emma chuckled, okay with the fact that the vampire thing skipped Avalon's mind. "You've been on her mind every day."

"Is that why you're here?" She asked. "Just to …tell me."

"No, of course not. I'm here to finally get you both back together. And I'm also here to invite you to spend Christmas with us, if you're up for it?"

* * *

 **Christmas**

Emma took a seat on the couch and Henry – even in his teenage years – sat close to the tree, ready for the best part of the morning. Regina was beside her a moment later with three mugs in her hand. She passed the Pac-Man mug filled with coffee to Emma and a Star Wars mug to Henry.

"Don't be …" Emma yawned and took a drink of her coffee. "Don't forget your manners."

"Good morning. Merry Christmas," Henry said. He sipped some of the cocoa and then sat the mug on the table making grabby hands for the first gift in his sights.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Regina grinned and kissed the top of his head before she sat down on the couch beside Emma.

"Go for it, Hen," Emma said.

"Sweet." He dug through, pushing aside any that had Graham or Ruby's name on it. "Here's one with your name on it, Mom."

He tossed it to her and she barely caught it. "And one for you, Regina."

"I can still catch," Regina said and he tossed it, the gift sailing to her far left. Her reflexes were still fast enough to pull it from the air before it went hurling into the hallway.

"Geez, kid. Are you sure you're supposed to be playing baseball this spring?"

Henry stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. The trio unwrapped their first gifts – now with Silver Bells on the speakers. Emma was first to unveil hers. She lifted the lid of the white box and smiled down at the gift inside.

"Thank you, Regina."

"How do know it's from me?" Regina frowned.

Emma held up the box with a smirk. "Henry would definitely get me a gold bracelet. One that is probably 10 times more expensive than my car. My _girlfriend_ bought it." She leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek as the other woman opened the gift in her lap.

At the same time Regina revealed a Tiffany blue box, Henry ripped open his gift. Emma looked between the two of them curious about the 'oh my' that slipped from Regina's lips and the exclamation from Henry.

"Definitely from Henry," Emma teased, seeing perfume she'd bought a month ago – and had been hiding in the bottom drawer of her desk. Regina smacked her arm lightly.

"This is awesome," Henry said, catching their attention again. Emma's eyes widened in shock seeing the big tech riddled box with a clear plastic reveal only part of the drone inside.

"Regina!" Emma clenched her fist for a moment.

"I asked if there were things that would be inappropriate to give him. This wasn't one of them," Regina said with a small frown.

"Well, it's not inappropriate but you're going to spoil him rotten."

"I thought that was the point."

"Our grandkids, sure."

"Our?"

"Well …I mean …you know, if-"

"I'm joking, Emma," Regina said, biting her lip in amusement. Emma elbowed her but accepted the kiss Regina placed behind her ear.

"Fly that into a tree and it's game over, kid," Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Henry said, reluctantly putting it aside. It was the first time, she'd seen him ready to forget about his other gifts for just one.

An hour came and went, the living room littered with ruined wrapping paper. The last of the Christmas parade was playing on the TV. Henry was less and less interested in it every year, but he also refused to let go of their tradition of opening gifts while the parade played on the screen.

He was switching the channel to play one of his new games on his _new_ Xbox with his _new_ headset. Regina and Henry found it amusing that Emma insisted left and right about him being spoiled even though all of those things were from her. But, of course, he thanked her a dozen times for every gift.

Meanwhile, Emma was completely tired out. She was wearing the Morse code necklace Henry had gotten her on one wrist and a fitbit on the other. One foot was inside of a new converse shoe – the other forgotten under the couch – and her lap covered in Captain Marvel comic books – also from Henry. And she was sleeping hard with her cheek pressed into a pillow.

Just as the game console booted up, Regina walked inside. She was out of her pajamas and exchanged them for a light green sweater and a pair of black jeans. Henry was quick to sprint upstairs to shower and change as she asked while Emma finally got her hours in of sleep.

"How's your Christmas so far, Henry?" She asked, beginning to sort through the gifts all over the room. Henry's unboxed drone was sitting on top of the piano on its charging pad. Clothes consumed the coffee table and most of her own gifts were taking up what space Emma wasn't occupying.

"Awesome," he said turning away from the screen. He sat the controller down on the TV stand and started to collect the gift wrap. "And not just because of the gifts – which were amazing – but I think this might be my mom's favorite Christmas ever. She'd be really happy right now if she wasn't sleeping."

Regina chuckled at that, reaching for the new leather jacket from her that Emma loved but fell asleep before she could try it on. "I'm glad I could help. You both mean a great deal to me. I want you both to be happy."

"We want you to be happy too …" Regina looked up when he stopped talking. He looked a bit uncertain about something.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is perfect. Literally. I was just thinking, like if you wanted …you could call me your son."

"Oh, I-"

"I mean, you know, I never thought about having another mom until we met you but it's going to happen eventually. I just thought-"

"You're an author, Henry. I know you're much more articulate than that. Have you talked to your mother about this?"

"I did and she told me not to force it but sometimes people a little push in the right direction."

"As true as that is, this sounds similar to an Operation, Mr. Swan." He shrugged, unconvincingly as laid a few folded articles on the cleared space on the coffee table. "An operation which should end in your mother being proposed to?"

"Or you being proposed to …"

"We'll get there. I promise." Regina smiled at Emma's sleeping form and then turned back to him. They both felt the moment coming, Henry ready to accept a hug from the woman he really did start to see as another mother. "But, regardless, I'd be honored. Thank you, Henry."

"I love you, too," he said in return.

Although, when they pulled away he turned back into a teenage boy, pretending he wasn't sappy like his mom and went back to his Xbox.

* * *

"Under the mistletoe again, Mayor Mills," Emma said with a bright smile, and suggestively raised eyebrow. After her nap, she felt great and enjoy her gifts a little more now that she was alert. She hadn't taken her new jacket off since she woke up to actually get showered and dressed.

"Curse Ruby for hanging them up all around the house," Regina said, grinning contently herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emma's before smacking her ass because she was in the way of the kitchen. Emma yelped in surprise.

"Regina!" She hissed. A wink was given in return just as Henry's drone zoomed by and a crashed into the glass door to the backyard. The moment was lost. "Henry!"

"It wasn't me!" the teen shouted back.

Then Graham's guilty face appeared from in the living room. "Sorry," he said, sneaking by them to retrieve it.

"Is that what it's been like for you all these years?" Emma asked once he disappeared.

"This is quite tame. Just how I like it."

Emma followed her into the kitchen, inspecting all the food that was going to be their Christmas dinner. Right then her stomach growled against her wishes, inciting a laugh from Regina who could already see the longing looks her lover was giving the stuffing.

"See something you like?"

"This house is always full of stuff I like." She flashed her best puppy eyes but, even though it was easy to get Regina with it, the woman didn't seem to be affected that time. Regina pulled something out of the oven. "Pie?"

"You can try one thing. No dessert."

Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her spoon and heading straight for the stuffing. The spoon was halfway in the dish before she was interrupted.

"Hey, Em. Merry Christmas," Ruby said. Emma jumped, losing the spoon.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." She handed her a gold box wrapped in a bow. Emma took it, mesmerized by the packaging and tempted because she was still starving. "From your best friend and her idiot fiancé. Dark Chocolate Champagne Bears."

"Chocolate?" Emma pulled Ruby in for a hug. "Thank you, Ruby."

"You're welcome. If I knew you two were going to get me Hamilton tickets, I would've gotten you a chocolate fountain instead."

"Regina would have a heart attack. But this is good. I like this."

Before anyone could continue the conversation on, the doorbell rang. Both Ruby and Emma were expecting it but Regina frowned, confused on who could be at the door on Christmas. Some part of her always expected it to be the Nolans. When the doorbell rang on Thanksgiving Regina was had been expecting it to be them – unable to respect the boundaries Emma had set.

"Just couldn't stay away," Regina muttered.

Emma watched her wipe her hands with the dish towel before throwing it roughly onto the counter. She'd known about the Nolan theory since Regina's discharge from the hospital so long ago. So, she moved in the doorway preventing Regina from leaving.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, speaking of surprises …gifts. I have one more for you."

"Oh, Emma." Regina chuckled lightly. "I told you, I loved my gifts. I don't need more. What poor soul do you have delivering a gift on Christmas day?"

"A _willing_ …soul," Emma answered.

She turned and hurried to get to the front door. Regina glanced at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. The wolf just shrugged in response, looking as guilty as ever.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as she left the kitchen in time to watch Emma open the door and step aside as if she already was sure who was on the other side.

Regina's feet stopped, leaving her rooted in her between the foyer and the dining room. Across from her, familiar eyes on a reminding face. Avalon stepped forward and removed the beanie on her head, a bit of snow falling off the shoulders of her coat. Regina's eyes watched her every movement before she glanced around. Ruby smiled gently as she stood beside her and Henry and Graham were looking on curiously – but knowingly – from the doorway of the living room.

"What have you done, Emma?" Regina asked. She hated sounding so winded by the surprise but Emma always found a way to have her nearly speechless.

"I thought we agreed to have Christmas as a family." Emma took the items from Avalon's hands and stepped away. Regina's eyes darted between the pair and then settled on Avalon, looking at her in uncertainty. Uncertain but moving until there was no space between them.

"Avalon-" Regina froze.

The younger woman's arms wrapped around her, a cheek resting on her shoulder and hands splayed against her back as if just assure that Regina wasn't an illusion that would disappear. But Regina was completely frozen, stunned by contact. By the fact that her daughter was so close again after so many years.

"Regina," Ruby whispered, taking her out of her surprise.

Her arms raised from her sides, forcing Avalon to readjust to the hug being returned. Regina's right hand fell to the middle of her back and her other hand cradling the back of her head. A rebellious tear slipped down her cheek and Emma easily spotted it gesturing for everyone to give them some space as she walked Avalon's stuff up to the guest room.

"Not a day went by where I didn't think about you." Regina held on just a little tighter, appreciating that Avalon had no urge to let go. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Mom," Avalon said as Regina pulled away to touch her cheek. Regina slowly removed her glasses from her face and smiled at her eyes.

"You look so much like him. He was a handsome man. He made a beautiful daughter." Regina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her smile fading. "I'm so sorry."

Avalon reached for her arm with a small frown. "For what?"

"I don't deserve you. You call me your mother."

"I always have."

"I'm sorry for what I did. Your father-"

"No …" Avalon shook her head, putting her glasses back on her nose and pulling Regina in close. "No, I've never blamed you for that. Ever."

"You don't know truth. What I've done …who I am …"

"Riley and Emma told me the story. I could never blame you for loving us or for loving me enough to let me go."

Avalon watched the space between Regina's eyebrows crease as she remained silent and seemingly surprised by her words. Unfortunately, she didn't know her mother very well. She had no clue what was going through her head. Although considering the hero complex she heard so much about from Emma, it was nothing good.

"Mom?"

The title struck her for the first time. They had just met and she was 'mom' already? In all her years she'd never think she would have the chance to see Avalon again, let alone have her willingly to let her hold her again. Because before she was sure Avalon had grown up thinking she had abandoned her, but now she knew every dark secret. And she was still here. Still calling her mom and unable to break a physical connection between them.

But her doubt almost cost her Emma more times than even she was aware of. There was no room for any doubt now.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Avalon asked. Regina came back to the present reality at the gentle hand that touched her cheek and slowly pulled away. "Is this too much? Too soon?"

"Never."

"Are you sure? I can stop calling you-"

"No. I would never ask that. I'm glad you're here. I should introduce you to …" She wasn't sure what to call these people. Of course, they were her family but –

"My family?"

"Where are your grandparents?" Regina asked.

"Turns out they were too happy to get rid of me this year," Avalon said with a grin. "They were really happy to hear that you found me again. Told me to tell you not be such a stranger anymore if everything is cool now."

"Everything is very …cool." Regina nodded, and her heart warmed a little more at Avalon's laugh. "Emma is the cool one."

"I'm sure you are too."

Regina found everyone in the study whispering and she immediately realized there may have not been a need to introduce anyone. They all looked guilty, especially one Emma Swan. She looked both guilty and hopeful.

"I'm guessing you all have met before," Regina said as the whispers died down.

"Briefly," Graham said. "It was Emma's idea."

Emma grinned sheepishly and averting her eyes away from Regina's. Regina let her hand slip out of Avalon's and walked up to her girlfriend and hugged her tight. It seemed to surprise her at first but then she melted into it as Regina whispered her appreciation into her ear. Regina pulled back to kiss her causing Emma's cheeks to color pink.

"You're welcome, Gina."

"For formalities sake …" Regina turned against Emma's hands and gestured to the others in the room. "Avalon this is Ruby-"

"Ah, screw that," Ruby said, hopping up from her perch on the arm of the couch. She walked over and pulled Avalon into a hug, which the younger woman accepted easily. "I've been impatiently waiting to meet my niece for years."

"Warm," Avalon murmured, falling victim to Ruby's impossibly comforting embrace.

"Whoa. Sorry." Ruby held her away. "I can't turn it off."

"A wolf?"

"Yeah. Weird?"

"It makes me more interesting."

"That's Graham," Regina said. He could come off as intimidating from his height alone, but Avalon relaxed at his smile just before she was pulled into another hug. Something about the interaction reminded her of Daniel. He always shadowed over Avalon. "Not usually a man of many words."

"Uncle?" Avalon questioned, making sure she correctly remembered everything Emma had told her.

"Whatever you like," Graham said with a soft smile.

"And you must know the Swans, my troublemakers." Regina took a step back, presenting Henry and Emma to her.

"I do."

"Bring it in here, kid," Emma said, and she and Henry pulled Avalon in for another hug that, unlike Regina sometimes, she was happy to receive.

* * *

"You did all the cooking?" Avalon asked, carrying dishes into the kitchen. Regina was wrapping up the leftovers, preparing to start the dish washing as everyone else started to crash from their approaching food comas. Emma was starting to look sleepy before she finished her first slice of pie.

"Most of it, yes. Emma wanted to help, though," she answered. She glanced over her shoulder just when Avalon sat down the last of the dishes from the dining table. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. How can I help?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't ask that."

"I want to help. It's a way to spend time with you."

"Technically, I promised Emma I'd leave everything alone for now but I couldn't help myself."

"Then I want to help."

"I suppose my stubbornness stuck on you in your early years."

"That among other things, I'm sure," Avalon said, leaning against the sink.

Regina stared at her for a moment. She removed her fingers from the edges of the container under her hand and raised a finger to her. "I have something for you," she said. Avalon wanted to protest but Regina was already gone. She figured Regina might've gotten the same idea she had just before dinner.

She'd made a visit up to the guest room to find her stuff. Emma had laid it all on the bed and she easily retrieved the black shoe box wrapped in a gold ribbon. She tucked it in a hidden spot by the piano and used the quiet time to go get it before Regina returned.

By the time she left the box on the back counter, Regina was coming down the stairs with Emma's voice following with her. But it was still just Regina who reappeared holding a marble box with a nervous expression.

"I was going to send this to you but I opted for that other thing instead," Regina said.

"I liked the food subscription. I'm college student so thank you for that."

"Of course. I added something to this one." She outstretched her arms, offering the box to her. Avalon took it, caught off-guard by the weight of it. "It's an Eduardo Garza Crystal box. It's real crystal."

"It's beautiful. But, honestly, mom, I don't think you should be getting me more gifts. You bought me my first car and paid for my college, no doubt in cash."

"I owe you this. Your father would've liked for you to have this."

Regina came to stand beside her as she sat it down on the counter, carefully lifting the lid. There was a stack of polaroid photos inside. Avalon put the lid to the side and reached for the first photo, of Regina's same face, unchanged. And her much younger self.

Avalon and Regina smiled down at the photo. They were laying on the hardwood floor staring at each other. Avalon's toothy grin flashed back at Regina.

"I remember that like it was yesterday. You could almost say your father loved that camera more than you." Regina chuckled as she picked up the one under it.

It was of Daniel and Avalon. He was busy with a book until Avalon had crawled on his back, mischievous as ever, and grabbed a handful of his short hair. His face was mid yelp with a happy baby interrupting his peace and quiet - on Regina's orders.

That's all they were, pictures of a family. Happy before tragedy.

Regina snorted quietly at pictures of her former lover covered in paint along with their daughter. Her amusement faded when she spotted a tear hit the counter beside one of the pictures. She put down the photo and put her arm around Avalon, pressing her lips to her temple.

"Thank you," Avalon said. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to her gift on the opposite counter. "I have something for you too. It's not as fancy."

Regina accepted the black box with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "A pair of Jimmy Choos?"

"No. I just wanted to keep it like I found it. It's more a gift from my grandparents than me."

The younger woman watched as Regina gently tugged the ribbon free and took the top off. She was met with dozens and dozens of assorted pictures. Polariods, developed photos, and printed pictures.

"Everything you missed."

What looked to be the most recent on top was of Riley and Avalon outside a high school building. Avalon was in a red cap and gown with seven graduation cords over her shoulders and a medallion around her neck.

"What do they mean?" Regina asked.

"Success with certain departments. English, Honors, Science … Basically, I'm an overachiever."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm so proud of you."

"I hoped so."

"Yes," Regina said, nodding as she blinked the tears from the corner of her eyes. "So you and Riley?"

"It's been nice." Avalon blushed. "They weren't too happy that she was older than me, but she grows on everyone pretty fast …Do you approve?"

"Riley is …wonderful and not just what she did for you. As long as you're happy."

"I am."

Their moment of silence was cut short by Ruby showing up in the doorway. "Hey, um, can I steal you both away?"

They both followed her into the living room where Graham was grumbling and fidgeting with his cufflinks in front of the Christmas tree. Emma was trying to fix Henry's hair because though he was sure it was style, she wasn't having it sticking up all over the place.

"Mom, my hair is fine," Henry said, swatting her hands away. She left it alone but focused on his shirt, finishing the rest of the buttons. "Mom!"

"Okay. Fine." Emma pulled her hands away and finally spotted Regina in the doorway. "Gina."

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"It's gift for you two. A family photo for …the start of something new. For the mantle, maybe?"

Curiosity turned to an relaxed smile and Regina nodded. Ruby set up the camera and put on a timer before she sprinted over to join them. "30 seconds. Kids in the middle." Avalon and Henry stood next to each other with Emma and Regina flanking them on either side. Ruby slipped next to Regina and Graham put his arm around Emma.

They'd have to take another, though. And Regina would want it framed regardless of Ruby's protests because Regina wasn't smiling. But her eyes were on Emma, only a look of love visible there.

Emma Swan brought her a lot of things in their months together, but she never imagined this much love in her future. This much happiness. Why wouldn't she frame that?

* * *

 **Not quite the end? I have a thing for epilogues...if you're interested.**


	30. Chapter 30

Emma sighed in gratification as soft lips ghosted over her shoulder and her neck. Her hand settled on top of Regina's under her shirt as the older woman brushed her nose against her jaw, taking her scent. She shivered at the dribble of blood that tickled her as it began to roll away from the punctures on her neck to escape under her shirt. Regina caught the stray drop with her tongue and cleaned the trail from her skin. Then she brought her tongue over the mark before kissing the spot. Emma sighed again, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time - and she's been really relaxed lately.

Regina stroked her side under her shirt and kissed her neck and her jaw and then the corner of her lips. Emma brought herself out of the moment to offer an attentive kiss in return.

"Good?" Emma murmured against her lips.

"Mhm." Regina slowly pulled away from the kiss and then slowly pulled her body away from Emma's. She settled back on her side of the couch, letting Emma take her feet back into her lap again. Her book had been discarded on the floor and she picked it up to resume her reading again. "See? Wasn't so bad?"

"This one time I'm not painfully horny afterwards. One time, Regina," Emma said, taking her left foot and picking up the foot massage she had been giving. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do. Thank you, darling."

"My pleasure. Did Graham say when he would have your meds adjusted?"

"Soon."

"Not soon enough?" Emma asked, feeling Regina tense. Every muscle was tense except for the foot Emma was tending to. Regina shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I never thought the transition could be so rough."

"Having you and the children helps, as I've told you." Regina smiled softly. "And also, as I've said before, the serum wasn't designed for a smooth transition. The hunters' intentions were to remove immortality instantly so we're easier to kill and if killing isn't possible then we suffer. Likely not to survive the full transition."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It's worth it, Emma. Once my transition is over Graham will be able alter the serum to help people who don't want to live forever or outlive their lovers and their children. It's almost over."

Emma nodded, choosing not to voice her opinions again. Regina already knew how she felt. She didn't like that Regina was the Guinea pig for it. She suffered through the side effects and took shots and pills to counteract them. Emma hated it, but Regina had to remind her often it was worth it. There was only one way forward.

"Gina?" Regina looked up from her book at the sound of her name and the momentary pause in the foot massage. "I want to …leave."

Regina frowned, tilting her head in confusion. "Leave? What do you mean?"

"We can go away. Just you and me. Someplace warm." Emma shifted so she could move to Regina's ankle. "Just like our honeymoon …how it was supposed to be."

Regina's expression softened. She had actually been expecting such a thing to come up since then. Ruby and Graham had a nice wedding and honeymoon without any mishaps. And, although their own small wedding went very well, their honeymoon basically went up in flames.

Those days during her transition were unpredictable. The bachelorette party was fine and she had felt nervous but amazing on her wedding day. And then day one of their honeymoon involved a lot of vomiting.

Emma never was visibly upset but they'd planned the honeymoon with a little more enthusiasm than the actual wedding. It'd been postponed and postponed until they both forgot about it after dozens of apologies on Regina's part. Emma never wanted her apology and the younger woman was more than Regina thought she deserved. Always kind, sweet …forgiving.

Emma noticed the guilt in Regina's eyes, hidden behind understanding. "Regina, I don't blame you." She tugged gently on Regina's leg until the other woman got the hint that she wanted her to sit closer. It normally was a position struggle with them, but that time Regina didn't argue when Emma pulled her closer, securing her in her arms.

"I know I just brought it up but …I just want to be with you on a nice beach for a little while." Emma kissed her ear and rested her chin on Regina's shoulder. She lifted her hand, Regina's resting on top of it, and looked at the rings on their hands. She brought Regina's fingers to her lips. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, baby."

"Yeah?"

"That sounds nice. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity for some alone time with my wife."

Emma curled around her, pulling her closer.

"Somewhere warm."

"To somewhere warm," Regina agreed.

* * *

Henry's drone flew overhead, nearly crashing into the lake. Emma shouted across the yard as it nearly took out her left leg in an attempt to steady itself. She wobbled on the deck, too close to falling in to the water than she liked.

An amused grin pulled at Regina's lips. She directed her eyes back to check the food and then looked back to Emma attempting to test how the fireworks would do out there.

Regina really didn't find herself too surprised when Emma and Henry burst through the door with a load of 4th of July stuff. Before she'd met them they'd never lived or had access to such a large space for the holiday, so they'd been ecstatic to spend the week at the lake house.

Because she couldn't deny them anything, the house was decorated in red, white, and blue and they had a lot of guests celebrating the day with them.

"I'm supposed to be doing that," Graham grumbled beside her, taking a frustrated drink of his beer. He'd been pouting ever since he broke his arm. Even his accelerated healing would take two weeks, but he complained still – not that Regina didn't expect it.

"If you want to burn the food, be my guest. I won't have to explain myself to all the hungry people."

He frowned even harder, eyes drifting over to Emma fighting with a lighter over a small rocket. Regina watched too, concern immediately etching into her forehead. She put her hand against Graham's arm and looked up to him. "She's knows what she's doing?"

"She's a woman. Of course, she does." Graham nodded. "Now, if you married Jefferson or Killian …or even me, you'd need to be concerned. We don't read instructions."

"Neither does she."

"Oh." He shrugged his shoulders, apologetically just as Avalon came up behind them with a little girl in her arms. Graham's face lit up. Anything once intimidating about him vanished. "There's my baby girl."

"Look, Alex. There's Daddy."

"Hi, Princess," Graham cooed and earned a pleased clap from her. He sat his beer down and took her from Avalon. He blew a raspberry into her cheek and Alex's squeal consumed the surrounding area.

"Baba," Alex babbled. Ruby and Emma had placed a bet on who would get her first word. Unfortunately, neither of them won because babies loved Regina.

"It's close enough," Avalon said, taking Regina's drink from beside the grill and drinking some of it.

"That works for me," Graham said. Alex tangled her fingers into his beard and he looked worried she'd pull too hard. But like usual, she just found it very interesting.

"She reminds me of you," Regina said, looking to Avalon.

"High praises from Auntie Gina." Her father's mention of Regina seemed to catch the toddler's attention. She turned in his grasp and smiled brightly at finally noticing Regina was there. She made grabby hands in her direction and Regina smiled back.

"Hi Lovebug." Avalon and Emma liked watching Regina with Alexandria or any babies for that matter. Her voice got ten times softer and all the babies swoon – especially Alex.

"Gee." Alex reached out and placed her palms over Regina's cheeks in delight.

"I missed you. Give me a kiss." Graham grinned at them both. "Can I have a kiss?" Alex leaned forward even more placing an uncoordinated, wet kiss to Regina's upper lip. "Thank you," Regina chuckled, wiping a bit of pink from Alex's lips. The toddler pushed away from Graham and into Regina's arms.

"Really?" Emma groaned, still fighting with the fireworks.

"I got it, Mom," Avalon said, stealing another sip from Regina's drink before walking over to the docks.

"Maybe you would've been better off marrying Ruby instead. She reads instructions …most of the time," Graham said watching the relief take over Emma once Avalon announced herself.

"You can keep your wife, Graham. Emma is goofy …"

Emma leaned down and lit the rocket finally. Regina tilted her head curiously to watch them as Alex played in her hair. The rocket made a whistle sound and just before it shot off into the sky, it scared the crap out of Emma. She grabbed onto Avalon, who wasn't expecting the weight, and they both fell into the lake.

Graham snorted as well as a few others enjoying the weather with them in the yard. Alex clapped at fireworks sparkling against the afternoon sky.

"…But she's perfect."

"Yeah, seeing as she is your soulmate and all."

"And Ruby is yours. You have a gorgeous love child to prove it."

"How about you? Thinking about a baby?"

"I wouldn't be against it. I miss having a baby around. Avalon grew up so fast and I'm sure Emma thinks the same about Henry. _I_ think the same about Henry."

"You two should talk about it. It's fun once they have a sleep schedule."

"It might be best to go the adoption route. I know how much that means to Emma and I think we could give a child …or few a really loving home."

"A child? Trying to top the Lucas-Humbert household again," Killian said, appearing beside Regina. The toddler in her arms gave him a funny look. Alex was still trying to figure him and Jefferson and August out since she only saw them on holidays. They were odd uncles.

"It was a simple thought. That's all," Regina said, she handed Alex back to Graham and got some towels off the deck table.

"For now." Killian grinned.

Regina waved her hand at him and continued over to Emma and Avalon climbing out of the water after bickering in the water for a solid five minutes. She handed them each a towel. "How are my girls?" Regina asked looking at the mess of sparklers and firecrackers all over the deck. "No injuries?"

"No, we're good, Gina," Emma said.

"We'd be good _and dry_ if you hadn't freaked out," Avalon said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her and said, "I'll push you back in."

"Lonnie," Riley called standing on the edge of the dock, "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I'm going to go change," Avalon said to the both of them and then turned to Riley, "My parents are dorks."

Emma rolled her eyes at Avalon's retreating form but turned a grin to Regina. "Hey, you."

Regina smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Set up for dinner for me?"

"Sure, wife of mine."

"Thank you, wife of mine."

Henry and Jefferson took over the fireworks and manage a seamless display unlike Emma, alone with fire. So, after food and drinks and the sun finally set, the sky was lit by colors and colors.

Riley and Avalon stood with their feet in the lake watching the fireworks together. Graham and Ruby swayed together to the music playing from the porch. It was the happiest Regina's ever seen them. Ever since the day after Cora's demise, smiles of her loved ones grew more genuine and less guarded as the time passed.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked laying her head on her shoulder with Alex in her lap, clapping at the fireworks.

"Nothing," Regina said back.

"Regina …"

"I mean it. I promise." Regina locked their fingers together and sighed. "Happy thoughts."

"Okay. Good." Emma lifted her head and kissed the corner of her lips. "We have our whole exciting lives ahead of us. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"If my life will be anything like it has been already with you, it'll be very hard to be unhappy."

* * *

The ocean was lapping at the sand. Gently, soothing enough to nearly lull Regina to sleep. Nearly. But the sun was warm on her skin. Enough for her to close her eyes while it was quiet. She didn't dream in those few minutes, only hearing the ocean and seeing it perfectly in her mind. But the beach was different, and it was a bit hotter. And Emma was like angel after death.

"French people are nicer than everyone says." Emma strode back their secluded spot on the beach, pausing as she spotted Regina's closed eyes. Her hand was slowly losing its grip on the book she was holding. "Regina? Always sleeping on me …"

"I'm not sleeping," Regina mumbled. She lifted her reading glasses from her face and put them to the side. Emma laid down beside her and pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes. After a moment Regina moved closer, resting her head on Emma's chest. Emma's hand fell into her hair.

"How many years and I still didn't know my gorgeous, mysterious wife had a house in France?" Emma chuckled.

"It's your house, too, Emma. And Henry's."

"And Avalon."

"I adopted her a year after I met Daniel…"

"I know. And I adopted her three months after we got married."

"In my original will, Avalon was the sole heir to all my possessions. Of course, I left something for Ruby and Graham, but she was primary."

"I know all this, Regina."

"I just hope that if something happens to me, all these things I have won't tear you apart. I don't want you to fight."

"Nothing is going to happen to you and I won't fight my kids about money and estates. I love Avalon. I wouldn't let them fight about stuff like that."

"I bought this a few months before our wedding. As a gift."

"A gift? To who?"

"You. It just seems like a place to retire to. With only you. "

"Retire? You mean you didn't want to move to Florida like all the other old people?"

"No," Regina said.

She grinned lightly and lifted her head to kiss Emma's lips. Emma accepted the kiss contently and put her arms around her and rubbed her back. "I love you, too." She kissed the top of Regina's head not willing to move from their spot in the sand. But they had to get up because Regina wanted to take her somewhere.

"Do we have to go?"

"I suppose not right now."

Emma slipped the reservation card that resembled a wedding invitation from her sight seeing book beside her and examined it. It was all in French except for the name the reservation was under – Swan-Mills. She knew absolutely no French unlike her wife and step-daughter. In high school, she'd taken half a year of Latin, switch to Spanish and retained barely any of it. She knew enough to be turned on when Regina spoke Spanish in the bedroom but other than that she needed Regina, Ruby, or Graham to interpret all other languages for her.

"Gina," Emma sighed.

"Yes, dear?" Regina murmured, breathe tickling Emma's chest.

"Uh, what does this say?" Emma held the card over the both of them for Regina to see. "It's all in French."

"Oh …nothing important, honey."

"Honey?" Emma narrowed her eyes. "What did you do? You call me everything but that, except when you do something."

"It may be apart of Henry and Avalon's inheritance from us."

"You bought a restaurant, too?" Emma asked, incredulously. She lifted her sunglasses just so Regina could feel the full effect of her stare. "Regina-"

"It's been there for over 50 years, Emma."

"So?"

"Why are you surprised? I can't take it back …it was _50 years ago_."

"Oh."

"Are you going to fault my past self for indulging?"

"No. I'm kind of impressed by the amount of money you blow for very, nearly humble things."

"Humble?" Regina snorted. "Who? Me?"

"I'd say it's humble compared to buying a big mansion in every continent. Or an all gold …toilet."

"Mhm."

"What does it mean anyway?"

"What?"

"The m word. I'm assuming it's the name of the restaurant."

"Bite Me." Emma looked at her questioningly. "That's the name of the restaurant - Bite Me."

"Amazing," Emma said with a chuckle.


End file.
